Game of Shadows
by Eristicka
Summary: Set during "The Avengers". Enters alternate universe after the events of the film, at Chapter 20. Sudden and fateful events throw a young woman of interest in Loki's path, whether she comes willingly or not. Rated MATURE for BDSM/rape/sexual content, strong language, violence and thematic elements. Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, other Marvel characters or The Avengers story line.
1. Prologue

Game of Shadows - Prologue

_"Well, then"_

_ The shot rang out, hitting him straight in the chest, causing him to fall on his back. The trio walked behind the tall, lean man, passing by Director Fury who was sprawled on the floor. One picked up the silver briefcase containing the object at the center of it all. No more than 10 minutes later, the Alpha One S.H.I.E.L.D base was a giant hole of rubble, the Tesseract was gone, and the war for Earth began._

—-

The voice rang out from the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has announced our final descent into Washington, DC. Please fasten…"

Barbara scrambled for her seat belt, nearly knocking over what was left of her scotch on her copy of Dan Brown's _The Lost Symbol_. Flying itself was scary enough, but landings were exclusively frightening, no matter how many times she steeled herself for impact.

"Perks of the job" she huffed, as her seatbelt clicked. She heard a chuckle next to her.

"Still not over your fear, Ms. Contreras? Perhaps once our business here is over, I shall order you to go skydiving as professional training" The older man teased, though his eyes were kind. She smiled.

"Not if you think you can find a better assistant after delivering me to my family in a coffin, Ambassador." She handed the flight attendant her drink and closed her tray table.

"Touché. Relax, maybe this trip will be one of the best you've ever had, aside from going to Moscow for the first time" he winked. "You can spend a day sightseeing, or in your case, hunting for Freemason treasure" he laughed, pointing to her book.

"Treasure is not always gold, Ambassador. The Freemasons possessed a treasure greater than all the riches this world can offer. They possessed knowledge; _ancient knowledge_. The greatest power of all"

Russian Ambassador Koltsov just smiled and gave her a nod, his assistant never ceasing to amaze him. When her predecessor Veronica had married and become pregnant, he had been a little lost. After five ladies had stepped up to the plate and failed miserably, he had found Barbara Contreras, wasting away at NASA. A mere executive assistant and phone receptionist; running around doing the bidding (or barking) of the Director of the Laboratory of Astrophysics. Upon seeing the fascination and sparkle in her deep brown eyes as he and the Director discussed the potential and power of Stark's nuclear reactor, he knew he had found a gem. That and the fact that the Director had boasted of his assistant's skills: She had organized, sorted and classified all the lab's system files. He offered her his card and a job upon leaving. The Director should not have shown her off. What was an intelligent woman with a Bachelor's degree in Astronomy from MIT doing working as a receptionist anyway?

Barbara shut her eyes as the plane landed at Dulles International Airport. She calmed herself by thinking of all the wonderful places the city had to offer, but her mind settled on two. Before she left Washington, she had to see the Air and Space Museum, and the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. With a quick smile, a flutter of excitement in her belly and a flick of her long black curls she followed the Ambassador out the airplane and out a secure exit from the airport to the awaiting motorcade of black SUVs. Work first, then fun.

—-

"That will be the Oriental Suite for one night for the Raven family. I can assure you, its top floor location is exceptional, the views are panoramic and the amenities within, almost as breathtaking. A suite fit for a king. You also have access to Tai Pan Club. Let me bring you assistance with your luggage."

"No, thanks, we got it" Said the short man with the baseball cap and sky blue eyes as he took the keys. The hotel receptionist couldn't help but stare. All three members of the Raven family had the same amazing eyes, except for the tall one at the back. He was unbelievably handsome in his leather jacket, jeans and Indians cap. Maybe he was adopted. He caught her stare and she looked away.

"Enjoy your stay at the Mandarin Oriental".

The trio made their way to the elevators. Loki smiled. In two days they would finally arrive at Pennsylvania and the Doctor would begin building the device. As the doors closed and it began its ascent to the 9th floor, a motorcade of black SUVs containing the Russian Ambassador stopped at the front of the hotel.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Game of Shadows

Chapter 1

* * *

_"You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing…"_

Barbara panted the lyrics as she began her fourth lap around the National Mall. The sun was just beginning to peek out from behind the Washington Monument, bathing her in warm orange sunlight. The cool May breeze and the cloudless sky made for a beautiful sunrise in the nation's capital.

_"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction…"_

The quick tempo of the song made her run faster. She sprinted past the Museum of American History, with its majestic galleries containing three hundred years of artifacts and relics. A wide smile formed on her face as she ran past the Museum of Natural History. She would be there later, thanks to Secretary of Energy Steven Chu's delayed arrival from Phoenix due to inclement weather. Having grown up in Tucson, she knew torrential pours and severe thunderstorms were not common this time of year. What was the world coming to?

Thinking of her hometown brought back memories of her childhood. Her favorite Katy Perry song pushed out of her conscious, images of grassy fields outlined by rocky mountains filled her mind's eye. The warm smile on her uncle Rafael's face as he pushed her on the tree swing, her dark hair and pink dress flying in the wind. She and her uncle sitting on the porch trying to come to terms with grief and death coming upon them a second time.

_ "Pain is as much a part of life as joy, my child. Asi es la vida, pequeña Barbara…"_ She quickly pushed those memories away as she rounded the corner of the lawn in front of the Capitol. Had she not been so lost in thought, she would have noticed the man watching her, and would have avoided bumping into him, dropping her iPod as the song ended.

_"You're, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial…"_

* * *

Just another tourist, getting an early start on the sights. Loki had been walking around the lawn of the National Mall, laughing to himself at what Midgardians considered magnificent architecture; deciding that once Earth was his, he would turn all major cities to ashes and rebuild them to reflect his majesty. He had been observing the marble relief on the façade of the National Archives from under the safety of his Indians baseball cap, when out of the corner of his eye a figure caught his attention. He turned his steel gaze toward the visual intrusion and couldn't help but smile.

It was a female. Not like the typical Midgardian females he had seen so far, this one looked different. She was running, but not from anyone. Her hair was the same color as his, but it fell in long curls that cascaded to her middle back from her pony tail. Her olive skin glistened in the morning sun, revealing toned arms. Her full bosom and small waist were hidden behind the fabric of her tank top. Her well rounded hips swayed as she ran, and he could see her firm, well-toned calves as her yoga pants ended at her knees. She carried a small device that had electrical cords plugged into her ears. She was stunningly beautiful, for a human. He saw her run past him and begin another round of the mall, and he cursed himself for getting distracted. His thoughts turned to earlier times.

As an Asgardian prince, he had enjoyed the attention and adoration of the ladies at court. His amazing good looks, charm and style were irresistible. He never wanted for women, they always threw themselves at his feet. His bed was never empty, and he craved their company, casually sending them away upon satiation. They did his bidding, and lived to please him, relishing in his mischief and sexual prowess. They were his playthings, and he cared nothing for them except the service they provided. Silly girls with nothing better to do. But now, it had been so long since he enjoyed the touch of a woman. He had spent years as an outcast, wandering from realm to realm scavenging for allies to his cause, having finally found Thanos and his fearless Chitauri. His hunger for vengeance, power and belonging had drowned all other hungers he possessed, both carnal and material.

He had reached the statue of Joseph Henry in front of the Smithsonian Castle when he heard shuffling on the gravel behind him. He turned just in time to see her running straight for him. He didn't move an inch.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Barbara yelled out, her device falling to the floor. "Pardon me, sir! My mind was somewhere else! Are you ok? I am so terribly sorry" She knelt down to pick up her iPod.

Loki feigned concern and knelt with her, taking her music device before she could. "Do not burden yourself, miss. Are you alright?" He looked her over just as she brought her head up to look at him.

He saw her face. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red due to the exercise, a chiseled nose centered it, and a set of pink, full luscious lips finished it. Her breath was coming out in pants, causing her chest to heave, and her bosom to peek out from the low cleavage of her fitness top. Loki brought his eyes back up to her face, and caught her eyes. They were a deep dark brown with flashes of amber and honey; she was looking right at him.

"Um… yes, I'm fine, thank you" She answered, seeming a bit uneasy. A quick vision of her completely nude and bound, flushed and panting as she was now, flashed in his mind. He instantly pushed it away and stood upright, offering his hand. She took it and got to her feet, averting her eyes from his.

Barbara had never seen such a man. He was pale, and looked sleep deprived, but he was perfect. His prominent cheeks gave way to a thin lipped mouth and a sharp jaw line. His forehead was high, and she could see raven black hair tucked into his cap. His eyes were piercing, a mixture of ocean blue and green, a hint of mischief playing at the corners. He was exquisite.

She remembered him asking something. His voice was was deep and melodious. Was she alright is what he had said? "Um... yes, I'm fine, thank you" She managed to get out between breaths. She looked away as he got to his feet, offering his hand. He was cool to the touch, and smooth. When she stood on her feet she realized that he towered over her.

He handed her broken iPod back. "I believe this belongs to you." His voice reminded her of a classic symphony. She took it and managed a smile. Their fingertips touched slightly and she almost flinched.

"Yes, thanks. Well, it's useless now. Me and my ditzy self"

Loki let out a dry chuckle. He suddenly wanted to be far away from her presence. He turned to leave.

"Well, I hope our sudden encounter will not leave a mark, Miss…" He waited for her name.

"Barbara. Barbara Contreras. Pleased to meet you." She politely put her hand out.

He took her hand in his and surprised her by softly brushing his lips on her knuckles. His cool lips upon her skin made her breath catch in her throat. He caught her subtle gasp and smiled mischievously into her hand. Midgardians were so easily wooed by simple courtesies.

"Barbara" Her name rolled sensuously off his tongue. "Delighted to make your acquaintance" He offered her a smile, tipped his cap, and began walking away.

"I didn't get your name!" She suddenly called after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Tom" Loki lied, bowing to her and then turning back around, walking briskly in the direction of the Washington Monument, leaving a breathless Barbara in his wake.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Game of Shadows

Chapter 2

* * *

Professor Erik Selvig peered over the notes he had scribbled on a hotel pad. He quietly mumbled to himself as Agent Clint Barton stood next to him, both exchanging ideas on the Tesseract and how to release its power to create the portal.

Loki paced the room as he listened in, angry that their arrival at their secret base was delayed by a day. Selvig had yet to come up with a design for the portal. They were discussing the need of an energy source powerful enough to activate the device, the need of a stabilizing agent, the risk of overheating, fusion reactions, and whether to use palladium or uranium for the exoskeleton. He twirled the scepter in his right hand as he looked about the luxuriously furnished chambers. The T.V. was on, though the volume was low, almost inaudible. The channel was CNN. They were mentioning some jibber jabber about the upcoming onset of the Presidential campaign. Loki scoffed at the idea of common people electing their rulers. _Soon_, he thought, _soon_.

"Your scepter" Barton turned to Loki "can your scepter open the portal?"

Loki shook his head. "The scepter is powered by the Tesseract. It may affect it, but not sustain it"

"But if we can…" He never finished his sentence. All three men instantly turned to the T.V.

"Increase the volume" Loki ordered, Barton immediately obeying.

_"Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Industries, has confirmed what has been rumored for months: His new skyscraper and headquarters for his company, Stark Tower, stands as a pioneer in clean, sustainable energy. As of last night, it is powered by an arc reactor, identical except in size to the one he carries in his chest. Though it is still considered a prototype, experts and insiders predict that Stark Tower will have no need of energy for at least a year…"_

Selvig and Barton looked at each other. Loki remained glued to the screen.

_"In related news, Russian Ambassador Alexander Koltsov is currently in Washington meeting with Secretary of Energy Steven Chu. Though the reason for their meeting has only been described as "an opportunity for the United States and Russia to strengthen their bonds of brotherhood" it is strongly believed that there may be a deal being discussed between Stark and Ambassador Koltsov with plans to bring fusion arc reactor technology to Russia. This is not the first time in which the US and Russia meet to talk science; it was the late Howard Stark and Russian physicist Anton Vanko who created the very first arc reactor in the late sixties. Representatives for Stark have not denied nor confirmed the rumors, only stating that the genius billionaire is always looking for ways to, quote, "uphold his father's legacy and heal old wounds", end quote. Experts opposing the idea recall the fear and political mayhem of the Cold War…"_

Loki looked at Selvig and Barton with a smile that reached his eyes. "Gentlemen, I think we may have what we need."

* * *

"President Obama is deeply concerned about the risks of bringing Mr. Stark's fusion technology to the forefront" Secretary Chu said with a trace of worry in his eyes "As much as the world desperately needs sources of clean energy, he does not wish to take the chance of such a powerful breakthrough falling into the wrong hands. if Uranium nearly pushed us into a nuclear war, what will fusion do? And to think that it was both the US and Russia who built the first reactor; both countries once at odds creating what could indeed destroy our civilization as we know it."

The Ambassador nodded sadly. "It is such a pity that all this is partially the result of such a brilliant and misguided mind. Our mother Russia shall always bear the shame of the Vanko legacy. First Anton, then Ivan. _Whiplash._ Brilliance turned to madness…" his voice trailed off.

"So you can understand his hesitance. Mr. Stark, however, has informed me that if he agrees to hear your proposal, he must ask for Russia to relinquish all notes and data confiscated from Ivan Vanko. He also requests that if any agreement is to be made, his company is to keep full and total control of the production, usage, management and data. His company and technology belong to the private sector, Ambassador, so it is he who sets the rules for any deals his company makes. You must discuss these issues with him personally."

"He is an honest and honorable man. I look forward to meeting him. The world needs more people like him"

"Geniuses such as Tony Stark seem to appear once in a lifetime"

"One thing amazes me most of all, Secretary. Stark seemed to use Palladium isotope from his missiles as the reactor's fuel. Once the reaction starts, the energy harnessed is enormous at 3 GJ/s or equivalent to 3 GW. It's believed that it was impossible to control fusion in a large reactor to any usable degree, at least in the foreseeable future. But he did it by creating a new element!" Ambassador Koltsov exclaimed excitedly.

Secretary Chu smiled "All that is known is that he built an accelerator to create it. Very powerful one. Built it from scratch, from what we hear"

"He used antimatter?"

"No. I believe Uranium was used to some extent"

Ambassador Koltsov shook his head "How can that be? Palladium was used in the earlier versions of his reactor, which is far more stable than Uranium" he turned to his assistant standing behind him "Barbara, you know more about this than I do. What do you know about this new element?"

"It is known as Vibranium, named by Tony Stark himself. It shares basic characteristics with Uranium and has similar transgenic properties, minus the unstable isotopes. It stabilizes the plasma within the reactor which is heated to thermonuclear temperatures in order to achieve fusion."

Secretary Chu was genuinely surprised. Ambassador Koltsov beamed. "Isn't she just wonderful?"

* * *

An unseen guest was also genuinely surprised. Standing next to Barbara was Loki, invisible, undetectable. Slipping through the walls he had been taken aback upon seeing the Midgardian woman again. She wore a dark gray figure-fitting pant suit with black stiletto heels. She clutched an agenda book and mobile device in her hands. He could see and appreciate the hourglass shape of her body. Her hair was down; a mass of midnight spirals framing her face and shoulders. Her lips were now a soft ruby red. He suddenly wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair before pulling her head back to crush her lips with his. Instead he stood behind her and brought his head to her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled of jasmine and amber. "Intoxicating" he thought before turning his attention to the conversation taking place.

Now as he turned to leave, he made his mind up. Barbara would prove very useful to him. It was time to set things in motion.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Game of Shadows

Chapter 3

* * *

After formal introductions, Barbara took her place, standing behind her employer as he sat in front of Secretary Chu's large mahogany desk, adorned with green bonsai trees and family pictures displayed in beautiful platinum frames.

"You have a beautiful family, Secretary. Your wife is lovely" Her boss began, looking at the largest portrait, a professional shot of the Secretary and his whole family

"Thank you, Ambassador. That's my beautiful Jean, and my sons, Geoffrey and Michael. My son Geoffrey's wife Anna, and my grandchildren Sophia and Tom"

Barbara smiled a little at the mention of the name. She remembered it very well and felt a small pang of sadness. _Tom_. The beautiful stranger with his lascivious smile, porcelain skin and undecipherable eyes that seemed to reach in to the innermost corners of her mind, reading her darkest and intimate secrets. He seemed almost… _out of this world_. Suddenly running off, leaving her with only a name and a smile.

She suddenly felt a small cold breeze, almost like a breath, upon her neck. She shuddered and looked behind her. There was nobody there.

* * *

"The Russian Ambassador? Very well. I have contacts in Moscow. It will be done in a matter of just a couple of hours." Barton informed Loki, handing him a tablet "The base is almost ready. We should be there by tomorrow morning. The Doctor has completed a concept design for the device"

Loki observed the 3-D CAD model. It featured a round base with two large laser beams to hold the Tesseract. On top was a circular engine which held a rotating dome with a cylindrical pointer tip that looked eerily similar to the byfrost. "Excellent" Loki purred.

He handed the tablet back and walked over to Selvig, who looked up from his work, giving him a big smile. "Hey! Did you look at my design? Isn't it amazing? I can't wait to get to work on it! My calculations for the energy surge are almost complete!"

Loki smiled "You are serving me well, Doctor. Rest assured you will have everything you need. I will make sure of it"

"There is a complete lab waiting for you with a testing facility, doc" Barton said "I also made sure they brought in the same equipment you had at S.H.I.E.L.D. Should already be up and running when we get there." Selvig smiled from ear to ear and looked at Loki with adoration in his glowing blue eyes.

"See?" Loki asked the Doctor, patting him on the back. "I am generous to those willing to serve me"

* * *

"Got it! Departs at 1830. Blue Jet Charter. Dulles. Hangar 12. Thank you!" Barbara quickly scribbled the information on her pad and hung up her phone. Then she ran into the master bedroom of the Presidential suite.

"Ambassador! Plane leaves at six thir…" She came to a halt to find her boss sitting on a chair, holding his head in his hands. When he heard her, he put his head up and nodded. His eyes were red and fresh tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Just got off the phone with Boris again. Her leg is broken, two cracked ribs. Internal bleeding. Damage to her organs. She's having trouble breathing on her own… It came out of nowhere" his voice cut off as sobs rocked his shoulders.

Barbara knelt in front of her boss and held his hands. It had barely been over two hours since his oldest son Boris had made the terrible call. The Ambassador's wife Tatiana had been hit by a car as she left their home in Moscow; the driver running off as quickly as he had appeared. Barbara felt her own tears spill from her eyes.

This man had turned her life around two years ago. Believed in what she thought she no longer had. Taught her to look life in the eye and not be afraid to go after what she deserved. Had helped her plant her feet on the ground and walk with her head held high. He had given her the best gift she could ever receive – herself. He was the father she never knew and the uncle she had lost. His pain was her pain.

"She must not see you like this, sir" she pleaded through her tears "you must be strong for her, for both of you. She needs you now, more than ever. And Boris and Sasha and Emma. She will be well, I know she will!" She stood up and put her arms around him

"Thank you Barbara" he said, welcoming her comfort "what would I ever do without you, my child?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I need to get my things ready" she said looking at the Ambassador's luggage already packed and stacked on top of the bed. "We leave in an hour"

"No Barbara" he replied, taking her hand. "You must stay here. You must wait for Ms. Pott's call, and if possible, meet with her on my behalf. She will be in town tomorrow working on the zoning for the next Stark buildings. I will call and let her know you will represent me. You will then report directly to me"

"But, I… I'm just your assistant, sir. I am not qualified for all this. This is your life's work. What you've dreamed of for years. What if I say something wrong or accept a term you do not approve? I can't"

"Barbara, you are more than able. You are a brilliant young woman. You know what my goals are and my terms. You know how I work, how I operate. I trust you completely, and I know you will not let me down. You will stay here. Our work is too important. We will meet again in Germany, for the gala. I must be there for the opening of the Revolution exhibit. Can't get out of it, you know that. Please Barbara, I need you on this"

She nodded. "Very well, sir. I will try my best"

"Good. Then let us pray for the best, and hope for the same"

* * *

The sun was setting as the SUV carrying Barbara back to the hotel exited I-395, turning onto 14th street. The receding sunlight bathed the white marble of the DC landmarks in glowing red light, but Barbara was oblivious to the beauty unfolding outside her car window. The vehicle stopped at the entrance of the Mandarin Oriental and she quickly entered the hotel. Upon opening the door to the Presidential suite, the emptiness that welcomed her was overwhelming. Her boss gone, the magnitude of his expectations weighing heavily on her shoulders, the sudden tragedy that befell him, it was too much. What had begun as a promising day had turned dark and dreary. Tears of exhaustion stung her eyes, and she felt her stomach growl. She realized she hadn't eaten since this morning.

She reached for the phone to call room service, but she quickly stopped herself. No, she was not going to spend her evening wallowing in sadness in front of the T.V. There was a chic Mexican restaurant and bar on the corner of 12th St and Independence Ave she had noticed on her way back. She quickly changed her professional attire into a pair of sexy, stylish jeans, a sheer blouse and high wedges. She freshened up, reapplied her makeup, spritzed her favorite scent, grabbed her purse and cell phone, and headed out the door. It was now dark.

As she approached the corner of 12th and Maine, she noticed an alley that would cut through D street, shortening her walk. She looked both ways and began walking quickly. As she neared the middle of the alley, she saw someone enter in the opposite direction. As the figure got closer she noticed it was a tall man with dark, long hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was elegantly dressed in slacks, and a long black coat. He seemed to be holding a cane. The man seemed to be deliberately walking directly towards her. Her breath caught in her throat when he stood before her. It was Tom.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Game of Shadows

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hello, Barbara"

Barbara lost the ability to talk. She never expected to see him again. But there he was again, and he remembered her name.

"T… T… Tom?" She stammered, her voice barely above a whisper, eyes wide with wonder at the sight of the man before her.

Loki gave her a wide smile that turned into a chuckle. "Headed somewhere?"

"Um…" She stopped to get her bearings. Why did she act so surprised and delighted to see him again? "Yeah… actually, I'm going to dinner. You?" She admired him fully, now no longer hidden under a baseball cap. He possessed a high forehead that gave way to a head full of layered midnight hair that was neatly pulled back, gently caressing his neck and shoulders.

"I have arrived at my destination" He said, matter-of-factly, watching for her reaction.

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? You're meeting someone here?"

"I am… I've found who I was looking for"

She didn't know how to respond. She looked behind her but they were the only people in the alley. When she turned again he was looking directly at her, and the expression in his eyes had changed from amusement to one she couldn't identify.

"You were looking for _me_?" She asked, bewildered. "I don't understand"

"I came for you" His jaw was set and his eyes fixed upon hers. "You're coming with me. Now" He began twirling the cane in his hands and he turned slightly to the side. Barbara noticed the handle had a blue stone that glowed in the darkness of the alley. She began to feel apprehensive.

"Wait… What? Why? Where? What are you talking about? Tom?"

He seemed slightly exasperated. "No time or need for explanations. You will accompany me, now, whether you come willingly or not"

"No… I don't know you" Fear began to creep over her, but she kept her voice steady. Loki began taking steps towards her and she took steps back. He looked at her menacingly as he continued his advance.

"You refuse me, and I will take what I need here, in the darkness of this crevice where no one will come to your aid. Or you oblige me, and be given new purpose. Your choice Barbara, daughter of Contreras"

Panic overtook her. She turned and tried to run back in the direction she came from, but was immediately stopped with a bone crushing pressure on her right arm. She was roughly yanked back and pushed against the wall, a large and cold hand placed against her mouth before she could even scream in pain and terror.

Barbara's heart was beating wildly. She felt dizzy and could hardly see from the tears that instantly filled her eyes. In an act of sheer instinct, she bit his hand, causing him to yank it back and hiss. She made a dash for the end of the alley, but she had ran no more than ten steps, when he suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to crash into his chest. She only had a second to wonder how he had moved that fast when her back made impact with a hard brick wall again as he slammed her into it, grabbing her throat.

"Do you really think you could escape me mortal?" His rasped into her face "I could crush your skull with one hand at my leisure, and no one will hear you scream. You are helplessly beneath me!"

The grasp he had on her throat threatened to crush her windpipe. She realized she had no chance against him. He pulled her head up causing her to look straight into his eyes.

"Now you listen to me well, pathetic Midgardian. You will not scream. You will not resist. You will not attempt to outrun me. You so much as raise suspicion, and they will find your lifeless body on this dirt floor when the sun rises. Is that in any way not clear?" She noticed the sharp blade at the tip of his cane, and feared for her life.

She nodded, tears running freely down her face. He took his hand from around her throat and began pulling her towards the end of the alley, his grip nearly crushing the bone of her upper arm. He walked quickly with long strides, Barbara barely able to keep up, her soft cries now turning into quiet sobs. He noticed people walking down the street as he neared the end of the alley and cursed under his breath.

"Damn" He stopped while they were still shrouded in darkness, looked around and pulled her to him. The next thing she knew, they were standing behind a large black van, with two men already inside, and then everything went black.

* * *

Midgardians were so weak. The second he had teleported himself and the woman to the awaiting vehicle, she had collapsed. He had forgotten that humans possessed frail constitutions that did not allow for space travel. Irritated, he scooped her up just as Barton stepped out of the vehicle, approaching him.

"Is she the one coming with us?" He asked, looking at Barbara's limp body in Loki's arms.

"Yes, let us depart now" He ordered, climbing into the rear of the van. Barton closed the doors behind him. As he climbed into the driver's seat, Selvig looked back from the passenger seat and noticed Barbara, but said nothing.

Loki placed an unconscious Barbara on one of the comfortable benches that lined the sides of the van. As the vehicle pulled off, he studied her. He recalled the delight written on her face when she saw him again, and the terror in her eyes when he proved his might. Daft girl, did she really think she could outrun him? Bite him and think he would simply let her go?

Absentmindedly, he traced the contours of her jaw with his knuckles, working his way down her throat. He noticed the imprint of his fingers where his hand had closed around her trachea, now turning a deep red. His eyes lingered at the opening of her blouse, her top button ripped during her struggle, her lacy black bra peeking from underneath the sheer fabric. His fingers followed where his eyes went, and he felt the heat radiating from her body. As he traveled furthered down, his hand sprawled open over her firm belly, to the button of her jeans. His fingers fiddled with it.

She had spirit, for one so small. He would place her under mind control like Barton and the Doctor when she would awaken, but thought better of it. He had felt great satisfaction laughing at her futile try to escape him, feeling the fire that burned within her as she resisted, and her total submission when he easily overpowered her. In the end, she had accepted her natural state. He had been the predator, and she the cornered prey. He wanted to experience it again.

Then suddenly, he yanked his hand away, and sat on the bench opposite her. He grabbed his scepter and looked at her with disgust. He had a glorious purpose, a grand destiny to fulfill. This worthless mortal was just another pawn in his elaborate scheme. He would take control of her mind and dispose of her when she had fulfilled her purpose. She was nothing.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I would like to take the time to thank EVERYONE that has read/favorited/followed/reviewed this story. The feedback I have received for my humble contribution to the fandom has been nothing short of incredible and deeply touching. Thank you so much for appreciating my small effort. I have never written anything in my life, so this experience has not only been liberating, it's been absolutely extraordinary!

Please continue to let me know what you think! It tickles my "literary fancy" as I like to call it. Now, on to the new chapter!

Game of Shadows

Chapter 5

* * *

There was humming. A soft comforting lull that held her suspended in midair. She wanted to remain in it, weightless, massless. Flashes of bright colors painted abstract pictures behind her closed eyelids: Gold and green, sky blue and scarlet. There was the sound of a child laughing, which she vaguely recognized as her own. Mountains in the beyond reaches of her mind's eye, surrounding a lazy desert city bathed in sunset light.

The visions of her childhood were replaced with the sounds of ringing in her ears, and shadows dancing before her eyes. She desperately tried to fall into the void again, to feel weightless and empty, but she was falling, crashing down into herself. She realized the humming was no more than the motor sounds of an engine, and the shadows cast before her were no more than the one cast by the headlights of a moving vehicle. She groaned, her body screaming for attention. Every muscle in her body felt numb, her stomach was in knots, her head was spinning and her throat sore and raw. Then she heard voices.

"She awakens. She shall need sustenance if she is to be of any use" Said the first one. His voice sounded familiar.

"We're entering the back roads. 24 hour diners are a dime a dozen. We'll be in and out and no one will notice" said a second voice that was foreign to her.

It all came back. Tom. Advancing, grabbing, pushing, menacing, threatening, squeezing, yanking, possessing, abducting. At the last one, she shot up in her seat, wide and wild eyed.

"Welcome back, Barbara" Loki said casually "I am pleased to see you are well collected. Rest and restrain your tongue, if you think you may have need of it in the future" His demeanor was relaxed, though the icy cold in his tone shook her to her very core.

"Who are you?" Her voice was horse and was almost inaudible.

"I am Loki, of Asgard"

"I liked you better as Tom" she retorted and was surprised at her own little bout of courage. He seemed unaffected and did not move.

She looked to her left and saw the two other men in the van. The one behind the wheel looked dangerous, while the other seemed friendly; they both had light blue glowing eyes. The one in the passenger seat nodded at her and smiled, and she noticed he was holding a silver briefcase as if he was hugging a teddy bear.

"Please let me go. There is absolutely nothing you may want from me. I am nobody." She figured she may try pleading in order to strike a sympathetic chord in one of the other two men.

"Oh, but there is something I want from you, and you will provide me with it" Said her abductor "and do not try to feebly appeal to their humanity. They serve me unconditionally, as you do now"

Busted. The van was coming to a stop, and through the small holes in the partition divider she noticed they were parked in front of a diner. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she remembered she was on her way to dinner when she had encountered Tom. She recoiled and eyed him with fear, recalling their run-in at the alley.

It was then that she noticed he was dressed differently. He was now clothed in an elaborate outfit made out of leather, green fabric and metal. A black chest plate with a wide gold band gave way to an emerald green and black pleated zigzagged tunic and he wore golden arm braces on his wrists. A long leather coat with slits covered most of his body and tall leather boots rose up to his knees. Barbara realized that his cane was in fact a bladed scepter. He looked positively regal, and deadly. Where was Asgard?

Just then, the driver's seat opened and Barton came back in, carrying two large paper bags. Barbara took the sudden distraction as an opportunity to look at her surroundings. There were a few metal briefcases on the floor, and then her gaze settled on the back doors of the van. They were unlocked.

Within a fraction of a second she was up on her feet and making a dash for them. She had only taken two steps when she was suddenly face down on the ground. Loki had instantly brought her down by pulling her left calf. The right side of her forehead came into direct contact with the van floor as his body came crashing down on top of hers.

"Somebody help me!" was all she was able to scream out before Loki's hand clamped down on her neck and he snarled. The van pulled off, and all her hopes of escaping were gone. She whimpered in defeat, and to her surprise, blinding rage.

"You might as well get it over with and kill me now. You will get nothing from me. So go ahead, and satisfy your psychopathic, sick urges. You're pathetic!"

He pushed her head into the hard metal floor as he brought his lips to her ear, his voice barely above a whisper and almost a growl.

"Do not mistake me for a common criminal. I am a god. You will kneel before me and proclaim me your King. I will take great pleasure in watching you surrender of your own will. You shall take your rightful place at my feet, and there will remain nothing of your pitiful resolve. I will set your foolish insolence and cockiness at naught! "

She didn't know what to make of his words. She tried to push her body upwards to move him off of her, but it was no use. His full weight was atop her and she was pinned, one hand holding her arms above her while the other kept her head down. She stilled as he took his hand off her head to run it down her back.

"You tremble. Is it out of fear? Fury? Could this be lust, Barbara? I saw the sparkle in your eyes when they beheld me again. I could feel what you've been longing for in your very core. You crave subjugation"

"You're mad" she spat with all the venom she could master. Loki chuckled.

"You call it madness, I call it purpose. A calling. Something you humans know nothing about. You spend day after day preoccupied by the pitiful trifles of your miserable existence and you call that life. You bury your potential in cubicles and offices in occupations that you fool yourselves into believing will better your world when you not only destroy it, you also destroy yourselves. So tell me, who is mad?"

He got up and stood above her, watching her. She was speechless. She still laid there for a few seconds before making any attempt to rise. As she got to her knees to stand on her feet, he spoke again.

"Do not cross me again. My patience has a limit, as does my leniency. You so much as think of betraying me again, and it will be the last thought in your head that will be your own. Now, rest and gather your strength. There is much to be done."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Loki seemed lost in thought, and she had nothing to say. As she ate the contents of the bag Barton gave her, she wondered who her captor was. He was obviously not a demented serial killer, and he did not take her in order to demand a ransom. He had taken her for a reason. He was obviously not Russian, so any links to the Ambassador were not possible. He was mad, but not in the way she expected. He possessed great intelligence, shrewdness and spoke with a ken and awareness she had never heard. He was lethal, but graceful.

A drop of ketchup fell off her hamburger and onto her blouse. As she looked down to wipe it off with her finger, she noticed her button was missing, exposing a great deal of her bosom. She gasped in horror and closed it with her hand. She instinctively looked up at Loki as her cheeks turned crimson. He was watching her intently. She wanted to tear her eyes away, but she couldn't. She felt glued to his gaze. There was so much behind those steel blue eyes, and she felt herself drowning in their secrets.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized her life would never be the same.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Game of Shadows

Chapter 6

* * *

Ambassador Koltsov hit 'call' on the lighted screen of his cell phone. He sighed as it began ringing, and ringing, until Barbara's voice came through the headset.

_"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Barbara Contreras, personal assistant to Russian Ambassador Alexander Koltsov. Unfortunately I am unable to…"_

He spoke upon the beep. "Barbara, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I made it. Tatiana is stable, thank God. Still has trouble breathing but there's no need to put her on a respirator. Please call me back to let me know you've received my message. Have a good day, my girl. Talk to you soon. Bye"

In an alley in Washington DC a cell phone inside a discarded Prada purse vibrated, alerting its absent owner of a new message.

* * *

Barbara opened her eyes when the van came to a gentle stop. She instantly closed the opening of her blouse and turned to Loki. He was looking around the van with a hint of a smile in his eyes as voices were heard around the vehicle. They were shouting of standing at the ready, securing the gates, and establishing a perimeter.

"We're here sir" Barton said looking behind him at his leader. In the passenger seat Erik Selvig awakened, letting out a big yawn and hugging the briefcase closer to him.

"Good! We're here! Can't wait to get to work!" He stretched his legs as much as his tight space allowed him.

Loki turned his gaze from Selvig to the woman sitting in front of him. He fixed her with a threatening stare.

"Don't forget our agreement Barbara. Do not disappoint me" he warned pointing the scepter at her

He rose as the doors opened and a group armed men stood outside, saluting Loki. He took Barbara by the arm and led her out of the van. Her eyes widened when she took in her surroundings. They were standing inside a massive concrete dome that she realized was part of a military air base. Men and women in white coats gathered the metal briefcases from the van and followed Selvig down a tunnel as he inquired about the mount for something called a Tesseract and supplies he needed. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at Loki as he spoke.

"Take her to her quarters" He ordered two men before he turned to Barton "you know what to do. Keep her well-guarded. Provide for her basic needs and have her join the Doctor before midday"

Two men armed to the teeth and carrying M-16's flanked Barbara on either side. Barton stood in front of her and motioned for her to follow. As she was led away, Loki turned to the armed men and began giving orders before he disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

Barton entered a code on a touch-screen panel next to a large steel door at the end of a long corridor. The door slid open and he walked in. Barbara followed and stood in the middle of the room as he turned to face her.

"You will stay here. Write a list of essentials you require. As soon as you are ready, the guards at the door will take you to Dr. Selvig. Code for the door is 2891. What's your dress size?"

She noticed a notepad and pen on the aluminum table next to him that was built into the wall. "Clothes are 4 and shoes are 7" she informed him as she began jotting down a list. When she was done, she tore off the sheet and handed it to him. When he left she looked at her new living space.

Her quarters reminded her of a white padded cell. The walls were all bare, with large glass panels that divided the living area from the kitchenette and the bedroom. She sat on a small couch and contemplated how she had ended up here.

Loki. She cursed him out loud. She should have been planning her meeting with Stark's CEO to further the Ambassador's goals for a better future. She was filled with sadness at the thought of her boss tending to his injured wife, and wondered how long it would take before he realized she was missing.

Exhaustion over took her and she dozed off. Suddenly she was awakened when the door to her quarters slid open and a middle aged woman walked in carrying a vast array of bags. Barbara sat up as the woman placed the bags on the table, gave her a smile and a nod before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Barbara called after her, but she left without saying a word. She peered into the bags and carried them to the small bedroom, placing them on the bed. All her essentials were there, and she was surprised and amused to even find a small bottle of her perfume included. She had put it on the list she gave Barton just for kicks, not expecting it to be provided.

After showering and changing into one of the pair of outfits given, she was ready to leave her room. She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. Dressed in tight black jeans, a green tank top and a black leather jacket, she looked like she was going to either a rock concert or a fight club. She zipped up her new knee-high black combat boots over her jeans and headed out the door.

As she walked down the corridor with the two guards next to her, she thought of ways of escaping.

* * *

"Ah! You're the one that joined us. Welcome, I'm Doctor Erik Selvig. This is Agent Barton. I hope you're ready, we have lots to do!"

Barbara approached and pushed open the strip curtains.

"I'm Barbara Contreras. Pleased to meet you" she shook Selvig's hand and motioned to the equipment and piles of steel and other materials being placed in the work area "what's happening here?"

"We're building a portal" He said casually "Loki said you know about Stark's arc reactor. You're going to help me build the device so it is able to harness the power of it to activate the Tesseract"

"The Tesseract?" she inquired. Just then, Barton opened a briefcase to show her and she gasped "what is that?"

"It's an energy source, from outer space" He informed her. Barbara couldn't believe her eyes.

"You say you're building a portal with it? A portal to what, another planet?"

"Maybe… he's bringing his army here" Barton replied, matter-of-factly.

She looked at both men as if they were mad. "And you guys are helping him? He's leading an alien army into Earth and YOU'RE HELPING HIM?! WHY?!"

"Because they serve me" came the voice from the hallway. She whisked around and faced Loki from behind the strip curtain as realization dawned on her. She was fuming as she stepped down from the work area.

"You're invading the planet? Is that why you brought me here? You knew about Tony Stark's reactor and the Ambassador's involvement in pursuing the technology. You knew all the research I've done into the makeup of it and you dragged me into this to help you harness its power!"

"Yes"

"You turned my life to shit! Twenty four hours ago I was standing behind my boss on the brink of making this world a better place! Everything was as it should be! And here you come with your idiotic plans of taking over the world, and you kidnap me! What else? Did you also conveniently cause the Ambassador's wife's accident?"

"I did. I needed him out of the way"

"You unimaginable bastard! I won't help you! You can take your plans of world domination and shove them right up your pompous, self-absorbed ass! You will not succeed! You will fail miser…"

"Enough!" She was silenced by the sudden and painful pressure of a curved blade against her chest.

"It's a terrible shame, Barbara" Loki stated, as the blue stone on his scepter began to glow.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

*****WARNING*** **** The following chapter contains mature content. It depicts graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate to young readers. **

Game of Shadows

Chapter 7

* * *

_'He's going to kill me_' was the last thought in Barbara's mind before she lost all coherent thought.

In a last bid for survival, she slapped Loki's scepter away just as it began to glow, causing him to take a step to the left and a look of shock to come across his face. That moment was all she needed. She made a mad dash for the hallway, pushing people carrying briefcases and tablets out of her way. She ran past two guards just as Loki's voice echoed through the walls.

"After her!"

Her mind was running a thousand miles per hour while her body strained to keep up. She made a sharp turn to the right, ending in a long corridor that she hoped would take her to the elevators that led to the tunnel at the entrance of the base. She screamed as she heard shots ring out and bullets hit the wall behind her. Her heart was threatening to come out through her throat as she continued to turn through the maze of tunnels, now a jumbled mess of concrete walls that no longer guided her to freedom. She came to a crossroads of three other hallways as she heard booming footsteps and gunshots approaching from behind.

She took the one directly in front of her just as armed guards caught up to her and she ran faster than her legs could carry her. After several other turns, she saw the elevator at the far end of the hall. She began panting as she willed her legs to run faster. About twenty yards from her way to freedom, she passed an entrance perpendicular to the hall, and she fell to the ground as Barton brought her down.

"Nooooooo!" She screamed as she tried to drag herself further down the hall, pain exploding through her entire body. The other guards caught up and drew their guns, pointing them straight at her. She reached the doors of the elevator and pushed her back against them, putting her arms around her in a hopeless effot to shield herself from oncoming death.

"Stand down" came the order from Loki just as Barton aimed an arrow straight at Barbara's chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself at the sound of his voice, but braved to look up as Barton and the men lowered their weapons.

"Leave us" he ordered as he began taking slow steps towards Barbara. Barton and the men disappeared down the hall and Loki now stood above her. The look in his eyes made her wish he had given the order to open fire.

* * *

He had been taken aback by her sudden movement, but as she turned and ran down the hallway, he smiled in fiendish delight. Barbara had surprised him yet again. He yelled for the guards to go after her, though he could have easily stopped her before she even reached the end of the hall. He stood with anticipation as he let her get as far as she could before Barton put a stop to her little escapade. Fooling the prey into believing they can get away is a sure way to make the catch much more enjoyable.

Now, she looked absolutely inviting as she lay at the bottom of the elevator doors, shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind and brown eyes wide with horror. It took every ounce of his will to keep from smiling as he advanced, sending his thugs away. Yes, this ravishing little Midgardian was definitely worth the little trouble she caused. As he stood above her, he contemplated the many ways he wished to punish her. It was time she learned who her master was. The beast within him had been awakened. Her insolence and boldness had rekindled a fire he thought long extinguished.

* * *

Her quiet cries echoed through the hall as he spoke.

"My, my. Look at you, the defiant mortal, reduced to a whimpering rubble at my feet. Still thinking you can challenge a god?"

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her up to her feet. He shook her, forcing her to look at him.

"Look me in the eye, wench!" he roared as he pushed her back onto the elevator doors "Not so bold now, are you? Your brazen tongue shall cause your downfall. You will regret every transgression made against me, even those you planned without executing. You thought yourself clever but you didn't know you were trying to best the God of Mischief!"

"Finish it" she whispered "or do you enjoy taunting before delivering the killer blow?"

"Oh, I do. Immensely. I am going to torture you, and I am going to break you, delicate little thing. I will make you hurt, and I will make you beg. Do you not think it generous to know your fate before it is bestowed upon you, Barbara?"

The only response he received was the ragged sound of her breathing. He let go of her wrists and roughly turned her around, her back to him. She let out a shriek as he took hold of her hair with his left hand and yanked it back, causing her to place her head at his shoulder. Loki buried his nose in the crook of her neck as his right hand slid under her tank top, his left holding her in place clasped around her throat.

"You smell divine, mortal" he breathed into her neck as he began exploring the soft skin of her belly "as divine as you did in that room, proving your intelligence to those foolish men. Yes, I was there. Little did you know that by showcasing your knowledge you were offering yourself to me"

He cupped a full breast through her bra and began kneading as she squirmed in fear at the realization of his intent. The hand under her top began sliding downwards, and the button of her jeans magically gave way. It descended down her lower abdomen and slipped under her lace panties. She gasped and writhed at the rough intrusion of her privacy as he cupped her sex. A long, cold finger parted her and snaked its way over her entrance.

"Fuck you" came her final act of defiance. He stilled for a second before removing his hand and slamming her onto the steel doors, covering her body with his frame.

"Oh, I intend to" he snarled as her jeans were yanked down and her undergarments were ripped off her body. She heard the shuffling of leather behind her as he freed himself from his trousers. A leg roughly pulled hers apart as he positioned himself between them, holding onto her hips.

"You will not enjoy this" Loki seethed into her hair and he thrust himself fully into her in one big stroke. She screamed out in pain and placed two shaking hands on the steel she was pressed against as a flood of tears poured from her eyes.

He began moving at a frantic pace as he ignored her cries for mercy. He pulled her hair away from her shoulders and sank his teeth into the soft flesh there. One large hand cupped her breasts as he suddenly pulled her thighs further apart and began withdrawing himself fully before slamming into her again. Her screams echoed down the hall and he chuckled into her back, breathing through his mouth as he continued his brutal attack into her delicate sex.

"Sssss… Ah yes, scream. Let it be known to the nine realms which god it is that you serve. Let your harlot tongue proclaim it is Loki you surrender to"

He slipped one hand onto her quivering thigh and felt himself approaching completion. His thrusts took on a maddening rhythm and before long he sheathed himself fully inside her, throwing his head back as he groaned his release.

He buried his face in her neck as his breath struggled to steady. He unceremoniously withdrew from her and she slumped onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably as sobs rocked her body. He picked up Barbara's discarded panties and put them to his nostrils before wiping the evidence of what transpired off his member. He adjusted himself back into his trousers and he knelt down on one knee, taking her face between his thumb and fingers, turning her to face him.

"I own you, mortal. Try as you may to fight, try as many times to flee, this will always be the outcome. I will enjoy seeing the pride and arrogance leave your eyes when I break you again and again. Pain shall be your punishment. But surrender yourself fully and if I so desire I shall deem you worthy of your pleasure. Now, return to your post"

He released her and stood, twirling her panties in his hand. He turned and walked away, down the hall and out of sight. Barbara watched Loki go, leaving her in a broken heap at the very doors that led to her freedom, to life. This final act of cruelty was more painful than the humiliation he brought upon her only moments ago. She knew she would never be able to escape him. She belonged to this powerful being, she had been marked by an alien god, and she was powerless against it.

Wincing in pain, she collected her garments and covered her body, though not her shame. She would return to her captor, and submit to his will. She stood on shaky legs and began limping her way down the hall, willing her steps to steady. She would return and do his bidding, unquestioning, praying that in the end, when he ruled Earth as king, he would grant her a small mercy by releasing her or ending her life. Both seemed satisfactory as she looked back at the elevator doors one last time before she walked willingly into the darkness.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_I would like to thank everyone who wrote a review on the last chapter. I was not expecting the avalanche of positive feedback I received for it. Thanks so much for reviewing/favoriting/following!_

_*****WARNING*** **__**The following chapter contains mature content. It depicts graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate to young readers. **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 8

* * *

"Dammit" Selvig cursed, as the sparks died out, leaving only a burned metal shell on top of the small platform.

Barbara barely stood, leaning against the wall to support her weak legs. She groaned as she rested her spinning head on the concrete. They had been going at it all afternoon. Trial after trial of stabilizing the engine for the Doctor's device had failed. They had tried every element in the platinum family: From Platinum itself, to Rhodium, to Ruthenium, to Palladium. Now Titanium had let them down. At least she hadn't seen her captor since her return.

"I don't get it" Barton said, arms crossed and looking at the destroyed engine as if it were an abomination "you said it was one of the most corrosion-resistant elements on the planet"

"It is!" Selvig replied "but its thermal conductivity is obviously pitiful" he said as he retrieved the small wreckage. He tossed it into the pile of other failed trials in the corner of the room.

"It's not dense enough" Barbara interjected, putting her head up "It has a high strength-to-weight ratio, but it is 45% lighter than other metals. You'll need an element dense enough to sustain bursts of heat higher than 2000°C"

"Got any more bright ideas?" Barton snapped. Barbara ignored him. Her legs threatened to give way at any second, and the throbbing ache between her legs had not subsided. She had not eaten or drank anything since before they arrived at the base, causing her body to tremble with hunger and weakness.

Loki approached and stopped at the door, listening to the trio discuss their latest failure. His eyes instantly settled on Barbara. Her back was to him, but he could clearly see the shudders that rattled her body. He knew it wasn't just weakness and hunger that caused her to tremble; it was the earlier predicament she had suffered at his hands. His mind instantly went back to what had occurred between them: Her cries, the scent of her, the warmth of her skin, the feel of her as he touched her from inside. He felt himself stiffening in the confines of his trousers.

Just then, he saw her nearly fall to the floor but she caught hold of the wall to steady herself. He knew she needed tending to and sustenance, or she would collapse before her purpose had been served. He called for a woman tapping away at a computer, and the two guards serving as Barbara's chaperones.

"Take her to her quarters" he demanded.

Barbara almost screamed at the sound of his voice. She jumped and instantly put her back to the wall. She did not dare look up at him and barely noticed his presence by looking no higher than his boots. A woman approached her and put an arm around her shoulders as the two guards stood on either side. As she walked by Loki, he put an arm out, and wrapped it around her stomach. He pulled her close and put his lips to her ear.

"Tend to yourself, Barbara. You'll need strength for what's coming" he purred as his lips brushed the skin under her earlobe. She wanted to cringe in fear, but she managed to nod meekly in acknowledgement. He let her go and she disappeared down the hall with her escort.

* * *

Barbara was thankful for the solitude she was finally having. Upon return from the work area, she had enjoyed a hot microwave meal, a hot shower she was surprised to find already drawn up for her, and had changed into a fresh pair of pajama shorts and a cami with the aid of the lady who helped her walk back to her living quarters. The bummer had been when the same woman had suddenly handcuffed her left hand to the steel headboard of the bed as she got into bed. When asked why, she had stated that she was given specific orders by the leader. Without saying anything else, she left her.

She shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position despite her restraints. With her free hand, she adjusted the pillow before resting her head. She closed her eyes and tried to find sleep, but only images of Loki yanking at her, biting, tormenting and hurting her filled her mind. Not even losing her virginity years ago had been as painful or traumatizing. He had deliberately enjoyed giving her pain as much as he had enjoyed breaking her will.

She had been so lost in her recollections that she didn't notice the figure that suddenly stood in her room. Only when she felt cool fingers run up her leg and over her knee did she gasp and turned to see Loki standing next to her bed, scepter in hand. The dim light in the room made his eyes seem as if they were aflame. His burning gaze ran the length of her exposed legs before going up her midsection, past her bosom and up to her eyes. She instantly looked down before he put a finger to the chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Do you know why I'm here, Barbara?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as his finger left her chin and ran down her jaw line.

She gave her head a gentle shake in response and refused to meet his eyes, keeping them fixed on the wall in front of the bed.

"Do you fear me?"

She hesitated.

"Of course you do. Don't try to fight it, I can see the fear in your eyes. Acquiesce to me. Say I'm your king, your master, and maybe then I will ease the ache between your legs" he whispered as he ran his hand over her shorts and on top of her sore, throbbing sex. She flinched at his touch and looked up at him.

"Say it" he demanded

"You are… my king… my master" she whispered as she bowed her head down, settling her eyes on his chest.

"Good. Now you shall come undone"

He placed his scepter on the dresser and tossed away his overcoat. As he watched her lying on the bed he unfastened his arm braces and tunic. He crawled over her form and with one tug tore the cami in two, exposing her breasts. He cupped a breast with each hand before he descended and took a nipple into his mouth. She let out a loud gasp and he began suckling, his teeth and tongue circling and nipping.

A new kind of throbbing invaded the area between her thighs. A tingle began to form over her delicate area as he continued his ministrations, taking turns with each breast. She put her free fist to her mouth and bit down to suppress the moan forming in her throat. He groaned into her flesh, sending a ripple of sensations through her body. She shuddered and the moan she fought hard to control escaped her lips.

His mouth left her bosom and his tongue slowly traveled south, leaving a wet trace down her middle to just below her belly button and the waist of her shorts. Her legs parted in obedience and settled on either side of him just as he brought his head up, and he pulled her shorts down her legs. He discarded them and brought his gaze to her now completely exposed sex.

"Your body betrays you, Barbara" he purred as he ran two fingers over her sopping, wet heat "you're wanton with desire for me and it frightens you. Your countenance is flushed while your body trembles and begs for my touch. You crave subjugation. You crave it so immensely I can smell your quim's readiness for my attention"

In an instant he was free from his trousers. Barbara admired him as her eyes ran down his length. Loki took her free hand and guided it to his member. She ran her hand up and down and he sucked in a breath as his eyes closed. She continued to please him with her hand for a moment before he pushed it away and handcuffed it to the headboard. She now lay completely defenseless under him, clutching the chains of her cuffs, bracing herself for what was coming.

"Lift your hips" he commanded with a hard smack to her backside "open wide, mortal. Take me in"

She obliged and he grabbed his length, running it up and down her slippery sex. When he heard her gasp, he began dipping himself into her, each time a little deeper.

"Oh my god" she squeaked as he became fully sheathed inside her.

"Yes" he moaned as he began a slow, steady rhythm.

Pleasure overrode pain. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to move within her. His pace picked up as he buried his face in her throat. The moans he elicited from her were loud and delirious. He ran his hands up and down her sides before settling on his forearms, anchoring him deep into her thighs. This sudden pressure set Barbara's hips to rocking in unison along with his, their moans and groans melting into a symphony of lust, as ancient as time itself.

Loki felt Barbara begin to clench around him, and he put a hand between them to rub at her swollen nub. She threw her head back and gripped her chains so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Come for me, my pet. Let me feel that sweet release" he looked down at her as her back arched and her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Oh… LOKI… MY KING!" she screamed to the heavens.

Her proclamation of surrender and the feeling of her walls clamping around him was enough to drive him over the edge. He thrust into her a few more times before he found his end, groaning and moaning into her neck. Satiated and still inside her, he collapsed on top of her small frame. He unclasped one of her handcuffs and she buried her hand in his hair, twirling his raven locks between her fingers. She continued running her hand through his hair as he lay atop her, eyes closed and panting in contentment.

"You're amazing" she braved to say. His eyes shut open and he wrung himself from her, leaving the bed. Not a second later, he was fully clothed and he grabbed his scepter. He unclasped her other handcuff and without a word he was gone.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Game of Shadows

Chapter 9

* * *

Loki paced the floor in front of the work area as his working bees labored tirelessly. The enormous underground chamber was a convulsed scene of chaotic toil. Barton and armed guards unloaded weapons and ammunition, mechanical engineers forged metal into parts, technicians glued to computer screens, chemists tending to large glass cases full of rare elements, physicists putting together plates and parts around a large suspended platform that he knew was the base for his device. The volume of voices in the room was almost deafening, though he was oblivious to the chaos around him. His thoughts were not in the room, nor were they on the ultimate product of the work currently going on around him. His thoughts were in the far, darkest reaches of space and time.

He could not fail. The recompense for his years of life as a vagabond was too close within his grasp he could almost taste it. There was no quarter for error as the path had been walked too far for any other outcome to be deemed acceptable. His sacrifice walked hand in hand with his ultimate glory. In the end, his rightful place as King would be bestowed upon him, and the universe would finally recognize that Loki Laufeyson was not to be trifled with, nor mocked, nor ignored. He was not second best. He was the rightful King of Asgard. He was amazing.

_Amazing_. That damnable word still rang in his ears. It had stung more than it had flattered. Uttered in the afterglow of passion he knew it had meant nothing. It had been a common compliment bestowed upon a proficient lover, had it not? A woman bedded correctly would let her tongue voice the highest endearments upon satiation. No. Devious little creature she was, like the rest of her kind. Midgardian women were not different than Asgardians. She had tried to accomplish what she could not with brute strength and harsh tones; she had tried to overpower him. Daft little human still thought she could best him. Had she not been so deliciously responsive to his advances he would have split her skull in two the minute she spoke. Her impudence was fast becoming insufferable.

He stole a glance in her direction. She had been hard at work since early morning, and had not once even looked at him. Upon the excited acknowledgement of his arrival by the Doctor, she had quickly turned her head to the side, and returned to her task. Clad in jeans, boots, leather jacket and an aggravating sense of superiority, she could almost pass for a warrior. But at that moment, she looked traitorous. He could see it in the hard set of her jawline, the shifting of her eyes, the almost undetectable clumsiness of her fingers. No, that was not fear, nor apprehension. She was hiding something.

* * *

"Where is that Osmium?" Selvig called out, and three men in white lab coats scrambled to retrieve it.

Barbara felt sorry for him. Stark's reactor was powered by ionized plasma, thus the tokomak produced energy in amounts greater than 400 megawatts. After the trials of the day before, Selvig had settled on using Osmium in its pure state. She had lied to him and told him that the reactor stored already fused particles that were then vacuumed into a confined chamber, when in reality, thermonuclear fusion in Stark's reactor was powered by raw nuclei particles that were constantly colliding. He believed her and triumphantly proclaimed that Osmium with its high density and stable makeup would create antiprotons to keep the portal open as long as it was necessary. What he didn't know was that the immense energy surge from the reactor would annihilate the antiprotons in a matter of seconds, and the portal would collapse. He would fail, and Loki would have his head.

She continued operating her electric screwdriver, but she could feel her captor's eyes on her. She swallowed and tightened her grip on her tool. She had been mentally kicking her ass since he left her the night prior. She hated herself for her weakness. What had she been thinking? He had raped her, hurt her in the worst way any man could and at the drop of a hat she had melted into him and even let him bring her to the most amazing pleasure she had ever experienced. Their violent agreement had been that she would help the Doctor create his device, not become some demented alien's whore, however incredibly seductive and fantastic in bed said alien may be. Well, at least the pain between her legs had miraculously disappeared after their encounter the night before.

_You're amazing_. Where the hell had that come from? Loki? Amazing?! He was a murderous, psychotic extraterrestrial bent on world domination. He was as cruel and sadistic as any aspiring dictator in history, was he not? Or perhaps her declaration had come in response to what she had felt at his hands. She had been taken to the heaven, pulled into a realm where there was only him, his intoxicating masculine scent, the cool feel of his touch, the toxic feeling of his warm tongue against her skin, the fiery elixir of his passion as he took her, sweet and slow before plunging her into an abyss of madness, freefalling through galaxies as ripples of pleasure took control of her form, leaving her in a quivering heap underneath him. He had taken advantage of her, and she had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker. Damn those Scandinavians and their deities. At least she would make sure he didn't fulfill his ultimate goal.

* * *

"Out with it" Loki was suddenly inside the strip curtain, scepter pointed straight at her. She froze and looked at him for the first time. Damn. How was he able to do it? Could he read minds as well?

She was speechless. Next to her Selvig stood watching. Loki took a step towards Barbara, the blade of the scepter touching her neck where her jugular thumped beneath. She stopped breathing for a second before his next words snapped her out of her temporary coma.

"I said… OUT WITH IT!"

She jumped and stared at him, once again fearing for her life. The cool blade of the scepter was pressed against her delicate skin, and she knew there was no way out. There never was with him.

"Iridium" she confessed, her voice no louder than a breeze.

"Iridium?" Selvig repeated, those his echo resounded with a vast array of questions.

She sighed. "What you need is Iridium. Osmium is too dense and won't be able to sustain the antiprotons needed to keep the portal from collapsing. Iridium that comes from meteorites is much more stable and will act as a superconductor, thus enabling the portal to stay open. If you use Osmium, the surge of energy from Stark's reactor will destroy the antiprotons you need"

Selvig looked astonished and simply scratched his head, processing the new information. He walked over to a computer and began typing the data he needed for the changes that had to be made. Loki did not move however, the tip of his scepter still threatening at Barbara's neck.

"See how easy that was? When you cooperate, everything goes smoothly, as it should. But you already learned this lesson, have you not?"

She could not look away from his lingering gaze as he slowly looked her over and gave her a lecherous sneer before pulling the scepter away from her throat.

"Get back to work" he ordered, his smile now gone. He put a hand to Selvig's shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

Barbara had to wonder how often he was going to show up, turn her inside out and then simply walk away. He really was amazing, in bed and at the art of destruction. The title of Norse God of Mischief suited him to the tee. She tried to calm her angry breathing as Selvig began giving a million orders a minute. Time was running out and the device needed to be finished. Damn it all. Damn Loki's device, damn his coming army, damn Selvig and Barton, damn it all. She excused herself stating that she needed to eat. As she stepped down from the work area her guards instantly flanked her. She shoved them away and sulked off to her quarters, the two guards following her.

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

*****WARNING*** ****The following chapter contains mature content. It contains graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate to young readers. **

Game of Shadows

Chapter 10

* * *

_"You think you know pain? He'll make you long for something sweet as pain!"_

_The blinding pain tore through his right temple, spreading through his crown and reaching the left side of his skull. Cold and heat surged through his body, and his vision was blurred for a couple of seconds. Thick drops of sweat formed on his brow as his body began to shake, not from chill, but from rage. He seethed, baring his teeth. The grip he had on the scepter threatened to fracture his knuckles as the excruciating pain began to ebb. He opened his eyes and the ire in his pupils burned like a furnace._

Nostrils blaring, muscles tensing and neck rigid, Loki stood. He turned in the direction of the tunnels leading to the living quarters.

* * *

She had eaten better. In fact, she had eaten much, much better. Biting into her ham and cheese sandwich, Barbara thought of the glamorous dinners she had attended with the Ambassador. Tantalizing hors d'oeuvres, followed by succulent main dishes accompanied by the finest of wines. She swallowed hard and she swore she'd die for a slice of Italian tiramisu and a chilled glass of Il Conte D'Alba Moscato D'Asti. She downed the rest of her bottled water and disposed of her trash before heading to the bathroom.

Re-emerging into her bedroom, she sighed. She would rather chew sand than return to the work area. Enduring the sight of Selvig kissing the ground Loki walked on and Barton scrambling to do his every whim was nothing compared to the fear and uneasiness she felt whenever he was around. But she knew she would return, time and time again. Her choices were to submit, or face the wrath. She wiped her hands on her jeans and walked into the living room, where she stopped dead in her tracks.

There, in the middle of the living room, with his hands behind him, Loki stood. He wore a mad look on his face as he stared straight into her face. He seemed to be shaking, and Barbara thought she noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead. She tried to gather her wits as he spoke.

"Come here"

Hesitant, she took a couple of steps towards him. The way his eyes bore into hers, the way his jaw was set, his lips tight, and she thought she was once again back against the elevator doors.

"Um… Loki…"

"Do not trifle with me, human!" He lunged for her and grabbed her throat, pulling her towards him.

"You obey the direct commands of your king!" he screamed into her face before he shoved her, causing her to stumble backwards and falling into the couch that rested against the wall. She yelped as she landed unceremoniously against the leather, Loki pinning her to it a second later.

"You like this, do you not, you wretched earthling!" He sneered as he pulled her arms above her head with one hand. With the other, he unclasped the leather strap that ran across from his shoulder plate to his waist, and then he roughly undid the button and zipper of her jeans. A moment later, her bottom half was completely bare to him. He bound her hands with the leather strap before he turned her over on her hands and knees. A second later, she screamed.

His hand had come down upon her backside. Hard. He raised it again and brought it down again on the same spot. This time her yell was nothing more than a loud shrill. He could see her breath begin to catch in her throat as he continued to spank her, again and again. The handprint on her right bottom cheek was now turning a deep red, almost purple. Tears ran down her face as he repeated the process on her left cheek, unrelenting and without mercy.

"Please… no more… oh god" she pleaded, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"It is time to silence you, my little pet" he rasped, as he pulled her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him. He undid his trousers, pulling himself free. He pulled her hair back, and she was now face to face with his large, throbbing member.

Instantly, Barbara opened her mouth and took his whole length in. He drew in a breath as the feel of her hot, wet mouth surrounded him. He took a fistful of hair into his hand and began thrusting into her mouth. Saliva dripped down her chin and ran down her throat, mixing with the tears she had already shed.

Loki moaned, deep and loud as he continued invading her mouth. His free hand slid down her back and over her now swollen backside, and slipped two fingers into her entrance. He found her ready for him, hot and soaking wet. She made a noise deep in her throat that sent vibrations through his member.

He withdrew from her mouth and looked down at her. Her face was a beautiful mess of red, puffy eyes, tear streaks that stained her cheeks, swollen lips with saliva running down her chin; all framed by a mass of dark, wild curls that clung to her now sticky skin. He almost went mad with desire at her countenance.

"Fuck me… please" Barbara did not feel shame. Her bottom burned, her wrists were going numb, her throat was raw, and her cunt was aching for him. He tasted divine, and she relished the feeling of his cock in her mouth, hot and throbbing against her tongue. She wanted him. She wanted him now.

"Control yourself girl, you are literally squirming. Tell me, is it my touch? Is it my taste that makes you so wet and hungry for me? Is it the fact that I dominate you completely and still you become moist with need? Tell me, or I shall leave you here with desires unattended" he purred, as his fingers slid in and out of her now dripping sex.

"I want you. I want your cock" she breathed out. That was all that was needed. He turned her around again, and took hold of her hips. He slipped inside her and began thrusting, fast and deep. Her hips slapped against his as they moved together in unison, she pulling him in further as he moved in and out of her wet heat. Without warning, he ripped her top clean off her torso and gagged her with the torn material, securing it in a knot on the back of her head.

He grabbed her hair and pulled on it as his hips began pounding into hers. Her moans were as loud as screams through the gag and her bosom bounced in harmony to his movements. He slipped his free hand over her hips and between her thighs, teasing her swollen clit. She screamed out her orgasm as her knees shook, and arched her back, pressing it against the leather on his chest. Loki kept her from collapsing by putting his arm around her breasts.

"We're not done yet" he groaned into her ear as he pulled out of her, causing her to whimper in protest at the absence of him, her womanly juices now running down her thighs. He laid her on her back on the couch before quickly sliding into her again. He took a nipple into his mouth as he continued his movements into her sex, holding her legs as far apart as they could go with his hands.

"Yessss… fuck me hard… just like that… mmmmm" she moaned to the ceiling. He smiled into her breast. Never had he been with someone so deliriously wanton yet bashful, so uninhibited yet ingenuous, intelligent yet naïve. He was ruining her, and she was loving it.

He felt his orgasm nearing, and he adjusted his angle, burying himself into her to the hilt. She gasped and he felt her tightening around him again. Loki threw his head back as his thrusts became manic, and spilled inside her. Barbara called out his name through the gag as her pleasure reached completion a second time, and he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, coating her naked body in black leather and emerald green silk. Moments later, he pulled from her, and removed her gag and wrist binds.

She stayed on the couch, her breathing labored as she watched him clean his member off her juices with her torn top and re-adjusting the leather strap to his garment. He caught her watching him and looked down the length of her flushed, naked body in front of him before returning his gaze to her face. She was exquisite from head to toe. The glint in his eyes and the subtle upturn at the corner of his lips told her that he was pleased with what he saw. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Clean up and dress yourself" he ordered as he chuckled at her coyness. It seemed unbelievable to him that only moments earlier, she was shamelessly begging him to fuck her.

"But I don't have any more clothes. You ripped all of them" she replied innocently.

His chuckled turned into laugher. "So I did" he said as he looked down her still trembling legs "perhaps I shall not remedy the situation, keeping you here, naked, anticipating my arrival; your craving for my touch never abating." Her blush only deepened at his words.

Suddenly, she was self-aware and conscious of herself again. She covered her nakedness with her jeans and torn top and avoided looking at him.

"You do not need to be so coy, mortal" he quipped as his hand reached to touch her. He gently ran his knuckles down her cheek. He reached her jawline and ran his thumb over her lips. "I know exactly how much you hunger for me. How much you fear me. You want me yet at the same time you wish to run as far away from me as possible"

He brought his lips to within a breath of hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, ready for his kiss. He smiled and pulled back before she was able to make contact. "But do not forget, I own you. I took you for a purpose, and I am your master".

And with that, Loki walked out. Barbara collapsed into the couch, nude and trembling. She wandered how long her odyssey would last. In a matter of only three days, she had been through hell and back. She had been chosen, captured, threatened, broken, made to surrender, dominated, explored, taken, pleasured, and claimed. Very soon, the entire world would change, and there she laid, a satisfied and naked excuse for a woman, fucking the very same person that meant to enslave her planet. A terrifying thought suddenly crept into her mind:

_"What have I become?"_

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

Game of Shadows

Chapter 11

* * *

Many hours passed since Loki's visit to Barbara's living quarters. She remained in the bedroom, hiding under the sheets; half in shame, half due to the lack of garments with which to cover her torso. The chill of the room gave her goose bumps and she cursed Loki for his jest at no longer providing her with clothes. If this was his idea of keeping her anticipating his next arrival, he had failed. It wasn't his company she was craving at the moment, it was a blanket. Either that, or a shirt.

She had drifted off to sleep, shivering and with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest when she was awakened by the sound of shuffling in the living room. There was the sound of walking, dropping objects on a surface, some quiet mumbling, and finally, receding footsteps that ended in the hissing of the door opening and closing. She sat up, expecting to see her captor turned lover inside her room, but she remained alone. With the sheet around her, she cautiously looked into the living room, and a frown of confusion graced her face.

Placed on the table and on the couch were a variety of different sized boxes and bags that evidently came from different stores. She walked into the living area, her frown turning into a smile, expecting to see new clothes she could change into and be warm again. As she reached the table, she gasped. On top of two boxes was a note. The penmanship was in old script, but she was still able to make out the unsigned message it contained:

_Dress and prepare yourself with the items provided. Look your best. Should you need assistance alert a guard and adequate help will be brought to your chambers. When you are ready, guards shall bring you to me. Be ready to follow orders._

She knew it was from Loki. Barbara placed the note down and her eyes widened as she looked at the label that had been covered by the note. The box was sand-colored, and the unmistakable and world-renowned font read "Christian Louboutin". Holding her breath, she removed the top and let out an "oh my god!" as she pulled out a pair of Very Galaxy gold pumps. Its mosaic design allowed it to catch the light from different angles, causing it to shine as brightly as the sun. She pulled the box underneath labeled "Agent Provocateur". She blushed as she saw what it contained within: A sheer, lacy black corset with matching panties. Feeling the material between her fingers made her tingle with memories of what had transpired in the same room only hours ago.

Like a little girl on Christmas morning, she continued to open the remaining bags and boxes left for her. Two large Sephora bags contained a vast array of fine makeup and hair accessories, a Victoria's Secret bag contained body care products in all their scents, leaving her to choose as she pleased. A small bag labeled Lancôme contained items that would pamper her neglected olive skin. Not really surprising, there was also a bag from Macy's with shirts and jeans in the back of the pile.

Two boxes remained unopened. A large white one with "Dior" printed on the top and a smaller, unmarked black velvet one resting atop it. She knew what they both contained. Part of her wanted to rip the lid off both and dance around the small room in glee, but a voice told her not to. He was luring her into a trap, flattering her vanity to lull her will into complete cooperation to his plan. Still, she had to see what was inside the boxes. She had orders to follow.

Approaching them as she would two venomous snakes, she looked down at them before placing the small velvet box to the side, and tossing the top of the large one off. She gently pulled back the many layers of fine wrapping paper until she beheld the wonder folded neatly inside. Reaching in, she pulled out a magnificent emerald green gown. It was made out of pure silk, strapless, with pleats folded elegantly across the top and to the side. The long skirt reached down to the floor and flowed back into a graceful train. She had seen the same material and color plus a similar pleated pattern on Loki's tunic.

She had never seen a dress as glamorous and mesmerizing. She admired it a while longer before placing it across the couch and reaching for the black velvet box. She braced herself as she gently pulled it open and then her mouth nearly hit the floor. Resting inside was an antique gold and diamond choker. The label on the cloth read A.E. Köchert, the historic jewelry designer of the 19th century. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

As if she had just done a deliciously satisfying act of mischief she closed the jewelry box and ran to the bathroom. Loki wanted her to look her best, she would look her best. Two could play that game.

* * *

Within a matter of two hours, she was ready. After having showered and asking the guard for assistance as instructed, the same woman who had helped and cuffed her the night before came to her aid. Together they fixed Barbara's long, black spiral curls into a delicate half up-do, with soft waves and curls cascading down her back. The woman had barely said anything, only informing her that she had been sent along with another woman and two bodyguards to retrieve what she had received. Barbara noticed she had the same glowing blue eyes Barton and Selvig had.

Once her makeup was done, she looked at herself in the mirror from head to toe. The lingerie, gown and shoes were a perfect fit, and she felt luxurious as she ran her hands over the emerald green silk that clung to every single one of her curves. Being of Uruguayan descent definitely had its advantages. She was perfectly fit, while at the same time curvaceous. Gifted with an ample bosom, small waist, voluptuous hips and a well-rounded perky ass, she had a body women would kill for. The woman in the room with her managed a robotic smile and told Barbara that she looked like a queen. Feeling like one, she walked out of her living quarters, though a sense of apprehension still tugged at her belly.

* * *

As he emerged from one of the tunnels leading to the hangar, Loki saw her emerging from another. He stopped and admired the vision in green before him. His colors looked perfect on her, he decided as he studied her from head to toe. She walked out of the tunnel and stopped upon seeing the large stealth airplane, guards loading weapons and ammunition.

"What's happening?" she asked Barton, who simply turned around and gave her a look, oblivious to how beautiful she looked.

"We're leaving to get the Iridium" he simply informed her, and returned to his task of ordering the guards on what to bring aboard. His answer hadn't obviously been satisfactory, as she continued to look around confused, possibly trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Undetected, Loki approached her from behind. When he reached her, he put one arm around her stomach, and pulled her to him. She gasped in surprise.

"Beautiful" he whispered into her ear, as his hand ran over the silk fabric. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, and inhaled. This time, she was not terrified of him or unaware of his presence. Instead, she put her hands over his that was placed on her midriff, and tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to the delicate skin of her neck.

"I take it you approve" she said meekly, a subject asking approval from her master. The choker she wore suited her well.

"Oh, yes" he breathed into her neck. He hadn't exaggerated when he commented on her scent during their first physical encounter. She really did smell divine. He gently nipped her earlobe, causing a soft, stifled moan to vibrate in her throat.

"Where are we going to retrieve the iridium? Why am I dressed like this?" She inquired, turning around. All questions immediately flew out of her head the moment she saw him.

His usual leather garb was gone. He was now clad in an elegant black suit that seemed to be perfectly tailored for him. A simple black tie on a white dress shirt gave way to an elaborate and stylish silk scarf of soft gold, emerald green and an intricate black pattern. The green was the same color as her dress. He was covered in a long black coat and he held his scepter, which had magically changed into the cane she saw him carry when she encountered him in the alley. He looked absolutely ravishing. Unbelievably handsome, dapper, dashing, elegant, masculine, hypnotizing. All she could do was gawk and stare at him.

He chuckled and closed her open mouth by pushing her chin up with his hand before he answered one of her questions.

"A place here on Midgard named Stuttgart, Germany"

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to let you guys know that the items Barbara wears in this chapter are REAL. Yes, the Very Galaxy Gold Pump by Christian Louboutin exists, and I'm buying me a pair lol. The dress is a real vintage Dior gown. Also, the antique A.E. Köchert choker is a real piece of jewelry, designed circa 1890.

However, the model wearing the dress is NOT what Barbara looks like. I've been receiving a good deal of questions here and on Tumblr, asking about Barbara's physical appearance. I modeled her after Uruguayan actress Barbara Mori. If you wish to see Barbara's ensemble and a picture of what she looks like, go to my profile page, I've placed links for them there (I tried to put links here on the chapter but the html code kept getting overriden)

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_I would like once again to thank everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Thank you so much for your positive feedback and appreciating my small effort. Please review, I love reading what everyone thinks of my writing!_

_*****WARNING*** **__**The following chapter contains mature content. It depicts graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate to young readers. **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 12

* * *

Barbara's eyes widened.

"Stuttgart? We're going to Stuttgart?" She asked incredulously, her heart catching in her throat. She did the math in her head, counting her days of captivity and realization dawned on her. Stuttgart. The formal attire. Iridium. The secret vaults under the Neue Staatsgalerie. The Association of Artists of the Russian Revolution Exhibit opening gala. The Ambassador.

"What do you know of this event?" Loki's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized she had been thinking aloud.

"Um… they're opening an exhibit showcasing works of art created during and after the Russian Revolution. The Ambassador is scheduled to be there. As am I"

"Perfect" Loki purred, this turn of events obviously pleasing him greatly. Just then Barton approached the duo.

"Ready sir, whenever you are"

"Then let us depart. Agent Barton, Barbara shall meet you at the vaults. She shall then direct you to where the element is stored"

Barbara looked up at Loki in surprise. "What makes you think I know where it is?"

"Two years ago, the Russian Ambassador to the United States was entrusted with placing a large amount of elements harvested during the Russian space program in a secure location. As his assistant, you were there. You know where it is" he narrowed his eyes at her. It was meant as a warning.

There was no way to deny it, he was right. She recalled the day the precious canisters were placed in secret vaults no one knew existed, hidden deep under the massive galleries of priceless works of art. Rare elements such as Cerium, Lutetium, Neodymium, Iridium, Lanthanum, Erbium, among others that had been collected on the moon during the Russian space program. If one of them fell into the wrong hands, the implications were unthinkable. She shook as the realization that it was about to happen hit her.

"I know where it is" she confessed, and she was surprised at how calmly she did so.

Barton nodded, and boarded the cockpit of the stealth plane, along with his thugs. Loki smiled with satisfaction at his captive, and chivalrously put his arm out, allowing her to board the aircraft first. Apprehensive, she stepped onboard, and sat on one of the benches that lined the interior. Loki followed her and sat on the bench opposite, directly in front of her. He didn't take his eyes off her.

* * *

They both sat in silence as the engines began humming and the typical swooshing sound ran in her ears as they left the runway, taking to the skies. Barbara tried to still her breathing as she tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She hated flying, and it showed. She placed her trembling hands on her lap and counted to twenty. Having his gaze fixed on her was not making it any better. She gave Loki a soft smile, attempting to seem calm and collected.

"Sit next to me" he ordered. She obediently stood and slowly made her way to him. Wearing heels inside a military plane was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard. The plane picked up speed, causing it to tilt slightly, sending her flying across the hold. Loki caught her before she hit the floor, a pile of green silk at his feet. He placed his scepter next to him, and used both hands to lift her and sit her to his left. She didn't let go of his hands as she tried to still her breathing. She was failing miserably, and didn't even notice when she placed her forehead on his shoulder.

He didn't move or push her away. Instead he tilted his head to look at her face. He enjoyed her nearness and was surprised that she would look for comfort from her captor, from him. It both gave his ego a boost and sent a jolt to his groin. He wished to take her at that moment, but they were not alone. Instead he decided it was time he informed her of her orders.

"I shall not return with our party tonight. However, you will return with Agent Barton and continue working with Doctor Selvig. You are not to leave his side and you must do everything Barton commands you. Do you understand? If I am informed you tried to sabotage our mission again, Barbara…"

"I won't" she replied. She knew what her punishment would be, and she had no intention of receiving it again. Reading her thoughts, he placed a hand on her thigh, and gently squeezed it through the silk that covered it as he put his forehead to hers. His desire was evident, the containment of it, difficult to master.

The rest of the flight was quiet. She wondered why Loki would not return to base, however she didn't question him on it. Her thoughts were actually focused on why she felt more at ease sitting next to him during the flight. For some reason, it was comforting. He looked straight ahead and she could see a millions thoughts rushing through his mind as his eyes danced around the room.

Loki was looking forward to their destination. He would finally show himself to the world, and they would acknowledge his greatness. It was time they learned a lesson on reverence, and time for Fury's team of dysfunctional warriors to crumble under his power. It was time for the next ruler of Midgard to come out of hiding. He smiled, turning to Barbara and they both discussed what was to be done once they arrived.

* * *

The plane landed on a field outside of Stuttgart. A large black van and a limousine were waiting, and transported the infiltrators through the streets of Stuttgart. The van carrying Barton and his men parked two blocks from the Neue Staatsgalerie, while the limousine continued, finally stopping on the far end of the round driveway, delivering its cargo of two well-dressed individuals.

Loki and Barbara emerged as the driver opened the door. He looked up, and was thoroughly pleased upon seeing the security cameras strategically placed around the outside of the building. He let Barbara walk directly in front of him as they made their way through the crowd, ensuring the focus of the cameras to be on him. When they neared the entrance to the museum, she turned to him.

"I'm scared" she confessed as they reached the end of the line to enter "the Ambassador might see me. What then?"

Loki smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back. "I can assure you that will not come to pass. Do not look troubled. You will raise suspicion" he said somewhat sternly into her ear "I am supposed to be your escort to this event. What did you say Midgardian women call it?" he asked in a lower voice.

"My date" she reminded him. The words made her feel somewhat sheepish, and flattered. She was out on a date of sorts with a god. The thought of it caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

As they moved their way down the line, Loki looked up at one of the cameras around them. He smiled. He knew it would only take them seconds to locate him, if they had not already. Another two hours and they would arrive. That would provide enough time for sport.

He wasn't wrong. On a computer screen inside a large obscure aircraft, his image appeared, alerting S.H.I.E.L.D that he had had been found.

* * *

"Barbara Contreras, personal assistant to Ambassador Alexander Koltsov" she said to the blonde woman standing at the entrance of the museum "this is my date, Tom."

"Miss Contreras, I see your name right here. What is the last name of your date? We need it for our records." The woman smiled at the handsome man next to Barbara. He was gorgeous.

Barbara turned to Loki, but he was already a step ahead of her.

"Hiddleston. My name is Tom Hiddleston" he said with a smile.

"Welcome to the Neue Staatsgalerie. Enjoy the event. Please turn off your cell phones during your stay."

Loki took Barbara's arm and escorted her inside. She didn't get a chance to grab a glass of champagne to still her nerves before he guided her to the steps that led to the upper floors. They went unseen as they climbed the winding staircase, and went through a gate that led to some of the museum's largest galleries. With a flick of his hand, doors magically unlocked and security cameras turned off. They reached a large circular room lined with large paintings and plush, cushioned benches. He suddenly pushed her against a wall and she gasped.

"Loki" she sighed as he hiked the skirt of her gown up to her waist and ran his hands over her sex, her sheer panties standing in the way of his touch. He only responded with a groan as he attacked her neck with his lips. She wrapped her hands in his hair as she pushed her head back. He ran open lips across the exposed skin of her shoulders and she moaned. He threw his scepter, scarf and coat on a bench and his hands began fumbling with his belt as his hunger became unbearable.

He was able to free himself from his slacks and lifted Barbara off the ground, she instantly wrapping her legs around his waist. Loki pulled her panties to the side with one hand, the other holding her in place around her waist. With a single thrust he entered her, and she put her arms around his shoulders, steading herself as she moaned in pleasure.

"Glorious" he whispered as he placed his forehead against hers. He began moving at a steady pace and her moans echoed through the round hall mixed with his ragged breathing.

He changed his angle by pulling her legs higher around him, and went deeper. The classical music from the orchestra on the bottom floor floated through the room, a faraway sound that was almost inaudible. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as her walls began to clench around him. His hips began to buck wildly with abandon as her moans became breathy gasps, and ultimately, a cry of pleasure that she let out against his neck. His release followed right after, and the grip around her waist tightened as he fought to maintain his balance, groaning in ecstasy to the glass ceiling and the stars that could be seen through them.

He set her down on wobbly legs. Barbara steadied herself by holding on to his forearm. With his free hand, he retrieved a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat, and wiped her sex clean of his seed and her arousal, causing her to flinch. Folding it, he wiped his own member and then readjusted himself back into this slacks, finally placing the neatly folded handkerchief into the right pocket of his pants, the evidence of their passion hidden within.

Barbara struggled with her gown, their movements having caused it to become out of place around her body.

"Allow me" Loki offered, and pulled her zipper down, allowing her to adjust her dress before zipping it up again. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his lips across her shoulder before he spoke again.

"It is time"

End of Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ****_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and the follows/favorites! You guys are the gas in my engine! _**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 13

* * *

The hypnotizing notes of Franz Schubert's String Quartet No. 13 in A Minor began to float in the air as Loki and Barbara emerged into the main hall of the second floor of the Neue Staatsgalerie. He guided her down a long corridor, past glass doors that magically opened to him. They reached the office of the curator, and they stood in front of the large mahogany desk. After looking around the large office, Loki smiled and with a simple flick of his wrist, the bookshelf behind the desk slid to the right, revealing an arched entryway to a secret staircase that led to the vaults beneath.

She turned to Loki who was now looking at her, his gaze intense as his eyes bore into hers. He took her chin in his hand as he brought his face to hers, their noses touching. He ran his tongue across her parted lips, causing her to momentarily forget how to breathe, her mind a pool of incoherent thoughts as her knees became weak.

"Do as you've been told" he whispered against her lips. She shivered and closed her eyes, before nodding her head. She walked to the open bookcase and stopped at the entrance to the staircase and looked back at Loki, who had now reached the door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. He stopped and turned his head, his back still to her.

"I'm going to teach your race a lesson on reverence" he stated, the tone in his voice now cold and monotone. He walked out into the hall, leaving Barbara to her task. She stood for a moment, contemplating the meaning of his words while watching him disappear down the corridor that led back to the main hall. She began her descent as Loki reached the top of the winding staircase, looking down at the glamorous event now underway down below, a massive fresco on the wall behind him depicting a medieval meadow scene. The museum curator was about to make a speech.

Barbara's heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped down the long, narrow staircase, six stories underground to a place she wished she had never entered two years prior.

* * *

By the time she reached the bottom of the staircase, she was met with two large glass doors, kept locked with a numerical security keypad. The inside of the vaults were completely dark. She stood hesitant and fearful for a moment, before she saw a small light at the other end of the large chamber. A door had opened, and in walked Barton with his three men. He looked in her direction and sent one of his thugs to decrypt the security lock to her door. A minute later, she walked inside and she was met by Barton in the middle of the vault. The lights inside automatically turned on, bathing the room in dim blue light.

"Well, where is it?" He asked. Barbara looked around and headed for one of the large, high tech steel cabinets that lined the walls of the chamber. She read the labels in front of each, coded with the symbol for the element it contained: La, Sm, Tb, Er, Lu, Pr, Y, Eu, Yb, Tm, Os, Ir. She turned to Barton, and he took the cue. She stepped back as the same armed man who opened her door plugged in a small handheld device into the lock, decrypted the security code, and the drawer slid out on cue. She could only watch in silence and grief as Barton lifted the glass canister that housed a small lump of Iridium, no bigger than a tennis ball.

She covered her ears expecting the alarms to go off, but there was only silence and the soft humming of the compressed air system. Barton placed the canister inside a metal briefcase, closed it and headed for the door.

"Time to go. Four minutes" he called, walking to the door with long strides. His men instantly fell in step behind him as Barbara struggled to catch up. They walked out into the staircase that will lead them to the terrace behind the gallery. Moments later, they were outside. Barbara breathed in the crisp, night air in relief, no longer inhaling the sterile air that ventilated the vaults. The feeling was short lived as Barton pulled her to him, wrapping her in a thick waist belt and shoulder straps that were connected to a climbing harness she now noticed he was wearing. He connected it to an anchor that was hooked into the ledge of the terrace.

"Hang on" he warned her. Still holding her firmly, he walked to the edge of the building and jumped off.

"Noooooo! Aaaahhhhhh" she screamed and she was suddenly plummeting ten stories to the ground below. She grabbed onto Barton for dear life until her feet finally touched terra firma. He unhooked her harness and she slumped over, holding her stomach as it scrunched into a million knots.

"We got to go" he told her simply, feeling no sympathy for the state she was in after such a terrifying experience. She nodded through the dizziness that was engulfing her, and as Barton and the men began walking in the direction of the van, she suddenly realized they were directly around the east entrance to the museum. If only she could outrun them for a second as she reached the front of the building, security and police would notice her.

* * *

Barton turned the second he realized he wasn't hearing the clackety-clack of high-heeled footsteps behind him. A small flash of green caught his eyes and he saw Barbara make a dash for the corner of the building, shoes in hand. He broke into a sprint as she began running down the sidewalk, her skirt hiked around her knees. His temples pounded as Loki's warning before their departure rang in his ears.

"Do not let her out of your sight. If she escapes or is harmed in any way, the last thing you'll know is unimaginable pain before your skull is split in two. You bring her back unharmed Agent Barton, or suffer the consequences for your failure at a simple task"

His eyes glowed a shimmering light blue as he gained on her. He could not, must not in any way fail his master. She rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight for no more than three seconds when he reached her. He nearly ran into her as he rounded the same corner she had. He found her stalled on the sidewalk, frozen in place, her hands still clutching her skirt as she stared dumbfounded at the scene playing out in front of her. He followed her gaze and stood observing behind her.

* * *

Barbara could not believe what she was seeing. As she rounded the corner, she knew Barton was at her heels. Her eyes took in the front of the museum as she reached the far side of the building, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth opened and her breath caught in her throat.

In front of the entrance to the gallery, he stood, facing the large plaza, where a large crowd had gathered before him. He was no longer clothed in the elegant suit he came in, but he wore his leather outfit, with the addition of golden armor plates to his coat, upper arm braces, and a long, flowing emerald green cape. His head was adorned in a golden helmet that framed his forehead and cheekbones, with two large horns that rose high and curved backwards. He looked positively regal, like a king. Her gaze remained glued to his amazing form as Loki bellowed, slamming his scepter into the ground.

"I said… Kneel!"

Every single human being in the crowd dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to the man before them. Holographic doubles of him stood around the crowd, staring down at them with menacing eyes. He opened his arms, welcoming their surrender as he smiled in satisfaction. He began speaking to the crowd as he started to walk his way to the middle of it.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy…"

She didn't hear or see the end of it. A hand clamped around her arm and Barton hauled her away.

As they rushed from the scene, the faraway hum of a jet could be heard in the distance. They reached the van and drove away. By the time they had reached the stealth plane, Barbara could no longer contain her emotions and confusion. She grabbed Barton by the arm and demanded explanations.

"Why did Loki stay? Why isn't he coming with us? What's he doing? What the hell is going on?!" she shouted at the assassin. He fixed her with a glare before he decided to respond.

"Loki's going to be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. That was part of his plan in coming here to get the Iridium. Tomorrow we'll bail him out and hit them right where it hurts. You and the Doctor need to be done with the device by then" he turned and boarded the plane.

This time, there was no chivalrous alien captor to beckon her aboard. Feeling drained and overwhelmed she stepped once again into the hold of the large aircraft. It was going to be a long and lonely flight back to base, she knew. Terrifying thoughts of what was coming not only to her, but to the whole world filled her mind as the plane took once again to the skies.

End of Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

_*****WARNING*** **__**The following chapter contains mentions of a mature nature. **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 14

* * *

The sudden jolt of wheels hitting the ground made Barbara wake from her restless slumber. Becoming disoriented for a few seconds, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. The plane was slowly coming to a stop, and she knew they had returned to base. Two armed men exited the large cockpit and entered the hold, gathering gear and weapons to unload. They ignored her. She placed a hand to the crook of her neck and stretched, the hard and cold metal of the bench having strained her shoulder muscles.

The door to the hold hissed and opened. The buzz of activity could be seen and heard in the hangar, and she was surprised to see more armed men enter the aircraft with more weapons and ammunition. She walked out and was surprised to be instantly flanked by the two guards assigned to watch her at all times. Her captor was now a captive, but she was still his prisoner nonetheless. Barton could be seen shouting orders, and Barbara knew that preparations for breaking Loki out of captivity were now underway.

She began heading to the tunnel that would lead her to the living quarters when Barton called her name. She turned to see him walking directly towards her, carrying a metal briefcase. She recognized it immediately.

"Get ready quick and take the Iridium to the Doctor. He's waiting for you" he said, handing her the briefcase. She nodded and took it, grabbing onto the handle with both hands.

"How soon are you leaving?" she dared to ask.

"Within the next hour" he replied immediately, folding his arms.

"How will you find him?"

"We're tracing his scepter. The Helicarrier is flying over the South Atlantic"

"The Helicarrier?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airbase. As soon as the Doctor is done molding the Iridium, depart immediately for New York. Transport will be ready and waiting" he informed her, obviously done with her questions.

"Alright" was all she could answer. His next words made her blood run cold.

"He's not going to be happy when he hears of your little stunt back at Stuttgart" he glared at her before he walked back to his men, leaving Barbara frozen where she stood.

* * *

Barbara straightened her top and jacket before she took the briefcase containing the Iridium from the bed. For once, she was glad to be out of the glamorous clothes she had been wearing. She observed the boxes that once again housed the gown and shoes she had worn. Images of the emerald gown hiked around her waist, her body pressed against the wall, the moans emanating from her throat, and the wonderful feeling of the man inside her filled her mind. The intimate place between her legs tingled at the recollection, while her body shook with fear at the thought of what his reaction might be upon learning of her new failed escape attempt.

_"I own you, mortal. Try as you may to fight, try as many times to flee, this will always be the outcome. I will enjoy seeing the pride and arrogance leave your eyes when I break you again and again. Pain shall be your punishment…"_

Her breath came in heavy gasps as pleasant images of experiencing pleasure at his hands gave way to terrifying memories of what she had endured when she became the subject of his ire. The pain, the humiliation, the shattering of her pride. It didn't matter that she had been miraculously healed later, the damage had been done. He had succeeded in breaking her to her very core, she realized as she stood in the middle of the room shaking life a leaf. Her will was no long her own, and though he had forcibly taken it from her, she had willingly surrendered her soul. She had become his plaything, a mere spoil of war before he had even conquered the Earth.

Fighting back tears, she hugged the briefcase and headed for the door. She wiped away a drop that finally escaped her lid and ran down her cheek as his voice rang loud and clear in her ears:

_"Do you not think it generous to know your fate before it is bestowed upon you, Barbara?"_

* * *

On a padded white bench inside a circular glass cell, Loki sat waiting. His overnight stay inside the cage built for the green beast had been nothing short of dull. The only amusement had come with the visit of the little red-haired mercenary, though that amusement had been short lived. The little chit had managed to somehow trick the trickster. Had she been within his reach, he would have immensely enjoyed hearing her neck snap in two as his hands tightened around her neck. Her time would come.

His right index and middle finger reached into his left vambrace, and pulled out a small piece of cloth. He twirled it in his hands and smiled as he remembered how his handkerchief had reached the somewhat crusty state it was in. The scent of her arousal that still lingered within the fibers of the cloth reached him. He raised it to his nostrils and inhaled the musky scent of her womanly essence. He continued toying with the handkerchief as he thought upon how Fortune had smiled on him upon his arrival at Midgard. It placed victory within his grasp, and provided him with amusement while he set upon the task of placing the wretched humans in the position they belonged as he conquered their world. One of their own had become his toy; his beautiful, wanton, sweet, whimpering whore.

The sudden, unmistakable roar of the green beast snapped Loki out of his reverie. He looked up and a satisfactory smile formed upon his lips.

* * *

The industrial van had already been on its way for over two hours. Having finally reached I-95 it got closer to its final destination of New York City. Inside its cargo hold, Barbara and Doctor Selvig along with a chemist made the final adjustments to the device commissioned by Loki. Barbara watched as Selvig removed the newly shaped Iridium from the lab freezer and placed it on a rack. She continued to snap metal plates into their final place around the shell of the base.

Numbness had overcome all other emotions. She knew war was about to come to Earth, and yet she had no idea what her position and location would be while it took place, or after. She forced all possible scenarios out of her mind as they all seemed bleak. She knew that once Loki had won her purpose would have been served. Would he end her life as she had been a key element in bringing about his reign, and as such she knew too much, making her a liability? Would he place her under mind control like Selvig, Barton and many others, turning her into another mechanical slave? Would he let her go, back to a life she knew she no longer had, just another subject under his tyrannical rule?

Selvig took the Iridium from the rack just as she screwed the last final plate into the stabilizer compartment. With the aid of the chemist, he slowly carried it across the working table, passing the open metal briefcase containing the Tesseract, and finally placed it gently into the compartment designed to hold it. When its base snapped into place, the device began to glow.

The Doctor smiled, and the chemist breathed a sigh of relief. Selvig had done it. He had succeeded in creating the device for his master. He would be so proud to see his accomplishment.

* * *

Dead security guards lay sprawled on the floor of the lobby as armed men pulled the cart containing Selvig's finished device. Stark Tower had been taken over by Loki's thugs. Selvig walked behind the precious cargo, Barbara right behind him. They reached the elevators and soon they were on their way up to the penthouse.

Upon exiting, they turned and made their way to the secret elevator that led to the roof. Barbara only had a second to admire the luxurious design and furnishings of Stark's private apartments. A few minutes later, the sun hit her eyes as they stood a dizzying one hundred and eight stories above the ground. The device was lifted off the cart and placed on a platform in the middle of the gravel floor and Barbara set to her task. She took a vast array of large cables out of their cases and hooked them into the base of the device, then ran to the two large steel doors of the mechanical room connected to the building. Finding it locked she took a wrench and hit the locks until they gave way. She hooked the other end of the cables to the plugs she knew she would find, thus connecting the device to the tower's power source. She returned and stood next to Selvig watching the computer monitor as they waited for the device to become fully charged by the energy from the arc reactor and stabilized by the Iridium before placing the Tesseract inside.

The sounds of a jet approaching took their eyes from the screen and to the skies. A large shadow covered the top of the tower before the aircraft rested on the building's private landing pad. Barbara's stomach fluttered viciously with anticipation and anxiety as the door to the hold opened and out stepped armed men. Soon after them, a lone figure walked out, clad in black leather and carrying a glowing, golden scepter. She clenched her hands together and brought her thumbs to her mouth in an effort to stop her nervous shaking. Loki had returned.

End of Chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

_*****WARNING*** **__**The following chapter contains mature content. It depicts graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate to young readers. **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 15

* * *

There it was, the result of his years of pain and labor. Elevated on a platform on the roof stood the precious device that would bring his army, and subsequently allow him to claim his realm. Loki appreciated its sleek design as if it were a thing of beauty. Then he saw her.

He looked at Barbara standing next to the device and his eyes narrowed. Even from his considerable distance he could see her shaking as she brought her hands to her mouth. Good. He wished her to become sick with fear before she faced the consequences of her deceit. He had almost laughed when he had been informed of her escapade, knowing full well she would attempt it as soon as she was away from him. Foolish little human, she never ceased to amuse him.

He saw her turn around. His message was obviously being delivered. With a lecherous smile, he made his way to the man of iron's living chambers. As he reached the stairs that led to the large glass doors, he looked back one last time at the subject of his amusement.

* * *

"He is expecting you" came the voice from behind.

Barbara turned her head and looked at the armed man standing at the elevator doors. She had been summoned. With her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach, she nodded and looked back at the landing platform. Loki was now walking to the doors, and she saw him turn around and look at her before he entered the penthouse.

Selvig only watched with a confused look as she walked to the elevator like a lamb to the slaughter. Upon exiting at the penthouse's main level, he took her up a flight of stairs that led to the rooms in one of the upper floors. He led her to the end of a hall, and opened the door for her, closing it behind her. The first thing she noticed was the leather-clad man standing on the opposite side of the room, looking out at the Chrysler building and the skyline of Manhattan through the large glass walls. She knew her heart was pounding so loud that he could probably hear it from across the room. She quickly looked at their surroundings. They were obviously in some kind of private study, with a large glass table in the middle, stylish lounge chairs, a computer desk against the far wall and a large shelf lined with books. She didn't get a chance to catch any of the titles as he finally spoke.

"You failed me, Barbara" he stated matter-of-factly.

Loki could hear her labored breathing from where he stood. He wished he could turn around to see the rapid beating of her heart shown in the frantic pulse at her jugular, her bosom heaving, her quivering lips, the sudden moistening of her eyes. Had she been able, she would have seen the upturned corners of his mouth that threatened to form into a grin. He continued to feign interest in the pathetic excuse for architectural marvel in front of him.

"Barton told you?" she dared to ask. If there was any emotion behind his words, he did not betray them. Her fear only grew. His smile disappeared and he finally turned around. Were it not for the flames that burned in his blue eyes, and the hard set of his jaw, she could have described his countenance as nonchalant.

"Agent Barton is no longer in our company. Another soldier told me everything"

His eyes bore into hers and she could not look away. She had seen that look before, when she laid helplessly at his feet only two days ago. He shifted his scepter from his right hand to his left, and quickly twirled it in exasperation. She knew she was treading dangerous waters. There was no use in denying what she had done.

"I… I don't know why I did it" she whispered. Her hands were cold and clammy as she folded them in front of her, looking down at them to avoid his burning gaze. All her pent up emotions were beginning to simmer and make way for the surface, and she fought desperately to keep them at bay. He was torturing her.

"Did you think you would be successful? That you would get away?" he cocked his head as he saw the turmoil boiling within her. However, he wasn't prepared for the force in which the dam broke.

"NO!" she screamed, as the deluge of tears spilled from her eyes. Violent sobs rocked her body, her breath loudly convulsing as she wept. "But I wanted to feel again what it was like to choose for myself!"

He raised an eyebrow. He had definitely not planned for this outburst of emotion. He had expected her fear, her surrender, her pitiful excuses and begs for mercy as he reminded her of his might once again. Loki began pacing the floor, watching her as she cried out her conflicting emotions.

"Human sentiment" he scoffed and gave her a sneer. She stared at him appalled.

"What more do you want?!" she shouted at him as she held on to a chair for support. "I've served my purpose! You have your device, your portal, your army. Soon you will have the whole Earth! When will I see my end to all this?!" Her fists clenched as her emotions morphed into sheer, blinding rage.

In an instant he reached her. A cold hand grabbed her throat as he forced her to look at him, his face only inches from hers.

"Your end will come when I see fit, mortal. Your position was made clear. You were to submit to me completely and unquestioningly. Do not make the mistake of thinking you have a say in your ultimate fate. Your purpose is not yet served!" he released her and she stumbled backwards. She caught her footing and retraced her steps, pushing and hitting his chest with her fists, though her feeble blows caused no harm to the powerful man they were delivered to. He quickly grabbed her wrists, and pushed her against the table. She shouted at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard.

"You've taken everything from me! Everything! My freedom, my pride, my will, my body, my resolution, the last ounce of dignity left in me! The only thing you've yet to take is my life! So take it now, before I use the last iota of resolve left in me and deprive you of that final satisfaction!"

His nostrils flared as he glared down at her. She wouldn't dare take her own life. She had too much spirit in that small, frail mortal form of hers to go down like a coward. Little Barbara had more fight in her than the pathetic human warriors he was soon to encounter. He chuckled as he realized she was merely trying to draw a reaction from him. She had tried to best him, yet again. It both shocked and aroused him.

"You will not be free of me!" he growled at her as he yanked her up and unceremoniously bent her over the table. She let out a yelp as she made contact with the cold glass. Now this she understood. This side of him she already knew, and strangely enough, she welcomed. She shivered with anticipation as her jeans and undergarments were yanked down to her knees. She gasped loudly in pleasure and pain as she was suddenly filled, his cool breath upon her ear.

"This is what you expected, is it not?" he rasped as he frantically moved within her. "This is what you've come to anticipate, to long for"

"Damn you" she moaned in response. He suddenly withdrew and picked her up, almost slamming her down onto the table. He quickly entered her again and she cried out.

"I'm already damned, my pet" he panted as he took hold of her hips and continued to bring her down onto himself. Their coupling was desperate and animalistic, and he growled deep in his throat as he attacked the delicate skin of her neck and jaw with his teeth. Her bottom slid on and off the table and she held on to the edge, arching her back as she felt herself begin to reach her peak.

"Come for your king my sweet little whore" he commanded, and she immediately obeyed, screaming out her orgasm as she clutched on to the leather of his coat. The force of her release drove him over the edge, and he followed right after her, groaning and panting as he collapsed onto her shoulder.

He withdrew and stood watching her as she remained on the table, her back flat against the glass, her knees bent and her sex oozing with his seed and her own fluid. Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling, and a hand clutched her forehead as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"What's to become of me when all this is over?" Barbara whispered as she sat up before bringing her legs down and onto the floor. She pulled up her garments over her hips and looked at him, her pleading evident in her eyes.

"Nothing will change" was the only response he gave her as he adjusted his own garb. He reclaimed his scepter from the table and began walking away from her and to the door when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Loki… what if you fail?"

He instantly turned and faced her.

"I will not" he answered with contempt, though his gaze seemed to be fixed in a distant place and she was stunned at the way his voice began to tremble.

"I will not fail… I mustn't fail" he whispered, almost inaudible.

The transformation was swift and astounding. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his cool façade melt away and a terrible emptiness fill his eyes. He had gone from a proud, self-possessed god to a sad, lost child. His shoulders sagged and she saw something in his eyes she never thought she'd see: Fear.

"I mustn't… I mustn't" he muttered as his eyes searched frantically for something on the ground, his hand gripping the scepter almost to the point of breaking. She decided to probe further, and see more of the man hidden behind the iron mask.

"But what will happen if you do? What if you don't win? Loki, what are you afraid of?" She approached him and placed a hand on his arm. He reacted at her touch and his hands clasped instantly around her throat. The look in his eyes was now manic, and desperate. The lost child was gone and had been replaced by a man cornered, fighting to the death to survive.

"I will not be dictated to! I will not be threatened! I am a king, in my own right! I was born to rule!" The grip around her throat threatened to crush her windpipe. His eyes bore into hers and she saw all the hate contained within. He was looking at her as if he were standing before his worst enemy, which he had finally conquered.

He was going to kill her. She could feel her lungs constrict as they were deprived of the oxygen needed to sustain her life. This was it, this was her end. Loki was going to take her life, just as she had foolishly requested only moments ago. Images of her life flashed in her line of vision as she was slowly being engulfed by a cold and terrible darkness. She felt her body shake as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly, he let her go and she dropped to the floor in a fit of gasps and wheezing coughs. He looked down at her in horror as he came back to himself. He knelt on one knee and helped her to a sitting position, his eyes widening in surprise at her neck which was quickly turning a deep shade of red. Touching it gently, he seethed as rage overtook him. He walked to the door and stopped before walking out.

"You will be taken to base where you will remain until it is finished. You will then be summoned back to me." It was an order, not a request. She let herself collapse on the floor once he had disappeared. She had finally come face to face with every facet of her captor: His danger, his passion, his madness. Barbara stood weakly on wobbly legs as guards came to retrieve her and then slowly made her way to the aircraft.

End of Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ****_Once again, I would like to thank EVERYONE that has given me their feedback on this story. Your thoughtful and encouraging responses are so humbling and flattering! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I simply cannot say it enough! _**

_**We are nearing the end Barbara's saga during the events of The Avengers. I've been getting questions about the "alternate universe" part that is listed on the story description. My initial throught process when I first concocted the outline of the plot (which was before I even began to write the prologue) was that I would change the end and let Loki be victorious, thus continuing the story in an alternate universe: Loki as king of Midgard and Barbara still in his grasp. However, as the first chapters were written and the plot began to cement firmly around the events of the movie, I came to the realization that if I set upon the path of fitting the story into the film, it had to be done till the end, thus respecting the storyline and conforming to it. **_

_**Therefore, I now must turn to you, my readers, for help. I wish to continue the story in a post-Avengers alternate universe. I have already sat down with pen and paper and carved out a new path for our two characters to take. I promise it will be just as exciting and intriguing as it has been thus far. Realms colliding, fates turning, twists and turns, the darkest aspects of human nature, adventure, lots of drama, and of course, the passion and ardor our two characters have come to share. It will be Shakesperean to say the least.**_

_**So I ask you, are you willing to embark with me on this new journey? If you are, let me know in the review section. I will decide to continue based on the responses I receive. All in favor say aye! **_

_**Now, on to the new chapter...**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 16

* * *

There was nothing left. Nothing to strive for, nothing to hope for. Desolation and death had come to her planet, brought in part by her own hand. With her submission came the loss of thousands of human lives and the destruction of a proud metropolis. New York City was no longer to stand as a beacon of opportunity, the resilience of human nature and the symbol of western civilization. It would now be remembered as the city that succumbed to the invasion that gave rise to the rule of the world's first global conqueror. King Loki would rise, and humanity would fall.

With a heavy heart, a guilty conscience and unsteadiness in her gait, Barbara stepped out of the aircraft and into the hangar for a second time that day, but this time she was escorted by eight guards. She paid absolutely no attention to the bustling of activity going on around her. The base that had been her prison was now being cleared of all evidence pointing to the activity that had occurred within. Hired guns, chemists, physicists, computer technicians, lab assistants and technical engineers were clearing the work and surrounding area of what had been brought in. Large cases of raw materials, elements, equipment, weapons and ammunition were being hauled into the aircraft and large freight trucks.

One of her guards pressed the button for the sub sub-basement as they entered the elevator. Upon exiting she paused at the doors and looked back as they closed behind her. Tears she thought long dried out stung her eyes as vivid images of her position against them two days prior flashed in her mind's eye. The turning point in her saga had been played out against the cold metal, her hands pressed against it as the soon-to-be ruler of Earth conquered his first subject.

The walk through the corridors that led to the work area was longer than she had remembered. Each step through the maze of hallways, every turn, and every slab of concrete was a reminder of the endless, dark labyrinth her life had become. Her life. She almost laughed at the thought as they entered the now almost empty work area. Her life had stopped being hers the second she walked into that damnable alley.

The strip curtains were being pulled down as the mount that had housed the Tesseract was being carefully wrapped and placed in a metal hold. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the cube, Barton holding open the briefcase containing the object at the center of it all. She had then defiantly and stupidly stood up to Loki and had almost become another of his blue-eyed pawns. She wondered why he had not placed her under mind control, even after her escape attempt in Stuttgart.

She didn't have to think long, or hard. The answer came the second the doors to her living quarters opened. Stocking her kitchenette with provisions was the same woman who had been her unofficial personal assistant and provider. She watched as she stocked the fridge with goods, her movements mechanical and her eyes a glowing sky blue.

No, she would have been of no carnal use had she been under the same spell. Her purpose was to help his mission succeed and to satisfy his lust. She now understood the words he had rasped in her ear only hours ago: _'Your purpose is not yet served'_. She was to continue to be his whore until he tired of her, or grew bored of her presence. She was to be the king's harlot until she was to be tossed aside and discarded.

The woman's monotonous voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"All that you need has been provided. There's enough food in the fridge to last a week. We've been told to stay and care for you until it's time for you to leave. You must stay inside your rooms at all times. If you need anything, guards will always be at the door"

"Can I have a TV? A laptop? iPod? Radio?"

"Sorry, no contact with the outside world. Those were the orders"

At least it had been worth a try. "Not even a TV? How am I supposed to bear the wait with nothing to do? How about books? Something to keep me sane while the world's being destroyed?" she asked with more venom in her voice than she had intended.

"Write a list and give it to one of the guards. I'll take care of it"

A minute later, she was alone. The soft hissing of the door and the clanks of the locks snapping into place told her that she was now isolated from the rest of the world; for how long, only Loki knew. She wanted nothing more than to collapse and fall into a coma, but her body begged for attention and sustenance.

She wrote down a list of literary choices as she consumed her first meal in almost a day. Her stomach rumbled but she knew that her emotional state would probably give her indigestion. Her list was becoming rather long, but then again, she had no idea how long her stay at the base would be, so she took the liberty of listing all her favorites. Topping the list were _Angels and Demons, The DaVinci Code, The Lost Symbol, Gone with the Wind, The Great Gatsby, Things Fall Apart, The Grapes of Wrath and The Old Man and the Sea_. She then listed her classical favorites: A compilation of Shakespeare's sonnets and most famous plays, Homer's _The Iliad_, Miguel de Cervantes' _Don Quixote_, Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, Thomas Moore's _Utopia_, Plato's _Repubica_, Dante's _The Divine Comedy_, Erasmus' _The Praise of Folly_, and a collection of ancient mythology. She finished with some of her favorite lifestyle magazines.

Once her list was finished Barbara realized that it contained literary works from various parts of history. She sighed with sadness at the thought that once successful, Loki might seek out to eradicate mankind's ties to his past, including written records. She decided that she would keep hidden her small written treasure from him and anyone. After handing the list to one of the stone-faced guards at the door, she showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Then she climbed into bed and cried, even after her tear ducts could no longer respond to her immense sadness, unwilling to help her release her grief upon the now soaked pillow.

Powerful and loud sobs rocked her body as she imagined cities burning, entire populations decimated as Loki's army unleashed hell on Earth. Fathers, mothers, children, sisters, brothers, grandparents, uncles, aunts, slaughtered in the name of conquest. The living forced to bow to an alien ruler, stripped of all vestiges of individuality and human spirit.

Weary and empty, she finally succumbed to exhaustion and slipped into the deep and welcoming void of sleep.

* * *

It was now day two. There had been no word of events unfolding out in the world as the woman caring for her checked on her twice a day. No amount of begging or prodding was successful. Barbara had resigned to simply asking for the date and the time. Both requests had been granted.

The sudden sound of gunshots and commotion tore Barbara from her book. She jumped from the couch in the living room and ran for the false safety of the bathroom, her new copy of Plato's _Republica_ falling to the floor. The loud shouts of guards and blasts of heavy artillery on the corridor outside of her rooms reverberated through the small washroom as she knelt down and put her hands between her knees inside the shower. Then everything went quiet.

She maintained her position, an uneasiness seeping into her bones as her ears rang. Suddenly, there was a loud blast, indicating that the door to her quarters had been blown out and voices were heard inside of her chambers. One voice was louder than the rest.

"She should be here. This is where she was kept. Check the other rooms down the hall"

She knew that voice. It was Barton. Fear gave way to confusion as she recognized who the voice belonged to. Why was Barton here if he was no longer under Loki's control? She put her head up as she saw him come suddenly into the bathroom. His eyes quickly scanned the room before settling on her. Barbara noticed they were now a natural blue/grey. He gave her a kind smile.

"I found her!"

End of Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

Game of Shadows

Chapter 17

* * *

"State your name for the record"

"Barbara Elizabeth Contreras"

"Date of birth?"

"November four, nineteen eighty-two"

"Social security number?"

Barbara sighed. She watched the steam rise from the mug placed in front of her. Matter-of-factly she gave the nine digits requested as she reached for her cup. Taking a careful sip, she let the soothing aroma and taste of the coffee fill her senses. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the man with the eye patch sitting in front of her with a file containing every detail of her life was not making her feel better. His _'don't fuck with me'_ look and demeanor put her on edge. She looked around and saw the security cameras placed around the room, hanging from the ceiling and watching her every move.

The stillness of the room contradicted the mayhem in Barbara's mind. A million thoughts raced through her head as she looked at her interrogator. She had arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D's hellicarrier hours prior and had immediately been taken into custody. Having been filled in on the events of the past two days by Agent Barton on their flight to the airbase, Barbara had been too stunned to react to the news. Loki had been defeated, he was now a prisoner, and New York City lay in ruins.

"How did you become acquainted with the war criminal Loki?" Director Fury asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"He kidnapped me"

"When and where?"

"Washington DC, five nights ago"

"Why did he take you?"

"To help Dr. Selvig create a device capable of using the Tesseract to open a space portal"

"That doesn't answer my question. Why you?"

She took another sip of her coffee. "I've done research into the arc reactor that powers Stark Tower. He needed me to help Dr. Selvig build the device in a way that it could use the energy from the reactor to activate the cube"

"And the reason that drove you to seek out this information?" Director Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Russian Ambassador Alexander Koltsov's personal assistant. He's  
trying to bring fusion technology to the forefront in an effort to promote clean sources of energy. It's written on those papers that are all about me" she added with a drop of sarcasm as she pointed with her nose to the folder in front of him.

Director Fury gave her a hard look before he took the papers out of the folder. He looked them over as he spoke.

"Barbara Contreras, twenty nine years old. Blood type A+. Born in Montevideo, Uruguay. Both parents killed in a car crash at the age of two. Brought to Tucson, Arizona and raised by next in lineage. That same relative was mugged and killed five years ago. Graduated summa cum laude from MIT in two thousand and five with a degree in Astronomy. Hmm, good for you. Worked for the Director of the Laboratory of Astrophysics at NASA before beginning current employment with the Russian Ambassador to the U.S. Reported missing three days ago by current employer. Found in an abandoned military base in Pennsylvania. Now sitting in an interrogation room not giving me a damn thing worth knowing and making me very impatient" he gave her a one-eyed glare.

Her uneasiness only increased. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything, Miss Contreras. Facts. Explanations. Why weren't you placed under mind control like our men?"

She almost shifted in her seat. She knew this question would come but she was not prepared for when it did. How was she to explain the reason her mind went untouched without ruining her morality and reputation?

"I don't know" she whispered, looking straight at the Director's eye. He held her gaze as he looked for any signs of hesitance and deviance. If there was, the eyes watching her would catch it and report to him through his earpiece. The line was quiet. The woman was either an Oscar-winning actress or she really didn't know.

"Start at the beginning" he said in an effort to unravel her.

She did. She retold her odyssey from the moment she bumped into Loki at the National Mall to the moment of her rescue. He had chosen her for her knowledge of the reactor. Had caused injury to come to her employer's wife in an effort to get her alone. Abducted her and threatened to kill the Ambassador and his entire family if she failed to cooperate fully. She had been kept with guards the entire time of her capture. Upon his arrival in New York he had declared he still needed her knowledge on the reactor and was ordered to stay at the base until the war was over. Two days later, Barton had come to her rescue. When she was done Barbara was amazed at how quickly she had woven her little tale and fed her half-truths to Director Fury without so much as a blink.

"Our footage shows you at Stuttgart with Loki. You walked into the museum with him arm-in-arm. Why didn't you run away then?" he tested her.

"I attempted to. Agent Barton caught me before I could get away"

"Agent Barton informs us that you were kept in comfortable accommodations and all your needs were provided. For a hostage, you were spoiled big time. A two hundred thousand dollar diamond necklace? Explain that one to me"

She swallowed hard. In the control room, that small movement did not go unnoticed by the eagle eyes, and by one blond god watching the monitors with immense fascination.

She took a breath before she answered. "My guess is I needed to look the part at the gala. Director, I cannot answer for him, I can only answer for myself. I did what I was forced to do. Nothing more"

He gave her a half smile, only the left corners of his mouth turning up. She looked at her cup and took another sip.

He closed the folder and stood, nodding at something being said through his earpiece. "There is someone that wishes to speak to you. One last question" he placed his hands on the table and looked down at her with a questioning eye "are you hiding something, Miss Contreras?"

"No, sir" she replied instantly. Saying nothing more, Director Fury exited the interrogation room, leaving Barbara to control her now racing heartbeat.

* * *

She didn't have to have to wait too long for the door to her interrogation room to open again. She looked up from her lap and gasped when the tall figure slowly entered. He was clad in leather and silver armor, with long blond hair that reached his shoulders. His presence was powerful and majestic, but his eyes were kind. He gave her a smile as he walked to stand in front of her, and then bowed his head.

"I am Thor Odinson. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Barbara Contreras"

She couldn't help but smile at his kindness. She put her hand out and he took it respectfully. Then he moved to the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"May I?" he inquired. Her smile grew bigger as she nodded. He returned the gesture as he sat.

"My most heartfelt apologies for the predicament in which you currently find yourself. No person is deserving of the wrong done to you"

"Thank you" she answered quietly. Thor's face turned somber and distant as he looked to the side.

"Loki has proven himself to be unimaginably cruel. When we were young he was always one for mischief, but then…" he sighed and his eyes fixed on a now confused Barbara.

"I must ask you to provide some valuable information. I understand your desire to put this all behind you, but I beseech you. You spent a considerable amount of time with my brother. Pray, tell me of his state of mind and heart"

"Your… brother?" She asked incredulously.

"Aye. Loki is my younger sibling. He was lost two us some years ago. Now we find him still living and under circumstances most dire"

Barbara was speechless. She could only stare at him as he continued his tale.

"I came to earth to learn the true meaning of kingship, and in my absence, events occurred that turned his heart dark. When I returned it was too late. He fell and we mourned him, our father most of all"

The blond god looked at her and saw a deep sadness cross her features. She seemed to understand the underlying message in his telling of the tragic events that brought Loki to his present state_. Please help me save him_.

"He… he craves total control" she offered, half a statement, half a question.

Thor nodded. "My father chose me to take the throne. I was unfit but my father decided to pass the mantle of rule. Loki took matters into his own hands and prevented my coronation. I never knew he felt cast aside since our childhood until he told me of it"

Barbara gave a small smile. Now that sounded like Loki. She began to paint herself a picture of a child that always felt second-best, in need of acceptance and recognition. She allowed herself to feel sorry for him.

"Why is he so bent on becoming king?" she dared to ask, though she did not wish to pain the blond god any further.

"During my stay on earth, Loki discovered a terrible truth about himself and the resulting conflict caused my father to fall into Odinsleep. Loki became king until my father awakened. He set out on the task of proving to him that he was fit to rule instead of me. However he committed the same grave mistake I made which caused me to travel to Earth. I had almost caused a war, he sought out to annihilate an entire race"

Barbara didn't know what to say. The dark picture that was Loki had taken on a new light as she saw a glimpse of the spiritual ruin, pain and desperation raging inside the heart of her former captor_. 'I'm already damned'_ he had said to her. Indeed he was.

"Please Barbara. Tell me anything you know that may aid me in bringing my brother back to me"

Her eyes threatened to moisten with tears but she fought them back. Her struggle didn't go unnoticed by Thor but at this point she found she no longer cared.

"He's fearful of someone, or something. I don't know who or what, but I strongly believe he had been threatened with death or worse if he failed here on Earth"

The god in front of her beamed and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "I thank you Barbara Contreras. I had suspected as such but your confirmation puts my mind at ease. How am I to repay you?"

Barbara then voiced her price.

"May I see him?"

End of Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

Game of Shadows

Chapter 18

* * *

Director Fury crossed his arms and huffed.

"And what good will that do? Real Power hasn't said a word since we got him, not even to you. What makes you think he'll talk to her?"

"She has knowledge of Loki that no other on Earth possesses. Seeing her again may inspire him to speak. Any possibility of getting insight into his mind is one I am willing to try" Thor replied.

"You think he fancies her?" Fury asked, looking at a computer monitor and the image of Barbara still sitting in the interrogation room.

"I don't know. He obviously considered her of some importance to keep her beyond the war. If it is of a personal nature or not, I cannot tell. But she holds feelings of empathy toward my brother, despite having been his prisoner"

"I wonder why. She's hiding something, that much I can tell. You really think she may get his tongue wagging?"

"I hope so"

"Alright, guess it won't hurt. We'll have eyes in on the conversation. I want to see this too"

"Thank you, Director"

"And Thor, try to get her to spill what she's keeping from me, before I use the truth serum on her"

Thor laughed. "Director, I believe such drastic measures will not be necessary"

* * *

They walked in silence to the detention level, Barbara taking short and slow steps, part of her wishing to turn around, and part of her pulling her to the destination she had requested. An unsettling feeling had seeped into her as she was informed that her request had been granted. She knew there was a reason why they were letting her see Loki. They were suspicious of her, and they probably thought that talking to him might give them an idea of what she was hiding from them. Still, she walked on.

She let out a long breath as they approached the large steel doors that led to his cell. She had been informed that he was being kept in a high-tech glass and steel cage that was inescapable, so she was safe. She had almost laughed. Loki was a god and as thus he could not be contained, and yet she wondered why he made no attempt to escape. This last thought made her look at the other god next to her, and saw him turn to face her.

"May I ask why you wish to see my brother?" he inquired. There were no cameras to listen to his question where they stood, and he took the opportunity to ask her without Fury's prying eye and ears.

"I don't know. Maybe it's becau… I really don't know. Maybe this was a bad idea. Does he know of my rescue?"

"No, he has not been informed"

She nodded. She could see the numerous questions in Thor's blue eyes, and she wondered if he suspected of her actions with Loki. Judging by the way he regarded her, she believed he did.

Thor looked at the small, beautiful woman standing in front of him. He knew his brother well enough to know he never passed up the opportunity to bed a fair female, but a Midgardian? His disregard and disgust for the human race would surely extend to female mortals. Yet the way she behaved made him suspect that their acquaintance went beyond what had already been established. She reminded him of his Jane: Petite, brave, resilient, fragile and beautiful.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked.

"He and I are to return to Asgard as soon as a device to transport the Tesseract is built. There he will face justice as our father sees fit. My greatest hope is for the redemption of his soul"

Barbara smiled. It was obvious Thor held an immense love for his fallen brother. If only Loki was able to see it, she thought. He continued.

"I don't know how far your connection to Loki goes, nor will I pry. But you would do well to remember that my brother is currently not of sound mind. He is dangerous, and ruthless. Do not become snared in his schemes"

She looked at the blond god and tried to make sense of his words.

"He can't harm me any longer. He's defeated. He's a prisoner, and I will soon return to the life I left behind"

The god of thunder smiled. Human resilience was unique to their race. He nodded and pressed the keypad that controlled the door. He stepped aside and let her enter.

"I will be close by should you need me"

"Thank you" she said and walked in, as her stomach fluttered in anticipation, anxiety, and surprisingly, determination.

Barbara slowly made her way to the front of his cage. He was sitting on a padded bench with his head lowered, picking at his fingernail. If he heard her approach, he made no intent of acknowledging her. She stopped right in front of him, and watched him through the thick glass.

He looked like a chastised child, left alone to think on his actions. Had it been anyone else, the notion would have amused her; but this was Loki, the alien god who had shattered her life and almost enslaved the human race. She watched him as he continued to ignore her, head down and pretending to be engaged in his finger play. She couldn't see the expression on his face, and feeling somewhat irritated, she found the will to speak.

"Surprised to see me again?" she taunted. He would not get the best of her. That time was over. She now stood on the opposite side of the prison door. She was free, he was a captive. The tables had turned.

* * *

He heard the unlocking of the doors long before he saw her. He groaned internally, thinking it was another pathetic agent coming to taunt him, interrogate him, or his joke of a brother coming to try to 'reason' with him once more. He ignored the soft footsteps that echoed from the steel floor surrounding his cell. His keen senses told him it was not the usual unwanted company that now stood before him. It was her. Loki smiled, his head still bowed down as he played with his fingernail.

Barbara. She had come to him. His delicious little harlot had been found, most likely by Barton. Yet, here she was. No doubt they had spent hours trying to pick her little mind apart. Had she told them of their liaison? Or had she expertly played the part of the powerless victim, no hint of the wanton little whore he'd seen behind closed doors?

"Surprised to see me again?" her voice came through the speakers inside his cell.

He removed his smile before looking up at her. The little boldness she displayed now that she stood on the outside of the cage was immensely amusing and pathetic. If she wanted to toy with him, he would play along.

* * *

"Hardly" he answered, his features calm and emotionless. "How long did it take them to find you?"

"Two days. Barton found me"

He gave her a small smile. "Of course" he replied. "Why are you here, Barbara?" he asked, his look inquisitive.

"To let you know I'm free. Once my debriefing is over, I return to the Ambassador. To my life. I believe I still have it. You didn't take it from me"

"Hmm" he quipped, "so you return to the pointless and tedious routine you call life. Tell me, did you disclose all the details of your captivity?"

She blanched. Her face turned an ashen white as the blood drained from her face. He grinned widely at her transformation.

"Of course" she choked out. His grin turned to a chuckle as he watched her fight to regain her bearings.

"Is that so?" he goaded. She seemed to stop breathing as his eyes burned into hers, mischief written all over them.

"You destroyed New York City" she curtly added in an effort to turn the tables and take the attention away from her. "Many people died"

"Casualties of war" he replied, his tone once again emotionless. "I have seen destruction far greater than the one done to your little planet". He stood and began making his way over to the glass that separated them.

"I've heard". This made him stop in his tracks halfway to her position.

"I spoke to Thor" she continued. "He gave me a quick run of your history. I understand the pain you've been through but that doesn't excuse the wrath you brought down on an innocent world, actually, two worlds"

He was now in front of her. His nostrils flared as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You know nothing of pain" Loki growled as he brought his face inches from the glass, looking menacingly down at her.

Barbara repressed the tug of sadness in her chest at the intensity in which her words hit home.

"You might be surprised" she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Oh really? By all means, enlighten me" he asked, his voice mocking.

"I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. They died when I was only a toddler. I was taken in by my uncle Rafael. When I was ten, his wife abandoned him, and he was left to raise both his son and me on his own. He gave us the happiest and best childhood he possibly could, though my heart was always heavy. I imagined my mother reading bedtime stories to me before she tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I imagined my father placing me on his shoulders on our way to the park. There were many times I wished I could run to my mother for advice, or for the strength of my father's love when my heart was broken for the first time. I still do. My uncle gave me all the love he had in his heart, the best education and the basis of a strong character, but it was not enough to fill the void I carried. Unfortunately, I lost him too. He was murdered a few years ago. " she sniffed and looked to the side, her eyes now a pool of unshed tears.

Loki watched her. He remembered their flight to Stuttgart, and the way she had held onto him, seeking comfort. He knew of her basic life details from the report on her background Barton had given to him days ago, but listening to her tell her life's dramatic events painted a whole new picture of little Barbara. She was a lonely woman, a child that always wanted what she was not allowed to have, what always was and will be out of her reach. In a way, somewhere deep inside, he understood her. But sad little Barbara was not what his eyes wanted to see. The only way he wished her to be was writhing underneath him, proclaiming her loyalty to the god that took her body and claimed her mind. He had marked her. She was his.

"A sad tale" he answered. "And yet you wish to return to the life that holds nothing but sorrow and painful memories. You mortals are thoroughly masochistic in nature"

"And what you did here on Earth is your way of rising above your tribulations?" Barbara spat back.

He hit the glass. A clenched fist slammed against the barrier between them. He wished he could reach out and remind her of the place she held beneath him. She needed to be silenced the way he knew to stop her brazen tongue from spewing out insolent retorts. She was infuriating, and insufferable. Unbearable, yet somehow, he wished she were in the same side of the glass as he.

Barbara gently placed an open palm where his clenched fist pressed against the glass.

"You're a lost, wounded soul Loki" she whispered. "I pray for your sake that you find the peace you now seek in all the wrong places"

He looked straight into her brown eyes. Barbara drowned in his irises; two large pools of blue and green, as undecipherable and hypnotizing as when she first gazed into them. It seemed almost an eternity ago when she had literally run into the man that now stood before her. He truly was out of this world.

"My words held truth" his voice was barely above a breath "you will not be free of me."

His opened his clenched fist, and they now stood palm to palm through the thick layer of glass. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her hand, she the cool stillness of his touch.

"Farewell" she whispered. A single tear fell from her eye and she gave him a smile before turning and heading to the doors that led out of his cell room and out of his grasp.

Loki simply watched her go.

End of Chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_We've now reached the last part of the story that fits into The Avengers. For those of you who advised me to end the story where the film concluded, this is the last chapter. However, for those of you that wished me to continue, I've decided to break the story into two parts: Part 1 being the one that deals with the film and Part 2 that will take place in a post-Avengers alternate universe. I cannot wait to start the next part, as I will finally have full control over the events that will unfold, no longer bound by the limits of an already set storyline. Though I admit openly that making the story fit into the film was the main reason I began writing it in the first place. It was a challenge, and I decided to take it._**

_**A great amount of sadness overtook me as I finished this chapter. It somehow felt like the end of an amazing journey. Writing someone as dark and complex as Loki can be emotionally draining. All my respect and admiration for Tom Hiddleston who actually has to become him in front of the cameras. I can only imagine what it must be like to personally walk in the shoes of a character so wounded. Loki is and will always remain my favorite character in cinema, not just my favorite villain. Gosh, I love that guy.**_

_**Once again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this story and letting me know your opinions/comments on it. I recently sat and read through each review, and I must say I have the most amazing readers. Thank you so, so much for your input and your thoughts. They mean the world to me as I continue on this wonderful and liberating journey. Please continue to let me know what you think! For those of you who will stop reading after this chapter, thank you for embarking on this adventure with me. It has been an honor and pleasure to have you as my readers.**_

_**Now, on to the new (last) chapter...**_

*****WARNING*** ****The following chapter contains mature content. It contains graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate to young readers. **

Game of Shadows

Chapter 19

Silence reigned over the control room as all eyes remained transfixed on the screens before them.

The prisoner in the cell now stood alone, eyes fixed on the doors that led from his cell room to the hallway. His hand remained on the glass, and he made no effort to move.

Thor observed his brother through the monitors. Had the scene that just played out before him been one of Loki's ploys, his tactical lies and strategic use of others' emotions? Why had he stirred such sentiment towards him from the female? He was bewildered.

"Set her free" he declared, turning to Director Fury.

Director Fury nodded, his eye still glued to the screen. Loki had finally returned to his bench, and once again sat with his head lowered.

"She's a damn fool" he thought out loud.

"How long until the device is complete?" Thor's voice was now full of urgency.

"Three days, at the latest. Stark and Selvig already began putting it together"

"Instruct them to make haste. We must away from your planet as soon as it can be done"

Fury sighed. He placed his hands at his waist as he took a deep breath. He knew the reason for Thor's sudden desire to leave rapidly, but he still wanted to hear it.

"Why the sudden, urgent need to leave?"

"I must take Loki away from Earth. He must not cause any more damage and pain to the inhabitants of this planet"

"He no longer does"

"He just did. If you wish to protect and heal your race, begin with her" he said sternly. He turned back to the screens and stared at his brother for a few seconds more before turning to another that showed guards escorting Barbara to her temporary living quarters. Of all the damage Loki had done on Earth, he realized, the one he'd done to her had been the greatest.

* * *

_He traced the length of her jawline with open lips, one hand moving to cup a full, bare breast, the other entangled in her hair. She threw her head back, baring her throat to him. He tortured her deliciously as his tongue ran from her earlobe to the soft mound he craddled in his hand. She gasped as his lips encircled the risen peak, tongue teasing, teeth nipping before suckling on her flesh. Moans, wanton and loud escaped her lips as she arched her back, urging her nipple further into his mouth. He groaned, and it sent chills down her spine to the hot space between her legs that was quickly becoming wet with need. _

_"Loki…" she whispered to the darkness around them. Her legs parted in indication of her readiness, and his hand snaked its way to her wet heat as he continued his attentions upon her breasts. The sounds she uttered turned delirious as he teased her swelling clit, flicking it and pressing against it in circular motions with his fingertip._

_His mouth left her breast as he brought his head up to look at her. Her face was an open book of desire, her features revealing the pleasure she felt at his hands. Her hips had begun to gently buck and press against the movement of his hands on her sex, and he slipped two fingers into her weeping slit. She shrieked as she began to ride his digits that curved inside her, hitting that special place in her frontal wall that plunged her into ecstasy…_

Barbara opened her eyes with a start. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the knocking on the door. She sat up, and realized she was alone. He had never been there; it had all been a dream, a fabrication of her fevered mind and her traitorous body. The knocking resumed, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked to the door. Opening it, she shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness of the lights in the hallway, partly shrouding her vision from the agent that stood outside of her door.

"Director Fury wishes to see you"

"Give me a minute" she replied. The agent only nodded, and stepped back.

She closed the door and flicked the switch. Her room was now bathed in soft white light. She looked around at the living quarters. If this is where agents slept and stayed during their stay on duty, it was no better than sleeping inside a holding cell. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her top and jeans, the same clothes she had been found in. With a tired sigh, she re-opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

"You're free to go"

At first the Director's words didn't sink in. She looked back and forth between him and Thor before his words processed and realization dawned on her.

"That's it? I can leave?"

"Yup. You're done here. You'll be flown into New York City, or what remains of it. The UN has convened, and your boss will be there. He's been informed of your rescue"

She looked at Thor. She saw sympathy written in his eyes as he watched her inquisitively.

"When will you leave?" she asked him.

"Two days hence"

She nodded. She stood and Director Fury offered his parting words.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Contreras. I am terribly sorry for what you've been through but rest assured that you will be provided with any help you need to recover. Move on with your life and put this all behind you. I'll keep my eye on you"

"Thank you, Director" she replied, offering her hand. He took it and gave it a firm yet gentle shake before bidding her well again and leaving the interrogation room.

"If I may, I will escort you to your transport" Thor requested. She agreed with a smile.

They had almost reached the gates that led to the dock when they were stopped by a man hurrying towards them. Thor and Barbara turned to see Barton approach them.

"Didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye" he said smiling and out of breath.

Barbara laughed. "Thank you, Agent Barton. I appreciate it immensely. It's good to see your true, cheerful personality at last"

He shifted his feet as he chuckled. "Yeah, well, I wasn't myself. If I was mean to you during that crazy-alien-in-my-head time, I'm sorry"

"No, not really. You just didn't smile" she teased. Clint and Barbara shared a laugh before he turned to Thor.

"You should have seen the way she stood up to him. This girl's got guts that'd put Natasha to shame"

"I've witnessed it myself" the blond god interjected.

"Well, take care of yourself. If we don't meet again, I just want you to know that you're made of some pretty strong stuff. You'll be just fine" he gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you for coming to save me" she said wholeheartedly as she returned the embrace.

"Don't mention it"

"Please give my best to Dr. Selvig"

"You bet". He gave her one last smile, before he turned and walked back in the direction he came from.

The sun was shining as Barbara stepped out on the flight deck. Upon reaching the aircraft that would take her to her destination, she turned to Thor one last time. He spoke first.

"My best wishes to you as you leave this place. Heed the Director's words. Place this experience in the past and let it remain there"

She nodded as a new heaviness began to crush her chest. Her eyes watered and tears spilled onto her cheeks before she realized it.

"We depart from New York City" he said quietly, causing her to look up at him. "I heard them say a place called Central Park"

She forced herself to smile. She was filled with sadness, knowing that he'd given the information as a way to help lessen the indescribable feeling weighing heavily on her chest. He understood her position, and gave her a place to begin her healing. A period to end her latest chapter and the beginning of a new one.

"Thank you" she offered. Thor smiled at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

She stepped onto the aircraft and sat alone on a bench. The ramp closed and she left the hellicarrier, on her way back to a life that now felt distant and foreign.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning that greeted a city recovering from the greatest attack on a civilian population in history. Central Park had been mostly spared, its luscious gardens and walkways standing as a monument of beauty amidst the devastation left behind by the Chitauri. Barbara walked across Gapstow Bridge, looking at the beautiful plaza that lay on the other side of the pond. Breathing in the crisp, morning air, she strode past cyclists and runners, pet walkers and tourists. She walked on, lost in her thoughts when she realized she had somehow made her way to Bethesda fountain. When she arrived, she stood at the edge, gazing up at the angel that lay atop it. As she continued to admire the simplicity and beauty of the sculpture, movement on Bethesda Terrace caught her attention.

People were quickly exiting the terrace, being ordered by men in black suits. Soon it stood empty with agents guarding it, facing the fountain and the surrounding area. People watched with curiosity, but for a long time, nothing happened. Soon they returned to their activities, but Barbara remained glued to the scene. A few minutes later, she saw a van and cars pull up, and people exiting. In the midst of agents and other people, she caught glimpse of a man clad in black leather and green, and one with silver and red next to him. They were approaching the middle of the terrace. Then she froze.

He had turned and was now looking in the direction of the fountain, where she stood. A man and a woman were in front of him, but from the distance she could feel his eyes on her. A chill ran down her spine as she felt rooted to the ground beneath her. He was soon approached by the one in red which she now recognized as Thor, and then, in a flash of glowing blue light, they were gone.

* * *

Loki wrung his arm from his brother's grasp as they reached the middle of the terrace. As he stood in the middle of the large relief, something tickled at his senses. He looked up and was met by the pathetic redhead and the maggot warrior he'd placed under his spell. They were watching him, the woman whispering something to Barton, but it wasn't them that his gaze fell upon. He was looking right past them.

Behind them was a large fountain, and a woman stood next to it. Barbara. Her raven curls flew gently in the morning breeze as she gazed up at him. Even from afar, he could see the silhouette of her figure, the determination in her stance. _Soon enough_, he thought, and smiled into the gag.

As he took hold of the handle of the device, he had already set his plans in motion. He took one last look at the fountain, and the woman whose eyes remained fixed upon him, as brown as the earth of the planet he had failed to conquer. With a smile and her image in his eyes, he was soon lost in a flash of blue, and flying into the cosmos, toward the world of his youth.

* * *

Barbara remained where she stood, long after he was gone. When the agents finally began to move away from their posts, so did she. As she reached the exit that led to downtown Manhattan, she stopped. She looked around and watched the throngs of people that came and went, and realized that she was not afraid. Gone was the Barbara that wept over her fallen state, that pitied her weak resolve, that feared the unknown, and dreaded the future. She had been thrust into a world of darkness, had played a game of shadows, had faced her fears, and braved the wrath.

With a new spring in her step, she walked out into the soon-to-be-again thriving metropolis. The warm morning sun bathed the fallen buildings of New York City in bright yellow light, just as it shined on the parts of her life she now set out to rebuild. She called for a cab and hopped in, and asked the driver to take her back to the Warldorf Astoria.

Her new phone rang as the driver pulled off. When she answered, the familiar voice of her employer came through.

"You haven't gotten abducted again, have you? We need to be at the UN in less than two hours"

She laughed. "I'm on my way back, Ambassador"

And indeed she felt like she was.

End of Chapter 19

END OF PART 1


	21. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_...And so we begin Part Two. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I know I will enjoy writing it! It will be a few (I'm guessing three or four) chapters before Loki and Barbara share the same space once again, but do not despair. The "getting there" will be just as exciting as their imminent reunion, I hope._**

_**Please read and review! I love to read your thoughts on my little, humble tale!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 20

Beginning of Part 2

* * *

Asgard.

Crowning jewel of the universe, standing proudly at the top of Yggdrasil, The World Tree. Home of warrior gods and goddesses, protectors of the universe, keepers of the ancient secrets that formed the cosmos and shaped the galaxies. An idyllic place, a shining beacon of hope, a symbol of beauty, monument of the grandeur and strength of its king. It was a perfect place, with its immense plazas and sprawling gardens bearing testament to the prosperity and longevity of its people. Majestic, colossal palaces and terraces, towers and edifices proclaimed the wealth and opulence enjoyed by those worthy enough to reside within its walls.

All nine realms knelt to the splendor, glory and might of the home of the Aesir, save for one, Midgard. With different times came different tides, and a world that once held contact with its savior and protector, soon regarded it as nothing more than a legend. Old men's tales, passed down from generation to generation. Myths, told in academies and places of knowledge, memories of ancient times in which men aspired to reach the gods. Leather bound texts threatened to waste away as the dust of time ate away at the memory of the beginnings of the human race.

But Asgard was no longer a distant recollection, mere whispers in the lips of parents and grand tales told in study halls. Earth had once again reconnected with its past, had been graced with the presence of its protector, and faced the wrath of mayhem. It had survived, and the human race once again wondered at what lay beyond the stars. The nine realms were all once again linked in the knowledge of what was greater than them.

But the Realm Eternal did not rejoice in its newfound juncture with Earth, nor were they aware of it. The daily lives of the Aesir continued as usual, a pleasant constant of daily work and merriment, joy and peace. Save for two. The Allfather and Queen Frigga stood at the Gate of Vili, located in the entrance of the rainbow bridge. At its end stood Heimdall, the all-seeing gate keeper to the realm. Night had fallen on the city, and as its inhabitants were lost either in slumber or merrymaking, its royal family stood with hearts heavy, awaiting the return of their children.

There were no processions of triumph to celebrate the return of the heir and their lost prince. There were no rose petals and palm branches to line the streets and rain on them as they passed through the city in golden chariots, the populace rejoicing as the royal family were once again made whole, welcoming the son they thought dead, forever lost to their embrace. Trumpets and horns would not sound, and there were no feasts and banquets awaiting the royal court in the dining halls of the palace.

No, this night the lost prince returned a criminal. Not a prodigal son, not returned from the land of the dead, not found lost, wandering and weary in some forsaken world. The second in line to the throne of Asgard would once again set foot on the world of his youth a defeated conqueror, a broken spirit, a wounded boy, a ghost of the son he once was.

* * *

Suddenly, a faint blue light began to form on the bridge. Odin straightened his shoulders and steadied his heart for what he knew was coming. Beside him, Frigga gasped as her hand instantly flew to her lips in an effort to stifle the sob that escaped her. He knew her heart was breaking before she even laid eyes on her long lost boy.

"Steady, my love" he coached her, a hand going the one that stayed by her side. "You must be strong. What awaits us is not easy. He needs your strength, now more than ever". He squeezed the hand he had taken, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, the gentle yet strong threads of her maternal heart aching.

A flash of the same light formed, large and bright as two figures began to take form in the middle of it. Soon, it faded, and there the two brothers stood. Odin looked to his eldest, who instantly sought out his eyes and nodded in affirmation and acknowledgement, then his eyes fell to the other figure.

There he was. The forsaken infant he had saved from the frigid, icy temple that had been his cradle and would ultimately become his grave. The toddler that wobbled on unsteady legs in his chambers, that crawled up the steps to his throne and graced his lap upon it. The child that ran through the halls of the palace, his hearty laughter mingling with the one of his older brother. The boy that excelled in academics, perfected his magic and often retreated to himself. The man who had fought next to his sibling defending the realm, showcased his mischief, garnered a reputation for being the ladies' favorite and earned the title of God of Mischief. The son he had neglected and cast aside in favor of the golden child. The brilliant and intellectual prince he had left in shadow in order to exalt the boisterous son.

He was only a pale shadow of the young man that had fallen from the very bridge on which he stood. Gone was the youthful hue that graced his countenance. He had aged, the signs of the toil, strife and struggle he had lived written in the dark circles around his jade eyes, the ashen, clammy complexion of his skin, the worn and haggard state of his garb. He was in chains, a metal muzzle hiding his lips and jaw from view. Yet what surprised Odin most was the flames that burned in his eyes as he lifted his head and fixed his gaze upon him.

"Father, mother" Thor's voice resounded, breaking the stunned silence that had fallen over the quartet.

"Secure the Tesseract in the vault" Odin ordered, and two royal guards approached the blond prince, who relinquished the device that temporarily housed the cube. Once they were gone, he moved to speak again, but a soft, feminine voice was heard before he began.

"Loki…" Frigga whispered, half a choke, half a sob, as she failed to control the tears that now spilled onto her soft, ivory cheeks. "...my son!" she wailed as she ran from her place at her husband's side.

She reached him and instantly threw her arms around his neck, sobbing and holding him tight as her tears spilled onto the leather of his coat. He made no effort to move, his eyes still on Odin as Frigga wept her years of mourning upon his shoulder. His line of vision was blocked as she pulled back and placed her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"You're really here!" she cried happily as she wept "you're really here at last! My son is back in my embrace, never to leave it again!"

He finally looked at her. There was the woman he had called mother, the one who had laid his head upon her lap time after time as he sought comfort from the disdain and favoritism of the man he once called father. He showed no emotion or rejoicing at the enthusiasm of her greeting, but he couldn't help to close his eyes and relish the soothing feeling that washed over him as she laid her forehead to his.

Thor and Odin watched the exchange in silence, grief and sadness evident in their eyes. They marveled at the extent of a mother's love as she welcomed her child in chains. They looked at each other and Thor gave his father a sad, hopeful smile. Both their eyes were red and glistening. Odin finally broke the silence, taking great effort in keeping his voice and composure steady, struggling with the desire to run to his estranged son and join his wife in rejoicing in his return.

"Loki Odinson, you have returned to your home of Asgard. As your father and your king, I bid you welcome. There are many and great matters that have yet to be addressed, but as of this moment, we rejoice in your return, despite its grave circumstances" he stopped as conflicting emotions threatened to overtake his aged and long-lived heart, and called upon his last iota of strength to deliver the words that must be spoken.

"For your safety and the safety of the realm, I hereby take away from you your power, your gift of magic and the skills of illusion you possess that may aid you in further deviating from your path. You are to remain in the chambers that once belonged to you, until you have redeemed yourself and fulfilled the consequences of your missteps. Welcome home, my son…" he finished in a whisper, as he took steps forward and reached out to touch him, taking away from Loki all he had achieved and learned in his youth.

The instant the Allfather's hand came into contact with his, the chains that bound his wrists and the muzzle around his mouth and neck broke free, shattering and turning to dust that the crisp night air blew away. He gritted his teeth and seethed as his powers drained from his body, and burned his gaze into the eyes of the man who took them from him.

Thor approached and stood next to his mother, who still had her arm around Loki.

"It is for the best brother… do not take this as a slight on your person"

He then took his brother's free arm, and escorted him after his father into the entrance of the royal palace. Frigga never left his side, his arm in hers, as if somehow he would be gone from her again.

On the end of a broken rainbow bridge, Heimdall observed, weary and apprehensive. A storm was brewing, and the return of the once King Loki was the onset of the tempest.

End of Chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_My immense and most heartfelt thanks for the positive feedback I received for the beginning of Part 2! Your responses have been so touching! It's flattering to see others understand and appreciate the thoughts and emotions that I try to portray through words. The reviews I receive are both intelligent and articulate, and I am so blessed to have such amazing readers. You are the best! To the special guest reviewer who always graces my review box with awe-inspiring and expressively thorough examinations of my work: Your panegyric and throught-provoking obervations are both inspiring and highly profound. I applaud your keen and intelligent insight into my literary composition. I admire your intellect and eloquence, and I express my gratitude and appreciation for your fine compliments! :-)_**

**_On to the new chapter..._**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 21

* * *

The Lincoln limousine traveled through the damaged streets of Manhattan. Though it moved carefully, it hit a bump on the road, causing the female inside to slide her hand too close to the edge of the paper she held.

"Damn it all to hell" Barbara cursed under her breath, holding her index finger up and seeing the red trail that trickled its way down to her palm.

"Barbara, you need to calm down" Ambassador Koltsov advised, eyeing her with concern. He reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved a handkerchief. Gently, he took her injured hand and pressed it to the small paper cut. "There's no need for you to stress yourself like this. You've already been through enough, child"

"Ambassador, everything's upside down. I'm gone for one week and the agenda book is a mess. I'm up to my crown in media requests to interview you. Piers Morgan keeps blowing up my phone saying that if you don't go on his show, he's going to personally fly down here and drag you to CNN headquarters. Jeffrey Kuznetsov couldn't even handle the paperwork from the insurance company. Why did he try to meet with Secretary Chu if we already had?" she huffed, picking up the papers in her lap again, scanning through the fine print.

"I don't know. I told him to wait. Maybe he thought he could further our plans since you were gone and I was still in Moscow. He was just trying to help"

"He's your attorney, not your assistant" she gently scolded, thought the annoyance in her voice was evident.

"And I probably would have been dead in Stuttgart, had it not been for him" he retorted.

She whipped her head and looked at him. "How so?"

"When that alien that kidnapped you made us all get on our knees and he gave this jibber jabber speech about how inferior we are, one of those Avengers came and they started fighting. I was very close to the alien, and was almost caught in the middle. Jeffrey found me in the crowd just in time to pull me away"

Barbara remembered the scene clearly. She had been standing at a distance, watching as Loki brought everyone to their knees. She marveled at the majesty of his presence, the regal air in which he stood before the crowd. The way his golden armor glistened in the night, his green cape gently swaying with his movements…

"What's he like?" the Ambassador's question pulled her from her reverie.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she replied. "Like an alien bent on invading the planet"

They both chuckled. He removed the handkerchief from her finger; the blood had stopped flowing.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" she replied, a hint of a sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

"That doesn't answer my question"

Her smile was gone. She ran her fingers over the now closing wound before she shook her head.

Ambassador Koltsov watched her. Something had changed in his assistant. The Barbara he had left in Washington DC been sensitive, vivacious and pained. The one who returned to him in New York was now focused, determined and reserved. The sentimental young woman with a painful past was gone and had been replaced by one that was headstrong and in charge of her own person. He knew she was hiding many details of her captivity from him. Upon returning, she had wept as she told him of how she had been forced to use her knowledge of the reactor to help create the portal. She had expressed great guilt and regret at having had a hand in bringing the destruction that befell the city. But no sooner had she finished telling her tale, she immediately immersed herself in her work, become up to date on all current events, straightened the agenda and paperwork that had been neglected in her absence, and once again stood the professional woman, always one step ahead of her employer. What had that alien done to her?

"Once this business with the UN is complete, I need you to do something for me" he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Take some time off. Everything is pretty much in the back burner anyway. There's no way Stark is going to focus on anything else other than rebuilding the tower. The world is coming together, all leaders are basking in peace and solidarity, so there really won't be much for us to do. We'll go back to Moscow so you can finally see Tatiana. But after that, I need you to have some time for yourself. That's a direct order from your boss, not a request"

"There's nothing for me to do if I'm not working. Besides, I still need to clear this mess with the media. So, yay or nay to Piers Morgan?"

"Yay to Morgan and nay to you arguing my decision. Why do they want to talk to me anyway? I just happened to be there when he showed himself. Why don't they interview that other old man he almost blew to bits?"

"He didn't happen to be the Ambassador of Russia to the United States. Advocate for ways of creating a better future for our planet. The face of all that's good in the great country of Russia" she smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head to hers.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to have a little face time, for our work's sake" he agreed "You're still taking time off though"

"Ugh… Why? What am I going to do?" she huffed.

"When was the last time you saw your apartment?" he asked.

"November of last year, for my birthday" she replied with surprise in her voice. Had it really been six months since she last set foot in the flat she owned in Los Angeles?

"Go dust it off" he laughed "then go to Rome, or Paris or London, or any of those ancient places you've always wanted to visit. Actually, go on a date!" he teased.

"Believe me when I say, a date is the last thing on my mind right now" she quipped, just as the limousine reached the UN headquarters and turned into the security gate.

* * *

On the top of a jagged asteroid, a set of rocky stairs led to a throne high above the surface. One covered in a dark cloak knelt in front of a large throne that faced the vast expanse of space.

"Humans… They're not the cowardly wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled"

The man on the throne stood. The one in the cloak kneeled lower and bowed his head.

"To challenge them is to court death"

Thanos turned his head to the side and smiled at the foolishness of his servant. The humans were nothing. He looked far beyond their insignificant speck of a world. At last his tactical piece was exactly where he needed to be.

"Prepare. We shall soon retrieve what is rightfully ours"

End of Chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: ****_My sincere apologies for the small delay in posting the new chapter. I have been preoccupied with work, and was unable to sit down and write. As always, thank you for your reviews and thoughts! Landon, it's very nice to meet you! I see that you also like Lord Byron, one of my favorite poets! No bounds were overpassed, I am very flattered by your message and poem! :-)_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 22

* * *

The flickering lights of the shining city sparkled in the vastness overlooked by millions of stars. A lone figure stood on a balcony high above the city, half hidden in the soft amber light emanating from the torches. The flames flickered in the crisp night breeze, shadows dancing across his exquisite features. His jade eyes danced languidly across the city he once ruled for a brief moment in a time that seemed so long ago.

The elder man behind him watched, a sad eye fixed upon the broken man that stood before him, his rigid back the only offering he gave to his presence. Odin breathed deep, exhaling slowly in a sigh of helplessness, but without an ounce of resignation. He had dreamed of this moment, lived alternate outcomes in which his son had miraculously returned from the land of the dead, and he the doting father, would open his arms to embrace the boy he had failed. He would weep and ask forgiveness of the child he had let down, the man he had ignored.

But those were mere visions in the night, fabrications of the mind of a grieving father. Reality stood in front of him, dark and menacing. He had created the monster his son had once falsely claimed to be. No longer a misguided youth in search for himself and self-recognition, he was now a broken man with a heart turned to stone. He was a murderer, and the blood of his innocent victims in the realm he had wronged cried out for justice. How was the Allfather to administer it without losing his son again?

"How shall I serve thee, my son?" he asked to his back, fighting to urge to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder; the urge to comfort him and restore his faith in the man he once called father.

* * *

Loki heard, but gave no response. His eyes were fixed on the broken rainbow bridge, its multicolor lights humming silently in the distance. He closed his eyes as images returned, the same voice that had just spoken ringing in his ears, but carrying a different message.

_"No, Loki"_

He could have done it. He _had_ done it. He had proven his worth. Even as he dangled on imminent death, holding on to the scepter that signaled his kingship, he had been shot down. The final blow had been delivered, and no amount of remorse shown by those who wronged him was going to overturn the final rejection thrown at him.

"Loki… son?" the voice came again.

He whisked around, eyes lit by the flames that illuminated the chambers, all the bitterness and rancor harbored in his soul shining in his irises.

"Do not refer to me as such. Drop the pretenses as we both know you never held me as you own… Allfather"

His voice dripped with venom. He stood glaring at the older man before him.

"You are my son" Odin replied, his voice trembling as he felt his heart shatter before the man that now regarded him with such animosity. Loki simply turned around and once again faced the city.

If he had remained facing the Allfather, he would have seen the tear that escaped his sad, tired eye; and his father would have been filled with hope as he witnessed the one that slowly made its trail down his son's chiseled cheek.

* * *

"Father, how fares he?" Thor stood with his mother as the massive double doors opened, Odin slowly walking into the chambers, shoulders sagged and hands behind him.

"Did he speak with you? Did he say anything to you?" the anxiety was clear in the oldest son's voice as he reached his father.

Odin shook his head, as he looked at the floor. Thor sighed, placing a hand on his father's arm.

"He will return to us, father. You must keep faith"

Odin finally looked up at his eldest. "Tell me everything that happened in Midgard"

Thor walked back to his mother and sat, resting his forearms on his knees as he looked at Odin and began his tale.

"I believe he was working for someone, father. Who he is I do not know, but I have strong conviction that Loki's bargain was to give this person the Tesseract in return for Midgard as his kingdom. He used the cube to summon an army he called the Chitauri. Loki was given a scepter powered by it, which was very powerful. He and his armed forces nearly destroyed a city before being defeated. Earth's warriors fought valiantly, and it was one of them who was able to close the portal"

"The Chitauri…" Odin pondered. "They're scavengers, defeated long ago and exiled from the Nine Realms. They're mercenaries, placing their alliance on the highest bidder. Someone must have riled them in with promises of conquest, clearly aided by the Tesseract"

"Loki fears him" Thor interjected. "He has obviously been threatened with torture and death. A Midgardian confirmed this to me. His fear had been obvious to her"

"Her?" Frigga spoke for the first time, eyes filled with many questions and worry as she looked at Thor.

His expression softened as he looked at his mother's questioning expression.

"He kept a mortal woman as his captive. She had knowledge that helped in the creation of the portal. Though being held against her will, her disposition towards him was very affectionate. I believe she regarded Loki with favor, despite her imprisoned state"

"Hmm" Odin contemplated as Frigga simply sat pensive. "What of the casualties?"

"A great many"

Odin began pacing, his hands still held behind him.

"We cannot bring Loki to answer for his crimes without freeing him from the threat that follows him" he began. "Have you any idea who is this man behind the threat?"

"None, father"

"I do" he stated, looking at his heir with a fixed stare, a small smile playing at his lips. "His reason to threaten Loki was not to punish him if he was to fail, it was to follow him here"

"I don't understand" Thor replied, confusion written all over his handsome, rogue features.

"Think about it, son. He knew I would send you to retrieve Loki once Huginn and Muninn found him on Midgard. He knew Loki would not succeed in conquering Earth. He knew your brother was to return to us, and when that happened, he would invade Asgard, and retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet"

Thor jumped to his feet, nostrils blaring. "Who would dare invade our home and use my brother in such a vile way?"

"Thanos, the only looming threat outside of the Nine Realms. I should have killed him when he was first defeated. Now my mistake haunts my son and threatens the realm"

"He will not pass! How will he get into Asgard if the bridge is broken and you alone can conjure up dark energy?" the blond god was now shouting.

"You forget that your brother is a master of magic that knows secret paths between realms that even Heimdall is oblivious to"

Thor was speechless.

"What do we do?" he finally asked both his father and himself.

"Prepare for war. Alert Heimdall, summon the army, and if need be, the Einherjar. We need to persuade your brother into divulging what he knows of Thanos' might and numbers"

"He does not speak, father, and has no desire to see me"

Odin turned to his wife. "My love, this is where we need you"

Frigga stood. "And my son needs me"

* * *

Loki paced the floor of what were once his personal chambers. Tall, golden walls lined the large rooms that were furnished with opulence. Large, tall shelves lined with a massive amount of books covered the walls of the sitting room. He had spent countless hours sitting in that very room perfecting his craft, pouring over texts as his skills surpassed those of his tutors, and his magic became unmatched.

He knew they were coming. The second he turned his head on the broken steps of the man of iron's tower and beheld the warriors pointing their weapons at him, he knew they would come for him. The Chitauri he had commanded would turn against him in favor of their primary ruler. He was being hunted, like an animal that had managed to escape the grasp of a powerful beast.

_"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us… there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice he can't find you! You think you know pain? He'll make you long for something sweet as pain!"_

He knew pain. He had been consumed by it long before his fall. He reached the door that led to his bedchamber, and grasped the doorway so tight that his knuckles turned white. He did not notice the figure that quietly entered his rooms, until he felt a soft hand cover his, and he turned to see Frigga smiling at him. He instantly turned his back to her, but he was immediately engulfed by her arms as she pressed her head to his shoulder.

"Don't do this Loki, not to me. What have I done to offend you, my son?"

He turned around at her words, still locked in her embrace. He saw the tears that spilled down her gentle face, but remained silent.

She removed her arms from around his frame and cupped his cheek, the other gently brushing back a stray lock of hair that fell over his forehead. She was amazed at how much he had changed in only a couple of years.

"I'm your mother, Loki. Though my womb may not have borne you, it was my arms that held you as you slept, my voice soothed you as you cried, my hands tucked you in at night, and my heart loved you as none ever has. In spite of where you've been, of what you've done, my heart has not changed. You are my son, and I love you"

She took his hand and led him to a large, emerald green divan that sat next to one of his many bookshelves. They sat facing each other as she continued to hold on to his hand. When she spoke, she looked straight into his eyes.

"We know about Thanos, about his plans, about everything. Do not be afraid, my son. We will bleed before he touches you or takes what he comes for. You will be restored to us, and we will be once again as we once were, a family"

She placed his hand to her cheek and leaned into it, savoring the familiar, cool feel of his touch. Shock graced her features as her son, the man who had fallen from grace and tried viciously to take over a planet, placed his head on her lap and uttered the word that she had not dared to hope to hear from his lips again:

"Mother"

End of Chapter 22


	24. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_My deepest gratitude for your reviews on the last chapter! I am immensely pleased that many of you have enjoyed the deep sentimentality that I wish to portray before we once again delve into the darker aspects of our favorite villain. _**

_**I also wish to answer a few questions that I've received lately, both here and on Tumblr. I did not shape Barbara in my likeness. As I shared with you guys in Chapter 11, I modeled her after actress Barbara Mori. The only attributes she and I share are our Latin American origin and penchant for literature and museums. I took the liberty of giving her my middle name and birthdate, as evidenced in Chapter 17. Some of you have asked me to include an "about the author" section in my profile page, and your desire has been granted. Fushia Flame, no I am not a physicist, I am a Kindergarten teacher. The scientific information in the story comes from my own personal research, so unfortunately I am the last person who could give you information on that specific career. Aww, Landon, I am so sorry! Hopefully you didn't stay up too late and you were able to get some rest. I was unable to finish last night as I was occupied with pet-related issues. I hope this chapter makes it up to you! :-)**_

**_Once again everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 23

* * *

Days turned to weeks. The sun rose and set over skies of orange and violet, moons waxed and waned, and spring gave way to summer. The Earth settled into a new age of brotherhood, all races and creeds now bound together as one people. Wars ceased, governments shook hands across tables of solidarity and peace, and humankind rejoiced at the might of its heroes.

Barbara exited the gate at Los Angeles International Airport. The scene outside was one of jovial chaos: Lovers reunited, families celebrating homecomings, business people gathering, friends reconnecting. She walked past them all to the line of cabs along the sidewalk and gathered the attention of a driver. Her luggage promptly secured in the trunk of the vehicle, she hopped in and gave her destination.

"Santa Monica, please. Neilson Way and Ocean Park Boulevard"

As the cab pulled off, she rested her head against the seat. Jetlag pulled at her muscles as exhaustion weighed heavily on her eyelids. She had embraced her employer and his family fifteen hours prior. His wife Tatiana now fully recuperated, the Ambassador wasted no time in clearing his calendar and granting his assistant a leave of absence.

Barbara couldn't help but feel a small amount of excitement as the sprawling city of Los Angeles opened up to her upon entering the freeway. She remembered the reasons she chose it as her place of permanent residence: Fabulous weather, walks on the beach, great society, exciting nightlife, world class attractions and incomparable entertainment. Los Angeles was a gigantic mosaic of people that painted a perfect picture of rich diversity and culture.

"It's good to be home" she whispered, and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to feel content for the first time in many months, even long before her experience… with him.

She groaned as her eyes opened and she looked out the window. Many times she woke up at night, thinking she was still in the underground base, her captor standing above her. She was still unable to awaken without his image in her eyes and keep his presence from her dreams. He invaded her waking thoughts and all efforts to drown herself in work to escape him were futile.

Her boss had been right, she needed a vacation. Sitting in her cab, on her way to the apartment she had neglected for half a year, she made her decision. She would spend a few weeks getting lost in the bustling, flurry and energy of Los Angeles, and then she would pack her bags and visit Europe. First stop, London, with its ancient history, rich culture and sophistication. The British Museum was definitely the first place she would visit. Then Madrid, the cradle of her Latin American origin and motherland to her people. Paris was next, with its romantic flair and alluring charm…

"We're here miss" the cab driver interrupted her thoughts. She looked out and saw the high-rise building of her apartment complex. She paid the driver and climbed out, donning her Chanel sunglasses to shield her eyes from the bright California sun. She thanked him as he unloaded her luggage, and stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the building that was her home. She took a long breath before she grabbed her bags and walked through the gates. The first thing she would do was sleep.

* * *

The realm was on alert. After thousands and thousands of years of peace, the Aesir had almost forgotten the horrors and desolation of war. It had been many a millennia since an army invaded their home, and its inhabitants had settled into a placid lifestyle, never imagining that once again, their serene society would be threatened by a foreign invader. Families huddled in their homes, places of commerce were closed, plazas and gardens lay empty, and the numerous places for entertainment and merry making now stood silent and deserted.

Soldiers patrolled the numerous streets, as legions stood at the ready on various points in and around the city. Sif and the Warriors Three commanded the army and laid out battle plans. Heimdall stood ever-watchful, and the banquet halls of Valhalla were now empty as the Einherjar stood ready. The royal guard surrounded the palace, and no hallway or crevice was left unprotected. Inside the golden walls of the residence to the royal family, the Allfather and his sons could do nothing but wait for the enemy, the eldest at the side of his father, while the youngest remained imprisoned in his chambers.

Loki had become reacquainted with every single text he had collected in his youth, the vast array of leather bound books that lined his shelves once again reunited with their owner. He had spent many a day listening to the soothing sound of his mother's voice as she retold memories of happier times, moments she had replayed in her mind time and time again while she grieved the disappearance of the son that now rested his weary head upon her lap. She comforted him as memories haunted him, wept at the hollowness that reached his eyes as he recounted people and places that plagued his recollections of a time spent wandering in darkness. The farthest corners of the universe were cruel and unforgiving, and her son had suffered through them. A royal prince of Asgard, once king, had been reduced to a vagabond, fighting to survive, struggling to prove that he was deserving of a throne to call his own.

Yet she also saw the ambition that ate away at his heart, the need for recognition, the hunger for power. She recognized the mistakes her husband had committed against him, and the pain that overwhelmed him for them. But something had changed within him. There was a new darkness to him, a menacing air that spoke of vengeance and retribution. He was no longer a lost boy craving his father's attention; he was a self-sufficient and self-possessed man that craved and spoke of dominion and sovereignty.

These were the thoughts that invaded her mind as she quickly made her way to her son's chambers once more. Her time with him, though precious, left her with more questions rather than answers. He showed no remorse for his actions on Midgard, claiming that the Allfather and Thor had blood on their hands they had yet to pay for, and as such had no right to expect him to show contrition and answer for the human lives he had taken in his bid for conquest. He had refused all interactions with Thor, even though he visited often, the only words he offered his brother were those in response to inquiries of Thanos' forces. No amount of begging from Thor to be as they once were went heeded.

Guards that kept watch on the prince opened the large doors for her, and she gasped when she stepped inside. Servants scurried all over the sitting room that now lay in ruins. Books were torn and scattered all over the floor, furniture was upturned, items lay in broken pieces after they'd been hurled and shattered at the walls. Loki had never been one for outbursts of anger, that quality was one that Thor was known to possess. She looked past the servants tidying up the mess and found a restless, panting and seething Loki standing on the balcony.

"Loki, what's all this?" she exclaimed. He turned and faced her, the expression written on his face freezing her where she stood.

"Tell him to finish this" he rasped "go and inform him that I've chosen to be delivered to Thanos. I would rather die a thousand deaths than continue being a prisoner in this forsaken place! If he wishes me to face justice, this is the way I wish it to be"

Frigga immediately turned to the servants. "Leave us" she ordered. Upon bowing, they instantly retreated from the room.

"You shouldn't speak of such things in the presence of the servants" she gently admonished "they don't know anything that's happened"

"It's too late, mother. What did you think? That upon returning I would play the part of the happy prince, while in private begging the forgiveness of the Allfather? I was the king! Now I'm seen being kept locked up here while Asgard's on the verge of invasion!"

"He's fighting to protect you! You don't know the anguish we all suffered when you were lost! Not a day went by when your father didn't stand on the edge of the bridge, hoping for Heimdall to deliver the news that you had survived your fall! I waited" she whispered as she clutched her hands to her chest "I waited with your brother every day for your father to return with the news that you'd been found"

"He lied to me! He let me spend thousands of years living a lie, without the smallest concern for the truth!" he shouted in desperation "he led me to believe that I had as much hope to ascend to the throne as Thor, while already having set the throne upon him! I was never his son! I was a mere relic, a spoil of war! If I had been kept inside the vaults in a steel cell as the Destroyer, it would have been no different!"

"Don't say those things" she wept as she threw her arms around his shaking form.

"He never loved me! He never allowed me the chance to prove I was just as worthy as Thor! Even on the bridge, he wasted no time to let me know I was undeserving of his favor! I killed the man who begot and discarded me to gain the love of the one who took me and betrayed me! He let me fall…" he returned Frigga's embrace, holding her tight as tears he had fought years to withhold finally spilled.

Suddenly, the deafening sounds of horns broke out in the night. The cry of the army resounded as the alert was given. Loki and Frigga turned in time to see the massive torches placed strategically around the city light up one by one, signaling the arrival of the enemy.

Asgard was under attack.

End of Chapter 23


	25. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_...And here we go. We have now reached the defining moment in our odyssey. I hope and pray it is satisfactory. I can never say it enough, thank you for your positive feedback! You are the best audience I could ever hope for! Landon: Quede sin palabras al recibir su mensaje. Admiro sus esfuerzos al tratar de comunicarse en mi lengua nativa. Me siento muy halagada y captivada por sus hermosas palabras. Trajo una sonrisa a mis labios y un rubor a mis mejillas. Muchisimas gracias! (If you need help translating that, let me know! :-) )_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 24

* * *

The doors to his chambers burst open and in rushed Odin and Thor, both dressed in full armor. Odin stopped in front of Loki, worry and hope written in his single blue eye as he regarded him.

"Son… we need you. Asgard needs you. I need you…"

Loki fixed him with a glare as he offered his bitter response.

"To what purpose? To help you defend your kingdom? So once you defeat your enemy you once again imprison me and bring me to face your misguided concept of justice?"

"That does not matter. Would you see Asgard fall and burn in recompense for my slights against you? Yes, Loki, I do attest to them, if that is what you desire. I have wronged you. You, who I loved from the instant I heard your cries in the temple. My plans for you were to one day see you ascend to the throne of your native people, restoring the fallen planet of your birth to its former splendor and glory. I lied to you, and by betraying you I betrayed myself and my worth as a father. I was hard on you, but simply because I knew you were destined for greatness, just as much as Thor"

"Don't lie to me!" Loki roared, his face contorted in desperation and anguish; the sounds of battle outside muffled by the sheer rage and anguish in his voice. "You groomed me to occupy a place beneath my brother! Always overshadowed by your golden child! I wasted my youth away trying to prove my qualities as potential ruler to the realm I loved, while my oaf of a brother drowned himself in wenches and wine! Do you call that love, father?" he delivered the final word with venom as his mother moved to stand before him. Thor reeled back with sorrow at his brother's words.

"Loki, please…" she begged.

Odin lowered his head, the arriving enemy outside forgotten momentarily as his son's words shook him to the very core.

"I'm sorry" he confessed as his heart broke, causing him to fall to his knees in front of his fallen son. Tears fell from his eye as he looked up at him again, nothing but truth in his eyes. "You have every right to hate me my son, and for that I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Direct all your contempt at this old man who betrayed your trust, who crushed your faith, and led you to the darkest and deepest recesses of pain and despair. But do not punish those innocent. Do not let lives that hold no payment for my offenses against you pay the price I must. Your faults stand as a reflection of my failure as a father" he sobbed as his arms stretched towards him.

Loki was taken aback. He stood dumbfounded as Odin kneeled at his feet. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms, whose kingdom was currently being attacked due to his ambitious bargain with a dark lord, had fallen to his knees before him. He took a step back in sheer shock as Thor finally spoke for the first time, approaching Loki and placing a hand at his shoulder.

"Fight beside me, brother. Let us prove the might of Odin's sons to the universe once again. Together we can take on the most powerful enemy, but alone we fall. Let us unite once more!"

Loki looked between Thor, Odin and Frigga, who had now moved to stand with her husband. She kept her eyes on Loki, a silent plea in her eyes. He approached the Allfather who remained on his knees. He looked down at him and placed his arms on his, coaching him up. Once Odin stood, he spoke.

"Do what you must" he said, and offered his right hand. Odin grasped it, and in an instant, Loki felt the warm surge of his powers returning, the familiar rush of his magic reunited with his being. His form began to glow, and he was once again clad in his armor. Odin placed a hand around his neck, and smiled upon seeing his son once again dressed in his regalia.

"My son, defender of my realm. My dark prince. Tonight we march and remind the Nine Realms that the house of Odin falls to no invader. Now come" he said as he looked at both his sons "we have an enemy to destroy and a realm to defend"

Frigga stood proudly as her husband and two children rushed from the chambers to face the foe.

* * *

They rode on horses to the courtyard Iðavöllr, the sprawling courtyard in front of the palace that marked the center of the city. Legions were assembled, stretching as far as the rainbow bridge and all around the city. The sounds of the Chitauri's beams, the roaring of their horrific Leviathans, the rumbling of gold and concrete shattering on the ground, mixed with the cries of the warriors as they cheered the arrival of their king, followed by his sons. The shouts became deafening as they recognized Loki, the prince regent who they had been told protected Asgard from Jotun invaders while Odin recovered in Odinsleep. He had fallen while saving the realm from Laufey, the Jotun king who slipped undetected into the palace, intent on assassinating the Allfather. Thor nodded to his brother as the army shouted Loki's name.

"For Asgard!" Odin shouted, thrusting his scepter into the night sky, summoning a large beam that he directed at a line of enemy chariots as they sped towards the courtyard. Loki took a spear offered to him by a general and the two brothers rode into the fray, bringing down all foes that stood in their path. Thor's Mjolnir summoned lighting and delivered deadly blows, while Loki cut down countless numbers of Thanos' forces. None were match for Thor's might and Loki's deadly accuracy.

The scene around them was one of a ruthless enemy bent on total desolation. The beautiful night sky, cluttered with stars and other planets was concealed by fearsome chariots and grotesque Leviathans. Tops of proud, golden edifices gave way and fell to the floor as powerful beams shot them down. Leviathans leveled homes, destroyed bridges, and lay waste to beautiful squares and gardens. Tall statues of warriors that defended Asgard in ancient times were now falling in heaps of rubble and dust.

Suddenly, thousands of Chitauri jumped out of Leviathans and attached themselves to the golden walls of the palace. They entered through alcoves and balconies and attacked the throngs of guards within, their ultimate goal being the powerful gauntlet in the weapons vault deep underneath the palace.

"The vaults!" Odin shouted. Thor turned his attention to the now overridden palace. Flipping his hammer, he took off, and flew in to defend the object the guards fought so valiantly to protect. Odin turned to ride in after his son, when a sudden rumble shook the ground and he turned in time to see Thanos flying in and landing in the middle of the courtyard, bringing down a large number of warriors around him. He stood upright, large and powerful, as he set his eyes on Odin, an evil smile upon his lips.

"We meet again, Allfather" he purred, his voice thundering and shaking the ground beneath.

"Thanos, remove your army. Your invasion will not succeed" Odin faced him, spear pointed at his large form.

"Hand over the boy and the gauntlet, or see Asgard turned to ashes" he warned.

"I do not tremble to the threats of a Death lord, and neither does my realm" Odin fixed him with a menacing stare. Thanos attacked, knocking Sleipnir to the ground, causing the Allfather to fall. He quickly stood and they engaged in combat.

Loki saw the arrival of Thanos and was overcome by blinding rage. He yelled out in anger and fought his way through the masses of Chitauri, soon reaching Thanos and Odin. He stood in front of Thanos, former allies now standing face to face on the field of battle.

"You think you can fight me, boy? You, who couldn't even defeat a pesky group of humans. You failed a simple task, and you run back home to the father you loathe to protect you. If anything, run like a scared little child, playing at being a man"

"I would call it survival" Loki sneered "and I'd say this child used you to further his plans"

Thanos roared and advanced. The fight was long and fierce, Thanos blocking the unrelenting onslaught of blows. Loki's magic and spear proving futile against the invulnerability of Thanos' powerful form. More than once, the king and his son were knocked down by the force of Thanos' amazing strength. As the battle progressed, the trio made their way past the Gate of Vili and onto the Rainbrow Bridge. The ocean roared below, bodies of both Chitauri and Aesir warriors bobbing lifelessly on its surface.

Thanos sent a large beam of psionic energy from his hands, hitting Loki on his side. He fell back against the glowing surface of the bridge. A sudden shout was heard, and Thanos stilled abruptly, his middle impaled by Heimdall's golden, magical sword. He slowly turned and fixed his fiery gaze upon the gate keeper. His hand began to glow as he clenched it into a fist and with a growl, he crushed it through Heimdall's chest. With a grunt, he tossed him aside, the now lifeless body of the all-seeing watchman falling to the ocean below.

Odin cried out, and shot a powerful beam of fire straight into Thanos's middle, where Heimdall's sword remained fixed. The Death lord staggered and fell to his hands and knees, before collapsing. The Allfather ran to Loki's side and knelt next to his son. Loki groaned and leaned on his forearm, accepting his father's arm as he got on one knee, moving to stand. Then his eyes went wide with horror.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed as Thanos' looming figure came down, and Odin's chest was run through by Heimdall's sword. Odin stilled, his single blue eye wide and burning into his son's horrified emerald green gaze. He slumped forward as Thanos cruelly tore it from the Allfather's body, and he fell onto his back.

"Your turn, traitorous Asgardian" he growled at Loki "I will run you through where you lay" He raised the sword and prepared to deliver the killer blow when a sudden crack of thunder hit his back and his still weeping wound. He cried out, dropping the sword.

Thor could be seen flying high in the air, lighting and thunder booming in his wake. The Chitauri and Leviathans shouted in rage as their leader stumbled backwards. The blond god landed and threw his hammer with all his might, hitting Thanos on his speared middle. The now defeated Death lord fell on his back, his massive form causing the bridge to quake, sending Odin's spear tumbling off the edge of the multicolor glass.

Terrified, Loki lunged for it, and caught it right as it plunged into the raging depths below. A firm grip caught his booted ankle just as he jumped off the Rainbow Bridge. His cape blew in the fierce ocean wind, and he looked back to see one of the Einherjar pull him up to safety.

Thanos roared, and the Chitauri screeched as they rushed to retreat. He crawled to the edge of the bridge, and before Thor could reach him, let himself fall into a waiting chariot beneath. The army cried out in victory as the invader and his forces retreated back to the secret portal they emerged from.

Thor and Loki fell to their knees next to the mortally wounded king. Thor gently removed his father's helmet and cradled his head in his hand.

"Help me take him to the healing room!" he shouted in anguish at a stunned Loki who couldn't tear his eyes from his dying father.

"No" came the whisper from Odin "it's too late"

"Father, don't strain yourself. You'll be well" he choked as tears sprang to his eyes.

"I'm dying, my son. I bleed for the realm I love. A fitting death for a king"

Violent sobs shook the body of the thunder god as he held his father's body. The bridge continued to hum below them, its colors shining brighter than before, as it slowly absorbed the energy and power draining from the king's form.

Odin weakly turned his head to the dark-haired prince who knelt with quiet tears streaming down his perfect features. He raised a hand and laid it against his cool cheek. The younger son he was leaving behind had much to learn, but at that moment he knew it was a perfect beginning for the journey he was about to embark on. It would be a morbid start that would take him down twisted paths, eventually bringing him and his older brother to a shared conclusion. Everything had a purpose, and one day they would understand it.

"Loki" he whispered, looking into the jade eyes of the baby he lovingly rescued thousands of years ago. "Find your way, my son. Forgive me. _Forgive_…" his voice trailed off, and the Allfather, the most powerful being in all the Nine Realms, became one with the cosmos. Like a tired warrior, he rested his head on the strong arm of the son he had begotten and closed his eye, finding rest at last.

"Father!" Thor's voice cried out to the heavens as he cradled the now lifeless body of the once powerful king of Asgard. Aside from the heartbreaking screams of the grieving son and the roar of the ocean beneath, all was quiet. All fell to their knees and placed their hands over their heart in honor of the fallen sovereign. Huginn and Muninn crowed loudly from the palace, and flew off into the vast expanse of the universe to rejoin their master in his place of eternal rest. Standing on a balcony high above in the palace, Frigga stood silently, before suddenly collapsing as her handmaidens caught the frail body of the now Queen Mother.

Slowly, Sif and Volstagg, the only two remaining top warriors in the realm to survive the battle approached. They were followed by the legionnaires who stood around the two grieving princes.

"We will carry him" Sif said softly. The warriors moved and gently picked up the body of Odin as an older man wearing the robes that marked him as High Priest and High Chancellor approached. Thor stood watching them as they reverently walked past kneeling soldiers into the palace. Loki remained kneeling.

"Did he name you king?" he asked a broken Thor.

"What?" he replied bewildered.

"Did he name you his successor before his last breath?" he asked with urgency in his voice.

Thor shook his head with confusion as the highest member of the council set his eyes on the youngest son that continued to stay on his knees.

"Then the one who holds the scepter of kingship at the passing of the Allfather takes his place upon the throne"

Thor's eyes opened wide as he looked at his brother, who had turned his head upon hearing the fateful words. Loki's eyes locked with Thor's, before he lowered them to his hands that clutched the Allfather's spear.

"Loki…" Thor warned as his brother slowly stood to full length. Shock was evident on Loki's face, and yet a corner of his mouth turned up as he regarded the golden scepter he held in his grasp. Thor tightened his grip on his hammer as he took a step towards him.

"Put it down Loki" he warned again. Loki turned his gaze on the blond god, and Thor shook as what he saw in his eyes. Grief had been replaced by astonishment, then confusion, and now, mischief.

"Turn of the fates" he spoke. Thor twirled Mjolnir as he glared at Loki.

"No, brother. Father's place is not for you to take"

Loki blinked in mock surprise. "I did before, did I not? I'd say it's only fitting I do it again"

"Put the scepter down or I will be forced to take it from you. You're not suited for the throne, Loki!"

"Not suited? As you once were?" Loki retorted as grief and anger combined in his heart once again "I was the king! It is only just that I take up the mantle again!"

Thor flew at Loki, Mjolnir swinging and making impact with the scepter. Their rekindled struggle once again unfolding on the bridge that suffered the wrath of their rivalry. They fought with a new rage, a new sense of righteousness that only stemmed from years of pent up sorrow and pain. Thor fought to save the realm from the imminent rule of his misguided brother, Loki to lay claim to the kingship that had once been his, then unjustly taken away.

Mastering up all his hatred towards Thor, he sent a powerful blast from the spear directly into his brother's chest. Thor fell on his back, Mjolnir at his side. Loki then directed the spear's power toward the source of Thor's strength, and the hammer flew off the bridge, and fell to the sea beneath, becoming encrusted in one of the jagged rocks protruding from the raging waves.

"Go back" he growled, opening the secret path that connected Asgard to Earth "return to the world you love so much, and remain there!"

Thor stood but before he could summon Mjolnir, Loki hit him with another powerful blast, sending him flying into the portal.

"No! Loki!" was the last he heard of his brother's voice before he disappeared into the void.

* * *

Legions of warriors stood silently as he slowly walked through the massive doors of the palace. He staggered as his wounds stood to attention, the rage of the battle starting to weigh heavily on his body. They watched in astonishment as he limped his way into the massive throne room. Soldiers followed behind as he reached the bottom of the steps that led to the throne. He began to climb the steps, but stumbled as the wound on his side throbbed with a sharp, new pain. He fell there, halfway up to his destination. Guards rushed to help, but he shoved them away.

"Leave me!" he roared. The guards retreated and stood back.

He put a hand on the next step above and willed his injured body to move forward. He seethed as he felt blood ooze and stain the leather of his armor. With amazing effort, he finally reached the top step. He got on one knee and used the scepter as leverage to bring his full body upright. As he stood to full length, he turned to the crowd of Asgard's victorious warriors. Loki watched them with immense satisfaction from under his golden, horned helmet, then flipped his cape before sitting upon the large throne. Legions of soldiers erupted in cheer and fell to their knees as they proclaimed their allegiance to the new ruler.

His glorious purpose was now fulfilled. He was a king, the rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed no longer.

End of Chapter 24


	26. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_Whew! I must admit I was afraid of the response I would receive for the last chapter. I thought maybe killing many main characters wasn't going to be taken favorably. Thank goodness that was not the case! I am delighted that you understood and accepted my reasons for doing so, and I thank you for your amazingly positive feedback. You guys are amazing! Simply the best!_**

**_Landon - I was sitting at work when my phone alerted me to a new review on the story. Upon reading your message, I must confess that I was grinning like a Chesire Cat. I am immensely pleased that you thoroughly enjoyed the last chapter. Angelic beauty? I honestly don't know what to say! I am left quite sheepish and feeling rather coy. I am so touched! In response to your earlier message, here is the translation: "I was rendered speechless when I received your message. I admire your effort at trying to communicate in my native language. I am so flattered and captivated by your beautiful words. You brought a smile to my lips and a blush to my cheeks. Thank you so much!"_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 25

* * *

The sun was rising on the city that awoke from a night of battle. Warm orange light bathed the fallen edifices as it greeted the many that still remained standing. The Aesir did not awaken with the sun; all were assembled on bridges and plazas, from the royal palace to the sea. Old and young, men and women, citizens and warriors, wives and maidens, nobles and commoners, all reunited to pledge their loyalty to the new king and bid farewell to the fallen.

The majestic funeral ship carrying the body of the Allfather was anchored on the river Urd, which flowed through the palace on its way to the raging sea. It was flanked by smaller barges that housed the bodies of Hogun, Fandral and Heimdall, the fallen warriors who would escort the king to his place of eternal rest. The two rivers that flowed through various parts of the city were riddled with small boats, each carrying the body of a fallen soldier on his way to the rewards and delights of Valhalla. The river Urd was lined with soldiers carrying flaming spears, standing at the ready for the order from their new king.

On top of a large balcony in front of the palace stood Loki and Frigga, surrounded by Sif and Volstagg, guards and the members of the High Council. All eyes were on what remained of the royal family, wide with wonder at the return of the fallen son that now stood as ruler once again. The High Priest and High Chancellor, who had declared Loki the successor upon the bridge, walked to the edge of the balcony and faced the millions reunited. He held Odin's spear in his hand as he addressed the crowd.

"Odin the Allfather is dead" he proclaimed, then he turned and faced Loki "long live the king!"

He walked to Loki and knelt, offering the scepter that symbolized his right as ruler. He slowly reached out and took it, as his new subjects erupted in cheer. Then he walked to the edge of the balcony and saluted the crowd, and as he stretched out his arm to them, all fell to their knees, hands over their hearts. Frigga watched, her heart shattered with grief for her fallen husband and the loss of her oldest son. It seemed that there must always be pain and loss accompanied by joy and reunion. She must always lose a son in order to regain the other. Tears shone in her eyes as she heard the deafening cries of loyalty offered to the son they believed had been lost while protecting the realm from a Jotun invasion. _Let them believe the lie_, she thought, as she walked to stand beside him.

She looked up at him as he reveled in the reverence and proclamations of loyalty professed to him by the citizenry. He looked satisfied, like a conqueror who had finally claimed what he had fought long to gain. He looked down at her and smiled. No, she thought, her place now was not to serve as queen to the realm; it was to protect the king that now ruled it. She would keep her son from darkness and stand beside him, nurturing, hoping that one day he would see the light and correct the errors committed by his father. She prayed that one day he would welcome his brother into his heart and bring peace to the royal family.

Loki brought the scepter down, and the crowd silenced. Soldiers cut the ties that anchored the funerary vessels and the golden ship carrying Odin's body began to sail. As it passed below the entrance to the palace, the barges carrying the dead warriors began to follow. The funeral procession soon entered the waters that flowed through the city, and Loki raised his arm to signal the soldiers that lined the river. When he lowered it, each warrior then aimed and threw his flaming spear at the passing vessels. When they reached the delta, Odin's ship was set ablaze, and it lit up in large, all-consuming flames as it entered the raging waters of the Asgardian sea.

Frigga sobbed and put a hand to her lips as Loki reached out and took her hand. He knew that she not only wept for Odin, but for losing Thor as well. He felt a small pang of jealousy and anger as he witnessed the grief her mother showed for the loves ones she had lost. He thought of Thor and realized he had deprived his brother of properly bidding farewell to his dead father. As he watched Odin's barge burning on the ocean waters, his words rang out clear in his mind:

_"I was hard on you, but simply because I knew you were destined for greatness, just as much as Thor… Find your way, my son. Forgive me. Forgive…"_

No. Thor was the one who deprived him of his glory; the one who overshadowed him and robbed him of his rightful place as king. Everything he had done whether right or wrong, everything he had suffered, had been to reclaim what was rightfully his. His mother would understand that one day. And maybe, just maybe, if the day came when his brother would understand it as well, and accept him as the king he rightfully was, he would let him return.

* * *

The road to recovery was quick and steady. The majestic city of Asgard was immediately on its way to rebuilding the monuments and edifices that reflected their glory. No sooner had Loki sat on the throne, commissions were given to restore the city to its former splendor.

"Asgard has stood from the time of the Great Beginning as an example of all that's great in the universe" he had declared to the court on his coronation "now let it stand as the symbol of all that is perfect and absolute. Let it declare to the outermost corners of the known and unknown worlds that this realm, under my rule, has achieved the greatest heights of power and the highest levels of glory"

Loki was the epitome of a confident, self-assured, authoritative yet surprisingly fair ruler. He exercised order and dominion with a steady hand. No questioning of his rule was deemed acceptable, and when Sif and Volstagg declared that the throne belonged to Thor, he had taken away their citizenship and exiled them to Earth. A search was ordered immediately for one worthy amongst the highest sorcerers to take Heimdall's place as gatekeeper. Frigga was always there to offer comfort and give her gentle counsel. Even as king, Loki would still rest his head upon his mother's lap at the end of the day. He would laugh as he told her of the pettiness of the populace, the plans for rebuilding, the satisfaction he felt as his rule began to progress. All mention of Thor was avoided, and whenever she would gently try to ask about the fate of her son, he would remind her that Thor's banishment had been deserved. He admonished her that Thor was most likely not even sorry to have returned to Earth. He had a woman in Midgard, and no doubt he had sought her out the moment he arrived.

Such conversations would always infuriate Loki and send him huffing and seething back to his chambers. Memories of his time on Earth still plagued him. The desperation he had felt for a place to call his own, a place to belong. The urgency to fulfill his part of the bargain with Thanos, thus enabling him to claim that realm as his kingdom. The desire to rule, to lord over, to conquer, to dominate, to subjugate… her.

Barbara. That peculiar little human he had used to further his plans. She had clung to him like a vice. She had been meant to simply be used as a mere pawn in his grand scheme, and yet he still craved the insolence in her voice, the quick and sharp wit in her retorts, and the ardent, consuming fire of her lust. Not a day had gone by since his return to Asgard when her image had not worked its way into his mind. He lay at night remembering the times in which he'd taken her, her wanton cries an echo in his ears even when he brought courtiers into his bedchambers.

That night had been no exception. He now stood on the large balcony that overlooked the city. She had done it again. She had invaded his thoughts, causing him to materialize her before him as he sought to find pleasure in another. He had called out her name, recalling a time in which he had reveled in her embrace, her voice calling his name as he pressed her against the walls of the gallery, massive works of art the only witnesses to their passion, the soft notes of a human musical piece floating in the distance. Her emerald green gown hiked around her waist, her legs wrapped around him as he tasted the delicate skin of her neck…

She belonged to him. He had conquered her, and he had required no army to claim her for his own. Her place was not with the wretched humans she abode with, it was beneath him.

* * *

"Where do your allegiances lie, Ragnar?" Loki asked the man who knelt at the bottom of the steps to his throne. He had been deemed the most worthy among the sorcerers of the realm. He was known for having the gift of Sight, and could walk veiled and undetected. He surpassed in skill all of the top sorcerers of Asgard, except for the one that sat upon the throne.

Ragnar took out a dagger from his robe and ran it across his palm. When the blood began to flow, he clenched his fist and put it to his heart.

"With my king!" he yelled out.

Loki stood and began descending the steps, a smile on his lips. "An appropriate show of loyalty, but one that must be tested" he informed the potential candidate "I shall require you to travel to Midgard and retrieve two items that belong to me. One is a powerful scepter, the other a mortal woman. Should you succeed, you will be exalted to the position of gatekeeper. Are you up to the task?"

"A great honor, my king. But how am I to travel with the Bifrost not yet repaired?"

Loki chuckled. "Leave it to me. That is magic you have yet to understand. When you arrive, you are to slip undetected and retrieve the scepter that the mortals keep in their possession. You will then capture the female and return immediately. You shall speak of this to no one"

"I shall do as my liege commands" Ragnar replied, lowering his head to the king that stood before him.

"Good" Loki purred. He would soon rejoin the scepter with the source of its power: The Tesseract that was safely housed in the weapons vault. Two pieces that fit together must be reunited. Just like he was about to be joined once again with the one that perfectly molded to him.

Barbara.

End of Chapter 25


	27. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Barbara's back! I must declare that I've been dying to finally get to this part of the story. Not just for the smut (ok, ok, the naughty bits are definitely the most fun to write) but because of the interactions between our pair. Hmm... I wonder what adventures lie ahead for them? I definitely can't wait to find out! Ehehehehehehe I know I'm repeating myself but I must shout it from the mountaintops: Thank you for the positive feedback! Thank you for reading, for the reviews, for the follows and the favorites. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!_**

_**Raquel337 - Really, Celia, really? I don't put two Asgardian coins in their eyes and you give me a talking to? This is not Troy! People, this is what happens when you let your best friend review your work on the internet. Get back to baking those Loki cupcakes you promised me! Horns and all, please... **_

_**Landon - What a beautiful song! I was so flattered, and surprised by it! I had never heard it or heard of the band, so thank you for introducing me to them! Such wonderful and touching lyrics! I am so moved that I was the subject of your reflections! The moon, huh? When I received your message it was midday so I wish to ask: What part of the world are you in? Also, the poem. Wow! Once again, words fail me. There is nothing I can say that will give my reaction justice. Your thoughts are not only eloquent, they are poignant and very moving. I wish I could say more about the one who writes them, but alas I have only a name and beautifully written words. What more is there to know about this winsome gentleman that woos so?**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 26

* * *

The security cameras inside of the large steel chamber did not detect any abnormalities. In the center stood the mounted platform where the scepter rested inside its reinforced glass chamber. The sorcerer slipped through the large steel doors unseen. There was no alarm and no warning as he reached the glass enclosure. With a flick of his wrist, the glass panels separated but the censors remained undisturbed. With great care he lifted the golden scepter off its rest, shrouded it with a spell, and left the chamber. On the computer monitors, the scepter remained on the screen, nothing but an optical duplicate to fool its guardians.

Ragnar smiled as he walked through the gates of the Alpha Two S.H.I.E.L.D. base. He had one item in his possession, it was time to retrieve the woman and return to his master.

* * *

The melodic notes of INXS' "Afterglow" ended and the haunting tone of Muse's "Undisclosed Desires" began playing as Barbara emerged from her closet dressed in a flattering, figure-fitting red dress. Falling right at her knees and gracefully exposing the top of her shoulders, she was the perfect image of sexy sophistication and elegance. She snapped her fingers to the beat of the drum as she swayed her hips to the sharp notes of the violins. She sat at her vanity and sang along as she began to apply a thin layer of eyeliner above her dark brown eyes.

_"I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied…"_

Her stomach fluttered with anticipation at what was about to happen that evening. She let out a giggle as she applied a coat of lip gloss. It had been a while since she had done what she was about to. She noticed her hands shaking with nervousness and put them to her chest as she tried to quiet the butterflies in her stomach.

_"You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_  
_You are the one…"_

She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror before her. She adjusted a stray curl and then opened her jewelry box. Taking out a delicate set of gold, diamond stud earrings she adorned her earlobes with them. With a quick spritz of her favorite perfume to her neck, she stood and donned a pair of satin black stiletto heels. She grabbed her cell phone, keys, and clutch as the song began to end, the final notes drifting to the background as she exited her bedroom:

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…"_

* * *

"So, tell me" Edward asked as he picked up his glass of Chianti "what else do you like to do besides run the life of the Russian Ambassador?"

Barbara chuckled at the hint of sarcasm in his question. She liked Edward. Having met him as she ran on Venice Beach, they were now on their first date. His large mastiff Bruno had become loose and ran after her as she passed by. Terrified, she froze, only to have the massive beast tackle her to the ground and smother her with slobbery canine kisses. He instantly came to her rescue, and after a thousand apologies, had asked her out to dinner. She had refused, but for some unknown reason she relinquished her phone number. After having spent a couple of weeks accepting his phone calls and answering his texts, they had met again on the beach, Bruno now safely on his leash. By the end of the morning, she had agreed to dinner.

"I do a lot of things" she answered, half defensive and half dismissive "you might be surprised"

"Really? Surprise me" he challenged. The glint in his eyes told her that he was absolutely enjoying her coyness. The waitress approached and set their plates down. After thanking her, she began.

"I hike, I climb, I travel. I climbed Humphreys Peak twice and an active volcano in Hawaii once. I've meditated with Buddhist priests in Sri Lanka and gotten lost in the madness of Cancun night life. I saw the sun rise on top of a Mayan pyramid in Tikal and the sun set on top of Sugarloaf Mountain in Brazil. I dive my nose into books and get lost in history, classic literature and mystery novels. I immensely enjoy studying physics and conspiracy theories. I love interior decorating, baking, cooking and organizing events. I'm a movie junkie. I have a degree in Astronomy, so on most nights you'll find me outside with a telescope and a constellation chart… oh, and I can read Mayan hieroglyphics. Anything else you want to know?"

His mouth hung agape. Barbara chuckled. She cut a piece of the succulent steak laid out on her plate and began to eat. It was delightful; medium rare and dripping with juices. She took a sip of her wine and fixed him with an inquisitive look.

"What about you? What grand adventures have you been on?"

"Erm… Nothing big. Actually, I survived the attack on New York City. I was on a business trip there and stuck in a meeting at the Chrysler building when that crazy alien army hit. I was stuck in ground zero"

She stopped chewing. With great effort, she swallowed.

"Wow, that's big" she tried to sound detached and casual.

"Yeah. What the hell was that alien guy doing, thinking he could take over the planet? Got his ass handed to him is more like it. Man, those Avengers sure showed him!"

Barbara shifted in her seat. "Well, some could say that he had a glorious purpose" she chuckled.

"Glorious purpose?" Edward scoffed "he was a damn fool"

"What glorious purpose are you burdened with, Edward?" she challenged. "Which magnum opus are you striving towards?"

He hesitated. He looked into his wine glass as if contemplating her words.

"Wow. No one's ever asked me that before"

"Hmm" she quipped, and downed the rest of her Chianti.

* * *

She breathed in the crisp night air as she walked out of the restaurant. Looking up at the stars, she cursed him. She wished that whichever galaxy, planet or space rock he was in, he was suffering. Putting her hands to her waist, she willed herself to breathe and count to ten. It was official, he had ruined her for any other man. All others now seemed like shallow, inferior beings that held no substance.

She noticed a cab parked only a few steps from the entrance. With a sigh, she walked to it and hopped in. She decided it was time to go home, and raid her wine rack. No, wine would not do. Bourbon would keep her warm tonight.

"Neilson Way and Ocean Park Boulevard, please"

The cab pulled off. Looking out, she thought of what had happened at the restaurant. It was no use, no man would ever compare to him. That mad alien with his breathtaking airs of superiority and ramblings of purpose and destiny. His piercing eyes and knowing smile. She was doomed to find flaw in every man that came her way.

As the vehicle picked up speed she turned her attention back to her surroundings. She realized that the cab had passed her destination and kept on driving in the direction of Santa Monica State Beach.

"Excuse me. You went too far. We passed Ocean Park Boulevard" she said with urgency in her voice.

The driver did not answer. She paid attention to the man at the wheel: He wore a baseball cap and a leather jacket. Gloved hands grabbed the steering wheel. Her heart began to pound in her chest as the cab drove even faster. She tried to reach for the door but all four of them instantly locked.

"Let me out!" she screamed "or I'll call the police!" She grabbed her cell phone out of her clutch but the instant she activated the screen, it died. She looked up at him in shock just as he raised his head and gazed at her through the rearview mirror. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into a pair of blazing amber, crimson eyes.

"You've been summoned" he said as Barbara's blood ran cold.

* * *

She wanted to scream. She wanted to kick, flail and flee her abductor but she knew it was useless. Her mind was a jumble as he led her from the cab to the closed pier. She noticed he held Loki's scepter as he took her arm and guided her out of the vehicle and ushered her through the crowd of people walking the boardwalk. Somehow they went unnoticed by all. She gasped as the pier gates magically opened as they approached. She could hear the roar of the waves beneath and he led them to the end of the pier. She was shaken out of her stupor as they reached the edge, the black vastness of the Pacific Ocean joining the star-ridden expanse of the night sky.

"Please don't" she begged, her heart threatening to escape from her throat, causing her voice to sound strangled and desperate.

He ignored her as he concentrated on the stars above, as if trying to find a specific cosmic alignment. Then he brought his eyes to her.

"Remain still" Ragnar ordered as he put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

The wind was knocked out of her as she felt her stomach twist into a million knots. The last she saw of her home planet was the twinkling lights of the city before her eyes were blinded by an immense brightness. She felt herself lifted at neck breaking speed but in an instant her feet once again touched ground. When the haze cleared she realized she was standing on a bridge that seemed to be made out of multicolor glass. In the distance she saw the flickering lights of a golden city and then Barbara collapsed as everything went black.

* * *

She could hear voices. Distant echoes that seemed to float from a place her subconscious could not register. She felt suspended, her thoughts the reminder that she still lived as she felt no connection to her physical body. The voices were foreign, and yet one rose prominently. It was familiar, and it pulled at her heart in a way that felt too intimately close.

"How long will she remain like this?"

"I do not know, my lord. We have never encountered a Midgardian and we know nothing of their constitutions except for their fragility. It is surprising she survived the jump. None have yet passed through the Bifrost and emerged alive"

"What have you done?"

"We can only ensure her sleep is painless. For now, all we can do is wait"

"You're not doing enough! The most illustrious healers in the realm and you cannot heal a mortal? Ensure that she emerges from this unharmed or your failure shall be punished most harshly" the familiar voice threatened.

The voices came and went as she was lost in a realm of sleep. A welcome rest where there was nothing except a calmness and stillness she had never known. Yet, somehow, the voices always invaded. There was the sweet, gentle voice of a female that somehow soothed her as it floated through the hazy recesses of her mind.

"This must be the mortal woman Thor spoke of. Why would he bring her here? No human has ever set foot on Asgard"

"I do not know, my queen. We're doing our utmost best to make sure she's most comfortable"

"She possesses great beauty for one so fragile. Has her condition shown no change?"

"She's fragile yet strong, my queen. We have great hopes that she will awaken soon"

"My son will not have it otherwise"

* * *

Loki stood over her unconscious form. The burning torches that surrounded the healing room created soft shadows that danced over the golden walls. He looked down at the sleeping form that lay on the plush bedding that kept her warm. He reached out and ran his knuckles across the olive skin of her cheek.

There she was. Living and breathing and yet he could not gaze into her burning brown eyes. Her bosom rose and fell as her lungs continued to take in air and yet he couldn't hear the melody of her voice. His ears did not yet hear once more her professions of surrender, or her cries of abandon.

_"You are… my king… my master"_

She had declared it once, and he swore to himself that he was going to hear her declare it again.

End of Chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27

*****WARNING*** **** The following chapter contains mature content. It contains graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Mature content warning, how have I missed thee! I get a fiendish delight everytime I write an encounter between these two. She is responsive and compliant as he is totally dark and dominating; an explosive combination. I must also let you all know that there is a strong likelihood I will not be able to post a new chapter within the next week as my area is about to receive a direct hit from hurricane Sandy. Most likely I will be without power and internet, thus disabling me from updating or answering private messages. My apologies for the upcoming inconvenience. As of now, I must prepare to brave the wrath of nature. This superstorm is looking more and more horrible as the forecasts update. Wish me luck! As always, thank you so much for the amazing feedback! Many hugs in return! Landon: My, what perception! Yes, I do receive your wonderful comments with great delight, as I hope you do mine. Being idealistically romantic is not something you should even think of trying to help as the world is suffering from a deplorable lack of it. It is quite refreshing to encounter someone that still possesses and is not afraid to show sensibility and candor. It does not surprise me to know you are from the UK, as the quality aforementioned is more often found in the great people of Britain. A beautiful country, amazing people, fascinating history and great culture! "Madness" is my favorite song by Muse. "Uprising" is great as well. They are an amazing band!_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 27

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open as she let out a groan. At first only a blur graced her vision before the hazy image slowly began to take shape. As her eyes adjusted, Barbara turned her head and saw a torch burning in the corner of the room, its flame lighting up the golden walls that surrounded her in soft, amber light. Confused, she looked to her other side and was greeted with the same view. Then it all came back. Edward, the restaurant, the cab, the man with unusual crimson eyes, the pier, the feeling of being pulled then falling, a colorful bridge, darkness. She sat up and frowned when she noticed she was laying in the middle of a large, circular room lined with more torches. The walls glowed like polished gold and she saw the double doors at the end of the room that seemed to be carved out of the same, solid metal.

Instinctively, she moved to push the covers that cloaked her body, and as she grabbed the material, she gasped and looked down. Her hand grabbed the softest of furs, white and immaculate. She ran her fingers over the plush skin, reveling in its luxurious feel when she noticed the garment that covered her body. Gone were her red dress and shoes; instead, she was clothed in a white, satin sheath nightgown that reached her now bare feet. Confused even further, she swung her feet over the plush bed. As they were about to touch the floor, the doors opened and she turned her head, startled.

A young woman dressed in a simple dress came in, carrying a stack of folded cloths. When she locked eyes with Barbara, her eyes widened in shock and she turned, running from the room.

"Wait!" Barbara called out. She sighed when the woman didn't return. She stood and looked around the room.

_'You've been summoned'_. Instantly, she had known that Loki had sent someone to abduct her again. She had been brought to him, but where? Was he now in some unknown world, plotting his revenge on Thor and her planet? Why had he taken her again?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the same woman came back, but this time she brought others with her. An elderly man clothed in a long, white robe walked beside her, and other men in the same garb walked behind them. Upon seeing her standing, the old man smiled. The others regarded her, a curious and inquisitive look on their faces. She had the impression that they looked at her as if she was an unknown creature they were encountering for the first time.

"Welcome back to the conscious world" the old man greeted "I am Boden, chief healer of Asgard. How do you feel?"

"Um…" was all Barbara could offer. Had he just said 'Asgard'?

Boden approached and looked her over as any doctor would. Then he took her right hand in his. She instantly felt a soft, rushing warmth course through her body. A few seconds later, he let her hand go.

"You are well" he said proudly and with a satisfactory expression on his face. Then he turned and nodded at one of the other men present. The other man returned the nod and left the room.

"What did you just do to me?" she asked as she looked at her hand.

"I checked the state of your whole being" he explained as if it were the basest of things.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"You were in deep sleep for three days. In Midgardian cycles of time, five human days"

Barbara could only look back with surprise. He continued.

"These are the healing rooms of the palace. You were brought here after you lost consciousness following your travel from your home planet. Do not worry, you were treated with the greatest care, as commanded by our king"

"King?" she inquired.

"Our king Loki. He has constantly watched over your sleep. He will be most delighted to hear you have awakened"

Barbara's mouth hung agape. The last time she had seen him, he was leaving Earth a prisoner. Now he was king. King of Asgard. He had brought her to his realm, and he had been present, watching as she was unconscious. Butterflies instantly fluttered in her stomach as she thought of being in his presence again. Her hands instinctively went to her middle as nerves began to overtake her.

"But of course, you are in need of sustenance!" Boden declared, mistaking her reaction for sudden weakness. He signaled the female, who approached Barbara and wrapped her in a velvet robe.

"This is Aida. She serves our queen mother. She appointed her to you as your own handmaiden. She'll take you to the chambers that have been prepared for you. I wish you health and a long life" he bowed to Barbara as a silent and apprehensive Aida guided her from the room she awoke in to the one she knew was soon to be her new cell.

* * *

The throne room was filled with the voices of the High Council as they squabbled with advisors and generals over the possible threats from a new Jotun attack now that Loki was king. From high atop his seat, Loki watched them with amusement. They knew nothing, only the lies Odin had told them to guard the secrets kept by the royal family. A Jotun sat on the Asgardian throne and was silently laughing at their foolishness. His amusement disappeared the second he saw a healer stand at the doors to the throne room.

"We're done" he declared as he stood. The squabble ended and all instantly exited, leaving only Loki and the royal guards. He signaled the healer to approach as he walked down the steps to meet him. The healer reached the throne and knelt as Loki stood on the bottom step.

"What news?" he asked the healer at his feet.

"She has awakened, my lord. She is completely healed"

He dismissed him. As the healer retreated, Loki slowly raised his eyes, a satisfactory smile upon his lips.

* * *

Barbara walked mesmerized as she followed the young woman who led her. She had not said a word, nor had Barbara attempted speech as they had walked through the long corridors of the palace, guards standing on every corner and every door. She was being led down winding hallways and staircases, all the while Barbara gasping in wonder at the beauty that surrounded her. She believed the whole edifice to be built out of pure gold, from floors to ceiling. Massive marble columns supported the structure, and large terraces provided stunning views of the city around it. The sun was setting, and she could see the millions of lights beginning to sparkle around the palace.

They both remained silent as they reached two large doors protected by guards. As they approached, they opened them, and both women walked in, Barbara stopping in her tracks the second she set foot inside. She had never seen rooms like this. High walls rose to meet an intricately carved ceiling from which hung a massive golden chandelier, its many flames lighting the room. Beyond the lavishly furnished sitting room, she saw a wide entrance to what seemed like a bedroom. Aida stood there, eyeing her as she took in her surroundings. She offered her first smile and signaled Barbara to follow. She did, and was met with three other women as she walked into the large bedroom.

Instantly she was lost in a flurry of activity as they moved to and fro, laying out garments on the large bed, entering and exiting adjacent rooms that she took in to be the closet and the washroom. One laid out a large silver tray on a table. Barbara was gently coached into a divan and smiled with delight as she ate the most succulent array of fruits, breads and cheeses. Once her meal was done, she stood and was led to another adjacent room, where a large tub built into the ground stood ready, frothy, warm water filling the washroom with fragrance.

Two maids approached her and went for the bindings of her robe. They watched her with obvious curiosity as they set to their task. Once removed, they moved to pull her nightgown off her shoulders. Barbara gasped and flinched, and the two women stood back, startled at her reaction. Aida said a few words to the women in a language Barbara didn't understand, then faced her. She spoke for the first time.

"Forgive them, milady. They do not know you to be unaccustomed to this treatment, and they have never laid eyes on a mortal before"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she replied "I always take care of my needs alone. Please offer them my apologies"

"They have been assigned to take care of your every need. To refuse their help is to force them to disobey their orders, something they take great offense to. Their purpose is to obey and serve"

Barbara looked at Aida, before turning her eyes on the two women who stood with their heads lowered. With a sigh, she extended her arms out, and allowed them to remove her gown. Once she stood bare, she immediately covered her nakedness with her hands. Aida smiled at her, and guided her into the large tub.

"You speak my language" Barbara said to her as she settled into the warm water.

"I was given the gift of your speech when our queen mother assigned me to care for you" Aida answered as she sat on the edge. She took a cloth and began to rub her shoulders and arms.

"Your name is Aida?" Barbara asked as she looked up at her. She was young and very pretty. Her long, auburn hair was in a braid that almost reached her waist.

"Yes, milady. I will always be by your side to ensure your comfort and wellbeing. You are a royal guest of our king. He is expecting you once you are ready"

Barbara closed her eyes at the words. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as she realized what was soon to happen. After almost four months of being freed from her captivity, free of him, he had managed to bring her back into his grasp. She tried to still her breathing as memories she had fought hard to push to the back of her mind once again emerged to the forefront of her recollections. She shivered, and if Aida noticed, she gave no indication of it.

After the luxurious bath, Aida dismissed the other servants and set upon the task of dressing her alone. Now dressed in a cream silk, halter gown that left her back completely exposed, Aida then wrapped her in a cloak of the same color. She pulled the hood over her head and they left her chambers. Barbara mastered every iota of strength in her as she followed her handmaiden into the corridor.

* * *

Barbara stood rooted at the doors to the huge room that opened before her. She wanted to run, but she remained frozen. She turned to Aida who stood to the side of the doors.

"I shall return tomorrow morning, milady" she said quietly. With a quick curtsy, she extended her arm, signaling her to enter.

Barbara took a deep breath as she willed her legs to move forward. She jumped at the sound of the doors closing behind her. She looked around the largely darkened room. The only source of light came from a few torches burning in the corners and from the light that streamed from a large balcony at the end of the chamber. She pulled her hood back as she continued to search for the man she knew was waiting for her. He was nowhere in sight. Her eyes fell on the massive bed that lay against one of the walls and she swallowed hard.

She walked further in and somehow felt drawn to the balcony. The only sound that could be heard was the rustle of her garments as she moved, the train of her cloak sweeping the floor behind her. She climbed the three steps that led to the terrace and gasped as she now stood under the night sky.

The magnificent city of Asgard opened up to her as she grasped the stone railing. She could make out its many grand buildings below as a million lights filled her vision. The sky was clustered with stars and she could see the silhouettes of planets. Beyond the city, an ocean roared, divided by a bridge that sparkled with rainbow lights. She was so caught up in the beauty unfolding before her that she did not notice the man approaching her, coming to a stop behind her as he watched her take in the beauty of the realm that was his.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around her middle and she was pulled against a firm body as a voice she thought she would never hear again whispered in her ear:

"Welcome to Asgard"

Barbara froze. Her breathing stopped as she felt him bury his nose in the crook of her neck and inhale. Her knees became weak when he ran open lips upon the delicate skin of her neck.

"Why did you bring me here?" she whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered darkly into her skin "because I own you"

She turned in his embrace and for the first time since she had said farewell through a thick layer of glass, she looked into his eyes. She almost went mad with need as she gazed upon him again.

"You're king"

"Yes"

"How?"

He smiled. That same, mischievous smile she had seen when there was something else than what met the eye. Instead of answering, he pulled her against him and tilted her chin up. He studied her every feature, lingering at her two plump, rosy lips. They were slightly parted. He looked back into her eyes and what he saw therein shattered all control he had struggled to maintain since their separation on Earth.

Desire, fear and need: The three toxic elements that had bound her to him. He entangled his hand in her hair as his lips came crashing down upon hers. She whimpered at the force with which he claimed her mouth. His kiss was desperate and bruising, like a ravenous wolf devouring his prey. She felt herself being pushed back against a column at the entrance to the balcony. He broke the kiss and he pulled her hair back, exposing her throat to him. He nipped and suckled at her flesh as his other hand hoisted her gown and he lifted her leg, wrapping around his waist. She let out a loud moan as she ran her hands into his hair.

The sound he elicited from her throat drove him over the edge. Now mad with need, he let her leg fall as he desperately pulled the bindings of her cloak. As the material fell, he groaned in disapproval at the second layer of clothing that covered her body from him. Grabbing the gown at the base of her cleavage, he tore it from her. Barbara gasped as she was suddenly exposed completely to him. His eyes suddenly became dark, and she saw the fire in his irises that rivaled the ones in the flames that lit the room.

"Tell me, why did you not let that pathetic human fool touch you as I do now?" he ran a hand over her hot sex and she whimpered at his touch "hmm? Oh yes, I was told of him. No other man, mortal or otherwise will so much as set his eyes upon what belongs to me. You are mine and mine alone. It seems you need a reminder of that fact"

He shed his long emerald green robe and she marveled at his form. Without warning, he lifted her legs as he pressed her against the column once again. She cried out as she was suddenly filled, he having entered her in one swift thrust. She took hold of his arms as she gasped and panted in reaction to his strong movements. She let her head fall back against the marble as he sped up his thrusts into the core of her heat.

"Why didn't you?" he rasped into her throat.

"Ah! He… wasn't… you" she moaned in response.

He smiled.

"Look at me" he ordered as he began moving deeper within her. She brought her head down and looked into his eyes through heavy eyelids. Her breath was coming out in gasps and her face was flushed, the soft sheen of sweat beginning to be evident on her olive skin. She was most beautiful this way.

"Who owns you, mortal?" he asked through his own ragged breathing.

"You" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Say it" he demanded, his movements now becoming manic as he felt himself nearing release.

"I belong… to you… Loki… my king… my god"

There it was. She had proclaimed it again. Burying his face into her neck, he met his end. His groans of completion mixed with her loud moans as he felt her walls clench rhythmically around him. Her legs tightened around his waist, and her hands became entangled in his hair as she rode the waves of pleasure that rushed through her.

They remained in that position until their breathing normalized. With her legs still wrapped around him he carried her to the large bed and set her down upon it. He laid on top of her body as she lazily drew her fingers up and down his back.

"I meant it" she whispered.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"He wasn't you"

He chuckled as he raised his head and rested his weight on his hands.

"It would be daft to think any other can accomplish what only I can" he leered at her. She laughed and wrapped her legs around him, coaching him to her entrance again.

"Voracious girl" he chastised, and set once again upon the task of satiating their mutual appetite.

End of Chapter 27


	29. Chapter 28

*****WARNING******* The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_Alas, I have returned from Sandy-land. My most sincere apologies for the delay in posting the new chapter, but due to inconveniences encountered after the hurricane, it took a couple of days longer than I expected. A thousand times 'thank you' for the great feedback on the last chapter. I continue to be in awe at the response I've received for this story, and my heart swells at your comments of praise for my tale. It's amazing how a small idea conceived back in May has turned into this. You guys are amazing! _****_Miko Hayashi:_****_ That's a great question. But considering that Loki and Barbara only spent three days together on Earth, it is conceivable that she did not become with child (if you pardon the pun). That question is somewhat addressed in this chapter, but hey, who is to say that the subject is not to be explored and expanded further down as the story progresses? Keep your eyes open ;-) _****_Landon:_****_ Wow, thank you so much for being concerned for my wellbeing! It really warmed my heart when I received your message after I was able to charge my laptop again. I lost power, but thankfully, that was the worst I encountered. DC was greatly spared, only minor flooding, but the states to the North really took the punch. To answer your questions: I absolutely love the chivalry that has made British men famous. You really do not find that anywhere else. British people are very profound, a quality that once again, has become diminished in today's world. To answer your question on my origin: I was born in El Salvador, a tiny but beautiful country in Central America. I came to the US when I was 13. I also wish to ask you: Which part of the UK are you from? Now, as for your question asking if I created Barbara's personality to reflect my own, I had to ask for the unbiased opinion of my best friend, and she decided that yes, I did give her my personality 'to a tee' (her exact words). Also, in response to your question on romanticism, I would say that I am the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve. Life is too short to spend it confined, restricting yourself and your heart from things deserving to be experienced. I absolutely love the song you sent me! You continue to surprise and flatter me with your great taste in music and touching sentiments. I am left feeling quite bashful! Which kind of other stories are you looking for? Other Loki stories? If that is the case, then let me point out my two favorites: "Price of Mischief" by molescout (a grand saga that begins pre-Thor and ends post-Avengers) and "With All Vice Tainted" by KeeperoftheNine (an amazing adventure that takes place post-Avengers). Both ladies are masters in the art of writing, I take my hat off to both of them. Happy reading! :-)_**

_**Now, everyone, on to the new chapter...**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 28

* * *

Several times that night, he took her. Having been awakened by the feel of his lips on her shoulders and his hands on her skin, she soon found herself underneath him, trembling and breathless. Their last coupling had been a silent affair, long and desperate before their completion was sealed by her cries of ecstasy resonating from the walls and his groans that reverberated through the chamber.

The warmth of the Asgardian sun streaming from the balcony bathed the exposed skin of her back as she awoke from slumber. She instantly turned and looked to the side of the bed occupied by her captor, only to find it empty. Sitting up, she pulled the covers up to her chest as she looked around the large room, looking for him. He was gone. A subtle noise next to her gathered her attention. She turned to find Aida standing next to the bed, offering her a small chalice that rested on the tray she held in her hands.

"Good morning, milady" she greeted warmly.

Barbara returned the greeting as she took the cup.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at its amber colored content. Aida looked uncomfortable.

"It prevents seed from taking root" she said softly, trying to avoid Barbara's gaze.

Barbara chuckled before she downed the honey-sweetened liquid. "The Asgardian version of the morning pill?" she quipped as she handed the chalice back.

"I don't understand" her handmaiden seemed genuinely confused.

"Nevermind" Barbara replied, and stood as Aida took a gown and moved to dress her. "Where's Loki?"

A quick look of shock quickly grazed the Asgardian woman's features at Barbara's familiarity with the royal.

"The king was gone before I arrived, milady" she answered, though her reaction did not go unnoticed by the woman she now covered in the cloak she had found discarded on the balcony, lying next to a torn dress.

Moments later they had returned to Barbara's chambers. As she once again sat in the large tub Barbara contemplated her new state. Only a week prior, she had been occupied with the task of reconstructing her life from the shattered state Loki had left it in his wake. Then without warning, he had plucked her once again from everything that was dear and familiar, and taken her to a world only few knew existed. No longer kept in an underground cell and forced to aid further his plans for conquest, she was now an alien in a foreign planet. He had finally obtained everything he had set out to possess: A kingdom, loyal subjects, power and glory. He was now ruler of a world far greater than the one he had set out to subjugate, so why had he taken her? What was her purpose now? She saw none; only a pampered doll locked in a golden cage for the simple use of amusing the king that held her captive. Tears she had not shed in months stung her eyes, but she managed to keep them from pooling and falling to be witnessed by the women that tended to her.

Once dressed, she sat in front of a large tray, one of the servant girls setting her black curls into an elaborate half do as she ate her meal. Suddenly, she saw Aida move to one of the far walls. A moment later it split in two and began sliding apart, the brightness of the midday sun filling the room. The chirping and singing of birds drifted in along with the fresh breeze. Smiling, she stood and walked towards the open air. As she stepped down into a large garden, she admired the elaborate mazes of flowers and shrubs surrounding a fountain that gave way to a rushing creek. She followed its path as it snaked its way past beds of flowers and small, perfectly tended trees. Finally, it fell into a waterfall, filling two large pools at the bottom of the garden, which ended with a terrace offering a magnificent view of the courtyard of the palace below, and a massive bridge lined with statues of warriors giving way to the rest of the city.

Barbara was walking up the steps from the terrace and the pools when she saw Aida kneel to someone who was not yet in Barbara's line of vision. She ascended the remaining steps quickly, expecting to find Loki, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman waiting for her in the garden.

"My queen" Aida said as she lowered her head.

Barbara was stunned as she realized she was standing in front of the queen mother. She was absolutely beautiful; her long, blond hair fell down one of her shoulders, and she could see the kindness in her blue eyes behind the amusement she currently portrayed within them. A small smile played at her lips as she watched Barbara clumsily bring herself to her knees, an amazed look on her face.

"Oh, please rise" the queen spoke as she walked towards her. She placed her hands on Barbara's arms as she moved to stand. "Do not stand on ceremony, my girl. You do not even have royalty where you're from! I am Frigga, the king's mother. You must be Barbara, our visitor from Earth"

Barbara nodded but was rendered speechless. She had been so caught up in the urgency of being brought to Loki upon awakening that she had forgotten the other members of the royal family must also be in the palace. The queen's smile grew into a small laugh.

"I trust my handmaiden has been most attentive" she inquired as she looked at Aida who now stood.

"Oh yes, your majesty. Aida has been most helpful" Barbara replied, surprised at finding her voice again "thank you for graciously appointing her to care for me"

"It is my immense pleasure" she said and turned to the handmaiden "that will be all, Aida. I wish to speak with our guest in private, if you please"

Barbara watched as Aida bowed and walked back to the bedchamber. She turned once again to Frigga, who motioned her to join her on one of the marble benches. Barbara followed and sat next to the queen as she began to speak.

"I know how you first became acquainted with my son Loki" she began "I am truly sorry for what you and your people endured during his visit to Earth"

"Thank you, your majesty" Barbara replied "my people have recovered from the attack. We are rebuilding, and even though it was a terrible predicament, our race has now become one. Something good came out of the suffering and destruction we experienced"

"But yet you find yourself here, and not by choice"

Barbara lowered her eyes to her lap at the queen's words. She knew the nature of her association with Loki, and the reason for her presence in her world. She could not bring herself to look at her, even when she felt Frigga gently take her hand in hers.

"I know what happened on Earth between you and my son, but I also know of your favor towards him" she smiled as she saw Barbara finally look up at her in surprise "it is truly remarkable that you bear him no ill will after what you endured at his hands. My son is a troubled soul, even now as he sits on the throne. You and I are the only ones in this realm who know the true nature of his heart"

"Where is Thor?" Barbara asked upon hearing her last words "how did Loki become king?"

A deep sadness covered the queen's beautiful features. She gently squeezed Barbara's hand as she braced herself to retell the events that brought nothing but immense pain to her heart.

"When Loki returned from Earth, the one who lured him into attacking your world invaded Asgard. It was a terrible battle. The Allfather fell, and by right of possession Loki became the successor. He and Thor fought, as my oldest son knew that Loki was not of a sound state of mind to gain power. Loki banished him once again… to Earth…" Frigga's voice broke, and this time, it was Barbara who gently held the queen's hand.

"My only consolation is that this time he's not completely alone. He has someone. Do you know her? She goes by the name of Jane Foster"

"No, your majesty"

Frigga sighed as she looked behind her at the imposing palace. Somewhere inside, her son was busy governing his kingdom, exercising his right of power upon his subjects with a delight she knew him well to possess.

"I know Loki" she continued "and though his heart may be dark and wounded, I know the good son I raised. He is still there, hidden under all that pain and anger he refuses to let go of. Despite his great ambition and inclination for wickedness, he is a good king. The day will come when he will have the opportunity to right the wrongs done in the past, towards him and by him. And until that day comes, I will continue to keep faith"

Barbara smiled as she marveled at the extent of a mother's love. She felt a tug at her heart as she heard Frigga express her love for her fallen son; a love she had never known. She thought of her own mother and wondered what she would have said about the daughter she never saw grow. Would she have said the same thing about her fallen state? Would she have grieved at her daughter's disappearance, only to feel her heart shatter again when she had been abducted once more?

Frigga stood, and Barbara followed suit. Together they walked back towards Barbara's chambers. She could sense the queen wished to say something more, but decided not to inquire. As they walked inside, the queen turned to her once more, placing a hand upon her arm.

"I will always be here should you need me" she offered "and we cannot have a royal guest idle without any entertainment or amusement. You must see all the joys Asgard has to offer. We shall spend much time together, when you are not… otherwise occupied" she added cautiously, causing Barbara to blush.

"Thank you, your majesty. I look forward to enjoying your company immensely" she replied wholeheartedly.

"Despite the circumstances of your arrival, I'm glad you're here" Frigga said as she moved to leave. Barbara smiled and bowed her head. The doors opened and the queen exited, leaving a confused yet comforted Barbara behind. She truly was looking forward to spending time with her.

When the doors closed, she moved to sit on the bed when a figure emerged from the large closet. She nearly screamed when she Loki walk into her room, watching her curiously. He looked into the empty sitting room and the now closed doors before turning towards her.

"It seems the two of you had a pleasant introduction"

"Yes"

"My dear mother's heart has always been kind to a fault. The only person I can say such words about. You will spend many a great moment in her company"

Before Barbara could answer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he looked down at her with a determined expression in his eyes.

"You, however, are not to leave the palace" he ordered as he ran his thumb across her lips.

"I figured" she replied, more sternly than she had intended "I'm your prisoner again, after all"

"It is good to see you've accepted your position willingly" he teased.

She tried to move out of his embrace, but he effortlessly held her locked in his arms. She looked back up at him, anger now written on her face.

"So that's it. That's my only purpose now. I'm simply here to keep your bed warm. You have your crown, your kingdom. All you needed was your whore. Weren't there enough women here in Asgard to satisfy your appetite?"

His hand curled around her neck as he smiled lecherously down at her.

"None as decadent and unrestrained as you, my pet"

She blanched. She could feel the heat of her anger burn under her skin as she struggled in his arms again. He shook her, forcing her to still her writhing as his hand around her neck tightened enough to hold her in place.

"Do not pretend to miss the mundane life you left behind. I know…" he purred "I know how your body craved my touch after my departure. I know you spent night after night whimpering in frustration as you failed to bring yourself the pleasure only I am able to provide, the ache of your arousal only deepening your need for me. You longed for this, every inch of your body screaming for my attention"

She could only stare at him in disbelief. As lewd and licentious as his words were, they were true. She felt herself blush a deep red as she recalled the many nights in which she dreamed of being in his arms again. The corners of his mouth turned upwards and without warning, he shoved her, causing her to fall on the bed behind them.

"Get on your hands and knees" he ordered, and Barbara instantly complied.

He hiked the skirt of her gown up to her waist, baring the lower half of her body completely to him. He let his eyes linger on the center of her pleasure before his fingers parted her lips that were beginning to swell with her arousal. She was ready; hot, wet and moaning at his touch.

"Look at you, a simple touch and you're literally squirming" he growled as he placed a well-landed smack to her backside. She screamed and grabbed a handful of the sheets as she raised her hips even further.

"Fuck me" she begged, looking back at him "just fuck me, Loki"

He seethed at her words. She heard the rustle of his clothing as he freed himself from the confines of his trousers. She pressed her hips against him as he took hold of them, taking him in. Her moans were as loud as screams as they moved in unison, she rocking her hips against him as she met his powerful thrusts. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair with one hand as the other continued to keep a strong, painful hold on her hip.

"You like this, don't you?" he breathed into her ear "You love it when I dominate your tight little quim, no? You can't get enough of it! Now, touch yourself as you did in my absence and cum by your own hand. Let me feel the wash of your guilty sin as you scream my name"

"I can't" she gasped in shock at his request. She yelled out as he spanked her again, his movements into her becoming more forceful and rough. She whimpered as she slowly moved a hand to where they were joined. Her breath caught in her throat as she began to rub her swollen nub, the muscles in her thighs tensing at the sensations that began to take her over.

"That's it" he panted as her ministrations become more urgent "Now come, my whimpering little harlot"

"I'm coming. Oh god, Loki, I'm coming!" she screamed as her thighs began to quiver, her walls clamping around him as she buried her face into the bed. The force of her orgasm set him over the edge, and his grip on her hips tightened, leaving marks on her skin as he threw his head back, emptying himself into her clenching heat.

He withdrew and she collapsed on the bed, her legs still trembling and her breathing heavy and rugged. He watched her struggling to regain her composure as he readjusted himself into his clothing, then he crawled over her as she turned onto her back. He parted her legs and ran a finger up and down her still sensitive sex, causing her to flinch and hiss at his touch. He kissed her then, long and deep, his tongue caressing the tip of hers before he nibbled on her bottom lip. When he pulled away, he smiled lecherously down at her as he watched her writhe at his invasive touches between her legs. Suddenly, he removed his hand.

"Until tonight" he gloated at her, and rose from the bed. Barbara watched him leave the chambers, unsettled and breathless as the all too familiar feeling of self-loathing began to creep over her.

End of Chapter 28


	30. Chapter 29

*****WARNING*** The following chapter contains mentions of a strong, mature nature that may not be suited for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** I am happy to announce that I will now be able to update as often as I used to. I know it threw many of you off, as up to the last few chapters I had stuck to a strict schedule. Well, those irregularities are over. Updates will now come Tuesdays and Fridays/Saturdays as was my habit before. Please read and review, I love reading what my audience thinks of my literary work. Yes, even critiques are welcome! I don't bite! ;-) Landon: You are so fortunate to reside in such an amazingly beautiful and enchanting city. I've driven through Belize when I was much younger on my way to Honduras but I never visited. What did you like the most about the Latin American countries you've been to? And if I may ask, what do you do for a living that allows you to travel to all these beautiful places? I perceive that you appreciate the fact that Barbara's personality is a reflection of my own. What have you gathered so far? And you're most welcome! My admirations are well deserved! As I mentioned in my author's note, you won't have to wait long between chapters anymore! Until next time! :-) **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 29

* * *

Ragnar stood at the head of the long table in the middle of the Strategy Hall of the palace. He had delivered his message, retold the visions he had seen as he stood at the edge of the shattered bridge, where hundreds of workers labored tirelessly to rebuild the Bifrost. On the other end of the table, the king stood, and though his face displayed a concerned frown, there was a fiendish satisfaction masked behind the stern look in his green eyes.

"For the sake of the nine realms and the protection of the races residing within them, they must all be governed by one" Loki proclaimed, as his hand swept over the large map of the Worlds' Tree laid out on the table "Asgard must rule all"

The High Council and generals all sat astounded as they heard the words pronounced by their king.

"But your majesty" the High Chancellor stood and bowed "Asgard has never set out to overpower other worlds. Our position has always been one to protect, not to subjugate"

"Surtur and his allies will climb Yggdrasil, one world after another, destroying and decimating each realm before he reaches Asgard. You would let the other worlds fall to unknown forces for the sake of tradition, Chancellor?" Loki replied "there are threats lurking in the far and dark recesses of the universe, waiting for the perfect opportunity and joining with our enemies to destroy the peace the Allfather fought for millennia to obtain. Were you not next to him when he decided to invade Muspelheim?

"I was, my king"

Loki smiled and cocked his head. "And were you not fighting alongside him when he stole Surtur's Eternal Flame, and confined him to the borders of his world? If my memory serves me correctly, it was you who insisted on the invasion, were you not?"

"Yes, my Lord. Surtur had set out to usurp Odin's throne"

"Then what keeps you from standing beside your king on this new quest for maintaining peace? Is it the change of ruler, Chancellor? Or do you wish to see Asgard in the hands of a fire demon?" Loki questioned the elder, as he placed his hands behind him.

"I supported the Allfather in every decision he made, I shall continue to support the decisions of his successor" he ceded as he retook his seat.

"And is that the position of every man present?" Loki challenged all men sitting before him.

One by one the elders and legionnaires swore their loyalty to the king who stood in front of the table.

"Then we shall begin by calling on the armies of Vanaheim and Alfheim. Their kings answered directly to Odin. If they wish to remain under our protection, they will pledge their allegiance to me. Once their forces are mine, we move on to Nidavellir"

"But my Lord, none dare enter their dark forests. Those who dare go in, go mad" a legionnaire interjected.

"Then we will lift the veil of shadow from their dark world. We shall bring the sunlight to their realm and watch them writhe until they submit! Surtur is joining with powerful and unknown allies while you worry about a realm full of dwarves whose biggest power is the use of dark sorcery! I need their magical powers and metalwork to forge weapons that will stand against the might of demons!" Loki growled, making every soul sitting at the table tremble at the king's words.

"My liege, if this threat is as grave and dangerous as our gatekeeper has seen, we'll need the most savage warriors the nine realms have ever known. We need the frost giants. Defeat fire with ice" a legionnaire said.

The others voiced their agreement before Ragnar spoke.

"Jotunheim is now ruled by Skurge, my king. He invaded and took over power after Laufey's death"

Loki stood quiet. He remembered landing in that frozen and barren planet he abhorred following his fall from the Rainbow Bridge. He recalled quite clearly how he had to fight past the point of utter exhaustion before he was able to use his illusions to teleport to another realm and begin his exile. He also remembered Skurge The Executioner's anguished threats as he held the lifeless body of his beloved, slain in battle. He had been defeated, his lover killed, his army annihilated, and Skurge banished. The Executioner was his enemy, Loki having tricked him once into believing Amora had set her heart upon Thor, thus causing a divide between them and weakening their forces. Thanks to his silver tongue, Niffleheim had been freed from his rule; and now he needed him to further his.

"Skurge must fall" he finally declared "he must surrender his hold on Jotunheim, or be reunited with his woman in Hel"

"And Midgard? It faces great danger with Thor in it" another elder asked.

"With the Tesseract out of their reach, they remain isolated and are of no consequence" Loki quickly responded dismissively "Thor is being kept shrouded from all in the nine realms save for Ragnar. We will have brought Surtur to his knees before he reaches Earth"

"He will if his forces overpower the Dark Elves" another legionnaire interjected.

"Malekith will not surrender his forces, nor will he join with Asgardians" an elder retorted.

Loki listened with amusement. He knew the ruler of Svartalfheim to possess a weakness and desire that would force him to strike an alliance with a former enemy. The Elf's ambition would be his downfall, and it would take no other than the God of Mischief to use it against him.

"Malekith will cede control of his armies to me, I assure you" he stated matter-of-factly "you will wait for my word. Hasten reconstruction of the Bifrost. It must be done before the end of this cycle's rotation. We're done"

Loki dismissed the council and turned to the large pillars that offered a stunning view of the mountains behind the city. As the elders and generals exited, he called for the gatekeeper to join him.

"What do you see of my brother?" he inquired.

"He has rejoined the group of human warriors, my king. He accompanies them on missions around Earth. And he has settled with the mortal woman"

Loki scoffed. "You may return to the bridge. Ensure that he continues to be veiled from the view of others"

Ragnar crossed his hand over his heart, clutching the large, magical sword that once belonged to Heimdall. Once Loki was alone, with only the royal guards present, he allowed himself to smile. Soon he would rule all the nine realms and prove to those who mocked and tormented him during his exile that he was not to be mocked or looked down upon. The universe would marvel at his might and the reach of his power. Thor would finally understand that to achieve peace and stability within the realms, one must first conquer.

And yet, he still felt a small pang of jealousy as he thought of his brother enjoying felicity though he found himself cast out from his home.

* * *

Barbara opened her eyes to the faint glow of the torches. She groaned, irritated. It had been almost a month since her arrival and her body still did not become accustomed to Asgard's longer cycles of time. She was often awakened through the night by Loki's desire and her own body's biological clock. She rubbed her wrists as she looked at the red marks surrounding them, product of the straps that had kept her bound to the headboard earlier in the night. Her captor's desire for dominance was strongly evident even in some of his most intimate moments. Miraculously, the marks were always gone before she awakened a final time, just like the man who bound her wrists and subjected her to his demanding passions. She rolled onto her other side and smiled at the sight before her.

He looked almost childlike in sleep. None would believe upon seeing him lost in slumber that he was a dangerous god who did not hesitate to kill and destroy in order to satisfy his lust for power. She reached out and brushed back a lock of midnight black hair that covered his pale forehead. As she gazed at his serene expression, she recalled the first time she had laid eyes on him many months ago. Even with dark circles under his eyes and a languished, ashen complexion to his skin, he had been exquisite. She ran her fingers over his perfectly chiseled cheek and sharp jaw line as she imagined the horrors he must have experienced before going to Earth. Then she stifled a laugh as she remembered how the beautiful stranger who had given her a fake name and kidnapped her had turned out to be none other than the Norse God of Mischief.

The arm now draped around her waist suddenly tightened as the man next to her stirred, signaling his return to consciousness. His eyelids fluttered open and his jade eyes soon met her brown gaze. He gave her a teasing smile before he moved to rise, positioning his body over hers as she laid onto her back. _'I will take great pleasure in watching you surrender of your own will. You shall take your rightful place at my feet, and there will remain nothing of your pitiful resolve.' _She recalled the words he had rasped into her ear following her first escape attempt, her body pressed against the cold floor of the van as his hand threatened to crush her windpipe. She wrapped her arms around him as he positioned himself between her legs, her breath catching in her throat as he took her again for the third time that night.

She pushed images out of her mind of the time he claimed her, her hands pressed against the cold elevator doors as he marked her for his own, ignoring her cries as he mercilessly forced himself upon her. The man above her buried his face in her neck as a tear fell from her eye, memories of her downfall vividly playing in her mind's eye. He gently nipped her earlobe, causing her to moan in pleasure as he moved within her.

_"I know exactly how much you hunger for me. How much you fear me. You want me yet at the same time you wish to run as far away from me as possible." _He had never said truer words to her. Even now, as she arched her back in ecstasy, she wanted to be as she once was: The confident woman in charge of her own existence, and in control of her own life.

Yet here she lay, underneath the man who had turned her world upside down and now held her in one that was not her own. He had forced her to work against the welfare of her people and aid him in his quest to enslave her race. Upon his exit from her planet, she had regained a small measure of her life. She had begun to once again enjoy freedom, only to have him tear it from her once more.

She cried out as her pleasure reached completion, her fingernails digging into the skin of his back. He followed after her, and her breath caught in her throat when he sank his teeth into the silky skin of her shoulder as he moaned his release. She knew there was no way out. He had laid his claim on her and had marked her as his own. She belonged to him, and even if she was free to return to the life that had once been hers, she would always long to be back in the position she was now: In his embrace.

Barbara buried her fingers in his hair as Loki collapsed on top of her, twirling his raven locks as her other arm caressed his firm back. He lay atop her, satiated and panting until his breathing normalized, eventually becoming even and steady as he once again slipped into sleep.

_"I no longer belong anywhere." _The terrifying thought entered her mind as her eyelids became heavy, her body begging for rest in the afterglow of passion. He had succeeded in binding her to him completely, and though he was a god and she a mortal, they now stood the same:

Two lost creatures in the dark.

End of Chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I was thoroughlly pleased and delighted at the thoughts and opinions on the last chapter. Half of you were ecstactic at the idea of Loki aiming to conquer all nine realms, the other half made a great case of pointing out Loki's unsatiable hunger for power. That's Loki, never satisfied. But then again, that's his legacy, isn't it? To always reach for more, only to lose what he already has. Please continue to contribute your opinions, I love reading them! To the guest (Kasey) that suggested "Anything for you" by Evanesence, it definitely fits the story! Thanks for suggesting it! iMpErFeCtASiAm, that is a scene that I had already decided upon when I began part two and it is soon to come. Believe me, that's one of my biggest fantasies too! I would also like to thank the new readers who have reviewed/favorited/followed the story. Thank you so much! :-) Landon: I am left speechless after that last message. Please know that I do not feel the least bit uncomfortable/awkward with the messages you send me. I absolutely enjoy receiving them. Your attentions and compliments have been nothing short of gallant and gentlemanly, not to mention enticing and alluring. Do not be afraid to express or ask anything you wish. Our interactions on this site however, are left to the public eye, as reviews and author's notes are open for all to see. If you wish to ask your question away from the public eye, let me know, and I will provide you with my email address. From accross the pond, Hasta Pronto! :-)_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 30

* * *

Frigga walked the long halls of the palace. Intricately carved walls draped with magnificent tapestries opened up to her as she headed in the direction of Barbara's chambers. She was followed by her own dressmakers, goldsmiths and jewelers. Life for her in the palace had taken on a new flavor since the human's arrival: What once was a monotonous cycle of entertaining haughty nobility had now become a pleasant and enjoyable sequence of succulent and joyous suppers, dress fittings, jewelry designing, long garden walks, and riveting conversation. There were laughs as she retold fond memories of raising two royal sons, and upon hearing of the unique customs of the human race. There were moments of wonder as the two exchanged the history of their two worlds, and tears as sorrowful moments in the lives of a mother and an orphan were remembered.

The queen mother smiled as she turned a corner and began walking down the long corridor that led to Barbara's room. Today was a special occasion, her personal wardrobe and jewelry designers were to set upon the task on concentrating simply on the royal guest. It had been a month since her son had brought the peculiar Midgardian into the palace, and time had only served to establish the tender regard she now felt for her. No young woman had ever resided within the royal residence since her youth, and though she would never express it, she was secretly grateful to her son for bringing her into their daily lives. There was no excuse for the way Loki had attached her to him, yet she found herself rather happy to have her there.

Her smile disappeared as she neared the double doors to Barbara's chambers, as they burst open and out ran a terrified Aida.

"My queen!" she exclaimed breathless as she fell to her knees "she's gone!"

Frigga's heart caught in her throat as her terrified handmaiden delivered the news.

"What do you mean, gone?!"

Aida burst into tears as the queen dismissed her accompanying party and rushed past her into the chambers. The guards at the doors followed upon hearing the grave tidings given by the caretaker.

"She asked for some ale, my queen" Aida explained through her tears as she came to stand next to Frigga "we were in the garden. When I returned, she was gone. Milady, my life, the king…"

Frigga turned to the broken and trembling handmaiden and held her hands. She knew her son had given Barbara's servants strict orders to watch her at all times upon threat of severe punishment. "Stay calm, Aida. She could not have gone far" then she turned to the guards and nodded.

"Alert the king and send out a search party" she ordered. The two guards immediately turned and rushed from the room.

"Your majesty, forgive me" Aida wept as she fell to her knees again, not letting go of Frigga's hands.

The queen took hold of the arms of the woman at her feet and helped her rise. "Aida, you must remain calm. I will ensure your position and wellbeing go unaffected but the alarm must be raised and the king notified"

Aida nodded sadly as she lowered her head and cried into her hands. Frigga looked around the now empty chambers and trembled at the thought of Barbara alone in a world she didn't know and the reaction of her son upon hearing of her disappearance.

* * *

Barbara looked back at Aida as she climbed the steps to the upper gardens, in the direction of her rooms. As soon as the auburn-haired handmaiden disappeared from view, Barbara hiked up her skirts to her thighs and tied them into a knot. Then she sat on the marble edge and swung her legs over to the other side. She grabbed onto the railing behind her as her body faced the void, the massive palace courtyard below. Taking careful side steps, she made it to the end of the terrace, where a large tree reached the balcony. With extreme caution, she let go of the edge, and jumped.

She yelled out as her feet landed on a thick branch, her knee scraping against the rough wood. She cursed the Asgardian garments she was made to wear, wishing with all her heart she was clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. Judging by the way they dressed, Asgardian women were primp and pampered ladies who sat around looking pretty, so unlike her. She wiped the blood that began to trickle from the large laceration on her leg before she began to climb down the tree.

Damn it all, she was going to see Asgard. Damn Loki for keeping her caged up like an exotic creature, she was a soul who craved adventure, not the dull and tedious lifestyle that came with royal luxury. Though the time she spent with the queen was precious and joyous to her, she longed for the outdoors. A month inside the golden walls of the Asgardian palace were more than enough. Loki could do to her whatever he wished upon her return. She had already been the subject of his rage, and she had braved it. There was nothing worse he could do to her for simply going out to save her sanity.

She reached the bottom of the tree, and hopped off, landing on a large garden. Nobody had noticed her descent as the tree stood behind a large maze of bushes and other tall trees. She untied the skirt of her dress, letting it fall once again to the floor. Sneaking through the greenery, she walked out into the vast courtyard adorned with pools, fountains and monuments. As she emerged out of the bushes, she almost bumped into a woman that was passing by. The noble looked at her curiously as Barbara offered an apology. She felt foolish as she realized the woman didn't understand her, so she simply shrugged and smiled.

She gasped as she crossed the enormous bridge that led to the gates of the palace, looking up at the enormous statues that served as pillars. She could hear the river flowing beneath and the indistinct chatter of noblemen that spent their days in the palace each day. None noticed the awestruck woman that walked with purpose to the colossal golden gates, a smile beaming on her face as she entered the large city.

What welcomed her was a sight unlike any she had imagined. Beautiful, large homes surrounded the palace, as well as plazas, temples and edifices whose architectural designed vastly surpassed those conceived by Earth's biggest designers. Men, women and children walked to and fro, and as Barbara passed a large public square, she noticed children playing a game of ball. She smiled as she realized that Aesir children were not much different from their human counterparts.

She soon reached a long street that was unmistakably a marketplace. She peered into shops and took notice of what each offered. Shop owners offered goods in a language she failed to understand, and she laughed as she noticed a man engaged in an argument with a street vendor of textiles. It seemed that people privileged to live in the greatest realm of the universe still didn't pass the opportunity to strike a bargain.

She reached the end of the street, and was met with a long fence that stretched for many miles. As she peered through the bars, she realized she was looking into the military training grounds. Countless young men and some women were lost in the task of perfecting their skills as their trainers stood around. Some trained in the use of spears, others in swords, others in special weapons, and some in the use of magic. Barbara marveled as one young woman summoned up a force field as another trainee attacked her with daggers.

She followed the fence and soon beheld another area where royal guards battled one another, perfecting the skills they learned in their youth. They fought with long spears as they re-enacted an invasion on the palace. She stood for a long time as she marveled at the display of power, tactics and might playing out in front of her.

Barbara was so lost admiring the activities on the other side of the fence that she failed to notice the groups of royal guards on horseback that galloped through the streets searching for the king's missing consort.

* * *

"Find her!" the roar echoed through the walls as an enraged and horrified Loki addressed the royal guards, "find her within the hour or I will flay every single one of you useless imbeciles!"

The royal guards recoiled and retreated in terror, running the second they exited the throne room. Frigga jumped at Loki's outrage, still clutching the hand of Aida whose knees threated to give way, quiet sobs rocking her body.

"And as for you" the king turned to the handmaiden "I will kill you where you stand should they fail to return her"

Frigga turned to her son who was making his way down the steps of the throne. She fixed him with a stern gaze though her voice remained calm.

"She carries no guilt. Barbara asked her to fetch some ale and took the opportunity to wander in her absence"

"Enough, mother" Loki retorted "she was assigned with the simple task of keeping her from escaping! Her orders were to ensure she remained within the palace walls and away from the eyes of others. What would our people think should they find out that there's a human residing in our realm?!"

"Then you should have thought about it before you brought her here" Frigga scolded "and in case you have not heard, rumors already circulate of her presence. As you well know, not all servants remain true to their vow of secrecy, my son"

Loki fixed her with a stare but said nothing. He bared his teeth as he walked back up the steps and sat on his seat.

Frigga dismissed Aida who immediately left the throne room, leaving now only the king and his mother as two guards remained fixed on each side of the royal seat. She walked up to him and knelt at his feet, taking his hand as she looked up at his infuriated expression. He looked straight ahead, contemplating the many ways he wished to punish Barbara once she returned.

"This was bound to happen" Frigga said gently "she is not a creature to be locked away. There is fire burning in her soul, and if you continue on this path, you will soon find that flame you so hunger for extinguished"

His gaze seemed to falter at her words, though his eyes remained fixed on the doors, expecting them to open at any second with news that his bedmate had been found. He had expected her to try to escape, and even planned on enjoying himself as he served her with erotic punishment for her efforts, though he did not anticipate her success. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around her delicate little throat, and squeeze until she begged for forgiveness. Then he would keep her chained to a pillar, or better yet, to his bed. He almost laughed at the ridiculous idea, though at present it seemed quite satisfactory.

* * *

The missing human was lost admiring the architecture of the magical monument before her. Massive oval plates that interlocked floated up and down, kept suspended by a secret force at the base of the monument. In the middle floated a column engraved with the most intricate symbols she had ever seen. For some unknown reason, it seemed like a memorial to a great event in the distant past.

The thundering sound of hooves tore her from her reflections and she turned to see royal guards approach the square. She instantly froze as she realized it was a search party that was out looking for her. Barbara had no time to react as one of the royal guards saw her, and instantly shouted to the others. In an instant she was surrounded by large horses, and one of the guards nodded at her, offering his hand to help her mount.

She looked around as people stopped to watch the scene before them, and heard whispers that she wished she could have understood.

"The Midgardian…"

"The king's consort?..."

"So it is true, he's keeping a human in Asgard…"

"But that's impossible!..."

"I had no idea a mortal could be so beautiful…"

"I thought they were weak and daft and not comely at all…"

"But did you see her? She was a delight to the eyes…"

Barbara took the hand of the guard and was soon on her way back to the palace. The sun was beginning to set as they galloped through the gates and the massive, organ shaped edifice opened up to the party on horseback. As the guards opened the doors to her chambers and she walked in to find it empty with no sign of Aida and the other servants, she wondered if perhaps she had made a mistake.

End of Chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

*****WARNING*** ****The following chapter contains explicitly strong material that some may consider offensive and/or disturbing. Rape/domestic violence contained within. Please be advised.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I must confess that I am thoroughly exhausted upon completion of this chapter. This is by far the darkest I've written our main male character (Loki). Some may argue after reading that I have taken him a step too far, but I actually based this chapter on something Tom Hiddleston said about Loki in an interview. His exact words were: "I don't think Loki's attitude toward women is particularly healthy, or tender." I actually base a lot of his interactions/scenes in the story on things Tom says about the character he portrays. It is amazing to see the hold he has on Loki's psyche. I hope this chapter is taken for what it offers, a window into the darkest aspects of our favorite villain. Or at least a small glimpse into what we all hope he overcomes for the sake of his soul. Please let me know your opinions after reading this chapter, if there is one in which I really need to receive feedback on, is this one. Thanks for reading! _**

_**Landon: OH, NO! This has all been a total misunderstanding! When I read your first message where you expressed shock at the knowledge of your reviews being public, I honestly thought you were upset about the fact that your messages are left to the view of others, therefore I removed them so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable seeing the messages you directed at my person out in the open. I am so terribly sorry for misinterpreting your words! I feel so horrible now! However, before I removed them, I saved them on my computer because I really love reading them. So they are not lost, I still have them, safely kept in a Word document. You are NOT at fault of anything, the fault is all mine for misconstruing your message. I actually let my head fall on the desk in shame when I received your last one in which you inquired after them. Please know that you do not cause any measure of distress or you make me feel uncomfortable in any way. I only feel inveigled and deeply flattered upon receiving your messages. I always look forward to them, even catching myself checking my phone for any new "guest reviews." Yes, I am woman enough to confess to anticipating what you'll say next. ;-) And the song you sent me is absolutely wonderful! I love Maroon 5! If I may be so bold, am I right or wrong in the perception that the message you were trying to convey is in the chorus? Judging by the songs and poems you have sent me thus far, I can tell that you are a person who possesses great passion, not to mention a very eclectic and fascinating taste in music. Quite interesting... and pleasing. Now, how can I make it up to you for the big, aforementioned misunderstanding? I seriously feel really bad about it! :-( *UPDATE (11/14)* Whew! I was so immensely relieved upon receiving your response to the note above! And I do have something to apologize for, it was all my fault that I mistook the meaning of your words, subsequently causing you to feel as bad as you did. Please accept my deepest and most sincere apologies, I feel terrible knowing you were in distress because of me. One of the downsides of being a Latin woman is that we possess the tendency to come to hasty conclusions hahaha. I hope work was not so demanding as to leave you too exhausted. Hugs across the distance! :-) **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 31

* * *

The sound of the doors closing behind her resounded in the total silence of the room. She looked beyond the luxurious sitting room into the empty bedchamber before she ventured inside. The doors to the garden were still open, bathing the dark room in the soft red hues of twilight. She walked to the entrance to the garden and stood observing the now disappearing sun, the last vestiges of light disappearing beyond the east edge of the ocean. She sighed as she now stood in darkness, when suddenly her eyes went wide as a hand clasped around her throat.

"Enjoyed your little outing, my pet?" a dangerously soft, dark voice whispered in her ear.

Barbara struggled to breathe as she looked to her right and shook when she was met by Loki's burning gaze. In the darkness his eyes glowed like two consuming flames, the look within them making her tremble to her very soul. She sucked in short breaths with agonizing effort as she tried to speak.

"I… wasn't… trying… to… escape" her voice was hoarse and strangled.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed into her face as he pushed her, releasing his grip on her throat. She fell on her side, coughing and gasping as she sucked air into her lungs. She sat and balanced herself on one hand, the other touching the skin of her throat that was now turning a deep pink.

He reached her and grabbed her by the wrists, yanking her to her feet. He slammed her into a column, her back making a rough and painful impact with the hard metal.

"How far did you think you would get from me you daft, little mortal? You can run, hide, find shelter with some unsuspecting citizen, but I will always find you. You belong to me. Your body and will are my possession, and in the end, you will always end up where you belong: Legs spread wide underneath me, like the whimpering little whore you are"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back, causing her to look straight up at him. He was taken aback by what he saw. There was no fear burning in her eyes, but sheer, utter rage. She gritted her teeth as she raised her free hand and yanked the neck of his tunic, her fingernails scratching his neck.

"So what if maybe I was trying to escape? What are you going to do about it, huh?" she hissed as she bared her teeth, bringing her face to his "rape me? You've done that. Chain me up to a bedpost and keep me locked up? Remember Earth?" She challenged as she laughed darkly.

"Enough!" His nostrils flared as he growled deep in his throat, his hands instantly going to the fabric of her dress to rip it off her body. She raised her head up to glare at him as the gown was torn at her bosom.

"So you're going to manhandle me like a cad, eh? Oh yes, we've been there too. Nothing you can do will surprise me. You have nothing left to threaten me with, nothing left to break me with! You already broke me, and you've already hurt me past the point of submission! So what have you got this time, eh Loki? You've ran out of tricks already? Or has a low mortal bested you and unmasked you for the fool you really are?"

He slapped her. The sudden impact of the back of his hand on her cheek sent her reeling, landing on the floor in a heap as she cried out in pain. The air was momentarily knocked out of her as she gasped at the blow, before loud and uncontrollable sobs began to rock her body, an ocean of bitter tears pouring from her eyes as she put a hand to her cheek.

His eyes widened in horror the second he landed the backhanded blow to her skin. Time seemed to stop as he saw her fall to the floor, the sound of her breathing hitching as she sobbed loudly finally snapping him out of his stupor. He knelt next to her and took hold of her shoulders and raised her to a sitting position, removing her hand to replace it with his own. She instantly recoiled in sheer terror at his touch.

"Barbara…"

She suddenly stopped crying and lunged at him, pounding at his chest as she went mad with pain and fury.

"I hate you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "do you hear me? I hate you! You're a monster! I would rather rot then spend another second in the hell you've made of my life! You destroyed everything good I had in me; you must as well finish the job! Do it! Kill me already!"

She was silenced when his lips descended on hers, forceful and desperate. He could taste her tears as he forced her lips open with his tongue, exploring the sweet recesses of her mouth as their teeth locked. She writhed against him as she tried to pull her head away. His hand grasped the back of her neck to hold her head in place as he stood,  
scooping her up and making his way to the bed.

They landed unceremoniously on the plush covers, their lips still joined in a bruising kiss as he removed his tunic and undid his breeches. She began pushing him off her as he positioned himself above her, and struggled to tear her mouth from his when he lifted the skirt of her gown.

"Don't!" he ordered against her lips; then she screamed when without warning he thrust himself fully into her in one powerful stroke. A new flood of tears spilled from her eyes as he began moving within her at a manic and rough pace. He stifled her cries of pain and protest as he reclaimed her mouth, taking hold of her wrists and holding them above her head as he continued his brutal attack into her delicate sex.

He bit her lower lip as he broke the kiss, gazing down at the outline of her face, the glint in her eyes and the trail of tears that ran from her eyes into her hair the only things visible to him in the darkness. He could hear her cries, loud sobs that hitched in her throat every time he slammed mercilessly into her.

"Take the pain as well as the pleasure, my sweet" he whispered against her lips "you drove me to this point. You should know the consequences of crossing me to be dire. Make no mockery or slight of my power over you, for you shall find it always comes with an entire new pain"

He wrapped his arms around her as he urged her hips higher, causing her screams to catch in her throat as his movements took on a new angle and a new maddening rhythm. He sheathed himself fully as he reached completion, loud groans drowning out her gasps as he spilled his release into her speared sex.

He wrung himself from her and she instantly shrunk back, curling her body into a tight ball. He removed the rest of his clothing before he positioned himself behind her and pulled her to him. He could feel her whole body trembling as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and ran his lips over the flushed skin of her shoulder.

She had crossed him again. His beautiful little Barbara had dared to rise against him and drove him to go mad with fury. As much as he hated himself for losing control and laying a hand on her, he couldn't deny that he relished the way her venomous tongue had caused his blood to boil. How could she, as weak and helpless in her mortal nature, hold the key to satisfy his hunger for total domination, for complete subjugation? He found delight in witnessing her crumble under his might, in watching her cry with helplessness before his power. She was a mere frightened fawn, and he the bloodthirsty predator.

And yet, her words had stung. The poison that spewed from her lips had tugged at his chest in a way that was unknown and foreign. He buried his nose in her hair and noticed that she slept, her now regular breathing occasionally interrupted by sobs that shook her entire being. Carefully, he removed his arm and rose from the bed, donning his garments before he stood in the middle of the room.

In the wink of an eye, he stood in the empty Midgardian street of a small desert town. Veiled from the view of others, he walked to the large circular building at the end of the lane. He stood across the street in shadow and leaned against a light post as he gazed into the large glass walls that left everything inside exposed to outsiders.

A woman stood in front of a table, looking intently into the screen of some human technological gadget. As she continued to scrutinize the monitor in front of her, a large, blond man came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The woman smiled and turned in his embrace, instantly throwing her arms around his neck as he brought his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, they stood with their foreheads touching, smiling at each other though they both had their eyes closed.

Loki scoffed. It almost seemed laughable to see his brother who once yearned for nothing more than battle, wine and quim now lost in the soppy joys of domestic bliss. As sickening as the sight before him was, Loki could not tear his eyes from it. There was something in the quality in which he held her, the ecstasy written on her face as they remained locked in such an intimate embrace.

Suddenly, Thor raised his head and looked around him as if sensing a prying gaze upon him. His eyes turned to the glass that shielded them from the elements, and Loki shrunk back further into the shadows. The blond god's gaze turned once again to the woman, who was now undoubtedly questioning on his sudden shift of attention. Loki looked up to the night sky of the world he had once tried to conquer, before he took one last look at Thor and his beloved. He walked back in the direction he came from, and only a few seconds later, stood once again in the middle of Barbara's dark chamber.

With a flick of his wrist, a single torch in the end of the room suddenly began to burn. He removed his clothes once again and climbed into the massive bed where she lay. She had now changed position: her head rested on her arm as the other lay splayed across her middle. A small shiver ran down her body, which he knew was now due to chill and not the aftershocks of weeping.

He pulled the fur cover over them as he pressed his body to hers. In the dim light that barely illuminated the room, he could see the effects of the night's tragic events. Her eyelids were red and puffy, her lips were swollen, and a nasty bruise was quickly developing on her cheekbone. For the first time in his long life he cursed himself for being a blackguard as he ran his finger over the red and purple swelling that blemished her otherwise perfect features. He would make sure it was gone by morning.

He brought his lips to her injured cheek before he whispered in her ear:

"You wish me to deny the very nature of what I am? Very well, only this time, hear the truth: Don't ever slip through my fingers again. I do not take kindly to losing that which is vital to my survival. Hate me, despise me, but remember this, I will never let you go"

End of Chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: ****_Wow... I'm speechless. You guys are unbeievably amazing! I honestly feared the reaction the last chapter might have received, but my mind was quickly put at ease. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback you have provided! I really appreciate that you guys understood my reasons for having Loki react the way he did. It was bound to happen; Barbara is not exactly the meek type and Loki is one to become incensed to the point of extreme rage. They both feed off the faults of the other. I am a firm believer in seeing the darkest aspects of a person in order to appreciate their virtues, and I think the same can be applied to Loki and Barbara. She has now seen the worst he has to offer, and as such, our saga has come to a major turning point. Please continue to provide your insights, I absolutely love the way you guys analize the story! Great minds do think alike! _**_**Landon: Those are great questions, my gallant English muffin! The answers to them are hidden within the last chapter. There is always something that goes much deeper in everything that Loki does or says. His pain and yearning are evident for those who look for it even as he is showcasing the most wicked aspects of his character. In the last chapter, I hoped to show that he longs for something he does not yet even know that he craves. Will he know true love? I certainly hope he is able to see it as it stands right in front of him. One of the other reviewers referred to the story as a "psychological romance" and I think there's no better way to put it. Even Loki is worthy of finding true love. In fact, I think he needs and deserves it more than most. It will be wonderful to see when the realization hits him, for sure. :-) After all, isn't love what truly saves one's soul and provides the most excellent reason to exist? **_

_**Oh, and another thing, I found my inspiration for the following chapter in the song "Vermilion Pt. 2" by my favorite band Slipknot. Some of the most beautiful lyrics I have ever heard.**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 32

* * *

Loki appeared in front of the large wooden doors at the entrance to the palace of the ruler of Svartalfheim. He took in the heavily wooded landscape before he was surrounded by a horde of blue-skinned warriors. Heavily clad in armor, their long white hair trailing behind them, the fierce Dark Elf warriors were a mighty sight to behold. Arrows and spears were pointed straight at him as he looked at each dead in the eye. He smiled and held up his hands as the tips of their weapons were raised to his throat.

"I really don't think you wish to kill me before being taken to your ruler" he offered, and the weapons were dropped. A massive, tall warrior approached and stood in front of him, signaling him to follow. He was led inside the colossal stone castle, down dark halls until they finally reached the doors to the throne room. Walking in as they opened, Loki soon stood in front of the large stone throne, where the powerful Malekith sat. His wild white hair framed his double-colored face as he held an open scroll, his eyes scanning it as he ignored the other king that came to stand before him.

"Throw him into the pit and let him suffer the worst death Algrin can concoct" he ordered as he continued to feign interest in the text before him.

Loki laughed through his nose and furrowed his eyebrows into a mocking frown.

"Kill the one who holds the key to the realization of your vengeance" he replied "hardly a decision made by an intelligent ruler. Particularly one who has not long to rule"

"You think Surtur will overwhelm us, young king?" Malekith closed the scroll and set his eyes on Loki "if you've come to offer an alliance, then you must certainly be as foolish as you just assumed me to be"

"Surtur _will_ overwhelm your forces" Loki responded as he began to pace slowly in front of the large throne "he joins with those beyond the Nine Realms. Your kingdom will be the first to fall. Jotunheim shall follow, Midgard will burn within a day. If you wish to continue to sit on your comfortable royal chair, you need what I offer. Unless, you wish to make your throne in Hel with the rest of us"

Malekith stood. He regarded Loki as he turned his head to side, offering the side of his face that was darker than charcoal. Then he laughed and began to approach.

"What can you possibly offer one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Asgardian? You have so much to learn. You failed on Earth, leaving destruction in your wake, only to gain a throne through your schemes. We're not much different, you and I. You see, we are both creatures of the dark, renown throughout the universe for our evil and wickedness. You think that sitting upon the throne of Asgard and pretending to protect the Nine Realms will blot out your sins? You come here with your silver tongue, spewing lies to secure an alliance because you fear losing the kingship you have fought long to obtain"

Loki tilted a corner of his mouth upwards as Malekith now stood before him.

"I ask you again, Asgardian. What can you possibly offer me?"

"Thor" Loki simply replied.

Malekith took a step back. He had been planning to set out on a quest for the newly-banished Asgardian prince to avenge his bitter defeat on his last attack. So far, he had failed to locate him. He was nowhere to be found on Midgard or the other realms. He groaned as he remembered his time in an Asgardian dungeon, the scroll he now held in his hand scrunched into a ball as he clenched his fist. Then his eyes narrowed.

"You wish me to believe you capable of betraying your own kin?"

Loki scowled. "I am capable of ridding Asgard of any threats, even from within. The realm will fall under Thor's idiotic rule should he one day attempt to usurp it and succeed. For the greater good of Asgard, sacrifices must be made"

Malekith contemplated his words as Loki advanced and delivered the terms of the agreement.

"When your warriors fight alongside me, and Surtur is dead, I will deliver Thor into your hands personally to do as you wish. I'm sure Algrin will delight in bestowing upon him the death you wished me to suffer at my arrival"

"I will taste the delight myself!" the Dark Elf roared. Loki almost grinned as he witnessed the creature before him on the edge of compliance. He didn't wait long to see the ruler before him straighten and place his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I accept your offer" he finally declared "my warriors will be yours to command, but mine nonetheless. Let me so much as fear a fleeting air of betrayal on your part, and the unimaginable horrors I plan for your brother will be yours to enjoy" he growled, his face only inches from Loki.

"Agreed" he replied calmly. He then walked around Malekith and turned to the doors. As he exited the palace and stood once again where he had landed, he let himself smile mischievously as he teleported back to Asgard.

* * *

Barbara sat in the large tub, submerged in the hot, scented water up to her shoulders. She looked to her side as Aida moved to scrub the skin down the length of her right arm. She had been surprised when she awaked to the sound of the doors opening, the handmaiden entering with the usual two servants who immediately set upon the task of preparing her bath. Aida once again offered the small chalice containing the antifertility potion, which she took in shame as she knew the handmaiden could see the blue swelling on her cheek. She gasped when she suddenly beheld her reflection in the mirror; it was free of all bruising, her skin bore no sign of the fierce blow she had received the night prior.

As she observed the gentle ministrations of Aida upon her arm, she let the tears flow freely. No man had ever so much as thought of raising his hand at her. But Loki had dared. It had become obvious to her the second he delivered the blow before forcing himself upon her once more, that he regarded her as nothing more than an object he held possession of. Her services were nothing more than one of the many commodities he enjoyed, her status no higher than the ones who served his succulent meals or tended to his bath. She had been a stupid fool to hope that he had brought her not only to enjoy her on his bed, but maybe because he desired _her_. She was an amusing diversion, an enjoyable change from the parade of goddesses that graced his bed. He could use her as he desired, and she being a lesser being had no choice but to submit.

No amount of magic to erase the evidence of what had transpired was enough to wipe away the wounds inflicted upon her heart. A large, black void was carving its way into her chest, collapsing every ounce of hope she might have harbored. And yet she cursed herself and not him. From the beginning he had always acted in a way true to his nature, and yet she still allowed herself to fall for the darkness that made up the fabric of his being. She had desired him, ignoring the dire warnings her mind had screamed since the moment she stood before him. She had played with fire, expecting to emerge intact, only to find herself consumed to the very core of her soul.

Aida was now massaging her calf as she found the courage to speak.

"I'm so sorry. I won't do it again" she offered the handmaiden.

Aida stilled momentarily and offered a smile and a nod before she resumed her attentions. Through her tears, Barbara noticed that she moved slower than usual. Her movements seemed… pained.

"What happened to you?" Barbara asked alarmed as she sat up on the tub, her own turmoil and tears forgotten.

"It is of no consequence, milady" Aida replied quietly as she worked her way down to her foot. Barbara took her hand and looked into her downcast eyes, a sense of guilt overwhelming her as realization came to her.

"You were punished! What did they do to you?"

"No, milady. I am fine. I slipped on the stairs in the garden on my way here" she said dismissively, though beneath her sheath were the bandages that covered the lashes across her back.

* * *

Frigga walked briskly through the doors of Loki's chambers. She approached her son who was standing at the balcony, eyes set upon the Observatory that was almost complete. Travel between realms would soon recommence, and no doubt her son had a purpose for it. He turned upon hearing her arrival, his smile turning to a concerned frown upon seeing the displeased look on his mother's face.

"How could you?!" she confronted him, as she came to stand in front of him, holding the long train of her gown. "You ordered for her to receive twelve lashes over something she could not have prevented! Even if you had kept Barbara in one of the cells beneath the palace she would have found a way to escape!"

"She neglected her orders, and as such she had to answer for it" Loki answered "If we let the servants go unpunished for their shortcomings we will soon find ourselves being questioned and challenged. Her punishment should have been more severe, Barbara should have never reached the gates"

"She is my handmaiden!" Frigga retorted "handpicked by me from the most loyal households in Asgard! She has been nothing but faithful and devoted to me, and you have her flogged simply because Barbara found a way to escape you!"

"I did it because her oversight put Barbara in danger!" Loki growled at his mother "not only was she easy prey for any to point her out as a foreigner, but easy pickings for any whoreson who noticed her and lusted after her! What if she had truly been lost, or captured, or harmed?"

Frigga's mouth dropped open as it dawned on her.

"You would have torn down every house in Asgard to find her" she said with the hint of a smile.

Loki simply turned back to the balcony to gaze at the city before him. He ignored the presence of his mother as she came to stand beside him, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"There is hope" she whispered as she smoothed his hair with her fingers.

"Hope for what, mother?" he inquired, still keeping his eyes away from his mother's knowing gaze.

Frigga didn't answer; instead she put her arms around him.

"What became of Barbara upon her return?" she asked cautiously.

Loki sighed, glad for his mother's eyes not focused on him at the moment as a pained expression crossed his features.

"She will not be attempting it again"

Frigga closed her eyes at her son's words. She asked for no further explanation as she disengaged her arms and once again turned to stand beside him.

"I must go to her" she said.

He shook his head. "No need. She is to join me shortly"

They stood quiet for a few moments, watching as the afternoon began to give way to evening. Frigga turned once again to her youngest son, placing a hand over the green silk that covered his arm.

"Loki, fate is not kind, you know this better than anyone. Do not let the contempt and pride harbored in your soul overshadow and destroy the beauty of the gifts given to you. When you find something wondrous, you must not only take possession, you must treasure"

She took his hand and kissed it, then turned to leave. As she approached the doors, Loki's voice stopped her.

"If she is to leave the palace, it can be only in your company and kept from the view of others. I will not have any unworthy and vile gaze fall upon what's mine"

Frigga smiled at him and nodded before she left his rooms.

"As you wish, my son" she replied and entered the hallway, while in another area of the palace, Barbara exited her chambers on shaky legs and with a sunken heart.

End of Chapter 32


	34. Chapter 33

*********WARNING*** The following chapter contains mentions of a mature nature.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: First off, Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who also live in America! One of the things I am thankful for is all my wonderful readers. You guys have made it possible for me to enjoy this amazing journey. I have found other fellow authors whose talents are out of this world, and I have met new amazing people. Thank you so much for reading and appreciating my story! =)**

**Also, I have received a number of questions, both here and on my blog on Tumblr, about the characters that are soon to enter the story. I understand that some of you are not familiar with the Marvel comics, as neither am I. When I sat down to write the plot for part 2, I began an extensive research into the Marvel universe. I admit shamelessly that I have never picked up a comic book, so do not fret. Below is a brief introduction and history about the characters that are soon to become a vital part in our tale.**

**Malekith the Accursed****: King of ****Svartalfheim****, realm of the Dark Elves. He is an archnemesis of Thor, having been captured once and kept in a dungeon in Asgard. His abilities include superhuman intellect, strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. As a dark elf, Malekith also has the ability to manipulate the forces of magic for a variety of effects, including teleportation, energy projection, physical malleability, flight (by transforming into mist), illusion casting, and the ability to change the shape and appearance of other beings or objects. He is to be featured as the main villain in the upcoming film Thor: The Dark World, along with our beloved Loki.**

**Skurge the Executioner****: He is half Jotun and half Asgardian, though he bares no physical resemblance to his frost giant heritage. In the comics he was hopelessly in love with the goddess Amora, a name that will re-emerge in our story. In the comics he fought next to and against Thor and Loki, though he was always defeated. His abilities include superhuman visual acuity, proficiency at hand to hand combat, and mastery of most Asgardian weapons. He often fight wields his large, enchanted, double-bladed battle axe that allows him a number of abilities including cutting rifts into other dimensions and control over fire and ice that he can project at his enemies. **

**Surtur****: King of ****Muspelheim****, realm of the fire demons. He was an archenemy of Odin, who kept him imprisoned inside the Earth. In the comics, Loki releases Surtur, thus bringing about Ragnarok. He has invaded Asgard before, and as my story shows, he will do it again. He is an immense and malevolent elemental fire demon whose power is of apocalyptic proportions. Standing over 1,000 ft. in height, Surtur possesses strength and durability by far surpassing that of Asgardians; the ability to generate intense heat, flames or concussive force; molecular manipulation such as transforming his fingers into serpents;levitation and inter-dimensional travel. Surtur's scale of power is usually shown to equal that of Odin. He is a skilled warrior and swordsman, and has a prehensile tail. He possesses a great intellect, and has vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom. He is vulnerable to intense cold, and can be imprisoned by certain magical spells or by other beings wielding cosmic energy powers equaling his own. Surtur possesses the giant sword Twilight, also known as the Sword of Doom, composed of a god-like metal known as Scabrite, which can only be found in the mines of Sutur's realm. The sword is magical, capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy, such as shattering dimensional barriers and inhibiting Odin's powers.**

**So, there you have it! Any other questions on the upcoming characters, let me know! ;-)**

**Landon****: You are culpable of nothing, bebe. I completely understand, as I also have those times when work completely overtakes my life! You know, it is extremely interesting that as I received your message last night I was listening to "Thinking About You" by Norah Jones while also working on the new chapter. You should listen to that song, it's yours! ;-) I really hope you are able to get some rest and much well-deserved sleep soon bebe, being exhausted is not fun. "Bella"? Aww, shucks! I really blushed at that one! You are so sweet! Definitely "my cup of tea" (if you pardon the continuing British puns). Well, my charming cavalier, until next time!**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 33

* * *

Each hesitant step echoed through the ancient halls of the Asgardian palace as Barbara made her way to the royal chambers. The hood of the cloak that covered her head was efficient in hiding the distress written on her features as she kept her eyes to the ground, her face left in total shadow. Her shortness of breath bore testament to the agony that tightened her chest, the fear that pulled at her gut constricting her airway. Her hands were clutched together, cold and clammy as her throat was dry.

They moved past guards and servants, the first ignoring her while the second looked on knowingly: the human bedmate of the king was en route. Aida walked in front, two guards flanking the hooded female as they walked through the maze of corridors, alcoves, large balconies and up winding staircases. They reached the area of the palace where none were allowed to enter unless summoned: The private quarters of the king of Asgard. Ten guards on either side guarded the hall that led to the large double doors, which were swiftly opened as the party reached them. Aida stood to the side as the guards who accompanied them retreated.

Barbara swallowed the knot in her throat as she willed her shaky legs to move forward. She forced the tears that stung her eyes to recede as she crossed the threshold. Keeping her head lowered, she stopped at the middle of the intricately carved floors. She made no intention of locating him as was her habit: It had almost become a game, Loki sneaking up on her before he swept her up and took her to his bed as she drowned in a fit of giggles that promptly turned into moans.

He was seated in a large chair on the opposite side of the room. Beside him was a large desk with open books scattered atop it, with topics ranging from magic, to the makeup of humans, to military strategy, to the right and power of kings. Her startled jump was evident as he spoke from his position.

"Remove the hood and look at me"

Her shaky fingers pulled back the cloth as she turned in the direction of his voice. The hood fell around her shoulders and she brought her gaze no higher than his chest. He raised one eyebrow at her refusal to meet his eyes.

"I said look at me"

This time she complied and lifted her eyes to his. The expression within her brown irises was one he did not expect. He saw no joy, no fear, no rage, no lust… there was nothing. He kept his expression emotionless as he stood and made his way over to her. When he reached her she brought her hands to the laces of her cloak. She untied them, letting the cover fall before he caught it in midair.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, his eyes boring into hers.

"Fulfilling my duty" she replied meekly, speaking for the first time as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Her hands then went to the clasps of her halter gown.

"Desist" he ordered, her movements immediately stilled as she removed her hands from her neck.

"Continue no longer in this foolish charade. You know the reasons for my actions of last night" he said as he gently took her chin and tilted her face upwards, bringing her eyes to his again, "you pushed me past the point of fury. You leave the protection of the palace to enter a city that holds great dangers for one of your kind, throw yourself to the mercy of the riffraff, only to return and obstinately challenge my ire at your little escapade. What do you think would have happened had the guards been unable to find you, or brought you back in a state of great injury?"

Her eyes filled with tears that she no longer had the strength to restrain. "It wouldn't have mattered"

He let go of her chin. He looked to the side in the direction of the balcony as he remembered the inexplicable terror he felt upon learning of her disappearance. He could face the greatest enemy without a single drop of fear, yet the mere thought of something happening to fragile Barbara had turned his blood cold. Did she not realize that he would have left no stone unturned, no punishment withheld, no house sacked and torn down until he found her? The realization of the great lengths he was willing to go to keep her near him had left him befuddled and perplexed.

"Asgard being turned upside down because of a human… wouldn't that be a sight" he chuckled darkly as he turned back to Barbara who now stood with her hand to her mouth, making great efforts not to break down in front of the man who had placed her in the position she was in at present. She flinched when his knuckles brushed against the soft skin of the cheek he had injured the previous night, and held her breath as he brought his forehead to hers.

"My fury went past the breaking point, which should not have been so. I do not wish you to tremble in my presence for any reason other than lust. So unless you wish me to bed you at this very moment, still your trembling, for my desire is swiftly incensed at your nearness"

She braved to look up at him in confusion as he pulled her towards him, the arm that still held her cloak wrapping around her waist. She had not expected him to act this way as she had entered his chambers. She had expected his usual demands upon her body, skillfully drawing from her the desired effect he wished to see as he reminded her of the hold he had on her being. Instead she had been met with cryptic words that spoke of regret and further confused her already muddled mind.

"Why did you escape?" he whispered, eyes closed and forehead still pressed to hers as he reveled in the feel of her body against his.

"I didn't" she whispered in return "I went to see the city. I was tired of being kept strictly in my rooms. I felt caged up"

He pulled back and looked down at her. He saw the sadness she had been hiding behind her deep brown eyes. Her sadness gave way to surprise and confusion as he suddenly wrapped the cloak around her frame, and re-tied it at her chest, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Come with me" he said as he took her hand and moved to the doors "Guards!"

They walked out into the hallway as the doors opened, royal guards instantly bringing their spears to their sides as they passed through.

"Prepare my mount" Loki ordered, and one of the guards bowed, then took off down the hall. He led her down towards a large room in the middle of the corridor, which proved to be a study. With a flick of his hand, a large bookshelf opened, revealing a hidden stone corridor. They entered the dimly lit hallway, making their way through its winding path, down staircases that snaked their way to the lower levels. They exited through another secret entrance, hidden behind a large tapestry, no sign of a door carved into the polished gold. Barbara gasped as she found herself inside another hall, massive columns supporting arches that lined two high floors, an open ceiling offering a clear view of the night sky.

He retook her hand and led her through an archway, exiting the palace and reaching one of the large gates adjacent to the stables. Guards stood watch as the most magnificent black stallion Barbara had ever seen was brought to them. Loki mounted and reached down to take her arm, then swooped her up effortlessly and placed her behind him on the saddle, her legs swept over one side. She almost chuckled as she noticed that he positioned her in the typical way a lady was expected to ride.

"Hold on" he instructed, and her hands instantly wrapped around his waist. The beast took off in a quick trot, exiting the palace when it suddenly began to gallop at full speed as they sprinted across a bridge that gave way to another made of glass that sparkled in multicolor lights. Barbara gasped in delight as they almost flew off the ground, the wind invading her hair as she looked back in wonder at the palace behind her, rising proudly above the skyline of the city to the stars above.

The horse deviated off the bridge as it reached a long, empty street lined with enormous edifices along the seashore. Soon they were reaching higher ground, and they finally came to a stop as they came to a large high cliff, its surfaced adorned with rich grass and trees, gazebos and fountains. A stone railing lined the edge, the waves of the ocean crashing furiously against the jagged rocks beneath.

Loki dismounted, then reached for her and brought her down to stand with him. His hands remained at her waist as he moved to nuzzle her neck before he raised his lips to her ear.

"You wished to see Asgard, well, there you have it" He whispered, before he turned her around.

Her mouth dropped open as she was met with the most amazing sight her eyes had ever beheld. From their current position they were close enough to make out the architectural marvel that was the Realm Eternal, while being high and far enough to go unnoticed. She could see the bustling of people as they went to and fro, undoubtedly lost in merrymaking, entertainment and drink as the night advanced. Barbara could almost hear their chatter and laughter, but the only sound that resounded in her ears was of the waves below. Part of her wished she could join them and taste the delights of the nightlife offered by the greatest realm in the universe.

"Out of the question" came his voice from behind as if reading her mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you ever join them?" she asked.

"In my youth" he replied "when Thor's thoughts were governed simply by the pleasures of debauchery and senseless indulgence. For centuries my task mainly consisted of dragging the oaf onto his horse after nights spent in mead and quim. I always found such diversities pointless and dull"

Her eyes turned from the sight before her as she turned to face him. "Centuries?"

"Yes"

She looked at him with surprise as she studied his exquisite features. "Loki, how long have you been living?"

"Why the desire to know?"

"You said you spent centuries of your youth looking after your brother as he wasted his life away. I can only imagine the amount of time you have lived"

"Three millennia and two centuries" he stated matter-of-factly.

Her mouth dropped. At her current age of thirty years she believed she had already seen and lived a great deal, but her entire lifespan did not even amount to one day of his. Not only was he a powerful being, a master of magic and many other powers she had yet to discover, but an ancient who looked no older than she did. He truly was a god.

"That's three thousand, two hundred years!" she exclaimed. Then her amazement turned to sorrow as she disengaged herself from his embrace and moved to stand at the railing, gazing out towards the sea and the great expanse of space.

He watched her as he came to stand beside her. Her shoulders were sagged and she now stood with her head lowered, looking at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No wonder you look upon me and the rest of my race as if we are nothing. We humans are weak, insignificant creatures that are here today and gone tomorrow. When I'm old and withered, you will have hardly aged a day. I will die, and you will still be as you are now…" her voice broke, leaving her message unsaid.

It did not, however, go missed. He took her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"I will not have it so" he replied, his tone final and stern. Barbara frowned in confusion as for a third time that night, he spoke to her in a way that she could not decipher. She could almost sense longing as he brought his face to hers, their noses nuzzling as his lips brushed softly against hers. Without realizing it, she threw her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from his throat as their bodies and lips collided.

He tasted the sweetness of her mouth as she eagerly parted her lips, their tongues teasing as he moved her backwards, till her back made contact with the wall of a gazebo. She immediately raised her body and wrapped her legs around him. His hands reached under her cloak to lift her gown, then a hand dipped into her undergarments. She broke the kiss and let out a loud, wanton moan as his finger flicked her already swollen clit.

He wanted nothing more than to take her there, on top of that cliff and under the stars as she lay on the plush grass. He wanted her to scream his name to the heavens, a declaration to the Nine Realms that only he could bring her the ecstasy she proclaimed. But even though darkness and the roar of the ocean would shroud them from the populace below, they were too close to the ever-watchful gaze of Ragnar for Loki to veil them from his view. With a groan and immense effort, he removed his hand from the center of her pleasure and brought her down to stand on her feet. Disappointment and sexual frustration were written all over her face as she looked up at him.

"Let us return" he whispered, their hands clasped together and his forehead against hers "and bring to completion the business started here in a more ideal setting"

She allowed herself to smile at him. "Only if it is in my room. I wish to erase what happened there last night and replace it with a much more pleasant memory"

"And so it will be"

He sealed their new agreement with a kiss that was short-lived though not lacking in the intensity of the upcoming events it promised.

"No more escapades" he warned, narrowing his eyes at her, a wicked glint within them.

"Not unless I'm allowed to leave the palace and see the city"

"Arrangements have been made to facilitate it. But only under the most specific and strict circumstances if it is not with me"

She sighed in exasperation even though her eyes matched the mischief contained in his.

"Yes, your majesty" she put her hands out and curtsied, a devilish grin upon her lips.

"Do not try to beguile your king with shows of ultimate submission and compliance, my pet" he quipped as he remounted his horse "for said sovereign may order you to prove the extent of such loyalty"

He placed her once again behind him and she rested her head on his shoulder as her arms encircled him.

"I look forward to it"

End of Chapter 33


	35. Chapter 34

*****WARNING*** The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Please forgive the delay. Thanksgiving celebrations kept me from being able to sit down and write. I hope this chapter makes it up to you! I am also glad that you guys liked the way the story is evolving. We are moving towards the major and cataclysmic events that will subsequently bring the story to its climactic conclusion, so thank you for staying with me this far and appreciating the turns of events that are starting to unfold. Your support and kind reviews are what keep me going with the story! Also thank you for the new favorites/follows!_**

_**Landon: Sugar and milk, please! Oh, and don't forget the buscuits! Lol Now, I must ask you the same question: How do you take your tea? ;-) As for the song I would give the last chapter, I would say "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. It defines in a grand way the new feelings Loki is discovering that he harbors towards Barbara. It is not to say that his his ardent and raging desire for her is dwindling, but there is something else that he didn't even know there was. What he does with the knowledge of such emotions will definitely be a joy to explore as a writer. As emotionally exhausting as it is for me to write Loki, it will be fantastic to explore a new dimension to him. Till next time, muffin!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 34

* * *

"Loki…"

Half a whisper, half a sigh. She closed her eyes and arched her back, as she brought her hand to her mouth, teeth biting into the digits. He smiled into the delicate skin of her thigh as he nipped the soft flesh, eyes sparkling in the dim light as he watched her unravel before him. Then he administered another soft bite, this time, on a lower part of her silky thigh.

"Do you know the titles bestowed upon me?" he purred into her skin, then moved to provide the same attention to her other thigh.

"Yes" Barbara whispered, moving her hips higher, instinctively drawing him closer to her sex.

"Name them" he ordered as he created a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her knee to her calf.

"Mmm… Oh my god" she sighed.

He laughed. "Yes, what else?"

"God of Mischief, God of Lies… oh!"

"Continue" he leered as he began to ascend again, past her calf, past her knee…

"Agent of Chaos, King of Asgard, God of ...fuck!" she screamed now in desperation.

His lips had now reached her upper thigh and continued higher. "Mmm, yes, that one too, but you forgot one"

She could now only pant as she looked at him. The smile on his face was lecherous as he returned her gaze.

"Silver Tongue"

She cried out and threw her head back as the mentioned limb came in full contact with the center of her pleasure. Her toes curled as she grabbed handfuls of the bedding, whimpers and moans that were loud as screams pouring from her throat. He took hold of her hips as he lapped at her, tasting the sweet and tart taste of her arousal.

"Ah, Loki!" she wailed, her legs wrapping around his shoulders as she grabbed a handful of his hair, urging him further into her sex. He groaned into her delicate flesh as his lips encircled her swollen nub, and suckled.

Her eyes went wide as her breath caught in her throat, her scream resonating through the room as she felt herself become undone. His ministrations became more demanding as her nether lips began to contract, the nectar of her womanly essence oozing onto his lips. Her hips bucked and her legs shook, until finally, she stilled and slumped against the bed, her chest heaving as she fought to regain her breath.

He licked his moist lips as he crawled over her, then kissed her long and deep. She tasted herself on him, combined with the unique delicious flavor of his mouth. Keeping their lips locked, he rose on his knees, bringing her with him. He broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes as he took hold of her hips and lowered her onto him. Her lips parted in a sigh of pleasure, her legs wrapped around his waist as they began moving together in unison.

His hand tangled in her hair and pulled back, exposing her throat. He attacked it with his mouth, feeling the vibrations of her moans as he nipped at the place where her pulse pumped under her skin. She arched her back, burying his face in the valley of her breasts as she bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts as she brought herself down again and again. Then he stilled and laid back, resting on his elbows, watching himself disappear into her.

"Fuck woman, you're amazing" he let the obscenity and endearment pass his lips as he watched her move atop him. Her hair, a mass of black spirals, cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. She dug her nails into his chest as she rode him, her voluptuous, perky breasts bouncing with her movements. They became faster and wild with abandon as she felt her orgasm approach. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her onto her back, their bodies still joined. She whimpered in need and frustration at her release being withheld.

"I… was… so close" she whined as he began to move.

"Beg me to let you meet your end" he purred into the junction where her throat met her jaw.

She closed her eyes and gasped as his thrusts took on a maddening rhythm, bringing forth the onslaught of implorations he demanded from her.

"Oh god… please… Loki… I need… I want… goddamn… yes… just like that… must… come… please… I'm begging… let me… come… please…"

"Good girl" he whispered and brought a hand to the place where they were linked, skillfully bringing her over the edge as he massaged her swollen nub "now, come. Come for me"

Her body surrendered to his words as she felt her body clench with a force she had not yet known she possessed. She clawed at his back as she shook with the tidal waves of sheer, mind blowing pleasure that rushed through her entire being. She screamed his name, her walls clamping around him like a vice as he continued to pound his hips into hers.

He groaned against her mouth, becoming undone. The hand in her hair tightened to a fist as he brought his other arm around her and pressed her to him. He threw his head back, her name on his lips before he collapsed on her, burying his face in her neck as he reveled in their shared completion.

"Is that really why they call you 'Silver Tongue'?" she panted. He rolled over on his back, placing her on top of him.

"No, but it definitely adds a new dimension to the title" he replied, running a hand up and down her back as she drew intricate patterns on his chest with her finger.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and for the first time in her life, she felt safe. She smiled as she thought that of all places, and out of all people, she had come to find that in the arms of the God of Mischief.

* * *

Loki awoke to the feel of warmth against him. His body covered hers as she lay sprawled onto her stomach; the fur covers drawn up to their waist, his arm wrapped possessively around her. He kissed her shoulder and looked at her sleeping form, the corners of his mouth turning up as he saw the soft smile upon her lips. With a grunt of displeasure, he forced himself to pull away from the warmth of her body and rose from the bed.

Dawn was begging to break over the horizon. The star-clustered sky would soon give way to the golden rays of sunlight, and there was a pressing matter that needed to be addressed before the major events of the day occupied his time. Moments later, he was fully dressed and moved towards the doors. He stopped himself halfway and turned to the bed he had just exited, gazing at the woman that remained in it.

No, there was no turning back. His decision had been made, and the possible ramifications were ones he was willing to face. In the end, she would understand the reasons for his course of action, just as she always did. Her greatest gift to him had been her total submission, the gentle warmth of her touch, the complete surrender of her being to his possession. He was not going to let the pathetic state of her nature rob him of what he had become unwilling to relinquish.

Loki reached the doors and stepped out. He walked up to one of the guards in the corridor and gave the order.

"Assemble Idunn's sorcerers in the throne room as soon as dawn turns to day"

* * *

Barbara sat with the queen, both reclined on divans, wine chalices in hand as their laughter echoed through Frigga's private parlor.

"So elves are nothing more than folk stories about small people that make toys for children?!" Frigga laughed loudly "oh, that one I did not expect. I thought it couldn't become any more ludicrous after I heard that mortals believed Loki had mothered Odin's personal horse!"

Barbara almost choked on her wine. "I wouldn't put it past him"

"Ha! Loki has done the worst of shenanigans, but I don't think he would let himself go that far. Sleipnir was born in the royal stables when Loki was an adolescent, and he grew an attachment to him, taking him in as a pet. No one had yet seen a horse with eight legs, so I guess he became drawn to his oddities."

"What happened to him?"

"He's still at the stables, enjoying runs of the mountains behind the city and fathering foals. With the Allfather gone, he is spending the rest of his life in idleness and luxury"

"So what exactly are elves?" Barbara inquired.

"Fierce warriors. There are two forms of them. The Light Elves are our allies, they are the best archers in all the Nine Realms. The Dark Elves were never in good terms with Odin. Their ruler and my husband never saw eye to eye. Many battles were fought, both sides losing many of their best soldiers and causing great desolation. I pray the same thing doesn't happen under Loki's rule"

"Have all the worlds ever been truly at peace?"

"Oh, no. The Allfather sought to maintain peace after the great battle at Jotunheimn, but there are always threats looming in the shadows. Loki bears a great weight of responsibility as Odin's successor. Maintaining harmony within nine realms while keeping them independent and self-governing is a nearly impossible task"

Barbara didn't respond. She knew Loki's hunger for absolute power, and she knew Frigga did as well. The words she expressed were ones of hope for her son to take the just course of action, but deep inside, she feared her son might set out to conquer the other worlds. Barbara shivered at the thought of a new title being bestowed upon him: Loki, Ruler of the Nine Realms.

Servants came with silver trays containing the afternoon meal. Arrays of breads, cheeses and fruits were set before them. Then Aida came and set a silver bowl in front of Barbara. Frigga turned and her eyes went wide as she saw what Barbara had been given. She then looked at Aida in amazement, who in turn met the queen's eyes and nodded.

"Oh yes, more apples!" Barbara exclaimed in delight as she grabbed one and took a bite "you know, they've been bringing them to me since this morning. I never knew that golden apples were even real. I've never tasted any fruit as delicious in all my life!"

Frigga sat speechless as she watched Barbara partake of the golden apples of Idunn. Moments later, she jumped from her seat as Barbara had nearly finished, when suddenly she blanched, falling over as she clutched her middle. She wailed out in pain, falling off the divan as the last, half-eaten apple dropped from her hand and rolled on the floor. When Frigga and the servants reached her, she was shaking and spasming in agony, choking and heaving as she fought to bring air to her lungs.

"Guards!" Frigga screamed in terror as she cradled Barbara's head in her arm. Two immediately barged in, one scooping up the dying human as the other moved to help the queen.

"No! Fetch the healers! Go!" she yelled. Aida and the guard ran from the room, as the other rushed Barbara to the healing room, a terrified Frigga in tow. As they reached the doors, they burst open and Boden ran out, taking the now limp body of Barbara in his arms.

Frigga watched in helplessness and desperation as the chief healer rushed back inside the healing room.

"Alert the king" she said in a daze. The guard who had carried Barbara crossed his hand over his heart, then disappeared down the hall. The queen watched him go, then turned and walked into the healing room. She stopped at the doors as Boden let go of Barbara's hand, the glow of healing magic dissipating from his palm as he turned towards her. The other healers stood around the bed where she lay, faces lowered as they sadly regarded her inert form.

"My queen, the breath of human life is gone from her"

End of Chapter 34


	36. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I am so astonished at the mindblowing response I received for the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know I say it a lot, but I really mean it when I say that you guys are the best readers one could ever hope for! Thank you so much for your reviews, private messages, follows and favorites! I love you guys! =) Someone had a question about the golden apples of Idunn, and yes, I took them from Norse mythology. They provide eternal youth, long life and fertility, thought I think the last one is not what drove Loki to give them to Barbara lol. Will Barbara survive what happened to her at the end of the last chapter? The answer is below... ;-)_**

_**Landon: Thank you for the beautiful song! That little poem was so lovely, thank you so much! Usted a invadido mis pensamientos y captivado mi imaginación. But who is this "someone else" you speak of, muffin? You are the only member of the opposite sex that's reviewing the story, but if you're referring to raquel337's message, she's my best friend Celia, who created an account here so she can review the story, which is why her message sounds so personal. If it's not her, then who? I would really like to know, cariño!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 35

* * *

The child stood facing the peaks that rose majestically towards the heavens; proud, rocky mountains that stood as testament of the heights reserved only for the gods of men. The warm desert air blew in the little girl's hair as it ruffled the layers of her navy blue taffeta dress. Before her stood a lazy city that rested on an arid valley of the Southwest. Cacti and shrubs surrounded the patio of the Tucson home where she was lovingly raised. She moved towards the swing and sat, clutching the chains that held the childish contraption suspended from a large, acacia tree.

With her small feet, she tried to reach the floor to propel her swing to move. She strained to make her short legs touch the ground when suddenly a pair of strong, loving arms encircled her. The child squealed with delight at the familiar warmth, the scent of Old Spice and the soothing, Spanish accent that caressed her hearing.

"Bienvenida a casa, pequeña Barbara." _Welcome home, little Barbara._

She turned to look into the deep brown eyes of her uncle Rafael. His face broke into an enormous grin as the little girl jumped from the swing and jumped into the waiting arms of the man who raised her. She threw her arms around his as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Uncle!"

He swung her around as they laughed, bathed in receding, red desert sunlight as evening gave way to night. He placed her down and took her small hand, and together they walked towards the steps that led to the sliding doors. As they emerged into the empty home, her face fell and a sad expression came over her face and she scooted closer to him, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his leg.

"They're not here"

Her uncle bent down and scooped her up, sitting her on top of the granite kitchen counter. He gently wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. He sighed as he chose his words carefully.

"No, my darling, they're not"

"But you said that when we came back home, Mama and Papa will be here so I can finally meet them"

"I did, and they will. But sometimes, the things we wait for take longer than we expect. Remember when you kept falling off your new princess bike and you cried because you couldn't go riding with Marcos to the park?"

"Yes" she replied through her tears.

"How long did it take you to learn to ride your bike?"

"A long time" she sniffed.

"Exactly"

Barbara looked into her uncle's eyes, the deep longing of an innocent child shining through the large teary pools that were her deep brown pupils.

"How long will it take them to come?"

"I don't know, little one"

"But you said they'd be here!" the child cried into the shoulder of the man who had been her father and her protector. The one who told her of the glorious day when she'd be welcomed into the arms of the mother and father she always saw in her dreams. It hurt, and even in the ingenuity of her childhood, she knew pain that far surpassed the amount that could be handled by her small heart.

"Things change, and sometimes you must change as well. Pain is as much a part of life as joy, my child. Asi es la vida, pequeña Barbara"

"But how will I change, uncle?"

"Like a little caterpillar that turns into a butterfly" he teased, making a flying motion with his hand that caused her to laugh through her tears. She yawned and rested her head on his chest, her eyelids heavy as her breathing became shallow. It was almost time. With a smile, he took the precious child in his arms and carried her to the small room upstairs that was hers. He laid her on the bed, drawing the princess coverlet up to her chest as he felt the gentle beating of her heart fading away.

"Duerme, pequeña Barbara. Cuando despiertes, alcanzarás las estrellas"

The child slipped away, wrapped in warmth and feeling the loving kiss of her uncle upon her forehead. Images of desert afternoons passed through her mind's eye, the hearty laugh of her uncle Rafael as he pushed her on the swing that hung from the acacia tree in the backyard, the grainy old photos of her parents framed in the living room walls, the smells of rich, fertile earth after the rain. The heavy Spanish accent of her uncle's voice was the last thing that registered in her memory as the last thread of human life was severed.

_Sleep, little Barbara. When you awaken, you'll reach the stars._

* * *

"My king. The human lies in the healing room. She has passed from the realm of the living"

Ragnar delivered his fateful message as Loki emerged into the newly built Bifrost. The smile that graced his lips as he returned from Alfheim was instantly replaced by a clenched jaw. He looked at the gatekeeper in horror before he ran to the horse that waited at the entrance. The stallion flew across the Rainbow Bridge and through the palace gates.

The doors to the healing room were suddenly thrown open to the point of coming off their hinges. A weeping Frigga and a saddened Boden jumped as a manic Loki burst inside, making a dash for the bed in the middle. He took Barbara's face in his hands and looked for any signs of life.

"When will she awaken?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"My lord…" the chief healer began.

"WHEN?!" Loki roared.

"I fear she will not, my lord" Boden whispered.

Loki looked up. He was met with the eyes of his mother who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. She gazed at him with a profound sadness in her eyes as tears moistened her cheeks. He stared at her with a blank expression before his eyes once again turned downwards to the lifeless form of the woman that lay on the white fur. She was supposed to come to him that evening, the rosy hue of longevity on her cheeks as she no longer stood a mortal, but as one who would not leave his side for millennia to come.

"Idunn's apples…" he spoke numbly, his hand cupping her still warm cheek.

"Poisoned her instead of prolonging her life" Frigga sobbed as she gently smoothed Barbara's hair.

He watched the lifeless form of the woman who had become vital to his survival. Only hours ago, at the break of dawn she had laid before him with a smile upon her lips, and as dusk now turned to night, she lay in death. He was never to gaze upon her eyes, losing himself in the depths of her dark irises, as brown as the earth of the planet of her birth. The song of her voice was never again to be heard, her soft sighs caressing his hearing as her exclamations of desire made his blood boil. The warmth of her skin was soon to be replaced by a piercing cold that surpassed the one that engulfed the heart others believed he no longer had. He stood frozen in utter disbelief until he felt his mother's arms wrap around him.

"Loki…"

The sound of her voice broke through the numbness that seemed to engulf him.

"The sorcerers" he growled as a single tear fell from his eye "I will kill the sorcerers"

"No! They didn't know what effect Idunn's magic may have on a human! Loki, no mortal has ever partaken of long life. They are not built to live as we do. I'm so sorry, my son…"

"I didn't grant her permission to leave me!" he screamed as he grabbed on to Frigga, clenching fistfuls of her gown as grief of the same measure he felt at failing to gain the favor of the Allfather overcame him.

"Don't do this to yourself, my son…" she wept as she witnessed her son crumble with immense sorrow once again in his life. First, he lost the basis of his identity, the idyllic image of who he was shattered at the knowledge of his true parentage, suffering the favoritism of the man he once called father, losing all hope for recognition, failing to prove himself worthy of the title of son, prince, and king. He had failed at establishing a kingdom of his own, when miraculously, fate seemed to smile upon him, granting him a throne and the rare gift of a woman's love. Though he didn't know it, Barbara had been a small light in the darkness that was her youngest son's heart. She had quietly and subtly chipped away at the fossilized layers of contempt and hatred that surrounded his fragile heart, only to have fate return to retrieve payment for his sins in the cruelest way.

He tore away from his mother's embrace and turned to the bed where Barbara lay. He took her hand and put his forehead to hers as his shoulders shook.

"You found a way to escape my grasp" he whispered to her unhearing ears.

Images of the joy he had seen on his brother's face as he embraced his mortal woman flashed in his mind. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth as grief turned to blinding rage. He pulled away from her bedside and stormed from the healing room, a flash of green as his cape whipped behind him.

Aida and the two servant girls were sadly approaching the healing room, intent on receiving orders to care for her body and prepare for funerary services. They instantly bowed as the king rushed from the healing room and down the hall. Upon seeing them, Loki turned to the handmaiden, grabbing her and throwing her against one of the walls. As she lay on the floor, he grabbed her throat in a crushing grasp and picked her up, slamming her against the wall once again, as he held her high, her feet dangling under her.

"You ordered the apples poisoned, did you not?" he rasped, and squeezed her windpipe to the point of snapping "You killed her in retaliation for the punishment bestowed upon you"

Aida gasped and twitched as all air was blocked from her lungs. The other two servant girls fell to their knees in fear of their lives. He glared at them with an evil smirk as he continued to slowly squeeze the life from the handmaiden. He wasn't going to snap her neck in two until he reveled in her suffering for a while longer.

* * *

"Fetch the king!" came Frigga's order from the healing room "her heart beats!"

Loki turned to the sound of his mother's voice, and though he was standing a distance away from the doors, he heard the words loud and clear. The hand around Aida's throat loosened and he let her fall to the floor. He dashed back inside and was met with Frigga and Boden standing around Barbara, as the chief healer held her hand in his. He ran to the bed and watched in astonishment as Barbara's body shivered as if from chill.

"She began trembling the moment you left" Frigga told her son as she placed a hand on Barbara's forehead "it seems she had to lose all link to humanity before she is able to join the ranks of the long-lived. Her heart beats once again, though only faintly"

"Why is she not breathing?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She is becoming like us, my lord" Boden replied "though her body seemed to be robbed of life, it is changing into one able to sustain a long lifespan. Her heart grows stronger, developing into one capable of beating for millennia to come. As it strengthens, her breathing will return. When she awakens, she will no longer be a human, she will be an Aesir. One of us. The first Asgardian to be created, not born"

"One can only imagine the agony she would endure were she awake" the queen whispered.

He took Barbara's hand in his and put it to his cheek. It was cold and clammy, but he could feel the faint pulse that thumped beneath. He let out a breath he did not know how long he had held, and smiled.

* * *

It was a bright morning, as the sun brought another day to the city of Asgard when the transformation became complete. Loki sat next to her on the bed, his face buried in her hand as he waited. It had been three days since the Midgardian had died. Mortality had surrendered its hold on her, and she was soon to stand as the first human to achieve the stature of the gods. Clothed in immaculate ivory silk, she was ready to break free of her chrysalis, and open her wings to the glory of her new form.

Suddenly, he rose to his feet as she arched her back, gasping loudly as her lungs once again filled with air. She straightened and laid back down, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. He gasped in awe as her eyes flew open, and two irises that shone as polished gold looked up at him. The golden hue instantly receded, once again turning into her natural chestnut brown. She smiled up at him.

He returned the smile and offered his hand to the beautiful creature that lay before him. She took it and rose to her feet. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her, then brought her hand to his lips. She touched his cheek as she looked into his emerald eyes, and saw in them what she thought she'd never see.

"You will not be free of me" she repeated the words he had told her long ago, in a planet that now seemed distant and foreign to her.

"And you of me"

_**End of Chapter 35**_


	37. Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_My most sincere apologies for the delay. The new chapter was meant to be posted Friday night, but I suddenly encountered a personal emergency before I was able to finish it. But alas, here it is! My apologies to those who checked at the usual time I update, and found none. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the positive feedback! I wouldn't be able to continue this story without the formidable support I receive from all my readers! Like we say on Tumblr... Oh my feels! Also, welcome to all new readers! _****_The Locale Amidst the Stars_****_, the first one? WOW! You lost your reviewing virginity to me, I feel so honored! ;-) LOL _****_Kasey_****_, no worries, I understood what you were trying to say! To answer your questions: No, I have not taken any classes or training in writing. The only writing I have done prior to Game of Shadows are the reports I wrote in college and poetry I wrote on my free time when I was younger. _****_Mark_****_, thank you for your compliments! It is great and humbling to see the reach this story has achieved. I honestly did not know people from different parts of the world and of both sexes were reading the story, until I came in direct contact with some of the readers and checked the story vieweres/visitors statistics. I even found that some people in Fiji were reading the story. Amazing! Thank you for coming out of anonimity and thank you for reading!_**

_**Landon**__**: "Cariño" is a Spanish endearment; it can mean a variety of things, but mostly"darling, sweetie, honey or dear." I also feel the same way, I really miss the messages you would randomly send in between chapters, but I do understand how hectic your job can be. But don't worry muffin, I have Maroon 5's "Secret", Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" and Nat King Cole's "Autumn Leaves" to hold me up between messages! ;-) Till next time, muffin!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 36

* * *

She was no longer a human, a mortal.

The thought registered in her mind as her eyes swept over her new form. She looked no different, yet she could feel a new strength pulsating in every muscle, the surge of vitality that rushed through her veins. Every cell in her body was bursting with immense energy, causing her senses to be supercharged, missing no detail, no scent, no small tingle of movement under her fingers. It was intoxicating. She placed her hand in his, eyes wide with wonder at the new sensations.

"I can feel it" she whispered, looking into his eyes as she reveled in the soft, rush of magic that radiated from his being.

Loki smiled, linking his fingers with hers. Though her body had evolved, she remained the same within, impressionable and inquisitive. Little Barbara may now be strong, long-living and agile, yet she still stood in wonder of him. It both enticed and aroused him, sending a jolt through his veins while he nuzzled her neck. He was looking forward to exercising her new high levels of vigor in the privacy of his chambers, but immediately realized that she was a page ahead of him when she placed a hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a devouring kiss.

She ravished his lips while her hands slipped inside the leather of his coat and were working their way into his tunic. He moaned deep in his throat when her eager hands finally came in contact with his skin. Her touch was feverish, hungry. Every pore in her body was oozing with the need to release pent up energy that threatened to spill over as she brought her hand to the bindings of his trousers, desperately trying to undo them as he advanced, her back suddenly coming into contact with a wall.

He began to pull on the skirt of her gown, hiking it past her knee, her thigh, and up to her hip when the doors to the healing room suddenly burst open. They tore away from one another, the look of lust upon his face instantly replaced by one of anger and annoyance, and he glared at the guard that stood at the entrance. Barbara stood panting, a deep blush spreading all over her face. She looked away at the opposite side of the room and groaned in shame and frustration. The guard bowed sheepishly and avoided contact with his king's eyes.

"My liege, Ragnar sends word of the most urgent nature. The realm of Svartalfheim is under attack from Surtur's forces"

Barbara watched in amazement as the scowl on Loki's face changed into a broad smile of utter satisfaction.

"Instruct the legionnaires to move the army. Have them assemble on the bridge and wait for my word"

The guard crossed his hand over his heart and moved to fulfill his orders. Loki turned his gaze to Barbara, who met his eyes, understanding and resignation masking the disappointment she felt.

"I shall return swiftly" he offered as he pulled her close "and I give you my word, we will test the limits of your newfound vitality. Prepare yourself, for you will be most delicious and voraciously ravished, my dear"

He kissed her, leaving no doubt that his words were a promise he was set to fulfill. Her knees wobbled as his lips moved over hers, tongue teasing, his fingers digging into her hips. He pressed them onto him, as he gently bit her lower lip before he pulled away. He held her hand as he began walking away, then paused at arm's length and let go, giving her a wicked smile and a wink before he exited the healing room, leaving a breathless and delirious Barbara behind.

* * *

Loki sat on his horse at the entrance to the observatory, facing the city. Dressed in full armor, he held the Odinspear, Gungnir. Behind him the Bifrost gleamed, sending legionnaires to different realms to gather the armies that were loyal to the Asgardian king. Before him, legions of Aesir warriors stood on the length of the Rainbow Bridge, all the way to the courtyard of the palace. He gazed proudly at the might of his hosts, the innumerable soldiers that would give him the realms he deserved to conquer. He addressed the army as they stood at the ready.

"The threats that slowly advance to our gates are formidable in power. The hordes of Surtur's demons fall upon the lower realms, destroying what lays in their path before they bring the same desolation upon ours. But we fight, not only to protect the home we love, but to rescue the other races from destruction and bring them under the protection of the only realm in the universe to have never surrendered to an enemy. As I stand before you and breathe, I swear to you, no foe shall ever pass our gates again. Let them come with their armies of fire-breathing monsters, they will not pass! And when this day of battle is ended, the universe shall once again remember that Asgard's warriors, under the command of their king, are the greatest force to be found in the cosmos!"

The army erupted in cheer and Loki turned his stallion to face the observatory, his eyes falling on Ragnar who stood at the ready, his sword already sheathed halfway into the platform at the center.

"Ragnar, open the doors"

The gatekeeper buried the magical sword to the hilt, and in a flash of colors, Loki and his army were gone.

* * *

The shouts of the army floated through the balcony and into the healing room, as Boden's hand glowed, engulfing Barbara's and assessing the state of her body.

Boden then let go, a smile upon his and the queen's lips who stood next to her.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living" he said "and into the ranks of the Aesir"

Frigga wrapped her arms around Barbara's shoulders and brought into her a tight embrace. Barbara could not help but return it, her eyes watering at the affection freely given by the amazing woman she had come to care so deeply for.

"How do you feel?" Frigga asked as she pulled away, eyes scanning over her.

"Like I could run a twenty-mile marathon then go for ten rounds of kickboxing" Barbara exclaimed.

"What?" the queen looked confused. Barbara laughed.

"Human sports" she explained "what I meant is you could throw me into the military training grounds and I will be able to take them all at once"

"And you would lose" Frigga teased before her face turned serious "it is a shame Loki was not able to be here with you at this important time, there is so much you need to learn and be shown"

"I didn't know there was a war going on"

"There wasn't. One of the Allfather's greatest enemies has taken advantage of Loki being a young, fresh new ruler and is attacking other realms to reach Asgard, eventually"

"Who?" Barbara asked in surprise.

"Surtur, king of Muspelheim. No worries, he's been defeated before. All Loki needs is an army large enough to withstand his forces while he uses the power of Odin's spear and enchantments to trap him"

"You're so confident in his abilities"

"Of course, I'm his mother. I raised him" she smiled proudly "come. We must do something of great importance. It cannot wait. Boden, my deepest gratitude and respect, as always"

Boden bowed as Frigga exited, linking her arm with Barbara's as they made their way to the main areas of the palace. She expected to be led to her chambers, but instead the queen guided her through an area that was new to her. They avoided members of the court that roamed the halls, taking quick turns into smaller corridors. Soon they reached a long, wide hall that ended in a large gate. Guards opened them for the queen and her companion, and Barbara's eyes widened in amazement when she walked inside.

"Welcome to the grand library of Asgard" she said, pleased at Barbara's reaction "the history of the universe, its secrets, magic, knowledge of all the other worlds, languages, tales of ancient times, from the Great Beginning until now are kept in here"

Barbara looked at the queen in utter disbelief before she once again turned to the countless arrays of scrolls and leather bound texts that lined the colossal shelves. Holographic depictions of galaxies, planets and stars floated on top of large tables that lined the aisles. A massive three-dimensional depiction of the city of Asgard, complete with its rivers, ocean, the bridge and observatory stood in the center of the large hall. She was so lost in the majesty that opened up before her that she didn't notice the elderly man that approached.

"Your majesty, it is an immense delight to see you grace us with your presence here"

The queen gave him a wide smile. "Greetings, Vardlokkur. Your gifts are unmatched. You knew I was coming to seek you directly"

Barbara turned to see an old man with long white beard and clothed in long, grey robes kneel to the queen and speak in a language she did not understand. The man then turned to her and said something, but Barbara only looked on in confusion, and offered an apology.

"Ah, she speaks the language of the humans!" he exclaimed in delight. Barbara smiled, hearing him speak to her in English.

"Yes, I was born human" she answered.

"Preferiría hablar en su lengua nativa?"

Barbara stood surprised as she heard him speak in her native tongue. He gave a small laugh.

"Midgard is a world of many people and many languages, but my old eyes have never had the privilege of gazing upon one"

Frigga spoke up. "Barbara, this is Vardlokkur, one of the keepers of the archives. He holds the key to the gifts of language, and you're here to receive the one of our native tongue"

"You mean I'll be able to speak Asgardian?"

"Aesir" she corrected.

"Come" Vardlokkur beckoned, and led them to an area in the back of the library. Barbara looked around as they passed other shelves, and alcoves built under them to allow private places for reading. Young men and women sat in them, no doubt the next generation of Asgardias lost in their studies. She imagined herself sitting in one, lost in a sea of texts as she became engulfed in tales of grand battles, other intelligent races, the powers of magic, and the secrets of the cosmos. They reached a long, golden shelf and Vardlokkur took a scroll, offering it to Barbara with great reverence.

"Take this, the gift of our language, and the endowment of our greatest wealth, the knowledge of the ancients before us, who left their history and legacies inscribed within these walls"

Barbara reached out and slowly took the scroll in her hands. Vardlokkur placed one hand over hers and the other on her forehead, then whispered an enchantment she didn't understand. She sucked in a breath when his hands glowed, and she felt warmth rush from the scroll, into her hands, through her arms, her shoulders and up her neck, ending in her forehead where his hand was placed. She closed her eyes as the feeling dissipated, and opened them to see Vardlokkur and Frigga smiing at her.

"That was it?" she asked bewildered "I don't even know if I'm speaking in English, or Spanish, or Aesir"

"Aesir" Vardlokkur replied, gently reclaiming the scroll and placing it back on its shelf.

"Doesn't feel any different"

"It shouldn't" Frigga laughed. Vardlokkur then took Barbara's hands in his and gazed at her in awe.

"The first human to become one of us" he said in wonder "I had heard of your presence in the palace when your handmaiden was brought to acquire the gift of human language. The halls were abuzz with rumors of you and your beauty. For once, the gossips were not mistaken"

"Rumors of a Midgardian in the palace are to remain as nothing more than rumors" the queen said to the elderly man "She is an Asgardian, and shall be known as such"

Vardlokkur bowed his head, understanding his queen's underlying order. Frigga and Barbara turned to leave, the keeper of the archives promising to show Barbara the rest of the library upon her return. She excitedly accepted.

* * *

The queen and Barbara walked in the direction of Barbara's chambers. They talked of the events of the past three days, Frigga relating the grief that overwhelmed her and her son upon momentarily losing her. Barbara stopped in the middle of the hall, her eyes filled with tears as she was told of the way Loki had crumbled in his mother's arms upon realization that she was no longer living. She in turn tried to explain the strange visions that flashed before her eyes while she was losing her link to humanity. She only remembered images of her childhood, though direct memories of her time growing up as a human were foggy and distant. She felt a great sadness as she realized that though she remembered events and experiences of her life on Earth, she felt a strange sense of disconnect to that planet. She confessed to feeling like she didn't belong in either world, no longer a human though not truly an Asgardian.

"You belong with my son" Frigga explained "you know, those feelings are also ones he shares"

"How so?"

"Knowledge will come at the right time" the queen gently dismissed, knowing that one day Barbara was bound to learn of Loki's true parentage.

They rounded a corner past the banquet hall and stood dead in their tracks as a woman of around the same age as Frigga walked the hall with her young daughter Agathe, a beautiful maiden. It was Eydis, the matriarch to one of the oldest families of Asgard. Upon seeing them, she and the young girl curtsied.

"My queen"

"Eydis, Agathe" Frigga greeted.

The two women looked at Barbara, who bowed her head to them. Frigga looked at her, then at the two nobles who she knew no doubt were assuming they stood in the presence of the rumored mortal that graced the king's bed.

"May I introduce the daughter of the newest noble family to be granted a place in court" she quickly lied "her father sacrificed his life to save the king's during the invasion and in turn they were exalted to the first tier"

"A great honor for a most noble deed" Eydis answered "and pray tell, what is your name that I may praise the memory of your father to the rest of the court?"

"Her name is..." Frigga quickly interjected, looking at Barbara then turning to Eydis with a smile.

"…Sigyn"

End of Chapter 36


	38. Chapter 37

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Thank you for the responses on the last chapter! Many of you expressed excitement at the mention of Barbara having a new name, while I also received some interesting questions about the plot twist presented at the end of the last installment. Some of you have also expressed concern and to a certain degree, displeasure at the mention of Sigyn. I am very well aware that the character in the comic books and Norse mythology bears no resemblance (both physically and personality wise) to Barbara. Personally, I am not a fan of Sigyn in the comic books, in fact, I even consider her a weak character that lacks backbone. She let Loki get away with everything and even let her misguided husband walk all over her numerous times, something we all know Barbara does not share with the canon character by the same name. I understand the reaction some of you had to the unveiling of her persona to the rest of Asgardian society, so let me assure you: Barbara is NOT and WILL NOT become the canon Sigyn of the Marvel comics/Norse mythology. That would be totally irresponsible and ridiculous of my part, as Barbara is already an original character with a set personality and mindset. The reason for Frigga giving her the name is explained in the following chapter, not to mention that the name Sigyn means "victorious", which would fit with the journey our female leading character has undertaken. I imagine it is no easy task being the object of affection of someone such as Loki. It must take an incredibly strong woman to bear the weight of the love of someone as complicated and chaotic as him._**

_**Landon**__**: You're most welcome, muffin! Yo tambien pienso mucho en usted, and I find myself wondering, what else is there to know about the charming man behind the alluring words? You are the epitome of an elegant English gentleman, which I must admit is very endearing. What is the question you wished to ask, cariño? Espero tu mensaje! ;-)**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 37

* * *

The battle was fierce and savage, leveling a vast area of dense woods and covering it with the bodies of the dead. Fires burned the downed trees, along with bodies of Aesir, Vanir, both Light and Dark Elves, and the carcasses of fire demons. The sight of death and destruction stretched to the edge of the forest, where Malekith's castle burned, consumed in flames.

Loki walked amongst the bodies, some of them still writhing in the agony of death that came slowly. His armor was stained with blood, while on his cheek a laceration marked his perfect features. His soldiers roamed the sea of fallen soldiers, collecting the wounded that could be saved while ending the agony of the ones who were near death. Hel and Valhalla were welcoming new additions that night. He looked up as hordes of Valkyrie descended and took with them the souls of the fallen into the place chosen for their rest. Loki clutched his spear tightly as he wiped a small trickle of blood that slipped from the closing injury on his cheek.

Surtur had retreated after being stabbed with the Odinspear between his shoulder blades. He had brought his powerful sword Twilight down on Loki's sprawled form, only to hit a holographic double that dissipated as his weapon hit its mark. Then he roared in pain when Loki landed on his back, the blade of his spear finding the vulnerable place in between the plates of his Scabrite armor. He had fallen to his knees as Loki sent a blast of power from the spear that was still embedded in his back, shattering his armor and opening a deep wound that began gushing lava-like blood.

He had almost succumbed to the Asgardian king as he began to produce the spells that would bind him and render him helpless, but in a last feat of strength, he swung around with his sword, knocking him down as it hit the chest plate of Loki's armor. He staggered off, calling his army and jumping through the portal that led to his realm of fire. As they retreated, many of his men had fallen to the icy arrows of the Vanir and the unforgiving weapons of the Dark Elves.

Loki now looked down at the sound of moaning, and his eyes met the two burning pupils of a dying fire demon. He raised his spear and aimed it for his heart, but lowered it as he watched the suffering experienced by one of the enemy. Then he raised his eyes and saw Malekith stagger towards him, his red robe tattered, long white hair blowing in the wind.

"Our bargain" he began.

"Which bargain?" Loki asked, showing a face of incredibility "our understanding consisted in my delivery of Thor after your forces were mine to command. You led them into battle"

"I had to make a choice" the Dark Elf retorted "I chose to fight to save my kingdom"

"And your realm would now lay a wasteland had you fought alone"

"You suppose I should thank you?" Malekith mocked, advancing and bringing his face close to Loki's, who in turn, smiled widely.

"And you will, with your throne" he sneered, just as two Asgardian warriors grabbed the Elf from behind, pulling his arms and fastening a pair of iron shackles around his wrist. Then they brought Malekith to his knees.

"Iron, the only metal capable of disrupting the power of your magic" Loki chuckled "did you really think I would strike a bargain with a known enemy of Asgard? Were you really foolish enough to believe that I would dangle my brother in front of you in return for the use of your soldiers?"

Malekith struggled against the iron chains as Loki came to stand behind him, and lowered himself down to whisper in his ear.

"I have no need of your forces against Surtur. Soon he will be locked away in a cage in the coldest hole in the known worlds. But then again, one can never have too big of an army, particularly when one is soon to be ruler of all the nine realms"

"My men will never follow a foreign ruler" Malekith growled as he grew weak.

"They already pledge their allegiance to me" Loki rasped, and pulled on the Elf's hair, bringing his head up. Malekith's eyes grew wide with shock, horror and defeat as he witnessed his soldiers fall to their knees before Loki, surrounded by the spears, weapons and swords of Asgardian warriors.

Loki stood upright and signaled the soldiers who flanked the fallen ruler of Svartalfheim to bring him to his feet. He moved to stand in front of him and opened the secret portal that led to a far and barren place outside of the known worlds.

"You are hereby banished from the nine realms. Let the universe show you just how merciless it can be to a fallen ruler. You will travel the unknown worlds a powerless outlaw and all foreign races will know: This is Malekith, the king who fell to the power of Loki"

He smiled as he grabbed his defeated enemy by the throat and sent him flying into a dimension he once wandered in exile. Soon the ones who tormented and mocked him as he roamed the squalid recesses of space would know that the once deposed king was now the sovereign of all.

* * *

Barbara and Frigga stood on the balcony of Barbara's garden that overlooked the courtyard of the palace. They stood quietly as they heard the deafening sound of the people on the streets, welcoming their king who after three days, returned a conqueror. The Rainbow Bridge was teeming with returning warriors, while Loki rode proudly on his black stallion through the gates of the palace, followed by the legionnaires on horseback. News of the retreat of Surtur, and the kingdom of Svartalfheim now under Asgardian rule had sent the populace into a frenzy.

Barbara looked at the queen beside her as shouts of "Loki, ruler of all!" and "All hail king Loki!" were carried in the wind. Frigga's gaze remained glued to the figure of her son that rode to the stable gates. His golden armor glistened in the afternoon sun, a reflection of the glory and majesty he now basked in.

"It was bound to happen" she whispered to Barbara "I knew this day would come. There are others that will soon follow"

She placed her hand on Barbara's arm and turned away from the scene. Barbara watched her go as she ascended the steps to the upper garden, her handmaidens in tow.

Moments later Barbara re-entered her chambers. She sat on a large vanity and a servant girl immediately took a tortoise shell comb from the chest and began to run it through her raven tresses. She re-positioned the gold clips that held half of her hair up, cascading down her back in a waterfall of obsidian waves.

She missed Aida. Her handmaiden had been replaced by another of the queen's personal ladies as her predecessor had been relieved of her position and sent back to her family in dishonor. Having been threatened with pain of death, she knew Aida would not breathe a word about her time as the human's caretaker. Her neck would break or her heart speared if found guilty of treason for betraying the trust of the queen mother. It seemed the exalted position of being the queen's personal attendant came with a steep price if those who occupied it fell from the good graces of the royal family.

The doors to her chambers suddenly opened and in burst a staggering Loki. He grinned from ear to ear as he sought to keep his balance by grabbing on to a table in the sitting room. The table broke with his weight, and he held on to the arm of a divan to keep from falling with the now ruined piece of furniture.

"Loki!" Barbara jumped and ran over to him, putting an arm around him. He leaned on her and she almost buckled under his weight, but managed to stay on her feet as she led him into the bedchamber. He fell on her bed unceremoniously, resting his weight on one elbow as he winced and brought his other hand to his ribcage. She watched him in disbelief as she took in the cut on his cheek, the caked, rusty blood that stained his armor, and the pained look on his face as he held his side.

"You're bleeding!" she yelled, reaching for him and removing his hand. She gasped when she saw his palm stained with wet red. "You're going to the healing room!" she exclaimed, and moved to fetch the guards stationed at her door.

"No" he ordered as he grabbed her arm with his bloody hand "I refuse to be in a room riddled with dying soldiers. Mine is no grave injury. It will heal by morning"

"I don't care if you heal quickly, you're the king and you're injured. You need to be tended to"

"Why do you think I came here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. Instead she gave him a soft smile and moved towards him, unclasping the leather strap that tied his overcoat to his pleated vest.

"Let's get you out of these. Then you'll take a bath before I can clean and dress the wound"

He removed his horned helmet and placed it on the bed beside him, watching her with great interest and enjoying her nearness as she struggled to unclasp the gold shoulder plates that held his cape in place. Then he chuckled when he saw her throw her hands up in exasperation.

"How do you even get this thing on?! Don't you usually change outfits using magic?" she huffed.

"I quite enjoy watching your struggle" he quipped, then reached for the place right under the plates that locked them to the chest piece. They clicked, and he allowed her to remove them. She laid the long green garment carefully over a chair, then unclasped the leather straps that held his garb together. She pulled his overcoat from his shoulders and soon, his leather pleated vest, his chest plate, upper arm guards and vambraces joined his helmet on the bed, leaving him in his green silk tunic, leather breeches and boots.

She went to remove the rest of his garments when his hand found her hip, pulling on the rosy satin material of her gown. She looked down at his hand then up at him, one eyebrow raised in disapproval though a smile played on her lips.

"What are you doing?" she chastised "you really expect something while you're covered in grime and bleeding from one side?"

He grinned at her, running his hands up and down her round hips as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

"We have unfinished matters that require completion" he whispered into her ear "three days of battle; and while you remained here enjoying your new state, I stood worlds away, aching for you"

She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked into his eyes. "I hardly enjoyed it without you here. It took every ounce of strength in me to keep from running out the front gates or turning the whole palace upside down. Nights were the worst" she whispered against his lips.

"And what did you do to withstand my absence till I returned?" he asked in a hushed tone, as if the words being exchanged were a secret that even the walls around them might betray.

She answered by taking his hand and guiding it to the junction of her legs. His cupped it with his hand through the fabric of her dress and kissed her with a need that he'd been forced to contain for the duration of his absence. She returned the fervor, her hands grasping his length through the leather of his pants, but pulled away when his hands instinctively went to hike her skirts.

"Uh uh. Not without you clean and healed" she said, waving her index finger at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you set the terms, my little former mortal?"

"Since I never let anyone touch me with blood and dirt all over them" she retorted.

Loki gave her a wounded look as she took his hands and pulled him up, guiding him to the washroom where her servant girls had prepared a bath upon his entrance. He winced as the drying blood that stuck to his tunic pulled his wounded skin along with the garment, and looked down as Barbara gasped in shock. On his left side was a deep gash just under his chest; pink and raw flesh that still oozed scarlet laid out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, running her fingers around the open cut with a feather-soft touch.

"Surtur's sword found just the right spot" came his short explanation.

She wrapped her arms gently around him. "Why go through all this when you already have a kingdom to rule? Why always reach for more, Loki?"

"Why not?" he replied nonchalantly before he removed the rest of his clothing, then stepped into the tub and sat, the hot scented water reaching his torso.

He watched mesmerized as Barbara pulled the clasps of her gown at the nape of her neck, letting the satin fall into a pool at her feet before she joined him. She sat behind him and wrapped her legs around him, then took the sponge from the edge of the tub and began massaging his aching shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed, reveling in the feeling of her ministrations as she washed away the remains of battle, death and bloody conquest.

* * *

"You named her what?" Loki asked his mother as he stopped pacing her chambers and stood rooted to his spot in confusion and disbelief.

He had left a sleeping Barbara in her bed only moments prior. After the luxurious bath he enjoyed at her dexterous hands, she had soothed his wound with balm and dressed it with bandages she requested from the healing room. There had been no opportunity to fully satisfy their carnal longing as his injury began to bleed again even when she carefully straddled him, requiring her to change the dressing while he grumbled in frustration. They had only been able to enjoy one another with the pleasure their hands and mouths provided. She had then fallen asleep in his arms before he quietly slipped away from her chambers and went to see his mother.

"Sigyn" his mother repeated "I had to give her an Asgardian name, and that was the first that occurred to me; blame it on my gift of Sight if you must. We cannot call her Barbara in front of our people; it is a name of human origin. We ran into Eydis and her daughter on our way to her rooms, so I had to introduce her…"

"As a new member of the first tier of nobility with a fabricated name" he finished the sentence for her.

"I had to, Loki" she defended "when Eidys saw Barbara, she instantly concluded she was the mortal they all whisper about" Frigga then moved to stand in front of him "my son, what you plan on doing, you must do so and quickly. All families in Asgard are in upheaval. They all expect you to choose before the end of this year's cycle. An endless parade of mothers with their eligible daughters pass through the palace every day in hopes of you setting eyes upon one to be your queen when you tire of what they refer to as your human diversion. Eydis has great hopes for Agathe to be your choice. After all, she is the most beautiful maiden in the court"

Loki groaned in disgust and leaned into a pillar. "Maiden only by name and beautiful by the standards of a common peddler. That woman is the biggest simpleton in the nine realms, and her mother a fool if she believes I will set my eyes upon one of Thor's former strumpets. What I cannot fathom is that you, purest of heart in all of Asgard, were able to concoct such an elaborate lie at the blink of an eye"

"Why is that? The first tier is always the most eligible. None will dare challenge such a choice" she replied innocently.

Loki smiled widely at the woman who raised him.

"Shall we contribute your shrewdness to your gift of Sight as well, mother?"

She put a hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"Stand before your subjects with the woman you love by your side. She will make an excellent queen"

He looked deeply into Frigga's gentle blue eyes. "You're an amazing woman, mother"

"So is she, my son, so is she"

End of Chapter 37


	39. Chapter 38

*****WARNING*** The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I know I will sound like a broken record as my updates have come at the most irregular times for the past week, but please accept my apologies at my lack of update this past weekend. One of my closest friends got married last Sunday, and I was a bridesmaid at her wedding, so I was kept busy and unable to write anything. Please forgive me, I meant to inform you guys that there was to be no new chapter for a week on my last update, but in the middle of answering a question about the plot, it slipped my mind._**

_**The following chapter is one I've fantasized about since I first saw The Avengers (yeah, yeah, I'm not ashamed to admit that my lewd and filthy imagination was running wild while I drooled all over myself as I watched sexy Loki try to take over the planet). I've been waiting anxiously to get to this part of the story so I could finally write what's been rolling around in my head. Also, one of the readers asked for a scene like this, so **__**iMpErFeCtASiAm**__**, this one's for you! **__**flamethrowerqueen**__**, welcome to the GOS journey! Silver-tongued sex god? I like it! Let's just say it outright: Loki is the freaking god of sex lol. Everytime he's on my TV/laptop screen, I get vapors worse than a Southern belle at a ball! **_

_**Landon**__**: Oh my god, I love that song! La Vie en Rose is one of my favorite songs of all time, and I literally squealed in delight when I saw your dedication of it. Thank you so much, cariño! Dean Martin is one of the best crooners to have ever lived, his voice literally caresses the ears. Wow, I'm still so shocked and flattered that someone would dedicate such a classic and amazing song to me. You truly are wonderful, my English muffin. Splendidly quixotic and dashing! ;-) To answer your question, yes I was admiring Loki in his armor as I wrote the last chapter. It was quite distracting having a large, high quality picture of him on my laptop as I attempted to write something coherent lol. There's so much detail to his costume! Pienso en Usted siempre, cariño mio! Sus mensajes llenan mi corazon con mucha alegria y me roban el aliento. Till soon, sweetie! (Let me know if you were able to understand that message in castellano)**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 38

* * *

Loki entered the area of the palace that led to the vaults beneath it. He descended the steps that ended in the tunnels carved out of stone that opened to different halls, suspended in midair in the subterranean caverns upon which the massive structure sat. He walked past two golden doors behind which the most powerful weapons in the universe now lay protected from those who first held and wielded their secrets. The turning point in his existence had been played out inside that chamber, the core of his being shattered upon receiving affirmation that his entire life had been a lie. His cries of anguish falling on the ears of the man he once called father, only to have them go unanswered as the man who thrust him into the depths of despair sunk into a convenient Odinsleep.

He rushed to the end of the hall, turning to the right into another corridor. At the end stood two large doors, identical to the ones at the entrance to the weapons vault. At his approach, two guards opened them, and Loki entered the vaults that housed treasures unique to their worlds of origin. He remained standing at the entrance, and his eyes swept over the relics contained inside. He went down the steps and walked to the last recess on the left, then observed with satisfaction the object contained within.

Before him stood the megalith, its shining black surface gleaming in stark contrast to the golden walls that encased it and the marble surface upon which it rested. Loki looked up and marveled at the immense size of Scabrite metal that Odin had brought back from his invasion of Muspelheim. He placed his hand upon it, feeling its smooth surface and the strength and power that pulsed through it. He let himself become familiar with its current, the sudden rush of heat and energy invading the skin of his palm, causing him to tear his hand away. Perfect. Soon the one standing in his way to complete sovereignty would be imprisoned within it, locked away for eternity and withering away slowly as the frost put out the last ambers of life from him, turning his once all-consuming powers into nothing but ash.

It was only a small matter of time before Skurge, the ruler of one of the last free worlds came to him, begging for protection from the impending certainity of Surtur's combustive might falling upon him. Skurge would forge an alliance that would unbeknownst to him, result in the surrender of his throne. As much as he abhorred the race into which he was born, Loki knew they were vital to his claim on all Nine Realms. The race he had once sought to annihilate would be his last frontier to cross into absolute power.

He smiled. It was time to visit the realm of the Dwarves and strike a bargain. The ones who had forged the Odinspear were the only ones capable of molding the massive stone before him. The cage needed to be complete by the time Surtur was once again strong enough to orchestrate an invasion, this time larger, and his numbers higher than before. His next target would be Jotunheim, taking a step closer to Asgard.

He turned and exited the vaults, ascending the stairs and entering the palace, walking in the direction of the stables. The mightiest Asgardian warriors did not dare go into the enchanted lands of Nidavellir, but he knew the nature of the magic the Dwarves used as their way of protecting the riches they harbored beneath the darkness that covered their skies. Their avaricious king Hreidmar would surrender his most skilled craftsman Dvalin and his horde of metal-workers into the Asgardian king's service, and in return he only had to toss gold into their greedy hands.

A fair bargain, indeed.

* * *

The main halls of the palace opened before her as she emerged from the narrow staircase that led to the west wing and the private, secluded area of her bedchambers. In front of her walked her new handmaiden Fulla, the oldest and most trusted by Frigga. It had seemed strange to her to see the queen part with her favorite and most dear personal attendant so willingly, but Frigga had heard no refusal, stating the imperative need for Barbara to receive the best attentions and the necessity to maintain tradition. Confused, Barbara had asked for an explanation to such cryptic words, only to have the queen offer a sly smile before returning to her loom. Fulla had also failed to give clarification. A fair maiden of great beauty, she possessed a gentle and sweet nature. Where Aida had been competent and caring, Fulla was meticulous, ceaselessly doting on her. She treated and regarded her as if she were the queen she had cared for years.

The main areas of the palace were deserted, though heavily guarded. It was well into the night, the cavernous depths of the royal residence thick with serene silence, the only sounds being the cracking of the flames in the torches and the steps of the ones who now walked the halls. The air was almost reverent as they entered a massive archway that opened up to a large threshold. Barbara could see her reflection in the immaculate circular walls that ended in two gigantic double doors. It took three burly guards to open one to her, and she walked in, immediately stopping in her tracks after she set foot inside.

The biggest atrium she had ever seen opened up to her eyes. She immediately knew she was standing at the entrance of the throne rom. There were no walls, only wide, colossal columns that supported the immensely tall ceiling which featured a large, open dome at the center. Small, geometrically shaped shallow pools lined the edges of the room while in the middle, an intricately carved aisle stretched to the steps that ascended to the royal seat. Rich red tapestries hung from the ceiling, gently swaying in the breeze. Her eyes took in the splendor before settling on the far end of the chamber. Two immense statutes of warriors flanked the dais that seemed to be made out of solid gold, and two sets of stairs led to the imposing seat atop the platform. She noticed there were no guards, the room completely void of any living presence. Then she saw him.

His eyes were fixed on her, his arms settled on each of the arms of the throne upon which he sat. He was dressed in full regalia, his scepter of kingship standing upright by itself next to the throne. She held her breath and her stomach fluttered as she slowly walked to the edge of the platform where she currently stood, and descended the steps to the audience hall. The train of her crimson gown swept behind her as she slowly walked down the intricately carved floor of the aisle. She kept her eyes on him, drinking in his majestic form as she drew closer. She finally came to stand at the bottom of the steps to his throne.

Then, with a mischievous smile, she knelt.

* * *

He instantly felt himself harden the moment she set foot inside the audience hall. He watched Barbara with amusement as she took in the splendor, her perfect little mouth nearly dropping in awe. The corners of his mouth turned upwards in fiendish delight as he took in her form. She was dressed in scarlet silk that clung sinfully to every curve of her perfectly crafted body. Her ample bosom stood to attention where the gown began, leaving her chest, shoulders and arms exposed to his predatory gaze.

Her eyes then settled on him, and she began to descend the steps. He felt his pulse quicken as she began to walk down the aisle, her round, voluptuous hips swaying with her movements. It would have been a tragedy to witness such ravishing beauty waste away in only a matter of decades, robbing him of his enjoyment of the delicacies of her flesh. She should have been born to a world where her status would have been that of a goddess, throngs of lesser beings worshipping her, drunk on her beauty as she arrogantly stood above them. She was intoxicating, the embodiment of womanly perfection. Delicious and divine, fit for a king. And she was his.

His eyes roamed approvingly over her as she came to stand in front of the steps to the dais. His smile turned into a wide grin when she looked up at him, the corners of her luscious lips turning upwards while the look in her eyes was a mirror of his own.

Mischief and lust. Then, her gaze boring into his, she dropped to her knees.

* * *

"Your majesty" Barbara's soft voice floated towards him.

"Approach" Loki replied, beckoning her with his hand, two fingers luring her to his presence above.

She rose and slowly began to ascend. Her steps resounded in the dead silence of the night. She reached the top step and moved no further, feeling his eyes roam over her as her stomach fluttered in anticipation.

"Closer" he purred, and she obeyed. She now looked down at him as she stood in front of his sprawled legs, knees wide apart. His gaze rose to hers, then he raised an eyebrow seductively and signaled to the floor.

"Your wound?" she asked.

"Healed" came his answer. She immediately fell to her knees, and he reached out to run his knuckles along her jaw, sweeping down past the tower of her neck, down her chest and over the mounds of her breasts.

"And what does my king desire?" she inquired in a beguiling tone, feeling her skin tingle where his fingers had touched. She placed her hands on his knees, and braved to run them up and down his open thighs.

He answered by running his thumb over her half parted lips, which they instantly opened and pulled his digit into her wet mouth. He drew in a breath as her teeth grazed his thumb, her tongue teasing, moistening the skin before her lips encircled it completely, and suckled.

"I think you already know" he whispered into her ear, as he retrieved his now wet thumb and created a wet trail with it from her lips to the swell of her breasts. She looked at him from under her lashes as she ran her tongue across her top lip. Then her hands went for the bindings of his pants.

She eagerly unfastened them and her hand dove in, grasping his hardness. He gasped at the sudden contact and leaned forward, eyes closed. She kissed him passionately, nibbling on his lower lip as the hand that held his length began to move in an up and down motion. He groaned deep in his throat and broke the kiss, looking down at his groin as he felt the heat of her hand work him to ecstasy.

She brought her other hand to his chest and pushed him back onto the throne. He watched in delight as she pulled him out from his leather confines, then her head reached down as her tongue darted to lick the base of his throbbing length, working its way up to the swollen head. He hissed when she suddenly took his whole length into her mouth, her hair splayed out over his hips and thighs as her head began to bob. The feel of her hot, wet mouth surrounding him almost drove him over the edge. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as she sucked hungrily, saliva dripping from her lips and coating his cock, down towards his swollen sack. With his other hand, he ripped the silk of her gown at her cleavage, and cupped a full breast in his hand, gently pinching the taunt nipple.

She whipped her hair to the side and over her head, allowing him a full view of her ministrations upon him. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her mouth, and she hunched her back to take him further in, his whole length disappearing and hitting the back of her throat. Then she brought her head down upon him hard, deep throating him, and held her position, his hand still fisted in her hair as he threw his head back and moaned his release. Then he looked down at her again when she suddenly came back up, her breathing now raspy as she wiped her chin with her fingers, and licked the drops of cum that had trickled down on it.

"Fuck, Barbara" he groaned out of breath. He felt himself begin to stiffen again as he regarded her. Her face was flushed, saliva trickled from her now swollen lips to her bare breasts, and through all this she had smiled in delight. She licked her lips as if tasting something delicious and he kissed her then, tasting himself on her.

"Oh yes" she purred against his mouth, rising and lifting her skirt, then she took his hand and put it to her soaking cunt as she straddled him on the throne "fuck me. Fuck me Loki"

He obliged her immediately by throwing an arm around her and raising her, then taking hold of himself and bringing her down upon him. Her hands instantly went around his neck as she cried out, becoming filled. His lips sought out a perky nipple as they began moving, he thrusting upward into her as she met his hips halfway. She entangled her fingers in his dark hair, bringing her breast further into his mouth. Her cries of pleasure resonated through the throne room, as the silk of her gown and the leather of his garb rustled, the slapping sound of their coupling and hips colliding hard against each other mixed in with their moans.

He released her breast and reclaimed her mouth, one hand reaching between them and bringing her to completion. She tensed as she felt herself fall over the edge, crashing down into an abyss of ecstasy of rapture, though still anchored around him. She cried out against his lips, her walls clenching tightly around him as her whole body shook, riding the waves that crashed through her being. Then she stilled, her breathing labored as she buried her face in his neck.

Suddenly he stood and turned, placing her down on shaky knees. Without warning, he made her face the throne and bent her over, entering her in one swift thrust. She gripped the arms of seat for support as he took hold of her hips, driving himself fast and deep into her dripping heat.

"Just like that… fuck me hard… oh yes… oh fuck... that feels so good… ahhh!" she suddenly squealed when his hand came down with a hard smack on her backside. He rubbed the reddening handprint that began forming over her round cheek, before bringing his hand down again. This time her shrill cry wavered as she felt the sting on her skin. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and continued to spank her as his movements became forceful, withdrawing almost completely before slamming into her again.

She reached between her legs and began rubbing her swollen clit as his loud groans signaled the approach of his release. They cried out their orgasm together as he buried himself to the hilt, emptying himself inside her, teeth biting into the soft flesh of her shoulder as he held on to her for anchor.

She turned her head and touched his cheek, bringing her lips to his and teasing his tongue with hers. He slowly withdrew from her and sat sprawled on the throne, pulling her onto his lap.

"I always wanted to do that" he whispered as his hands ran freely over the convex curve of her hips and the concave line of her waist. She wrapped her shaking legs and arms around him and nuzzled the delicate area where his jaw met his neck.

"I always wanted to see your throne" she replied, then laughed "and now look at how we've corrupted your seat of power"

"My seat of power _is_ corrupt" he corrected "defiled by both the king that now sits upon it and his soon to be queen that joins him"

He then felt her stiffen as he heard her breath catch in her throat. She raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. Disbelief, shock, confusion and a plethora of questions were written in her dark brown depths.

"Queen?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Queen" he reaffirmed, his voice imposing and final as if issuing a royal decree "mine forever, in a fortnight"

End of Chapter 38

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Now if you'll excuse me, after that chapter I must go and jump into a frozen lake. Whew!**_


	40. Chapter 39

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Wow, I should have provided you all with your own handheld fans before reading the last chapter! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Some of the reviews on the last chapter came through private messages (understandably) so I also wish to thank you for your salaciously and creatively worded reviews! ;-) Reading the reviews you all provide brings a huge smile to my face. I love every single one of you guys (yes, even those anonymous readers too shy to come out and play lol). I love you guys too! Thanks for reading!_**

_**Before you read the next chapter I wish to clarify a point that might be brought up if I fail to explain now. My characterization of Asgardian society that is described in the chapter below and in others that are soon to come, is based on Scandinavian/Icelandic/Norwegian/Germanic culture and traditions, with a sprinkle of my own imagination thrown in. They all worshipped the pantheon of Norse gods, therefore I took from all of them. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Landon: The dip in the lake (which actually took place in my shower) was freezing cold, which is exactly what I needed ;-). It is great and rare to see a man speak so highly and delicately of the fair sex in today's age, and you deserve abundant praise for doing so. To answer your question on what else lies trapped inside my mind: As the saying goes "that's for me to know and for you to find out" LOL. Till next time my stud muffin, and I'm glad you were able to enjoy me!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 39

* * *

It was now the fourteenth day.

The aurora bathed the sky in bands of green, red and yellow. She lay awake on her bed in slowly receding darkness, the torches having burned out only hours ago. As the sky began to change to cyan blue, and the first speckles of gold could be seen streaming over the mountains, she replayed in her mind the events of the past two weeks. She remembered her reaction at his announcement of their upcoming union: Barbara had torn away from the throne as if burned, and stood on still shaky legs.

"What?!" she had asked breathless, not from the aftermath of their carnal exertions, but from utter disbelief.

He rose from his seat, and stood towering above her as he put his hand around the back of her neck.

"You're mine. You belong to me. I told you form the beginning, I took you for a purpose…"

"And what purpose was that?" she interrupted with a growl "to keep your bed warm after you obtained your throne! You said it yourself on Earth, nothing was to change if your war was to succeed. I was nothing more than a mere pawn in your major scheme. You used me then for my knowledge and my body, nothing more, and you continue to use me for the latter here. I would pretty much say that I've fulfilled your purpose for me"

"Your purpose was not served then, I told you this" he replied darkly "and still remains to be." Her eyes widened as comprehension finally dawned on her. She recalled the time he had uttered similar words during their final encounter before the attack he had orchestrated upon Earth.

_'Do not make the mistake of thinking you have a say in your ultimate fate. Your purpose is not yet served…'_

"I was to be your queen after you took control of the planet" she whispered in realization. He let go of his gentle grip upon her neck and she lowered her eyes which now filled with tears.

"Even then?" she braved to ask, looking up into his eyes again.

"Not yet then" he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers "do not believe my actions were executed upon a whim when I rid you of your mortality. I will rule the Nine Realms and you will be by my side. No other is to stand above you, save for me"

That had been the turning moment in her position within Aesir society. Days had taken on a new routine, and she was always in the company of the queen mother. The endless hours that were once spent in leisure and amusement with Frigga, were now spent mastering the etiquette required from one of the title she was to receive, peering tirelessly over unending names of noble families, the different tiers of Aesir society, festivals and traditions that were celebrated year-round.

"What is your name?" Frigga asked her on the third day and for the umpteenth time as Barbara paced the floor, a book on Asgardian history in hand.

"Lady Sygin Einarrdottir, born of Einarr Svenilson, previously of the eleventh tier"

"Your mother?"

"Heidrun Einarrfrija. Perished two millennia ago during the Mangog invasion"

"How did your family name become of the first tier?"

Barbara retold the fabricated story, and questioning on her newly acquired knowledge of the history of Asgard's quests to preserve peace outside of the known worlds resumed. Vardlokkur was always there to provide new knowledge, tall stacks of books littered Barbara's sitting room, while a sea of scrolls cluttered the tables. Sworn to absolute secrecy, the keeper of the archives was working with the queen mother in shaping the next Queen of Asgard.

On the fourth night they had stood once again on the cliff that overlooked the city. Having teleported from his chambers, she expected to collapse as she had before, but she only looked at him in amazement as her new form suffered no ill effects. As they had only two weeks prior, he stood behind her as she faced the golden city, his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips on her ear.

"Observe them, my dear" he whispered "they all serve me. You shall soon stand tall among them, and they will worship you in the same way they pay homage to me. But never forget, who it is that rules you"

On the warm afternoon of the sixth day she was surprised when she visited the amphitheater with Frigga. The opening games to commemorate Asgard's latest victory were set to begin. As actors re-enacted the recent battle against Surtur, Barbara was aware of the side glances from other citizens as they witnessed an outsider sit in the terrace where only members of the royal family sat to watch the games. They all gasped in shock while Frigga suppressed a chuckle as Barbara suddenly sprung from her seat and ran to stand at the edge of the balcony, enraptured as she watched the action below. A warrior dressed as Loki fought with another who impersonated the fire demon king. Taken with her contagious energy, Frigga had joined her at the railing and in cheering the performers.

That night when she walked into his chambers, she was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a wicked glint of amusement in his eyes.

"The queen told you?" she asked with a mock expression of regret on her face.

"She was greatly amused by your abysmal lack of propriety" he chastised, and pulled her towards him.

"It was amazing! I can't believe you don't go to those kind of things. Someone was impersonating you, and there was Surtur…"

"I know what happened, I lived it" he retorted, rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm "besides, I would have ordered the brutal flaying of any bastard whoreson that laid eyes upon you, or the flogging of all mindless idiots who failed to do their parts competently"

"Remind me not to take you anywhere" she joked before she was suddenly swept off her feet and taken to the large bed that waited in the middle of the room.

She walked next to Frigga into the banquet hall for the first time on the eighth day, at the feast to honor the legionnaires for the victory in Svartalfheim. All of Asgard now knew of the queen's protégé, the new Lady Sygin, whose father had given his life to protect the king during Thanos' assault on Asgard. The Allfather and Heimdall had fallen, Loki laid wounded on the bridge, and Einarr had shielded the then-prince from Thanos' wrath. He had fallen lifeless into the ocean, just as Thor arrived from the vaults to put an end to the battle.

All eyes had gone wide at the beauty that stood before the royal court. It turned out that the human they had all whispered about had been nothing more than the orphaned daughter of a warrior of low rank who had been given a title in honor of her father. With her beauty and current residence in the palace, it was obvious the reason why courtiers had suddenly stopped being invited into the king's private chambers soon after his ascension to the throne. Barbara had looked at each straight in the eye, even when whispered conversations began to form immediately after her arrival. Was she to be the chosen one, the one who succeeded in charming the heart of he whose reputation among the women was simply one of a marvelous yet unattached lover, even from his days as a young prince?

She had been seated to the right of the queen at the long table and laughed her way through the feast, the highest members of the council and high ranking nobles won over by her confident wit and charm, as they conversed with the new fascinating member of the court. She listened intently as she heard talk between the councilmen and legionnaires of preparations for the next onslaught on Surtur's forces. Dwarves from a realm she wasn't able to identify were being brought to Asgard to forge weapons while an alliance with the new king to a race she heard called 'the frost giants' was imperative to achieve a final victory. She looked at Frigga when a legionnaire had sighed sadly, expressing a wish for Thor to have been on Loki's side, along with two warriors named Sif and Volstagg. The remarkable feats of two fallen ones named Fandral and Hogun were also remembered and toasted to in memory.

After the banquet she had been approached by a group of young maidens, among them Agathe.

"Lady Sigyn" one purred "pray tell, is the king a proficient lover as many others claim him to be?"

"I…" she stammered, dumbfounded "I don't know what you mean"

"Surely a beautiful young woman living under the queen's wing would catch his attention" said another "he's bedded countless wives and virgins, courtiers and chambermaids alike. Not to mention, who wouldn't? Even when he was only second in line to the throne, ladies always preferred him"

"Lady Eira swears that he has a penchant for domination" another quipped "she still cannot compare any others to him, and it's been centuries since he ended their entanglement!"

"Believe me, he's much better than his brother" one more interjected.

"Thor is remarkable in bed" Agathe spoke up to defend her former paramour "I shall never forget the way he…"

"The way he forgot all about you after he came back from banishment the first time around?"

They all laughed, save for Barbara. She looked at Agathe, who simply stood with a wounded look on her face.

Upon returning to her chambers, uncontrollable sobs suddenly rocked her body. She knew Loki to possess an insatiable sexual appetite, yet hearing of his numerous, past indulgences from the ones who had personally taken him into their embrace had shaken her to her very core.

"Why put this burden on my shoulders?" she cried into Frigga's loving embrace "I may pass for one, but I am not an Aesir. I will only fail as a queen, and he will cast me aside, like all the others"

"None of them have been regarded nor treasured as you have. He has chosen you above all others. Barbara, Asgard must have a queen. I am only the king's mother, my time as the one to stand next to the throne is over. It is expected from every new ruler to choose a bride before the end of his first year upon the throne. Breaking away with ancient tradition leads to confusion, then unrest which turns into contempt and ultimately, insurrection. As much as he exercises total control, Loki knows and understands this. He just simply refused to do so without the one he cherishes. He refused to do so without you"

On the tenth night she had laid next to him, perched on one elbow as she watched him sleep. He had one arm thrown possessively over her hip, while the other lay over her pillow. It did not matter that she was being groomed for queenship, she knew that his reason for their upcoming union was to secure her position by his side. Though he was the ruler of a glorious realm, and soon of many more, she knew that deep down he was an insecure, injured soul who craved self-assurance. His darkness stemmed from a place of heartbreak and unimaginable pain, the reasons and roots of which were still a mystery to her. And yet, she had come to adore every aspect of him: His arrogance, his conceit, his insecurities, his cruelty, his great intelligence, his shrewdness, his awareness, his ken, his roguish charm, his talent for deceit, his mischievous nature and penchant for chaos. To love him was to agonize, to break, to submit, to yield, to suffer, to soar, to breathe.

She kissed his lips and he stirred, awakening. Sleepy emerald eyes looked at her as the daunting and terrifying realization dawned on her:

She had fallen utterly in love with the darkness.

On the twelfth day, she had leisurely walked the streets of the city, protected by an escort of royal guards. Monuments and edifices were pointed out and their purpose explained. People knelt with candor before Frigga, and gazed with wonder and curiosity at the woman who had been seen regularly in public with the king's mother for the past few days. Barbara was once again surprised at the prosperity and felicity enjoyed by those who resided within the Realm Eternal. There was absolute order and abundant wealth, beauty and splendor in every aspect that was the shining city of Asgard. She could not help but wonder if Loki's plans for Earth had been to reshape it in the likeness of his home.

On the thirteenth night he had not called for her, having gone into her chambers instead, his hands mysteriously clasped behind him. With a wicked smile, he put up his hands to reveal them empty. Then with a chaste kiss that was yet full of promise, he bid her good night and whispered words of longing against her lips. He exited then, and she sighed with anticipation as butterflies fluttered in her stomach before she gasped in shock and delight at the golden box that had mysteriously appeared upon her bed.

The sun now began to stream its golden rays onto the walls of her bedchamber. The darkness had receded and she now lay bathed in sunlight. In only a matter of hours, thousands of Aesirs would swarm into the courtyard of the palace, and take their place in the colossal audience hall. The entire populace had not been assembled since the day of Prince Thor's failed coronation. Judging by the events of the past two weeks, they all had an inkling for the reason of their summoning. There was a new cause to rejoice. The end of the first year of King Loki's rule was coming to a close, and he had chosen.

It was now the fourteenth day.

End of Chapter 39


	41. Chapter 40

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__**: Dum dum dee dum, wedding bells will ring!... Enjoy the tenderness and romance that have been explored in the last few chapters and will continue in the next few, before shit once again hits the fan! I wish to see which of you will be able to catch the bits of foreshadowing and hidden clues I've left in the chapter below. A song suggestion that goes pefectly with this chapter: "Without You Here" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Don't fret any longer Mark, the new chapter is here! And thanks for the compliment! :) I wish to thank all reviewers once again and welcome all new readers who have placed the story in their follows/favorites! **_

_**Landon**__**: Let the game begin! Let's see just what exactly you're made of, eh? ;-) LOL And you my darling, certainly continue to surprise and amaze me. Not only do you also love history, and you dedicated to me one of my favorite songs (La Vie en Rose) but you now dedicate a song from one of my favorite films?! What in the world am I ever going to do with you, stud muffin! You are absolutely right, that big vast ocean between us is so daunting, I often ponder on it and become saddened. But I wish to send you a line from the last song you dedicated (Remember): "I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers and if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky". I wish to ask, if your favorite subject in school was history, how did you end up becoming an economist? Please forgive me if that question seems to be too prying, but it is the first thing that came to my mind when I read your message and it sound like you've been on a very interesting journey. I hope you are having a great holiday season as well cariño! Take care and till next time! **_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 40

* * *

High atop one of the balconies that overlooked the city, on one of the highest floors of the palace, Loki stood. He looked down at the sprawling metropolis below, a glittering symbol of victory from its walls that extended from the dark mountains to the roaring ocean before him. Behind him stood the shelves that contained the oldest records, from the time since the Great Beginning. Dusty scrolls upon which the most revered scribes had recorded the feats of the first kings of Asgard, the earliest known records of the universe. Bor, Vili and Ve had set the foundations of the Nine Realms aeons ago, in a time when there was only darkness and mist. The accomplishments of kings past, their conquests, their legends of liberating realms from unimaginable evils, the wars fought and won by the Asgardian armies, they were all there. Soon, future generations would read about the formidable acts of Odin's successor; his victories, his might, his reach, his mastery of all known worlds. Yet, as the king stood there, his thoughts were not reflecting on the records that were soon to be written on his legacy, but on the heritage he had already established, the demons that haunted his recollections, the shadows of ghosts that lurked in the recesses of his conscious.

_"You're my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth"_

_"Why? Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?... You know, it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

That moment, that fateful moment, it had all come… to this. The adopted frost giant now sat upon the throne of the realm he was raised to love. He was the living symbol of a kingdom that consumed him, and the father that betrayed him. He was no Asgardian, its soon-to-be queen of human descent, and yet it now lay sprawled at his feet. They all did his bidding, citizens and creations alike, allies and conquered races. When the last of his enemies fell before him, Midgard would finally kneel at his feet, just as it should have done so the first time he sought to lay claim to it. The mortals that now rejoiced in his defeat would come to tremble at the mere mention of his name. He had failed, but failure had born rich fruit; rewards that even he with all his scheming and trickery could not have dared to fathom. And he had obtained… her.

_He saw her face. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red due to the exercise, a chiseled nose centered it, and a set of pink, full luscious lips finished it. Her breath was coming out in pants, causing her chest to heave, and her bosom to peek out from the low cleavage of her top. He brought his eyes back up to her face, and caught her eyes. They were a deep dark brown with flashes of amber and honey; she was looking right at him._

_"Barbara. Barbara Contreras. Pleased to meet you." She politely put her hand out._

_He took her hand in his and surprised her by softly brushing his lips on her knuckles. His cool lips upon her skin made her breath catch in her throat. He caught her subtle gasp and smiled mischievously into her hand. Midgardians were so easily wooed by simple courtesies. _

_"Barbara" her name rolled sensuously off his tongue "delighted to make your acquaintance"_

Loki smiled at the memory of the first time his eyes had feasted on the one that was soon to be his forever. Fate had its wicked ways of weaving and tangling fortunes, using twists at whim's employ to bring about the ultimate destines of those it affected. Had he been told as he had embarked on his journey to Earth that he was to cross paths with the one to join in his destiny, he would have deemed them unhinged. Women had always and only been means to an end, a momentary distraction to bring about satisfaction craved by the body. Yet in the onset of his travesty, the revving of his once glorious purpose, she had appeared: An amusing diversion that provided a necessary knowledge, a licentious vice that morphed into a vital force of sustenance, essential and life-sustaining. Would she come to know the extent of his need and desire for her, she was to become the only soul in the universe to learn the secret to his downfall.

_"You're invading the planet? Is that why you brought me here? You knew about Tony Stark's reactor and the Ambassador's involvement in pursuing the technology. You knew all the research I've done into the makeup of it and you dragged me into this to help you harness its power!"_

_"Yes"_

_"You turned my life to shit! Twenty four hours ago I was standing behind my boss on the brink of making this world a better place! Everything was as it should be! And here you come with your idiotic plans of taking over the world, and you kidnap me! ... You unimaginable bastard! I won't help you! You can take your plans of world domination and shove them right up your pompous, self-absorbed ass! You will fai…"_

_"Enough!" She was silenced by the sudden and painful pressure of a curved blade against her chest…_

His little Barbara had spirit. The fire that burned within her soul had been the siren's call that drew him to the intoxicating elixir of her scent, the bewitching embrace of her thighs. He had broken her resolve, shattered her will, torn down her morals, corrupted her senses, invaded her recesses, and subjugated her utterly. In the end she had surrendered willingly, and he had shown her what true mastery is. He had reveled in her domination, become drunk on her submission. He had ruined her, and she had loved every second of it.

_He hit the glass. A clenched fist slammed against the barrier between them. He wished he could reach out and remind her of the place she held beneath him. She needed to be silenced the way he knew to stop her brazen tongue from spewing out insolent retorts. She was infuriating, and insufferable. Unbearable, yet somehow, he wished she were in the same side of the glass as he._

_Barbara gently placed an open palm where his clenched fist pressed against the glass. _

_"You're a lost, wounded soul Loki" she whispered. "I pray for your sake that you find the peace you now seek in all the wrong places"_

It had only been four nights ago when he had awakened to the feel of her silken lips upon his. Upon re-entering the conscious world, he had been met with the golden sparks that burned inside the deep brown of her irises. Since her transformation, he had noticed a slight change of hue to her chestnut gaze; the almost undetectable but telling sign of a gift bestowed that he needed to know and keep from her knowledge.

Yet behind the magnificent glory of her eyes, had been the musings of a mind whose reflections written in earth brown read of adoration, melting the heart he thought long destroyed; consumed by the scorching fires of anguish and desolation, and fossilized by the piercing cold of bitter rancor and malevolence. In her embrace, pain turned into bliss, torment into ecstasy, hatred into harmony, turbulence into peace.

Soon he was to stand in front of he who would utter the words that bound her to him in the ultimate way. Had tradition not required it, he would have forgone the institution altogether. She was his, and he needed no vow professed in front of those who would keep to ancient custom to sustain the folklore of multitudes to know that she belonged to him. And yet, the thought of hearing her voice express a vow of loyalty to him and him alone, brought about an inexplicable feeling of achievement, delight, and much to his surprise, relief.

_"Is this love?" _he had asked the pathetic redhead human warrior from behind his cell. But even as he stood mocking the idea, he was already trapped by it. This daughter of Midgard had bewitched him, cast her spell on him using sorcery that even the magic he had come to master in a thousand years stood powerless against.

And now he stood, king to the realm he had once loved, acquired, lost, and regained. On the brink of taking a step that will bring him within a breath of fully cementing his lordship over it: A king must have a queen, and subsequently, a dynasty that would rule the Nine Realms for ages to come.

"My liege" a voice spoke from behind. He turned to find a royal guard stand at the door to the Chamber of Records he now occupied.

"The High Council awaits" the guard informed with eyes lowered.

Loki smiled. It was time. By nightfall, his claim on her would be complete, Asgard would have its queen, all remaining doubts of his right to the throne obsolete, and the future of his kingship secure.

"Open the palace gates" he nodded to the guard "and bring her to the Strategy Hall"

* * *

The bustling of the handmaidens did nothing to calm the wrecked nerves of the woman that emerged from the washroom, wrapped in a long, plush robe. She was gently ushered into a padded bench that awaited her in the middle of the room. As some hurried to and from the closet and washroom adjacent, a handful crowded around her, fawning and fussing over every detail of her body. One worked to unravel the long mass of drying black spirals while three others worked to massage the perfumed oils into her freshly bathed skin and another pampered the delicate skin of her face.

Lost in a sea of activity, Barbara's heart threatened to burst out of her chest, its rapid beating causing her breathing to be labored. Soon after sunrise, the gates to her chamber had suddenly opened and in burst Fulla with a throng of attendants. Servants followed them, carrying an intricately carved chest sent directly from Frigga. She had gasped at its contents: the bridal attire she was soon to wear for her nuptials, a trousseau fit for a queen.

Her hands trembled even as a servant girl gently rubbed the jasmine-scented unguent into them. She did not know if she possessed the strength to survive this day. In a matter of a few hours, she would stand and take the vows that would forever bind her to the man who had torn her from the life she knew, the one she had fought long to achieve. An alien god had suddenly appeared, otherworldly and mesmerizing, dangerous and lethal, dominating and commanding. He had abducted her, broken her and claimed her. He had shattered her pride, conquered her body, and stolen her will. Yet in the end she had willingly laid at his feet in tribute, and surrendered her soul. He had robbed her of her humanity, taken her to the cold embrace of death and back, yet in only a matter of a few hours she was to proclaim her life-long loyalty to the one who had snatched her into his grasp without need of her consent.

She stood as servants moved to cover her in a delicate chemise, the luxurious satin and lace clinging to every curve and accentuating the hourglass shape of her body. She raised her arms as the corset came next, and she sucked in a breath as Fulla deftly tightened the straps, confining her for the first time to the required upright posture of her new status. She forced her constricted body to breathe in short shallow gasps as her attendants continued to strap laces and clasps.

With great reverence, Fulla retrieved the emerald gown from the chest, the pleated silk almost shimmering in the morning light that streamed from the garden. Barbara smiled as she recalled a similar gown she had donned one night so long ago, a vision in green as she walked into the art gallery of Stuttgart, her arm linked with Loki's. It only seemed fitting that she was to wear his colors as she stood next to him and became his queen.

Now wrapped in jade silk, she sat at the vanity, and reached for the beautiful box that he had magically left upon her bed the night prior. Everyone in her chambers gasped in awe as she lifted the lid, revealing the magnificent item within it. Barbara looked at Fulla, who nodded and retrieved the majestic gold and emerald choker, placing it around the tower of her neck. Her flowing hair was then adorned with small golden flowers, and lastly, a long flowing green cape was produced from the chest, and placed around her shoulders.

She was ready.

She continued to sit upon the vanity, Fulla holding her trembling hands as she sat at her feet. For a moment, all was quiet, the only sound being her ragged breathing, the gentle rustle of the silk that covered her. Then suddenly, the sounds of stomping footsteps began to rise over the calmness, until finally, the doors to her chambers opened and an escort of royal guards stood at the door.

"Milady" the guard at the lead addressed the woman who would soon become his queen "it is time"

* * *

The excited energy of thousands of people was palpable in the hallways of the palace. The audience and throne room were being filled as the bride made her way through the maze of corridors to the privacy and isolation of the Strategy Hall. She could hear them in the distance, an echoing sound of a multitude of voices that rose and fell as she turned corners and passed through open halls. She felt she was no longer breathing, the rise and fall of her chest almost absent to her as each move forward shortened the distance between her and her ultimate fate. Thousands of years stretched out before her, each day spent under the lordship of her husband, loyal to the man who took her for his own, queen to a realm into which she was made to belong.

During her life on Earth, she had always hoped that one day she was to meet someone with whom she would be made whole, a perfect match of interests, pursuits, goals and desires. She envisioned herself lost in a life of felicity, wedded bliss, and the joys of parenthood. But that was not to be. The last fourteen days had prepared her for the motions of queenship, but not for the challenges of becoming wife to the god whose purpose was to conquer and orchestrate chaos. She was soon to be the lifelong companion of the God of Mischief and Lies. And she was frightened.

She was surprised when she was not guided into the throne room, but into a secluded area on the middle floors. Upon ascending a winding staircase, she entered a wide hallway and was led to the end where two large doors opened to her and her entourage, and she immediately stopped at the threshold. Though the room contained a small number of people, her gaze instantly fell upon her groom, majestic and graceful as he stood in the middle of the room, dressed in full armor and ceremonial garb. She was left breathless, her heart skipping a beat as she drank him in. Loki smiled his glorious smile, and held his hand out to her.

Then, for the second time in her life, she walked willingly into the darkness.

End of Chapter 40


	42. Chapter 41

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Merry Christmas! Here is my Christmas gift for all of you!_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 41

* * *

The High Priest and High Chancellor stood in front of the large columns of the Strategy Hall that offered a splendid view of the city. The long table where legionnaires and council members usually sat was empty, their occupants now standing behind the king that stood silently before him. To the side was the queen mother, dressed in a golden gown and cape, a long, wide ribbon of the same golden material folded neatly in her hands. To the other side of the room stood the priests, their white robes proud symbols of their revered status. They had once educated the king, a young prince who under their tutelage perfected and surpassed their magical powers, earning him the title of Master of Magic; possessing gifts far greater than the ones who now stood as witnesses to the union soon to take place.

Loki stood rooted before the High Chancellor, hands clutched in front of him and thumbs fiddling. He had just been informed that Barbara had left her chambers and was en route. He knew that due to the high traffic on the main halls of the palace, she and her entourage would use the passageways used only by the royal family, thus making her trajectory longer. He could hear the cheerful voice of the multitudes that were currently streaming into the audience hall and courtyard below. There was no need to have them observe the marriage ceremony; council members, legionnaires and priests being the only ones needed to witness and testify its validity. He looked at his mother, who stood with the sash needed to finalize the vows, and noticed her watching him intently. She moved from her position and came over to him, placing a hand on his cheek that was partially covered by his helmet.

"Nervous?" she whispered, giving him a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Impatient" he clarified.

Just then the sound of approaching footsteps began to be heard beyond the closed doors.

"The bride arrives" announced the High Chancellor, taking the Odinspear and placing it in the hands of the high priest of Idunn who came to kneel at his feet. He took the intricately beautiful ring given to him by Loki upon his arrival and placed at the tip of the spear as Frigga, the council men, legionnaires and priests took their positions around the large chamber. Loki remained standing in the middle, facing the doors when they suddenly opened, and a vision of green approached the entrance.

He drank in the beauty before him, dressed in his colors from head to toe, gold and emerald stones adorning the height of her neck and covering most of her exposed chest. He looked up into her eyes and instantly noticed the anxious and uneasy look within them as she came to stand under the large doorway. Her gaze instantly settled on him and the nervous look in her eyes immediately changed into one of wonder and awe. He smiled at the transformation and held his hand out to her.

She moved as if on cue, crossing the distance between them in a breath and placing her shaky right hand in his. Just as he did the moment their paths first crossed, he put her soft hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Her breath caught in her throat, and he smiled upon seeing his gesture evoke the same reaction it had upon their meeting long ago.

Still holding her right hand and her gaze, he guided her to stand to his left in front of the High Chancellor and the kneeling priest. Loki then faced the official and nodded, signaling him to begin. Now no longer smiling, he let out a long breath and gently squeezed the trembling hand of the bride next to him as the ceremony commenced.

"We come here gathered on this day, in celebration and as witnesses of the joining together of a king and the one he has chosen. An advent such as this is one we are privileged to observe perhaps once in our lifetimes, as sovereigns of our realm reign for eras extending across the vast cycles of time, near endless, almost eternal. As Odin Allfather once stood and took Frigga to his side and into his heart, so his son, successor to his throne, now stands. Let the wisdom of the ages, and the strength of the ancestors be upon our king. Let the blessings of Idunn and the abundance of matriarchs that came before her be upon she who now stands to take the vows. Let those present here, who bear witness to the union of this man and this woman, this king and bride, voice their approval and seal their consent"

"Hear!" came the sound from behind the couple, as they all put their hands over their hearts. Loki looked at Barbara, who had her eyes set directly in front of her. He could feel her trembling through her hand, even though she stood upright and maintained a blank look upon her face. If emotions were rushing through her, her face did not betray them.

On the exterior, Barbara was expressionless. The moment the Chancellor began to speak, a sense of numbness suddenly overtook her, from her crown to her feet. She could hear every word and sound around her, her senses supercharged as she took in the breathing of the priest kneeling, the muffled, gentle sobbing of Frigga who stood a few paces from her, the shuffling of feet of the witnesses behind. She could hear Loki's controlled breathing, the gentle flow of magic in his hands, the rapid beating of his heart. Outside she was everything expected of one chosen to stand next to a king should be, but inside, she was screaming.

"May love flow between you as endless as the waters of the river Urd, as vast as the stars above, as strong as the rocks beneath, and as fierce as the waves of our raging sea. May our king find comfort from the hardships of his throne in the sweet embrace of his beloved, and peace from violent wars in the calm gaze of her eyes. May she serve him endlessly, and unquestioning, faithfully, offering her devotion in boundless amounts, so that Asgard continues to thrive in the steady hand of he who holds the spear, and the gentle touch of she who bestows it with beauty and grace"

Barbara looked at Frigga, who had her teary eyes fixed upon her son. Barbara knew the emotional conflict currently raging in her motherly heart: As joy filled it at seeing one son take the vows of matrimony, pain was still present at the loss of the other whose vows she may never be allowed to witness. The exiled son was never to stand where his younger brother now stood, or next to his mother rejoicing at his younger brother's union. A sense of sadness overwhelmed her as she realized she was entering a broken family, shattered by past mistakes and ongoing conflicts. She thought of Thor, and remembered the way he had spoken with such love of his fallen brother.

"Lady Sigyn, daughter of Einarr son of Svenil, have you come here to be joined to this man of your own free will and accord?"

"I have"

Had that been her voice? Had such a strong utterance come from her lips, when all breath seemed to escape her?

"And as you stand thus, do you hereby take this man, your king, as your husband for the remainder of your days? Do you join your life with his, and surrender yours for him to keep for time everlasting?"

Barbara looked at the man beside her. He turned his head and looked into her eyes. She became lost in his emerald gaze as the words escaped her mouth before she even knew she had said them:

"I do"

"Do you solemnly vow your unswerving loyalty, you unbending devotion and unconditional obedience? Do you willingly surrender yourself to be possessed by him, and do you vow to love him wholly and completely without restraint?"

"I solemnly vow"

The Chancellor took the Odinspear from the hands of the kneeling priest. He held it before Loki and addressed him.

"The ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. As she has professed her vows of love and loyalty, now you must seal such covenant. Let this joining of ring and blade, blessed by Idunn, be a representation of the union into which you enter henceforth. If it is your wish for this bride to be forever bound to you, place the ring upon her finger"

Loki took the ring from the tip of the blade, and then turned towards her. He gently placed the jeweled ring upon the fourth finger of her right hand, and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"I, Loki son of Odin, king of Asgard, ruler of Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and the nether regions below Yggdrasil, take thee to my hand, to be my wife and queen hereafter. I vow to hold thy heart in mine and to defend thy life with my own, just as I willingly bleed for the realm of which I am lord. With this ring, be thou consecrated unto me, according to the laws of the kingdom, in life and beyond"

He had said it. As she looked into his eyes and heard his melodious voice proclaim his vow to her, there had been no wicked glint, no hint of mischievous intent, no sign of malevolent falsehood. His jaw was set, his eyes piercing, and his hand, firm and steady. He watched as Barbara's eyes became moist, and a single tear escaped, trailing down her flushed cheek. He gently wiped it away with his knuckles. She lowered her eyes to the floor and fought for control as she felt her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. Each moment she struggled to breathe, her knees threatening to give way as she stood in a daze.

Just then, Frigga moved forward, and offered the golden ribbon she held to the High Chancellor. He returned the spear into the priest's waiting hands and took the ribbon reverently from her hands. Barbara felt Loki's hold on her right hand tighten as the official moved to stand in front of them, and began wrapping the ribbon around their wrists, around their joined hands, and then tied it into a knot on top.

"Inasmuch as you have taken the oath that now binds you together, and by the tying of this knot, may you now be made one" he stated as he bound their hands with the sash "there shall be but one end for both, one bond after these vows, one love which shall not aimlessly perish"

Then he took their bound hands in his as they gazed into each other's eyes and declared:

"I, Alfneir son of Ingjaldr, High Priest and Chancellor of Asgard, declare before all witnesses present and under the ancient and sacred laws of our realm, that this man and woman are now made husband and wife. I now present unto you, His Majesty Loki Odinson and Lady Sigyn Lokifrija, king and forthcoming queen of Asgard"

The High Chancellor, legionnaires, council men, priests and Frigga fell on one knee and bowed their heads. Barbara didn't notice them at all, lost in the eyes of the man that was now her husband, and for the first time since she entered the Strategy Hall, she smiled.

It was done.

She moved to gently touch the ribbon that still bound their hands. Her hand traced over the golden silk, and the jewels of the ring that now rested upon her finger. His serious expression turned into a soft smile as he used his free hand to cup her cheek.

"You're mine" he whispered.

"Yours" she replied, leaning into his hand.

* * *

All citizens assembled on the three levels of the throne room watched in silence as Frigga, the members of the High Council, the legionnaires and the priests walked in and took their place on and around the steps of the dais. The crowd then erupted in cheer, the deafening sounds of thousands of citizens reverberating as lastly, Loki and Barbara emerged through the entrance. They stood at the platform, their hands still bound by the ribbon, while cries of jubilation and "long live the king and queen" resounded. They slowly descended the steps and walked the length of the intricately carved aisle that was lined with royal guards. The crowd put their hands in the air as their cries were carried in the wind and into the ears of Ragnar at the end of the bridge. He stood with a hint of a smile on his face as from his post, he observed the king and the woman he had brought for him make their way to the throne.

Loki and Barbara reached the bottom of the steps and turned to face the crowd. Then together, they untied the knot of the ribbon, unraveling it as he took one end and she the other. Once their hands were free, he took the sash and tied it gently around her wrist. She was to wear it for the next month's cycle as a symbol of her newlywed status.

The High Chancellor approached and handed the Odinspear back to Loki. He took it and ascended the steps and stood in front of his seat. Frigga watched with delight when just as they had rehearsed countless times in her chambers, Barbara brought herself down on one knee at the bottom of the steps. Loki brought the scepter down, and the crowd instantly silenced. He scanned the crowd before his eyes settled on the wife that knelt at the bottom of his throne. Her eyes were lowered, raven locks falling around her shoulders, hands gently folded in front of her. Then she slowly raised her eyes to him when he began to speak the oaths.

"Sigyn, my bride, dearest to my heart. As your father proved his loyalty to me on the field of battle, so has his progeny sworn hers on this day. As you vowed your fidelity and devotion to me, do you also swear to extend those virtues to the subjects of all realms under my rule?"

"I swear" her voice, though soft, resounded loud and clear through the chamber. She wondered if they could also hear the rapid, frantic beating of her heart reverberating off the columns.

"And as queen consort, do you swear to stand beside me, your husband and king, unquestioning of my judgment in all decisions executed by my command?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to fulfill all duties required of your position, prominently that of ensuring the continuation of the dynasty of the house of Odin, in the bearing of an heir to continue its claim upon the throne?"

Barbara's blood now ran cold.

"I swear"

"Then on this day I, Loki son of Odin, proclaim you Queen of Asgard, the realms of Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and the nether regions below Yggdrasil. Now ascend, and take your rightful place beside the throne"

Slowly, Barbara rose on shaky knees. She lifted the skirt of her emerald gown and began walking up the steps. Loki descended to meet her, and when they came face to face on the middle platform, she took his hand and knelt on one knee before him. The throne room was dead silent as they witnessed Barbara, now Queen Sigyn, kiss the hand of the king. What they could not see, was the way her eyes bore into his, and the sigh that escaped her when he ran his knuckles across her jaw, the hint of a smile on her lips and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

He took her hand and helped her rise to her feet. She walked to and took the place that once belonged to Frigga, her cape sweeping down the steps below. To her right stood Frigga on the middle steps, who looked up at her with a smile upon her face. Loki watched with sheer satisfaction as Barbara stood on the top step, the faint traces of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Asgard, I give you… your Queen"

And once again, the foundations of the palace rumbled with the cheering of a million voices.

End of Chapter 41

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:****_I hope you enjoyed the wedding. The ceremony and the vows were based and inspired by ancient Scandinavian/Viking marriage ceremonies. I also wish to clarify the meaning of Barbara's new last name "Lokifrija". The Norse 'last names' consisted of the titles they held in their family. For example: Thor was Odinson (meaning 'son of Odin'), a daughter was 'dottir' (if you remember in Chapter 39, Barbara said her name was Sigyn Einarrdottir, meaning 'daughter of Einarr'). A married woman was 'frija', so her name is now of course Sigyn Lokifrija (meaning, 'wife of Loki'). The ritual of handfasting with a ribbon was practiced by the ancient Anglo Saxon tribes of the North, and is in my opinion, a beautiful ritual. Some of you may ask why Barbara didn't place a ring on Loki's finger as he did on hers, but I decided not to do it based on the fact that in Thor, Odin wore no ring, but Frigga wore a band on her right hand. (Yes, I watched some scenes just for that purpose. Call me a stickler, if you must). I've replied to your reviews via private message, but I would also like to answer guest reviews, so here we go:_**

_**Landon:**__** Feliz Navidad, cariño! ;-) In my Latin American culture, we have our big Christmas celebration on Christmas Eve, we open our presents at exactly midnight, and guess what? Your message came through before the clock struck twelve, so thank you for the great Christmas gift! xx Till next time, muffin! Hope you enjoyed your holiday in magical London!**_

_**Guest:**__** You found my Tumblr blog? Oh dear, run for your life! My Tumblr blog is what I call "my mind's playground", so I'm happy you had a great time surfing through it! **_

_**Kat:**__** Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your amazing compliments. You brought a tear to my eye with your amazingly positive commentary. I have no right to speak ill of other literary works. Mine is only a fanfiction piece, 'Fifty Shades of Grey' is a pubished work and has sold millions of copies lol. Don't be too hard on your husband now, it seemed like he was not too happy to be neglected by your indulgent reading! ;-) **_

_**rayanaka rustyDM**__**: Wow, thank you so much! I love you too!**_


	43. Chapter 42

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2013 bring you and yours nothing but joy and blessings! Thank you so, so much for the avalanche of feedback I received on the last chapter! I replied to each review on private message, and responses to guest reviews are at the end of the chapter (including your message, Landon). I wish however, to take a minute and explain something that was brought to my attention. Initially I was simply going to give my explanation in the guest review section, but I feel I should do it on the author's note, as it deals with the story as a whole. It was commented that my story is "too dark", that Loki is "too mean" and that he should be portrayed as a more gentle character with a happy ending. Well, with all due respect, I totally disagree..._**

_**"Game of Shadows" is NOT a fairy tale, nor does it follow the standards of a typical love story. It is the exploration of a very complex relationship between a villainous yet complicated character and a woman who though spirited, has great issues to deal with. Loki is NOT prince charming, nor has he ever acted like one in the two movies he's featured in. He is a man hardened by pain and great suffering, who instead of rising above his tribulations, has chosen the path of vengeance and retribution. He kills and maims without a thought, and fills the void in his soul by putting others down. Even though I fell in love with him as I witnessed him break and crumble in Thor (and because Tom Hiddleston is an amazingly talented actor and an unbelievably handsome, sexy hunk of a man) that does not take away the fact that Loki is dominating, bitter, enraged, controlling, and yes, he has gone a little crazy. One of the reasons I set out to write this story was to explore the possibility of him crossing paths with a potential love interest, which is something we unfortunately may never get to see in the movies. Nor we may never get to see him get everything he desires, yet another reason why I continued with the story past the events of The Avengers. I wished to see what he could do with a 'happy ending' or 'happy standpoint'. **_

_**Have I taken great liberties with the character? Of course I have. I even killed Odin just so I could see him become king in his own right. I got rid of Thor for him and let him embark on a journey to conquer the Nine Realms. I gave him the woman he desired. Does he love her? I believe he is begining to realize that he does. Now, what someone like him may do with that love is something we have yet to see. He loves her in a much different way that she does him. His love for her is possessive, dominant, demanding, though longing and yearning. Do I personally think that Loki's love for Barbara is the correct way to love someone? Absolutely not. But his love, though not particularly healthy, is still love.**_

_**Love is not what they portray in Disney movies and romance novels. Love is acceptance, from someone's adorable freckles to their worst traits of character. Love is not a destination, it is a journey. "Happily ever after" is the assemble of experiences, both bad and good, sad and joyous, that you go through with someone you love. Love is not all rainbows, flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and designer jewelry. Sometimes, love can and will bring tempests and tribulations. PRINCE CHARMING DOES NOT EXIST. There is no such thing as a 'perfect man' or 'perfect woman', but there is a man/woman that is 'perfect for you'. Sorry for the rant, and my apologies dear reader if my story did not meet your standards of a love story. If it is a fairy tale you seek, then you will find a plethora in the Thor section of this website. If not, a nice movie will satisfy your wishes for a romantic ending, such as Disney films, or better yet, Twilight.**_

_**Now, off my soapbox I go, and on to the new chapter...**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 42

* * *

The Realm Eternal was lost in an uproar of celebration.

It was the first royal marriage in many a millennia. The moment the new queen took her place next to the throne, trumpets and horns resounded, and the inhabitants of Asgard were drowned in unrestrained rejoicing. Thirty days of celebration, banquets, feasts and sporting games would mark the historic event. Ale houses and places for merrymaking would not close their doors, plays would be shown in the amphitheater, and temples would perform rituals to ensure the blessings of the universe to fall upon the king and queen. Palm branches and rose petals would line the streets of the city, and processions of jubilation and joy would fill the streets. The wine, mead and ale would flow without ceasing.

But the ones for whom these festivities were meant would not be there to witness them. The king and queen were to spend the days of celebration locked away in the royal estate to which Odin and his sons once escaped to hunt the woods behind it. Located on the opposite side of the mouth of the river that separated the city from the mountain range on the East, it stood proudly on top of a cliff that overlooked the sea and the vastness of space to the North, the rising peaks of the Asgardian mountain range to the South. Raging waves broke against jagged rock that formed a crystalline, turquoise lagoon on the beach. Accessible only by barge, it was secluded, the perfect place for the king and his bride to escape and enjoy their honeymoon undisturbed.

The sun was setting as Loki and Barbara stepped into the impressive royal abode. Having been immediately separated from her new husband upon arrival, Barbara had been ushered into a private antechamber. There she endured the fussing of her attendants as they prepared her for her wedding night. She chuckled as she recalled how soon after the wedding feast began, Loki had quietly hauled her away to the stables, where his mount was already waiting. Frigga had laughed at their sudden exit, placing a kiss upon her son and her new daughter before they sneaked out through a secret passageway. As the palace and courtyard were filled to capacity for the feast, they had galloped through the empty streets of Asgard to the Eastern seashore. The royal barge was ready, and soon they were crossing the quiet waters of the estuary to the imposing residence.

Free of her constricting and heavy trousseau, Barbara was now covered in only a sheer chiffon robe. She was then ceremoniously brought into the cavernous main suite. It was immensely spacious, taking most if not all of the level upon which it was built. From its towering ceiling hung sheer linen curtains that reached the marble floor, giving the room an ethereal air as they softly swayed in the night breeze. She walked through them, and reached the patio that led to the gardens and reflecting pools at the rear of the massive estate. Loki was standing at the edge where a single step led to the lush lawn of the garden, looking out into the darkness of the mountains beyond.

He turned his head at her approach and watched silently as she came to stand next to him, one arm instantly wrapping around her waist as the other slipped into the folds of her robe.

"What's on the other side of the mountains?" she inquired, laying her head upon his shoulder. Her eyes set where his had been only a moment ago. The tall rising peaks were now mere colossal shadows rising toward the star-clustered sky.

"Nornheim" he replied into her hair, the hand in her robe now caressing the curve of her hip.

"Another city?"

"A province once ruled by Asgard"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Let me guess, you're going to go and get it back?"

"It's not that simple" he chuckled. She pulled back, still locked in his embrace and regarded him with shocked amusement.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that the mighty Loki, God of Mischief, bringer of chaos, once a feared deity worshipped by the human race, king of the greatest realm in the universe, conqueror of worlds and once-almost-king of Earth, is not willing to just march into a city located in his own land that's been taken by someone else, and get it back?!"

Loki laughed, loud and long and deep at her ingenuity. He pulled her closer, his thoughts turning now to the queen that he now held in his arms and away from the memories of his days as a prince in which he seduced the beautiful Norn queen in order to retrieve the magical Norn stones. Thor had come to his rescue when he had failed to acquire them, and after a long and fierce battle with her faithful warriors, they had managed to come out unharmed, Loki using his skills of illusion by veiling them in smoke, thus easing their escape. Afterwards, a truce had been reached between Odin and the Norn queen upon one condition: No Asgardian was to enter her city, or she would unleash the wrath of her powerful, destructive sorcery upon the Realm Eternal.

Loki moved to nuzzle her neck when her voice stopped him halfway.

"Who rules them?"

He let out a breath, slightly irritated by her insisting on the topic, and not focused on the night that he eagerly wished to begin.

"Queen Karnilla" he replied dismissively.

"A woman?" she asked incredulous.

"A powerful sorceress"

"Ah" she replied in a suddenly monotone voice. Her change of demeanor did not go missed. He noticed the way her back tensed, her jaw set, and her eyes went cold, as if realizing something she should have already known. He gently wrapped his hand around her neck and turned her head so she would look at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked in a sarcastically calm voice that still betrayed the exasperation she hid behind it "I know about your numerous paramours. Nothing new to me. The whole court knows of them, most of them have been participants in your devious adventures, so it doesn't surprise me that queens who possess the same magic skills as you do would also enjoy your… other gifts" she emphasized her last two words by looking down at his groin.

"What is this?" he challenged, his tone now dark.

"It's nothing" she answered, trying to leave his embrace. He held her in place and she gave up, putting her hands up to her chest in defeat. "Nothing you ever do or did surprises me. Actually no, that's not true. I am surprised that you have not yet slept with every single female in the universe"

His irritation turned into amusement. No doubt the strumpets at court had filled her head with tales of their encounters with him in the past. He grinned as he realized his Barbara was jealous of past lovers.

"Well, humans were at one point of no particular interest to me" he teased her.

Barbara huffed, appalled at his words. She pushed his arms away and walked past him, stopping in front of a large column, and turned to him again.

"I wonder, will your urges drive you to stray for some wanton, eager courtier every once in a while, Loki? Or will you go for the occasional chambermaid?"

She had crossed the line. In a fraction of a second she was pinned to the column, his hands on either side of her head against the marble, his face only inches from hers.

"As I recall, you were not untouched when I first came upon you" his voice was low and harsh "nor do you currently stand a blushing bride on our wedding night. Highly hypocritical to call ill upon me when you carry the same fault"

"I was in love" she retorted "and they're less than I can count with one hand." He scoffed at her, a mocking smirk upon his lips.

"Ah yes, a typical custom of humans, to claim love as an excuse to fornicate. They indulge in all sorts of pleasures of the flesh and they call it courtship. 'Tis falsehood at its best"

She said nothing. She had no response for the truthfulness of his words. She tried to recall the very few men that came before the husband that now stood before her but she could not. Memories of her life as a human had been erased almost completely, vague images of people and places past were now fleeting visions she could only see in her dreams.

"Ghastly topic to raise on such a night" she heard him grumble under his breath.

She remained silent as he moved away, and stood once again with his back to her, looking out into the vast nothingness of the night. She cursed herself for her stupidity. This was no way to start a marriage, nor a way to spend her wedding night foolishly nagging over past actions that had absolutely nothing to do with her. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized how utterly ridiculous she was being and how she had come to ruin what should have been a night to remember. No doubt she had raised his anger, and as a result, he was to take what was rightfully his, brash and forceful as was always the end result to her bursts of boldness.

"Come here" he ordered, his back still to her.

She drew out a shaky breath and let her tears fall as she moved away from the column. Her shoulders were sagged and her head lowered as she came to stand before him. His hands went to her hips as he observed the wet trail that stained her cheeks. He put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her eyes to his.

"Hush, cease your worries and do not torture your mind with such grim thoughts" he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs "you wish for reassurance and you shall have it. For as long as your loyalty and ardor go unchanged, my desire for you will remain unwavering. Acquiesce to me, remain true, and every morning will be yours"

She looked into his eyes, two flames burning in the light. She saw the same look that greeted her upon awakening from her transformation, the man that none other could claim to have seen. Tonight, standing before her, was not the bitter, rejected prince turned ruthless, dangerous, power-hungry conqueror; but the starved soul who craved a gentle touch, the wounded heart that silently cried out for the soothing balm of her love. She flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him hungrily, lips and bodies colliding, his fingers getting lost in her hair while he tasted the sweetness of her mouth. He advanced, but instead of guiding her backwards towards the chamber, he led her to the plush grass of the garden.

She moaned deep in her throat when his hand untied the binding of her robe, his fingers and palm running over the exposed flesh of her middle. His arm wrapped around her waist and he brought them down, carefully laying her on the grass as he knelt between her legs. Hurriedly, he threw off his green robe, quickly folding it and placing it behind her head for support. She marveled at him, the tip of his hardness laying against the toned muscles of his stomach.

He pulled back her chiffon robe over her shoulders, freeing her arms, and drank in her now completely exposed body, her long hair splayed out behind her. Hands cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing the peaks of her perk nipples as she took hold of his throbbing member, fingers encircling it and running the length of it. The scent of her arousal drifted up to his nostrils, intoxicating his senses. His hands ran down her midriff, past her spread hips, where one hand deviated from its trail, as he took hold of himself and ran his length up and down her weeping slit, parting her folds and becoming moist with her wetness.

Her breath caught in her throat at the contact and she raised her shoulders, putting a hand around his neck and bringing her lips to his. He kissed her slowly, deliberately teasing the tip of her tongue before his lips ran a trail down to her jaw. She threw her head back, baring her throat to him. His tongue left a glistening trail down to the soft mound of her left breast as he gradually dipped into her.

She threw her head back as he became fully sheathed in her wet heat, a groan escaping his lips as his hips began to move in a deliberately slow rhythm. She held on to his arms, her breath hitching in her throat with each deliciously torturous roll of his hips.

"Barbara…" he breathed her name into her neck.

She had never known such tenderness, nor did she believe the man above her capable of such sweet, unhurried lovemaking. There was no sense of time, no tumbling towards ecstasy, no demand to reach completion. They were raging animals yet fragile creatures both, two lost souls speaking to one another, sigh upon sigh, breath upon breath, heartbeat upon heartbeat, dancing their wondrous dance as ancient as time itself. She felt almost virginal, a gift being possessed yet free as they moved seamlessly into each other, the stars above the only witnesses to their consummation.

"Come with me Loki, come with me..." she whispered in a sigh.

He claimed her parted lips, his moving leisurely over hers as her nails dug into the soft flesh of his back, urging him deeper. Their muddled moaning echoed in the stillness of the night, the faint light from the torches in the chamber bathing them in soft amber, shadows dancing across their linked frames, moving as one entity, her legs wrapped around him as his arms held her tightly against him.

They trembled as they reached a shared end, one mutual completion, she crying out to the stars as he moaned loudly and unrestrained into her hair. They remained thus, neither moving, their breathing labored as heartbeats began to calm and the waves of climax began to ebb. He rolled onto his side bringing her with him, and looked upon her smiling face, eye lids heavy, thick droplets of sweat visible on her forehead. Her head rested on his arm as his free hand ran down the curves of her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was now longer, falling upon his shoulders in layers of obsidian silk.

"Let us continue with consummation elsewhere" he quipped, rising and scooping a giggling Barbara up in his arms. Laughter turned once again into hushed whispers, moans and sighs as he placed her on the massive bed. Throughout the night, her cries of pleasure and his groans of ecstasy echoed in the massive chamber as they teetered then plunged over the edge again and again. Finally at dawn, they collapsed, breathless and trembling. They slipped into a restful sleep in the bliss of afterglow just as the first glimpses of the aurora began to peek from behind the mountains.

* * *

It was late morning when Fulla and the attendants entered through the servant's door discreetly located in the large wardrobe closet. She instantly frowned upon noticing that there was no sign of the king's attendants having been there previously as was the norm. The long row of his wardrobe had not been disturbed, and she noticed there were no hints of his personal care items having been used. She peeked into the cavernous washroom; the bathtub was dry, as was the marble floor around it.

She walked towards the double doors that led to the bedchamber. Quietly, she twisted the handles, and was surprised to see not one, but two figures on the massive bed. Legs intertwined, half covered by the plush bedding, arms around each other, the king and queen were lost to slumber. She smiled as she once again closed the doors, and with a wave of her hand, she shushed the attendants that scrambled to prepare Barbara's wardrobe and toiletries and sent away the servant that came with the queen's morning contraceptive potion.

At the soft click of the closet doors closing, Loki's eyes shot open. He squinted at the brightness of the sunlight hitting the marble floor, streaming from the curtains that blew in the wind. A soft sigh next to him gathered his attention, and was met with the sight of a sleeping Barbara pressed to his side. Her right arm was wrapped around him, the wedding sash tied around her wrist, its hanging threads of golden ribbon falling upon his back. She had a smile on her face, and rested her head on his chest before she stilled once again.

He smirked at the realization that this was the first morning he greeted next to another. He had always sneaked away before dawn from the one who was now his wife, and had always curtly sent away previous lovers upon satiation. But now as the sun lazily rose and rays of light began to slowly creep onto the wedding bed, he still lay upon it. Legs tangled, arms encircled, covers disarrayed, noses nuzzling and hearts beating as one.

Every morning was now hers, and the beautiful sight before him was to greet him at the start of each new day for millennia to come. To his great surprise, he was looking forward to more mornings such as this.

End of Chapter 42

* * *

_**Landon: Ooh, someone's feeling a little bold, eh? ;-) Thank you my stud muffin, I'm glad you liked the picture! It is unfortunate however, that you have seen me but I have yet to see you. Why would your choice of career cause me dissatisfaction, darling? It does not in the slightest, in fact, I am impressed and very pleased to see that you not only have charm and appeal, but also brains and intelligence. A history buff and math whiz, highly attractive! History has always been one of my favorite subjects of interest as well, which begs the question, which period in history do you like best? Now, to answer your question for level one: All of the above, in any combination. LOL I do not wish however, to give the impression to be unladylike by this choice of topic, however, I am enjoying 'the game' quite thoroughly. Now, I ask you the same question as level one. Happy New Year, cariño! Till next time I hope!**_

_**Kasey: Have I told you that I love you? That was an amazing message. You totally captured what I've been trying to portray for the last 42 chapters (and the prologue). I'm glad you mentioned 'The Notebook'. I absolutely love that movie, it shows how love can overcome the greatest of hurdles, even though in reality it does not always work that way. Write a book? Maybe someday ;-) I'm glad you found the information on Scandinavian traditions helpful. Now, where can I read your story? I didn't know you were currently writing one.**_

_**Kat: Hunting for Easter eggs? I'm glad you said that, and I'm glad there is someone out there that is finding them! ;-) I wrote the chapter dressed in my pajamas as well, so you were not the ony one underdressed for the wedding. The vows and parts of the chancellor's speech I made them up myself, a couple of phrases were taken from sources on Nose weddings. Thanks so much for your amazing compliments!**_

_**Guest and Fan: I love the way you described the story (beautiful, dark, and everything in between). Thank you so much! You're awesome!**_

_**Guest: Thank you luv!**_

_**A fan: Gracias! xx**_


	44. Chapter 43

*****WARNING*** - The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_This chapter turned out way longer than I expected. The muses grabbed on to me and refused to let me go! Hope you enjoy! Responses to guest reviews and messages are at the end of the chapter. _**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 43

* * *

"Bend over and put your hands on the railing"

Barbara instantly obeyed, placing her hands on the marble. Her legs still shook with the after effects of the mind-blowing orgasm she had just experienced; her legs spread wide, her back against the golden column of the balcony as she held on to him for support. Her knees almost buckled when he set her down after she had stopped screaming, then he turned her around and made her face the sea. She could see the thin line of the Rainbow Bridge in the far distance, the small round outline of the gold of the Observatory at the end, where the gatekeeper stood.

"Ragnar will see us" she said out of breath. She didn't know, but they were magically veiled form the all-seeing gaze of the gatekeeper.

"Then let's give him a spectacle" Loki growled into her ear, pushing her legs further apart and suddenly entering her again. She winced and drew in a breath, then cried out with pleasure as his hips began slamming into hers. He grabbed her hair in a fistful, twisting and then yanking it back, forcing her head to tilt upwards. Her moans were loud and delirious, her hands gripping the railing so tight that her knuckles turned white. His hold on her hips was strong and bruising, but all she felt were the rushes of pleasure that reached her fingertips with each of his thrusts. She was aroused to the point of madness, her womanly juices trickling down her quivering thighs.

"Fuck me hard Loki" she hissed through clenched teeth.

He loved seeing her like this, knowing he was the only one capable of turning her into a frenzied mess of raw sexual desire. In the presence of others she was the epitome of modesty and queenly posture. On Earth she had been an adamantly independent woman, in charge of her existence. She was fearless, audacious to the point of arrogance, but he knew her façade came crashing down in his presence, and in the privacy of their chambers, she became a shameless, wanton creature. Uninhibited, lascivious, willing to crawl for him, reducing herself to a whimpering mess at his feet just so she could feel what only he could give. She relished being his plaything, his beautiful, sweet, licentious, unrestrained, begging little toy. His queen was also his whore.

It was now the twentieth night since their marriage. It had been twenty amazing days of glorious sex, lazy mornings, hushed pillow talk, succulent feasting, long walks in the garden and the woods behind the estate that culminated in more amazing sex outdoors. There had been laughs and mischievous antics. One day, he casually pushed her into one of the reflecting pools, and laughed as she emerged completely soaked, only to have her pull him into the pool with her. One evening, he observed her with amusement as she eyed with delight the succulent fish meal set out before her. When she moved to dig her knife and fork into it, the fish magically began to flap around on her plate as if still alive. She screamed in horror as he roared with laughter.

"You're worse than a child!" she yelled through her giggles as she took a handful of grapes from the fruit arrangement and began pelting him with them around the table.

It was a pleasant time indeed. For a month, the throne was forgotten, the darkness of the past and his selfish ambition were set aside, and the joys of felicity became the focus of their days. It was only him, and her. Yet, on some nights, she awoke to an empty bed, finding him standing on the balcony that offered a view of the city, lost in thought as he gazed at the shimmering bridge in the distance.

"I had done it" she heard him whisper one night as she came to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Done what?" she asked softly, laying her head on his back.

He was snapped out of his reverie at her words, and turned to face her. He carried her back to the bed and once again found forgetfulness in the sweetness of her embrace.

Yet other times were remembered. Barbara was shocked one lazy evening to find him willing to recall events of the time she had been his captive on Earth. He was leaning against the pillows on the bed, her arms crossed across his chest as she rested her chin on her hands.

"How was that agent... what was his name?... able to get into the vaults?" she inquired.

"The pathetic archer? He needed an eyeball" he said with a smile.

She frowned in confusion. "Eyeball? How did he get it?"

"I retrieved it"

She gasped with understanding and sat up. "Let me get this straight. While I was making my way down to the other side of the vaults, you were drilling into someone's eye socket?!"

Loki only chuckled.

"That's horrible! How could you?" she yelled.

"The mortal lived" he rolled his eyes before his face turned serious "when you attempted to escape that night, what plan had you concocted?"

"I had none" she admitted "I simply started running, and to my luck I almost ran straight to you. I saw you on the square with all those people"

"Ah" he smiled at the memory "and what did you see?"

"They were kneeling. You were going on about how humans needed to be ruled and whatnot. Those people were scared out of their wits. Then that agent came and hauled me back to the airplane. It's interesting how I can't remember anything about my life on Earth prior to your arrival"

"You really do not remember?"

"No. Images come and go but my first clear memory is when you abducted me in that alley"

"Hmm" he laughed through his nose "well then, your transformation turned out better than expected"

"Loki, when you let them take you that night, what happened?"

"Save for the destruction of their fortress, nothing extraordinary. I spent the night locked in a cage, with a particular handkerchief for company" he purred the last words.

She laughed knowingly, blushing a deep shade of red. "What happened to it?"

"I lost it in the battle"

"Why Earth?" she asked as her fingers drew intricate patterns on his chest.

"They had what I needed"

"The Tesseract" she finished for him "did you really think that humans would submit themselves to a foreign ruler? It is not in our nature to succumb without a fight"

"Ah, but Earth did submit" he gloated as he reached out and untied the clasps of her gown behind her neck. The material fell, leaving the upper half of her body completely bare to him. She sighed as his lips came in contact with her collarbone.

"Mmm... yes... Earth surrendered willingly" he purred as he laid her onto her back and pulled the gown off her "and continues to succumb to me" he whispered into her neck as she melted into him and proved the fact.

One morning Loki awoke to the brightness of the sun. He reached out next to him and touched rumpled satin instead of the warmth of her skin. He rose and donned his long emerald robe, and walked out into an empty garden. With a grunt, he walked back inside the chamber and peeked into the large wardrobe closet, then the washroom, and finally into the sitting room. She was nowhere to be found. A sense of fear began to creep over him as he finally walked onto the balcony, and his concerned frown turned into one of confusion and amusement.

In the lagoon below bobbed a small figure. It was high tide, causing the raging waves to crash higher and more violently into the rocks that surrounded the lagoon, causing large swells in the crystalline water that reached the shore. He could hear her giggles and squeals of delight as she jumped into the small waves, momentarily getting lost under the turquoise water, only to emerge shouting in delight. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had just crossed the mountains, meaning the tide had not yet reached its highest point. He looked back down at Barbara just as an immense wave crashed into the rocks, causing a much larger swell to form in the lagoon. It hit Barbara with force, causing her to lose her footing and fall into the water. His eyes widened and in an instant, he disappeared from the balcony and stood on the beach.

Barbara's form broke the surface as he appeared on the shore. She noticed his presence and began swimming towards the beach. He crossed his arms and stood leaning against a rock with his brow furrowed, watching the enchanting siren emerge from the sea, totally nude. She reached the shallows and stood, running her fingers through her hair as she made her way to him. Her voluptuous hips swayed with the waves, her bosom gently bouncing as she walked through the water. She noticed his hardness protruding from his open robe and smiled.

"Fancied a swim?" he quipped, his eyes running up and down the length of her body.

"I can't believe you people don't swim in the sea!" she exclaimed.

"Not unless we wish to be swept away into nothingness or emerge smelling like some odd sea creature" he teased.

"Is that so? And what caused your cock to greet me this early in the morning?" she replied as she exited the water and walked towards him.

He smiled lewdly as she came to stand in front of him. Suddenly, she tore the robe off his shoulders and laid it out on the sand.

"You need some sun" she said, and pushed him down onto the sprawled material. He rested his weight on his elbows and forearms as he watched her kneel in front of him and take his hardness into her hand. Her wet hair tickled his thighs as her head came down upon him.

"Fuck!" he groaned as she bathed his hard length with her tongue, from the base to the tip and down again. He laid his head back with clenched teeth as she took him into her mouth, sucking eagerly on the swollen head before taking all of him in. His hand grabbed the back of her head as it rose and fell slowly, torturing him with her mouth. Then she brought her head up, sucking vigorously on the tip as she withdrew her lips, making a popping sound that sent shockwaves through him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her straddling him, a smile on her face as she watched him struggle for control. His erection laid out against his stomach as she rubbed the wet folds of her sex up and down its length.

"Ride me already, you decadent woman" he growled deep in his throat.

She winked at him as she spread her legs wide on either side of him, resting on her feet as she took his hardness and brought herself down upon it. She parted her lips in a sigh as she began rising and falling on him, her hands on his chest as she rode him vigorously.

"You move with such purpose" he murmured, cupping her bouncing breasts and watching himself disappear within her.

She bent her knees, changing her angle and moving her hips with abandon. She straightened her back and wrapped her hands in her hair, beginning to feel her walls clench with completion. Her breath hitched in her throat and she arched her back, then let out a cry as her legs shook, grabbing onto his hands that still cupped her breasts. He sat up and crushed her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her as she rode the waves of pleasure that rushed through her, then he groaned his release into the delicate skin of her throat. Behind her, the tide had reached its highest point, waves roaring as they crashed onto the rocks, creating swells in the lagoon that entered the beach, almost reaching the area where they sat pressed against one another. A tear escaped her eye as she kissed him, hearing the waves behind her and feeling the sun warm her skin.

It was a perfect moment.

On the last day of their stay in the retreat, they could hear the sound of trumpets coming from the palace that signaled the last day of festivities. She emerged into the wardrobe closet to find an attendant straighten the coat around Loki's shoulders. He dismissed the stout elderly man with a wave of his hand and pulled his leather gloves over his arm braces.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Fulla walked in behind her, and tied a cloak around her shoulders.

"You shall see" he said, then he took her hand and led her to the rear entrance of the estate, where his mount was waiting. Within a few moments, they had exited the meadow and entered the woods at the base of the mountains. He pulled the reins when they reached higher ground, and dismounted, then reached up and brought Barbara down. He tied the stallion to a tree then suddenly stopped and stood to attention, looking around him as if listening for something. Barbara had begun to wander about, walking on the moss covered ground and looking up into the trees, observing all manner of woodland creatures scurry to and fro through the branches. Suddenly, she felt a vibration under her feet that reverberated through her legs and up her spine. Forest creatures suddenly shrieked and ran higher up the tall trees, running to hide from whatever caused the ground to tremble.

"Barbara!" she heard Loki suddenly yell, then he yanked her and pulled her to him. She grabbed on to his coat just as a stampede of large creatures came charging through the trees in front of them. In an instant they stood on higher ground, and she watched in amazement as the ugliest creatures she had ever seen trampled the bushes and small trees before them as they rushed through the greenery. She could make out the large scales that covered their bodies, their flat snouts that gave way to grotesque open mouths that revealed huge, sharp gnashing teeth. High, crooked antlers rose from their heads, and they ran on short stumpy legs. The horse below whinnied in terror, though the creatures rushed beyond and away from it.

"What the hell were those things?!" she exclaimed as the last disappeared through the trees. They descended to where the horse still trembled in fear, and she looked in the direction where the creatures had gone.

"Bilgesnipe" he replied.

"You hunt those things?! They are horridly repulsive!"

He laughed at her naiveté as he came to stand behind her. "You're welcome to try roasted bilgesnipe on a spit, but I prefer to abstain"

"So what do you hunt?"

"Close your eyes" he instructed "and tell me where to aim"

"Wha..." she began.

"Do it"

She closed her eyes as she felt his arms encircle her waist and he placed his chin on her shoulder. The moment her eyes closed her other senses went into overdrive. She could hear her heartbeat, she could hear his, the rugged breathing of the horse, the chirping of birds both far and near, the gentle howl of the breeze, the faraway trampling of bilgesnipe, the soft trickle of a nearby creek, the soft rustle of bushes being disturbed, the snapping of twigs in the moss. Her eyes flew open.

"To your right" she said, just as his arm shot out and a dagger flew across the woods. There was a muffled shrill, and a hard thud. Then it all went quiet. She ran in the direction of the sound, and as she rounded a wide tree, she gasped when she saw a wild boar lying lifeless on the ground. The dagger was embedded deep into its windpipe.

"My compliments" she heard Loki say "you just fed a house full of servants a feast of wild boar"

"Thank goodness it's not for us" she replied as she winkled her nose, then she gasped when he threw another dagger.

"That one is for us" he told her nonchalantly as she once again took off in the greenery.

He chuckled when he heard her shriek then walked over to meet her. He found her kneeling next to the dead fawn. It lay in a pool of blood, his dagger having hit its mark with surgical precision, slicing its jugular before becoming embedded in a tree. The fawn had hit the ground before it even knew what had occurred.

"How did you do it?" she asked as she observed the perfect wound on the fawn's neck.

"Centuries upon centuries of practice" he replied.

"Fawn for supper. How am I supposed to eat it after watching it die right in fro..." she stopped in midsentence when she looked up and noticed the distant look that suddenly came over his eyes as he looked around the trees. She didn't know, but he was reliving a scene that had played out in the very same woods, in a time long ago when he had hunted with those he had called family...

_"Father! Father! We caught it!" a young Loki came running through the trees as a huffing Thor trudged behind him, dragging the dead deer after him._

_"You made us chase it like it was some wild beast" Thor huffed "I was the one that cornered it on the rock ledge and killed it"_

_"I was the one who finished it! You only wounded it and left it to die!" Loki retorted._

_"Now, now, you two" Odin gently warned as he walked away from the servants who were tying the catches to the spits and over to the two overexcited pre-adolescents "as long as ultimate success came from the joint efforts of both, it does not matter which role was played by who. Now, bring it up my son. Today we celebrate your first kill"_

_"I was the one that caught it" Thor mumbled as he walked past Loki, dragging the deer and handing it to a servant..._

"Loki?" he heard Barbara's voice in the distance, bringing him back to the present.

"We must leave" he said holding her to him, then she blinked when the scenery suddenly changed. They were no longer standing in the forest, but on the mountaintop.

"Wow" she breathed out in awe. From the elevation, the sky took on a new hue as she could see the innumerable clusters of stars and distant galaxies though the sun still shined upon the city below. It was quiet where they stood, away from the bustle of the woods, too high to hear the roar of the ocean and the fanfare of the city. Loki sat upon a rock, ignoring the beauty around him, fiddling with the leather of his gloves. Barbara noticed him and moved to stand in front of him. He took hold of her hips as he brought his forehead to her stomach. Her hands instantly cradled his head as she looked down at him sadly. He said nothing, his rugged, deep breathing being the only indication of the battle raging within him.

"Shh... it was a long time ago. You're here now" she reassured him as she realized what had caused his sudden change: One memory had brought on a torrent of more unpleasant recollections.

"It was never enough... I was never good enough..." he choked, then he suddenly rose and came to stand at the edge of the summit.

"All you ever see is the monster" he growled as he once again turned to face her "the outsider that you deemed unworthy simply for not being one of your own. You stand on pedestals of good and righteousness, yet your hands are as stained as mine. I only lie as much as I've been lied to, and I only destroy as much as I've been maimed!"

He took her face in his hands, realizing he was not speaking to the ones for whom those words were meant. Standing before him was not the man he once called father, nor the brother who gloated of his favored position over him. Tears spilled from her eyes as she once again saw a glimpse of the madness that haunted him and the anguish that silently consumed him. She looked into his eyes, wild with despair, two windows that for a brief moment let her see into the darkness that engulfed his soul. Then she felt her heart shatter when he closed his eyes, and a single tear escaped his lid.

She placed a hand over one that cupped her cheek, and placed her forehead against his.

"You're not a monster" she whispered.

He only winced at her words. There was so much she did not know and could never find out. He released his hold on her and looked to the side. The kingdom he had once gained, lost and reclaimed stretched out before him. Yet, it was not recompense enough for the toil and suffering he had endured. His sacrifice would not be in vain. He was worthy, and he would not rest until he had it all.

"Let us return" he said into her hair.

That last night of her honeymoon, as she lay awake next to her sleeping husband, she knew there was much more to the story than simply the trauma of a younger son overshadowed by his favored brother. Loki's rage and anguish went far beyond those caused by childhood slights. The words Thor had said of his brother long ago now resounded in her ears.

_"I came to Earth to learn the true meaning of kingship, and in my absence, events occurred that turned his heart dark... When I returned it was too late... During my stay on Earth, Loki discovered a terrible truth about himself... He set out on the task of proving to my father that he was fit to rule instead of me. However he committed the same grave mistake I made which caused me to travel to Earth. I had almost caused a war, he sought to annihilate an entire race..."_

She fell asleep with a million questions racing in her mind, the pieces of the puzzle floating in the recesses of her conscious.

_"All you ever see is the monster, the outsider that you deemed unworthy simply for not being one of your own..."_

"_...Events occurred that turned his heart dark... Loki discovered a terrible truth about himself..."_

"..._He sought to annihilate an entire race..."_

Little did she know that she already had all the answers.

End of Chapter 43

* * *

_**Landon:**__** Oh no cariño, that is not what I meant in the slightest, darling. You are never, ever too forward or damaging with your compliments or questions. Like I've said before, you are the epitome of charm and chivalry. You have been nothing but gallant and pleasant, beguiling and dashing with your praise and compliments, and I have absolutely no desire for you to think twice to say or ask me ANYTHING. Trust me, in my time I've heard compliments that are simply downright pathetic. What could be worse than sitting at a bar with my friends, enjoying a martini, when all of a sudden I hear a creeper behind me: "Daaaayummm... girl you fine thang! How's a drink in exchange for them digits, shorty?" What's more ridiculous is that I was torn between letting my glass come in contact with his cranium (a terrible waste of good vodka), or just simply turning around and correcting his deplorable use of the English language LOL. But in all seriousness, I want you never to think that anything you say or ask makes me feel uncomfortable in any way. The reason I said what I did was because I was a bit afraid that I would come across the wrong way to you by being frank and direct with my responses. But I'm very glad to see that's not the case. If I have not answered any of your personal inquiries, it was simply because they slipped my mind or I became caught up answering another of your questions or elaborating on something you said. I reread your last message and yes, there was a question I missed answering, so here you have your answer darling: You asked the reason why I changed my profile picture, and I must admit I already got what I set out to accomplish by it: your attention and compliments. I answered your question for level one, did you see it? Is there to be a level two, cariño? Can't leave the game when it's only just begun! Also, thank your mother for me for giving you such boldness and charm, which you have in spades. As the old Latin proverb states: "Fortune favors the bold" ;-) I hope to hear from you soon, my English muffin!**_

_**A fan:**__** I'm so pleased that the last chapter met your desires and expectations! Thank you, luv!**_

_**Mark:**__** Wow, what a question! Well, to say I prefer just one type of man would be unfair. I've dated guys of different nationalities and personalities, and they all offer something unique and special. My ex was half Dutch and half Egyptian, he was a great guy. With that said, I must admit that I do like British men quite a lot. I've always had a strong inclination for them, though I've yet to date one. I live in the US, so British men are a delicacy that is very rare to come across LOL. **_

_**Vermillion:**__** Que gusto conocer a otro leedor de habla Española! Leiste la historia en 14 horas? Wow, increible! Muchisimas gracias por tus increibles cumplidos hacia mi historia. Me da un gran placer ver que otros entiendan y aprecien la trayectoria de mis personajes, tanto psicologica como emocionalmente. De donde eres? Es un gran placer conocerte! :-)**_

_**Guest and Fan:**__** Thank you so much! I felt I became a bit carried away in my last author's note, but I'm glad you were able to see my point. "Non delusional"? Wow! That's great to hear, I like to make my characters seem and look real, so thank you immensely! Nope, you rock! ;-)**_


	45. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I am so glad and thrilled that you guys enjoyed the last few chapters which have been the surfacing and exploration of the feelings Loki and Barbara harbor for one another. Now that they have come to a new dimension on their relationship... you know what inevitably has to happen. After all, we are dealing with Loki here, are we not? The bringer of chaos, the God of Mischief, you know the drill. There is just no rest with this guy! ;-) Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, and welcome to all new readers!_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 44

* * *

The morning of their return had dawned, and a breathless Barbara lay wrapped in the embrace of her husband, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs tangled with his while he rubbed the soft skin of her back. Each minute lost in the bliss of his embrace, she could feel the slow winding down of daybreak as the sun began to peek over the mountains. Shadows soon began to recede over the walls of the chamber, and each moment enjoyed was a moment closer to their imminent return to reality.

They arrived late in the morning, riding through the streets of Asgard with a large entourage of royal guards. The citizenry crowded the streets, all trying to get a closer look at their new queen. She rode behind him on his majestic black stallion, rose petals raining as they made their way through the golden city. The roar of the crowd rose in the air, a deafening clamor of exuberance. Barbara held her breath as she drank in the excitement of the populace, finally exhaling when they passed through the gates of the palace and entered the courtyard.

Frigga was waiting at the entrance. Next to her stood Ragnar, the High Council and the legionnaires. She knew the gatekeeper's presence indicated an urgency that could not wait. She pushed her sense of uneasiness aside as the entourage approached the gate. She smiled upon seeing her son and Barbara once again after thirty days.

Loki noticed Ragnar standing at the entrance to the palace as he crossed the courtyard. He knew the gatekeeper was there to deliver the news he had been waiting to receive. A smile formed upon his lips.

The time had come.

* * *

"Was the hunting residence to your liking?" Frigga asked an enthusiastic Barbara as they entered the queen mother's private parlor.

"It was extraordinary!" she replied, taking a seat next to Frigga on a plush divan "on one side it faced the sea, on the other, the forest and the mountains. I'd never seen a place like that"

"Odin built it originally as a retreat for me when I first became with child" Frigga explained "he loved hunting those woods, and wished to stay close during my time of confinement. Had I stayed in the palace I would have been totally secluded to my chambers until Thor was weaned"

"And when Loki was born?"

Frigga smiled. "I stayed in the residence until he too, became of age to be presented at court. The time will come when you will use it for the same purpose"

Barbara grew silent at those last words. Frigga then scooted closed and began to untie the wedding ribbon that was still fastened to Barbara's wrist. She watched with sadness as the symbol of her newlywed status was reverently removed, then folded neatly and given to her. She ran her fingers over the golden sash, and marked it as a symbol of the happiest thirty days she had ever known.

"Your majesty..." she began.

"Mother" Frigga corrected "the title of queen now belongs to you"

Barbara smiled at the irony. Somehow, the word 'mother' brought about a deep sorrow she did not understand, nor could she remember the reason for it.

"Mother" she spoke after a moment "which race did Loki try to annihilate?"

Frigga was taken aback by the question. What had happened during the honeymoon that caused Barbara to return with such inquiries? Had she finally come to suspect the reasons for Loki's troubled soul?

"The frost giants" she finally said with a sigh.

"The inhabitants of Jotunheim?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Frigga folded her hands on her lap before giving the customary answer. Not a lie, but not even half the truth.

"Their king entered Asgard through a secret path and attempted to assassinate the Allfather while he lay in Odinsleep. Loki saved him"

"That's not enough reason to wipe out an entire race!" Barbara exclaimed.

"The frost giants have always been greatly feared and despised" Frigga explained, trying to deviate the subject "my guess is he took it as an opportunity to rid Asgard of a fearsome enemy once and for all"

"Why are they hated so?"

The queen mother hesitated. To explain the reason why the Aesir looked upon the Jotun race with repugnance was to speak ill of her own son.

"I do not know, but they are not like us" she whispered then looked at Barbara with a perky smile "now come, you must see the surprise I have prepared for you in your chamber"

Barbara let Frigga take her hand and guide her out of the parlor. They conversed and laughed as they made their way through the halls, Barbara telling of the great moments she had spent on her honeymoon. Still, she could not forget the way Frigga's countenance had changed at the mention of Loki's past actions. Her change of demeanor had proved that there was more to the story than she knew.

She decided that if she was to have the answers, she would have to find them on her own.

* * *

"My king" Ragnar finally spoke as Loki took his seat upon the throne "the Jotun ruler desires an audience to discuss an alliance"

Loki ran his finger over his lip pensively as the men below erupted and began to squabble among them.

"An alliance?" mocked a legionnaire "with those monsters? We should submit them as we did once and have them aid us in destroying Surtur's forces once and for all"

"It is imperative to forge an alliance with Skurge if we are to defeat Surtur" a councilman responded "the frost giants will not fight against their will. Particularly when forced by the one realm who took the source of their power"

"This will be one of the greatest battles the Nine Realms have ever seen, we need the greatest warriors" a legionnaire agreed.

"Skurge is half Aesir, he might attempt to double cross us in battle and usurp the king's throne!"

"No Asgardian will submit to one who carries Jotun blood!" a councilman retorted vehemently.

Loki instantly put his hand down on the arm of the throne and laughed inwardly at the foolishness of the old man.

"The dwarves?" he finally spoke, instantly silencing the argument below.

"They have nearly completed their work, my liege" a legionnaire answered "We shall soon have enough powerful arms to protect our warriors. They have finished forging the cage out of the Scabrite stone"

"To defeat Surtur we must engage him at Jotunheim" he reminded the men below "as an enemy of Asgard, Skurge must fall in battle and in consequence the frost giants must recognize Asgard as their ruler. Let us not forget, this quest is not simply to defend the realm from a demon king, but to unite all under one ruler. How are we to protect the Nine Realms if they stand divided and under the control of those who plot ill against us?"

The legionnaires and councilmen stood silent. Loki's gaze then fell upon the gatekeeper.

"Let Skurge in. Ensure he arrives alone and keep him heavily guarded"

He stood and looked down upon the officials present.

"We are done"

As the men turned to exit the throne room, Loki motioned for one of the legionnaires to approach. The warrior came to kneel in front of the platform as Loki descended to the bottom step.

"Once the dwarves have finished their work, kill them, but keep Dvalin imprisoned. We cannot have any breathing a word of what we have devised to ensure victory, and we will need the master craftsman in the days to come"

"It shall be done, my liege" the legionnaire whispered "it shall be done"

* * *

The grand library of Asgard opened before her as she set foot inside. Barbara looked around the grand foyer and the endless rows of shelves. Somewhere inside was the information she sought. Vardlokkur stepped out from behind one of the shelves and approached.

"My queen, you grace our hallowed walls with your presence once again" he bowed "may I ask, what knowledge do you seek on this day?"

"Greetings Vardlokkur" Barbara replied then stepped close to the keeper and whispered "I wish to learn the history of the Nine Realms"

"A vast abundance of knowledge" he contemplated as he stroked his long beard "this way, follow me"

He led her to one of the upper floors of the library, pointing out the different sections into which the texts were sorted. On the bottom floor were the archives of Asgard's ancient history, traditions, laws and civil records. At the end of the first floor was the sacred chamber where the gifts of language were kept. Barbara remembered being there upon awakening from her transformation to receive hers. The second level contained the archives of all battles fought by Asgard's warriors, truces of alliances signed, and knowledge of races beyond the Nine Realms. On the third floor was all there was to know about the known worlds, from their history, their people, the makeup of their planets, to the powers found in each. The highest level of the edifice was dedicated to sorcery and magical gifts.

They entered the third floor and he stood at the top step, letting her walk in and admire the infinite amount of texts contained within.

"How am I supposed to read all this?" she gasped.

He smiled as he offered his hand. "If I may, your majesty, I shall grant you with a gift to ease your search"

"What gift?" she inquired as she placed her hand in his. He took it and covered it with his other, then she felt the familiar warmth rush through her as he closed his eyes. He opened them once again, and the feeling dissipated.

"The gift of knowledge" he replied "if you please, take out a text"

She reluctantly walked to one of the shelves and took out a leather bound book. The instant she opened the thick cover, she quickly flipped through the pages until she reached the last. She closed it and looked at the keeper in awe.

"I know the history of the Great War of Vanaheim" she exclaimed.

Vardlokkur smiled and bowed. "May you find the knowledge you seek, my queen" he said, then walked into one of the aisles and was gone.

Barbara looked up at the golden shelves and noticed they were divided into realms. She walked in front of the entrances between each and read the sections: Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir, Midgard...

Jotunheim. She stopped and walked into the aisle.

_The once beautiful, icy realm of Jotunheim was divided into three major provinces: Gastropnir, the land of rock giants, ruled by Menglad. Prynheimr, the home of the beautiful Ice Maidens, ruled by the sorceress Skaoi. And Utgart, home of the frost giant warriors, ruled by king Thrym and his two sons, Hofund and Laufey. _

_The majesty and beauty of the land was unsurpassable. Grand ice buildings rose to the clear sky, glittering like shining jewels in the distant sunlight. In the month cycles of light, the land was rich, and the mountains full of hunting game, allowing the people of the realm to prepare for the darkening months, when the sun was most distant, and the days turned into endless night. But it was during these dark months when life was renewed, and when the light returned, not only did crops grow, but the new generations were welcomed and raised. Then one year the darkness came once again, never to recede._

_King Thrym was dead, and his two sons Hofund and Laufey laid claim to the throne. Utgart was plunged into civil war, and in the end, Laufey and his fierce warriors became victorious. But the new king was not satisfied with his victory over his brother, he wished to rule all. He and his army descended upon Gastropnir, crossing the river Ifing into the lands of the North. He decimated their province, leaving the survivors to die, languishing in the destruction. As Laufey's army descended upon Prynheimr, queen Skaoi placed a curse upon the ice world. The sun would remain far away, and the darkness would not lift from the land. She was slain in battle, her Ice Maidens taken as spoils of war, dragged to Utgart to be displayed as trophies. The beautiful Ice Maidens of the East were now no more than concubines in the harem of the king, their small and beautiful offspring disposed of to die in the cold._

_Jotunheim was now an arid, icy wasteland. King Laufey then set his eyes on distant realms, closer to the sun, where crops could grow. He gathered his armies and moved to conquer a realm that had survived a long age of ice, where game still frolicked and crops grew even in temperatures as cold as the ones in Jotunheim._

_He set off for Midgard..._

Barbara closed the book, her breathing heavy and labored as she made the connection: The Ice Age, the cold regions of the North, the Viking era, the worshipping of Norse deities...

She walked into the section that held the history of her home planet. She searched for texts that described the great age of ice Earth had endured, and the invasion of frost giants that threatened to plunge her world into another.

_Midgard was once an empty realm. Its reigning species were giant beasts that roamed the large masses of land, surrounded by sea. During the invasion of Muspelheim, a great explosion caused by the eruption of the biggest volcano in the land sent giant shards of Scabrite metal into the cosmos. One of these megaliths hit Earth, destroying nearly all life and covering the world in darkness for many a century. But not all life was destroyed, and as millennia passed, life began anew._

_Midgard lived through an age of ice that covered nearly half the planet. New species roamed the world, while some migrated to the South, where the climate was warmer. As the cold receded, the Northern lands became rich again. Asgard looked on as this convulsive realm became ripe and perfect to accommodate intelligent life. The new king Odin and his dying father Ve decided to fill the planet with a sister race, one that could stand beside them, yet with no access to Idunn's apples that sustained life to prevent the human race from rising against those who engineered them._

_Humans and their Aesir brethren were not strangers. The new race was often visited, and taught to survive. They revered the powerful beings that descended from the heavens in a burst of rainbow light, and received new knowledge. Soon mankind thrived, new civilizations rose and fell, and Midgard became densely populated. As they grew in numbers and dominance over their world, they also became avaricious and evil. As a result of the darkness of the hearts of men, Asgard retreated from the human planet, and became a distant memory, remembered only in the telling of myths and legends, worshipped as deities that were meant to be feared and revered, lest great desolation came upon the land. They took many forms, from gods that resembled beasts in Egypt, to large, mystical beings in Mesopotamia, to humanoid deities in the East and the America's. Asgard only looked on, letting the human race become the forger of their own destiny, until a great and terrible danger threatened to annihilate the young race. Asgard would return to Earth, and the cold regions of Iceland and Scandinavia would be the ones visited._

_Laufey invaded Midgard, using the power of their Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the world once again in the cold grasp of an Ice Age. Entire areas and villages on the shores of the Norwegian Sea were reduced to icy wastelands. Populations were wiped out, frozen under layers of thick ice. But mankind was not to be annihilated. Odin and his armies once again returned to Earth and drove back the throngs of Jotun warriors back into the dark recesses of their homeland. Laufey was defeated, his heir Gymir killed, and the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, was taken. Earth would never again see the visitation of an Aesir, until one day, a boisterous and arrogant prince landed on a desert in New Mexico, triggering events that would once again reconnect Earth with those they had once worshipped as gods..._

Barbara sat down on a chaise that rested in an alcove of the library. She was now more confused than ever. She closed her eyes and shivered as she imagined the horrors experienced by those who perished under the icy rage of Laufey's conquest. No wonder the Scandinavians had great fear for the gods they worshipped.

With a sigh, she stood again and placed the leather bound books scattered on the table back in their place. As she began to descend the staircase, she looked up at the highest floor, where the knowledge of magic and sorcery was kept. She felt the tingle of curiosity tug at her senses as she began to descend. She would return, and visit the fourth floor.

She exited the library and began to make her way towards the main halls of the palace, en route to her chambers to prepare for the night. Evening was falling, the sky changing into hues of red and orange, the last vestiges of light streaming from the open terraces of the palace. As she entered the main hall, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The courtiers had now gone, leaving the palace empty. She expected to walk into a hall filled only with royal guards and servants, not the sight she beheld. Entering was a large entourage of royal guards, and in the middle one figure stood above them. He was gigantic, though his skin fair, and his build imposing. He was covered in armor, though his head exposed. His head was shaved, with only two bands of hair covering each side of his skull. He had a goatee, and his countenance was menacing and terrifying. He turned to look in her direction. From his position, Skurge the Executioner noticed the beautiful woman that stood at the entrance to one of the corridors. Her luxurious and extravagant garments indicated that she was none other than the new queen of Asgard. He fixed her with a stare and saw the way she recoiled. He smiled.

That instant was the moment that marked the onset of the madness.

End of Chapter 44

* * *

_**Landon:**__** It truly is odd for some women to prefer men that are that way. I am always amused though astounded at seeing some of my fellow women with men who are so shallow and to a degree, ignorant. Cariño, I do understand completely your reason for abandoning our little game. I am truly sorry. Please know that your feelings on the matter are totally valid, and I respect them, though the outcome of my small and **__**ridiculous moment of uncertainty has now placed us in this rather awkward position. Landon, I wish to ask something very important: Is the guest **__**message without a name attached from you? If so, I wish to say this: I am totally at fault and there are no words to describe how horribly I feel about this. Please accept my deepest and most heartfelt apologies. My intentions and thoughts behind my words were NEVER meant to offend you in any way. I understand how you have come to feel this way, and I am so deeply sorry for having been the cause of it. Please know that this last message I received filled me with great sadness and remorse. I am only human, and as such, riddled with faults of character. I will not always say the right thing, but know that the distance you claim I have placed between us is a breach that has NOT been deliberately created. I'm still here, aren't I? I do wish to ask though, what exactly causes you to deem my thoughts as irrational? **_

_**Vermillion:**__** "Dividido en tres estoy en el sur"? hahaha... eres de Chile, no? si? no? si? Espero que tenga la respuesta correcta. Gracias por tus comentarios en el ultimo capitulo. Yo casi siempre añado un update dos veces por semana, no me gusta mantener esperando mucho a mis lectores, asi que espero que no sientas mucho el tiempo entre capitulos! Trato de hacer cada detalle importante hacia el trama, y aprecio que hayas notado ese detalle! **_

_**Kat:**__** Thank you so much for your positive comments! By "E." did you mean E.L. James by any chance? I am glad you are still along for the ride, as it is about to hit a loop and go a gazillion miles per minute! Hehehe Hang on, it's about to get crazy!**_

_**A fan:**__** I wish I was there so I could pinch your cheeks, you're too darn adorable! Thank you darlin'!**_


	46. Chapter 45

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_We have passed 300 reviews! I am simply blown away! We've had 17 reviews since the last chapter was posted, and that was only 4 days ago! I am left speechless, utterly, completely speechless. What have I done to deserve such amazing bonanza of support and love for my little story?! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! It has been quite a journey since I began writing it back in July of last year, and I have experienced great, difficult trials and big events in my personal life since then. I lost my father back in September, causing me to almost put my writing pen down, and abandon the story altogether. Now, I'm really glad I didn't. It became a sort of escape for me as I grieved, and it is a source of comfort as I find resignation and move on. I reached a milestone when I celebrated my 30_****_th_****_ birthday in November, and entered a new phase in my life. My emotions are spread out in ink throughout most, if not, all the chapters as I poured my heart and soul into Game of Shadows. But the fact that all of you are still out there, reading, appreciating and supporting the story is the main reason why I continue to write it. You guys rock! The climax of this tale is nearing, and after this journey is completed, we will embark on a new one! A continuation, is all I can say for now ;-)_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 45

* * *

"You will surrender command of your forces to me. They will fight alongside my armies, and in return, I will return the casket to you" Loki smiled at the gigantic man standing below him. Due to his immense height, he almost reached the middle platform, and had it not been for the second set of steps that led to his royal seat, he would have looked at him eye to eye.

"That is not all I desire" Skurge's deep, growling voice boomed through the throne room "I also require relinquishment of your brother. Bound, devoid of Mjolnir, though not of his powers, so I can teach him some manners before I crush his skull"

"Why not stripped of his powers?" Loki's smile grew wide "I would think you wished him to be helpless to do with him what you wish"

"No, that would be you, so I can watch you squirm like a woman" Skurge laughed in his throat. Loki's smiled vanished.

"Have care how you speak, Executioner" he warned "I have a quick mind to let you keep residence in the dungeons beneath this very palace, and a strong inclination to make you regret all past and present offenses against me. A night shall not go by before you break and weep like a child, begging for my mercy. Your transgressions against this realm have not been forgotten"

"Nor have yours against mine, and my person" the colossal man challenged "if we are to stand on the common ground of a military alliance, it is for the sole reason of the preservation of my throne. Do not presume to think, king of Asgard, that your sins remained hidden within the golden walls of this palace. I am no longer the lone warrior whom you fooled centuries ago, nor am I the foolish king of Svartalfheim to fall for your deceit"

Skurge smiled up at him, and crossed his arms. Loki stood, his teeth clenched and his jaw set.

"You will allow Surtur to remain imprisoned in the deepest and coldest abyss of Jotunheim, and you will fight alongside me. Once Surtur is defeated and his forces reduced to ice, I will surrender the casket, and Thor, into your hands. Nothing more"

"I accept" Skurge sneered.

* * *

_Behind the young woman the Norwegian Sea stretched to the horizon. Its waters reflected the blue of the Northern sky, and glittered with the sparkles of a thousand stars caused by the approaching sunset. A small boy no older than seven walked beside her, holding on to the long skirts of her woolen gown. In her hands she carried a basket filled with leavened bread, fresh fish, game caught by hunters earlier that day, vegetables and fruits. The boy had hungrily eyed a stand that offered berries brought from the vast fields of Gotland. She had given her son a silver penny, and he had hurriedly splurged on the berries he had coveted, which he now carried in a pouch._

_As they exited the market at Tonsberg, they made their way through the center of the village towards their dwelling. They passed by smith shops, where her husband had spent his days forging weapons before embarking on his current voyage across the sea with the army. Word of new lands to the west, towards the sunset, had spread, prompting large expeditions to sail from all over the Northern lands. She knew it would be many a moon before she was to see her husband again._

_She opened the heavy wooden door of her abode, her child remaining outside to play with the other children of the village. She placed her goods on the table, and set upon the task of preparing the evening meal. From the window she watched her son run, skip and play, his hearty laughter mixing with the ones of other boys and girls, the next generation of Viking warriors growing on the shores of the sea._

_Night had now fallen. The fire in the hearth burned and crackled, bathing the humble wooden home in soft amber light. The woman moved to light the torches placed around the room, then went to stoke the fire in the hearth of the sleeping chamber. Then the air changed. A wind that blew half the torches flew in from the windows and the open door, cold and piercing. She felt a chill that almost reached her bones, and she knew it was not due a change in season. The winter months were behind them, and spring was now giving way to summer. _

_A sudden, subtle rumble beneath her feet sent her rushing from the room, past the main living quarters and out of the dwelling. She looked around for her son, and was met with the horrifying sight of people who ran panicking in all directions. _

_"Arik!" she yelled out as she ran onto the scene of chaos, then she watched in terror as the sky suddenly lit up, and large bands of blue flashed down towards the ground. One after another they struck the earth, each causing the ground beneath her to quake. Finally, it was over, and what was revealed was far more terrifying than any nightmare concocted by any human mind._

_Beings unlike any she had ever seen stood on the plain behind the village. Colossal, horrifying creatures with cobalt skin stood by the thousands, their crimson, piercing eyes looking down menacingly at the frightened populace below. At the head stood one with a glowing blue casket in his hands, and suddenly, the creature advanced as bursts of icy air shot out of the object, freezing everything in its path. The woman was snapped out of her stupor as she witnessed her fellow villagers turned into ice statues. _

_"Arik!" she screamed amongst the chaos as she searched for her lost son. Her cries of agony mixed in with her calls, and screams escaped her throat as she witnessed houses suddenly become covered with thick layers of ice, villagers meeting a frozen end as they ran from the otherworldly intruders. She ran behind other houses, and rounded shops when suddenly, she stopped in her tracks._

_A few yards from her obscured position stood her son. Rooted to his spot, the boy watched petrified as everything around him was obliterated. He looked up as the creatures advanced, trampling and cutting down everything in their path with ice swords that formed out of their hands. The one with the casket saw him, and aimed it directly at the boy._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" the woman screamed as she ran from her position towards her son just as the blast reached him, and as it passed, an icy figure now stood where a boy once was._

_"ARIK!" came her anguished cry as she fell at the feet of her frigid son. Overcome by grief, she screamed out to the heavens for help that had not come in time to save her innocent offspring. She touched the icy figure of her boy, tears falling onto an outstretched frozen hand. She did not notice the massive figure that stood over her, when a dark, hoarse growl forced her to raise her eyes._

_A frost giant stood above her, eyes scarlet red as he glared down at her. He raised his arm, a large, icy blade aimed directly at her heart. She wrapped her arms around her frozen boy, and closed her eyes as his blade came down. The life of a mother was cruelly extinguished just as the sky lit up once again; this time in blasts of swirling rainbow light... help had come too late..._

Then Barbara screamed.

* * *

It was late into the night when Loki watched from a balcony high above as the entourage of royal guards escorted Skurge out of the city. He observed as the party crossed the gate of Vili. The small armada and the one they guarded soon reached the Rainbow Bridge and began to cross the sea towards the Observatory. He chuckled when a few moments later, the light of the portal shooting out towards the vastness of space indicated Skurge's exit, and the royal guards began to gallop back towards the city. Loki knew the dark elves would make quick work of Jotunheim's forces, and that realm would be left nothing but an empty icy rock; its only inhabitant a moribund demon king, dying a slow death trapped in a Scabrite cage.

He turned and exited the balcony, entered the hallway and began to walk in the direction of his chambers. Asleep in his bed awaited the warmth of his queen, the sweetness of her embrace and the softness of her flesh. He would worship every inch of her silky olive skin, his hands and lips tracing every curve, before plunging into her deepest depths, and becoming consumed in the flames of her ravenous ardor.

He reached the staircase that led to the floor of his private quarters, where guards with crossed spears blocked the way. They instantly stood aside to let him pass, and when he reached the landing, he stopped in his tracks. His senses tingled as he looked around the hall lined with royal guards.

Something was wrong.

Then in an instant he was running towards his chamber as Barbara's bloodcurdling scream echoed through the walls.

* * *

The doors to the king's chamber burst open and in rushed Loki followed by the guards. They remained at the entrance while he made a dash for the bed where Barbara lay screaming in terror, grabbing the fur coverings as she thrashed and tossed. He reached her and yanked back the covers, scooping her up and shaking her to pull her out of her nightmare.

"Barbara!" he shouted, placing a hand on her cheek. Her eyes remained closed while she wailed and writhed in his arms.

Then suddenly, she stilled and her eyelids flew open. He watched in awe as a pair of golden irises looked up at him. They shone as bright as flames though her gaze seemed glazy and lost. Suddenly, a rumble began to be heard, then a deafening blast as the columns that supported the balcony cracked, and came crashing down. He covered her with his body and using a force field, shielded them from the impact, blocks of stone and golden metal falling around the bed.

She was gasping, her eyes still wide as the quaking around them continued, the sound of walls and columns cracking reverberating through the chamber. Realizing it was all her doing, he grabbed her hand and used his magic to halt her, then watched as the gold hue in her eyes changed back to her natural brown. The trembling and rumbling stopped, and she let out a long breath, consciousness returning to her gaze. She looked up at him now fully awake, then she burst into tears.

"Shh, 'twas only a dream, a terror of the night" he comforted her as she grabbed onto the front of his coat, sobbing and crying into his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he sent the guards away, then looked at the destruction around the chamber before burying his face in her hair.

But even as he whispered words of comfort into her ear, he smiled. What he had suspected when he first beheld her golden eyes upon awakening from her transformation was indeed true. A gift had been bestowed upon her, and it had finally been revealed:

Barbara's mind had power over matter.

End of Chapter 45

* * *

_**Landon:**__** Cariño, that was such a beautiful song you sent me! It truly touched me, and do you wish to know something interesting? I fell asleep whilst listening to it on repeat, I loved it that much! Thank you so much for that wonderful song! xx You know, when I read the part where you said "this is absolute, crazy madness", I couldn't help but think of the song "Madness" by Muse, it fits what happened perfectly, at least from my point of view on the situation. Now, now darling, don't go assuming LOL. If there were interactions between me and other male readers, you would have seen, as was the case with Mark. The reason why I asked if the message was from you was simply because it did not have a name attached to it, though the content showed clearly that you were the sender, as evidenced by my response to it. May I ask you something, cariño? I have noticed a recurring theme in some of your messages, and that is, the night. I've also noticed that your messages come past midnight (in London time). Do you happen to be a nocturnal creature? I find the possibility fascinating, as nighttime is my favorite time out of all 24 hours of the day. Well, till next time, my scrumptious English muffin! Thinking of you...**_

_**Kat:**__** Fitzgerald? Hemingway? You're joking, right?! You seriously brought a tear to my eye with your review! Those guys are the gods of the written world, I can never even hope to come as high as the heels of their shoes! I'm so glad you enjoyed my spin on the reasons why Loki may have been born small, and too cute by frost giant standards. Now, now, don't be sitting by yourself for too long, remember how antsy your husband gets when you read too much! LOL Thank you, hunny!**_

_**Vermillion:**__** No a Chile? You estaba casi segura que de alli eras. Bueno, si tu pais posee muchas coronas, entonces eres de Venezuela, porque son las mujeres diosas Venezolanas las que siempre ganan concursos de belleza, y Venezuela tiene el record de maximo numero de coronas Miss Universe! Hoy si creo que di en el clavo! Jajajaja!**_

_**Guest and Fan:**__** You're more than welcome, sweetie! Glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Lisa F:**__** WELCOME! I'm so glad to meet you, and I'm happy that you've been on board since the story began. Thank you for your great compliments! :-)**_


	47. Chapter 46

*****WARNING*** The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_I love the responses I have received for the last chapter! Many of you are picking up on the small hints I sprinkled on previous chapters, which are now coming to light. Big changes are happening to our main characters, and I hope the final showdown that these current events are leading up to will be to your liking! I know I've replied to all your reviews, but I cannot say thank you enough for them. Also, welcome to all new readers and thank you so much for the new follows/favorites!_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 46

* * *

There was terror, sheer, blinding terror. A primitive fear that chilled her bones and rattled her core. Breathing was impossible, her windpipe being squeezed shut by an unknown force, causing her heart to almost beat out of her chest as it palpitated wildly. The cavity of her chest threatened to cave in as she struggled against the helplessness that was overwhelming her, every nerve in her body frayed. In one last effort to resurface, Barbara forced air past her crushed airway, and screamed as loud as her rigid throat allowed.

Then, there was darkness.

She became engulfed by the void as it swallowed her whole, robbing her of any sense of self-awareness. She was suspended in midair, a diaphanous mass that lulled in the expanse of the comforting nothingness around her; unthinking, unfeeling, unafraid. A distant echo rang in her ears, and she vaguely recognized it as a familiar voice that called out her name. A faraway thundering sound drifted into her hearing, and barely recognizable vibrations rattled her. She had a faint recognition of trembling and quaking; then she was falling again, this time, out of the emptiness and into the confines of herself. Her eyes began to create a vision, blurry and hazy, before slowly forming the clear image of the visage she had come to love. Loki was looking down at her, a concerned frown upon his brow as she slowly returned to consciousness.

Then, she had burst into tears.

"Shh, 'twas only a dream, a terror of the night" he was whispering into her ear, though it did little to ease the crushing feeling in her chest. It had felt real, it had been real. The terror and the horror had crept into every fiber of her being, as cold and piercing as icy daggers. She held onto the front of his coat for dear life as she cried into his chest, loud sobs rocking her body while she slowly registered that it had all been a fabrication of her overactive mind, and she actually lay engulfed in the safe harbor of her husband's strong arms.

Barbara kept her eyes closed and her head pressed against his chest when she felt herself being lifted as he stood, then carried, and finally, gently laid onto a plush surface. She kissed the ivory skin of his neck when without warning; a violent and feral desire took her over. Feather kisses and nuzzles turned into nibbles and suckles, causing him to groan deep in his throat at the sudden shift in her demeanor.

He kissed her hungrily, his own feverish desire now awakened. He ripped the lacy bodice of her sheer black nightgown while she desperately pulled the leather overcoat off his shoulders, then fumbled with the intricate workings of his tunic beneath. He aided her, and the top half of his body was soon bare, leaving her to unfasten the bindings of his trousers. Quicker than lightning, she pulled them down to his knees and he slid them the rest of the way off. Then he raised her hips to his, taking his hard length and guiding it to her entrance.

"Fuck me" she growled, looking up into his eyes. She gasped when he slammed into her, and began moaning loudly as he began moving at a frantic pace.

The sex was animalistic. His hands were tangled in her hair, his groans loud and deep into her neck. Her nails dug into his back, her breath hitching in her throat with each powerful thrust, his hips pounding into hers. Like a ravenous beast, she sank her teeth into the skin of his shoulder when she felt herself teeter on the edge, causing his breath to catch in his throat. She cried out as she plunged off the deep end, every muscle in her body tensing as her walls contracted rhythmically around him. He followed right after her, throwing his head back as she ran her nails deep down the length of his back, clawing and marking him. Her name on his lips was half a growl, and half a sigh.

"You're amazing" he breathed out as he rolled on his side, bringing her with him. She smiled lazily, sleep beginning to make her eyelids heavy as she lay content in his arms, exhausted and spent.

"Why are we in my rooms?" she yawned.

There was no reply. She was too tired, sleepy, and emotionally drained to press the matter. No longer thinking of monsters and death, her eyelids closed slowly and she was once against lost to unconsciousness.

* * *

Loki listened to her even, regular breathing for a few moments longer, watching as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. When he was sure she was completely lost to slumber, he rose and sat on the edge of the massive bed. He reached around him and felt the already healing scratch marks on his back and the sore spot on his shoulder where she had bitten him. With a chuckle, he looked back at the beautiful creature that lay sleeping behind him. It was astounding what one nightmare had unleashed within her. Not only had her predatory, ferocious side had emerged, but her gift had finally been triggered and brought to light. At the last thought, he stood and dressed, then exited her chambers and made his way back to his.

The entire palace had shaken with the force of her power, stirring all living souls within it. The halls were abuzz with movement, as servants rushed to and fro the private royal quarters, removing debris and destroyed items from his personal chambers. They were all surprised to see him, immediately bowing and voicing promises to clean out the chamber before daybreak.

He ignored them all as he stood at the entrance and took in the scope of the damage she had caused. The columns that supported the balcony had come crashing down, causing the tall ceiling above the bed to cave in. Had he not come when he had, Barbara would have been crushed under layers of rock and metal blocks. He felt his blood run cold at the thought, and barely heard when a guard approached him and spoke.

"My liege, the queen mother wishes to enter your personal quarters"

"Let her in" he answered in a daze.

He stood staring at the only intact item in the room: His bed, where using a force field he had shielded them from certain death.

"Loki, what happened?!" an alarmed and frightened Frigga asked out of breath as she came running down the hall, holding the long train of her robe in hand. She took in his astounded expression and followed his line of vision. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth when she looked into his destroyed chamber.

"It was Barbara" he whispered as he turned to her. She looked at him, eyes wide with confusion and horror at what could have been the outcome.

"What? How? My son, what is going on? Where is she?!"

"Barbara's unharmed; she currently sleeps in her chambers. Mother, she had a nightmare. I came upon her as she lay screaming and woke her from it. Then this happened" he explained as he nudged his head in the direction of the room "this is her doing"

"Her gift" she whispered as she looked inside once again, realization dawning on her.

"You knew of it as well" he said, looking at her.

"Of course, my son" she replied "she is not the first Asgardian to be created, you were. Odin's magic upon you granted you the gift of sorcery. With Barbara, I did not need to see her eyes change to gold or witness her cause destruction to know that Idunn had bestowed a gift upon her. I knew her powers were those of the mind"

Loki turned to face his mother and crossed his arms, a stern look on his face.

"Why did you keep it from my knowledge?"

"Because I knew you wish to keep her blind to her own abilities" she answered.

"She must never know she possesses the gift to manipulate what's around her. Do you not see what may happen if she becomes capable of exercising the full extent of her power? Such a gift is dangerous"

"Loki, she must know. Barbara is dangerous even now. Her gift has been awakened and it is obviously unstable. What will you do the next time she has another nightmare and destroys half the palace, or harms both of you? You must send her to Idunn's temple. They're the only ones who can teach her to control and master her power"

He said nothing. He knew his mother to be right but he wasn't about to admit that he feared the concequences of having Barbara aware of her ability. Power meant self-possession, and alas, independence. She would have the power to be free of him if she so desired. His hands balled into fists, rage building inside his chest at the mere thought. He pushed those feelings away as he spoke once again.

"Have you any idea what may have caused her nightmare, mother?"

Frigga looked down at the floor. She knew Barbara had gone to the library after they had parted ways in the early hours of the afternoon. Frigga had unveiled the surprise he had prepared while Barbara had been away on her honeymoon: A new wardrobe, one fit for a queen of Asgard. Barbara had gasped with delight as she walked up and down the length of the newly built closet, almost as large as her room. Her eyes swept over the long rows of the most magnificent gowns ever conceived. She had pulled out a scarlet and gold halter piece that caught her immediate attention, and had changed into it with the help of Fulla. She remembered when Barbara had opened one final gift: A small chest containing items she had thought would never see again.

"Mother?" Loki's stern voice pulled her from her reverie. She let out a breath and looked worriedly at her son.

"Loki, she is beginning to ask questions. It will not be long before she knows of your true parentage. She asked about Jotunheim and the reason why you set out to destroy it" she said in a soft voice.

He looked horrified at his mother, before his expression turned into one of rage. He huffed angrily as he paced the hall. His temporary loss of control on top of the mountain only a day ago had caused all this. He knew Thor had divulged details of his past to her upon his defeat and her rescue on Earth. But now, she had begun to question, and to wonder. How long until she found out his true nature? What would her reaction be then, when she realized that she had not only bedded, but wedded a monster? He looked at the damaging result of one small and unstable manifestation of her power. Then his gritted his teeth in fury before he turned to the guards and the servants that were occupied clearing the debris in his chambers.

"On pain of death, none are not to speak of what has happened here outside of this chamber" he ordered "have my quarters completely restored in a fortnight, whatever it takes. The queen is not to enter this area of the palace until then"

Then Loki turned to Frigga and whispered darkly:

"And you, mother, are not to say a word of her powers to her. She must never know of them"

Then he walked away, down the hall and disappeared down the stairs to the lower areas of the palace. Frigga watched him go, and the dread she had felt upon Loki and Barbara's return suddenly crept into her once more.

* * *

Barbara awoke to Loki looking down at her. He lay next to her, his fisted hand supporting his head while his elbow bore his weight. For a second, she noticed a distant and apprehensive look on his eyes before he smiled at her when she reached out to touch his cheek.

"Already leaving?" she asked, noticing he was fully clothed.

"Thirty days spent in merrymaking puts a strain in the duties of a king" he replied.

"But you are the king, you do what you want" she answered, eyes still half closed.

He grinned at her. "That I do, but a realm does not rule itself, does it?"

"Earth does" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"And look at the deplorable state of that wretched world" he retorted mockingly.

She laughed as she sat up, and pressed her forehead to his. He had quickly come to treasure mornings like this, having her near while everything else simply waited.

"What plans lay ahead in the day for the new queen of Asgard?"

"Apart from spending endless hours entertaining haughty nobility and being paraded around like a pampered doll?" she chuckled "I plan on making my way to the stables. It is high time I learned to ride. What about you? What awaits the king of the Nine Realms today?"

"Hmm" he huffed, raising his head, obviously lost in thought. He imagined his Barbara riding a magnificent golden steed with a blonde mane, a stark contrast to her own raven locks, then he looked down at her. "The day must be spent convening with those who exercise my rule in the realms beyond Asgard"

She suddenly remembered seeing the giant walking escorted into the throne room the day before. She still couldn't shake the way he had looked at her out of her mind. Barbara moved to ask him who he was, but thought better of it. Instead she placed her head on his armored shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Is it night yet?" she whispered, causing him to chuckle.

"Until tonight" he stated, and kissed her long and deep, then rose and exited her chambers.

It was her first full day spent at court as queen of Asgard, and she went nervously through the notions of entertaining nobles and citizens that filed through the halls of the palace to take a closer look at their new queen. They gawked at her as they took in the beauty of she who now held the privilege of standing next to the throne. After the feast held at midday, they had all left the palace speaking of the beauty and grace of the king's chosen.

Barbara and Frigga made their way to the stables early in the afternoon, where a new golden steed was waiting to meet his new rider. Barbara gently brushed his platinum mane, and the creature immediately lowered his head in submission to her. It was love at first sight. Within a matter of hours, Barbara and her new mount Twilight were happily trotting around in the riding fields behind the palace, next to the queen on her white mare.

That night she had been surprised when she was not taken to the king's personal chamber, instead she remained in hers as she was told that he king had not yet returned to the palace. She had lain in bed, imagining the distant worlds Loki ruled, such as Alfheim, with its Light Elves and idyllic, magical landscapes; and Svartalfheim, with its haunted woods and dark skies, and large, ruthless warriors who defended their home with their lives.

She sprung up from her pillow when the doors to her chamber opened late into the night, and she ran to him, throwing herself at him and pulling on the clasp under his shoulder plates that held his cape in place. He advanced, guiding her backwards towards the bed and lips locked while she continued to remove the various pieces of his armor.

Later, they lay satiated, his body pressed to hers, one arm wrapped possessively around her. She held his hand, her fingers intertwined with his as they were lost to slumber until awakening the day after, the sun streaming in through the garden onto the floor of the chamber...

Or so they thought.

* * *

_Barbara sat on the white couch of her living quarters, her new copy of Plato's Republica on her lap. She was lost in the ancient descriptions of a beautiful, perfect society. A republic, where all men had equal value, its king no higher than the status of those he governed. An idyllic place, where the bonds of brotherhood and justice reigned supreme. _

_It was now day fourteen since the war began. _

_Fourteen days since she had been taken from Stark Tower and flown back to base. Fourteen days since the world as she knew it had ended. Fourteen days since she had last seen Loki, confronted him and let her pent up rage spill over, only to be taken on top of a glass table, her wanton cries of ecstasy betraying her as she writhed beneath him. Fourteen days since she had seen a glimpse of the madness that engulfed him. Fourteen days since she had peeked into the fear he harbored for what awaited him should he fail, the endless pain he carried, the blinding rage that consumed him. Fourteen days since he had sent her away to wait for his summon, when the time came for her to serve the remainder of her purpose._

_The sudden sounds of loud voices outside of her quarter pulled her from her book. She closed it and looked up at the steel doors as they clicked, then slid open. Four large men with blue glowing eyes, armed to the teeth, stood at the doors._

_"You've been summoned" one of them said._

_On route to her new location, she heard talk among the mercenaries of the events of the previous two weeks. The UN had fallen, the most powerful countries in the world surrendering to the might of Loki and his army of aliens. China was being desolated as it stood the last stronghold not to bow to the might of the world's new ruler. But soon they too would fall on their knees and offer their servitude to he who had succeeded at conquering the planet. She felt a great sadness when she heard the laughter of the men as they recalled how Earth's mightiest heroes had fallen during the battle of New York. The only survivor was one they called 'the thunder guy' who was being kept a prisoner in a steel cell underground._

_The van stopped outside of what used to be Stark Tower. Barbara hopped out and stopped as soon as her feet touched the ground. The scene before her was one of death. Debris littered the streets. Cars were upturned, buildings were destroyed, towers of black smoke were still rising above the reduced skyline, like a giant furnace whose last embers were dying out. A sob escaped her throat as she realized she was looking at what once was New York City. The former capital of the world was now a ghost town. _

_Then she noticed him._

_A short distance away from the van, with his back to her, stood a small boy. Barbara could hear his giggles as he hopped from boulder to boulder, thoroughly enjoying himself as he jumped amidst the ruins. Absentmindedly, she began to walk towards him, and was surprised to see that none of the soldiers tried to stop her. She followed the boy, and when she came close enough to reach for him, he would take off again, running through the destruction and further away from her._

_She continued to follow him, turning corners and walking through debris until they finally reached the downtown entrance to what used to be Central Park. She could make out his raven black hair as he walked through the walkways of the withering gardens, and walked around the edge of Bethesda Fountain before playfully taking the steps that led to Bethesda Terrace. Barbara now ran after him, and stopped when she noticed he now stood still in the middle of the terrace, his back still to her. _

_She slowly reached him and walked around him, finally stopping in front of him. He looked up at her as she crouched down to his level, and she was met with an amazing pair of eyes looking straight into hers. They were a perfect mixture of green and blue, as undecipherable as he who had begot him. Her breath caught in her throat when the boy gave her a wicked smile._

_"Arik" she whispered. He looked at her as though she was someone he already knew. He reached his hand out and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. She was filled with a warmth she had never known, then suddenly, the moment was broken when she heard a loud grunt behind her._

_She whipped her head around to see a Chitauri standing a few paces from them, his weapon raised and aimed at her. Barbara immediately stood and used her hands to nudge him behind her, sheltering him. The small child peeked from behind her knees at the creature advanced, his weapon glowing as he prepared to fire._

_"NOOOOOOO!" her horrified cry echoed through the air as the blast hit her straight in the chest..._

* * *

Loki awoke to her tossing and turning, her erratic movements evidence of a restless sleep. His eyes flew open when he realized what was happening again, then immediately sat up, and donned his breeches. She was whimpering and sobbing in her sleep, soft pathetic sounds that showcased the fear she was facing in her dreams. He took her in his arms and shook her, trying to pull her out of sleep before she woke up screaming in terror, unleashing destruction once again.

"Barbara, wake up!" he shouted "Barbara!

Her whimpers were now wails, tears escaping her closed eyelids as her hands balled into fists, and her breathing was now labored. Then the room began to quake.

"Come on!" he grunted as he shook her even harder "Barbara, look at me!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the scream escaped her throat, and she threw her head back as terror took hold of her. Loki grabbed her hand to stop her just as her eyes flew open. The ceiling caved in, and once again, he shielded them from death. Objects and furniture flew around the room, crashing into walls that collapsed next and came crumbling down, weakening the structure of the floors above. He could hear the quaking of the supporting columns in the higher levels cracking under the pressure. He teleported them in the nick of time to an open area of the garden outside her chambers just as she finally awoke and began crying in fear, the balcony above her chamber collapsing into the destroyed room beneath. Then it all stopped.

"Damn" he whispered as he sat on his knees, cradling her just as a large number of guards entered the garden to stand around the ones they lived to protect. Barbara felt the cool night air on her skin, and realized they were now in the open air. Through her tears, she turned her head, then cried out when she witnessed the destruction before her.

"No, no, no, no, no, look at me" Loki warned, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her head towards him.

"What happened, Loki, what happened?" she panted, her voice hoarse as her eyes began to take on a golden glow.

"No, Barbara! Stay focused on me!" he shouted, snapping her out of the daze she was falling into once more.

"What's happening to me, Loki?" she rasped, then everything around her went black.

He let out a sigh of relief as she lost consciousness, then glared at the piles of rubble where her chambers had just stood. His mother had been right. It was time to place Barbara in the care and tutelage of Idunn's priests. He groaned as he realized that she was soon to stand strong, powerful and magical; no longer defenseless, or weak, dependent of him for protection and shelter from the terrors that currently haunted her dreams.

She was soon to stand as a goddess in her own right.

End of Chapter 46

* * *

_**Landon:**__** I will miss you, cariño! Enjoy your trip and have fun at the wedding! I will be thinking of you until your return as well, waiting to do the happy dance when I receive a message from you once more. Well, with my two left feet, it will probably end up looking more like the chicken dance LOL. I absolutely love that song, muffin! Andrea Bocelli is truly a legend, and the way he places so much emotion into his voice is truly mesmerizing. Listening to Te Extraño, I felt his words move me quite deeply, thank you so much for such a wonderful sentiment, darling. Yo tambien te extraño, cariño mio! To answer your question, no I don't usually fall asleep listening to music, but I did that night because I truly liked the song. It was the perfect song to fall asleep to, as is Bocelli's as well. I agree wholeheartedly on your opinion of the perfection that is the night. The way it enhances and brings to light many small things we might otherwise take for granted, is truly one of my favorite things as well. To me, a perfect night is standing outside on an open field with a telescope, a map of the constellations and hot cocoa. Or catching a movie at the cinema late at night, then taking a stroll when all is quiet and calm. But then again, that is not safe in the times we live in, as you might get mugged LOL. Actually, most, if not all, of the chapters of this story have been written in the late hours of the night, as it is the time when I am most inspired. I sit in front of my laptop, pop open a bottle of red wine, bring out desserts out of the fridge, and set the muses free. There have been nights when I have written a chapter through the night, and the light of day finds me still sitting there, my fingers tapping away wildly as thoughts and emotions flow. But as they say: "There is no rest for the wicked" ;-) LOL Until next time, cariño! I will be here when you return! :-) xx**_

_**Vermilion:**__** Le di en el clavo, yay! Mi tio politico es Venezolano, de Miranda, y es un tipo genial! Me encanta la manera en que habla, se refiere a todo como "esa vaina" jajajaja Si, pobre Thor, en los comics todos quieren un pedazo de el, asi que traje ese angulo a mi historia. Me alegra que hayas gustado de el ultimo capitulo y gracias por tu continuo aprecio y apoyo a mi cuento! =)**_

_**A fan:**__** Don't worry babyyyyyyyyyyyyy, here's the new chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr lol you're too cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Guest and Fan:**__** Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments. I'm so happy you're still along for the ride :-)**_

_**K S Rundberg:**__** I was wondering where you had gone to, and I'm glad your technical issues have been resolved. You're from Norway? Yay, I am so glad someone from there is reading the story, as I was worried I had not truly captured the beauty found in your country. I am thrilled that in the eyes of a Norwegian, I gave it justice. Yes, I can say I have done extensive research on Norse mythology. I knew nothing of it until the film Thor came out, and since then I have been fascinated by it. Glad you liked the dream sequence! Lots of love from Washington DC, USA.**_

_**Kat:**__** I like the way you note that she is becoming more equal to Loki. Though she will never be at the level he stands on, she is slowly shedding her weaknesses and is she not only figuring things out, but beginning to discover things about herself as well. Mind over matter is truly an amazing ability, once I've always wanted to have! Thanks for your awesome and thoughtful reviews!**_


	48. Chapter 47

*****WARNING*** - The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I am so proud and thrilled to see the way you guys are truly capturing the emotional and psychological changes that are occurring in the story. Most of you are asking great questions and putting two and two together when it comes to the foreshadowing and plot development. You're trying to figure things out and analyzing the deeper aspects I wish to bring to light in the story. Reading your reviews and private messages is like walking into an intellectual hall (or should I say, candy store?), thoughts, ideas and hypothesis delighting my senses! You are the best readers any writer could ever wish for! Please keep the ideas/deductions coming, I absolutely love reading them!_**

_**I wish to give props to someone who truly deserves them. This story would not have been possible had it not been for someone's magnificent idea as she and I walked out of our third viewing of The Avengers in the movie theatre. It is thanks to my best friend Celia (raquel337) that Game of Shadows came to be. It was her who first voiced the idea of a story that tied into the events of the movie. After many shots of tequila, margaritas and quesadillas at our favorite Mexican restaurant, the basic plot for the story was set down. Thank you so much luvvy for the endless words of praise, plot ideas, constructive criticism, and the long days spent sprawled on your couch, empty bottles of wine and boxes of pizza strewn on the floor as we analyzed every single detail in both Thor and The Avengers, and drooled over our favorite, sexy God of Mischief. Game of Shadows is dedicated to you, for without you, I would not have re-discovered the sheer joy and bliss of writing. I love you!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 47

* * *

"Your powers are part of who you are, my queen. To master them, you must let them in. You and your gift must become one"

The voice of Heira, High Priestess of Idunn, reached Barbara's ears as she stared into the flames rising from the black stones in the central fire. They stood on the open pinnacle of Idunn's temple, where large columns supported the massive dome. In the middle of the floor burned an eternal fire, a testament to the gift of long life given by Idunn to the citizens of the Realm Eternal. But as Barbara kept her eyes fixed onto its dancing flames, she did not see a gift.

She saw a test.

* * *

It had been three weeks since she had awoken in the healing room, startled, instantly remembering the last image engraved in her mind. Her rooms were in ruins, and the floor above it was collapsing. She sat up wide and wild-eyed, then a hand took hers and she heard the sound of Loki's familiar voice while she felt a soft warmth rush from his hand to hers, instantly calming the wild beating of her heart.

"Rest, love. Under no circumstances are you to be startled"

She turned to find him sitting next to her bed, and let him coax her back onto the plush bedding while she noticed the sad and heavy look in his jade eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Don't you remember?" he asked, linking his fingers with hers "nearly the entire west wing of the palace came crashing down, almost upon us had I not taken us to the gardens"

"Why?" she asked, alarmed.

"You" he said, looking into her eyes "you caused it"

"What?! How?! Loki, what's going on?"

He brought her hand to his cheek and sighed, bracing himself for divulging what he had wanted to keep from her. He knew the words he was about to speak were going to change everything.

"Longevity was not the only gift bestowed upon you when you shed your mortality" he let the words come out "you were given another"

"A gift?" she breathed out, shock and confusion written all over her features "what kind of gift?"

He looked at the floor beside him, his jaw set in discontent at having to reveal such life-altering truths.

"It would seem you possess a gift of the mind" he said, raising his eyes to hers "you have power over any material substance around you"

Her eyes went wide at the revelation. She recalled the destruction she witnessed and realized it had all been her doing.

"My nightmares" she whispered in understanding.

"What were they?" Loki asked.

She looked away. How was she to tell him that she had questioned Frigga and gone snooping into the library, looking for any piece of information that would help her unravel the enigma that was her husband? How was she to confess that she had been trying to figure out truths he obviously wished to keep from her knowledge?

"I went into the library looking for information on the frost giants" she finally confessed "I wanted to know why you tried to annihilate them. That night I had a nightmare about them. I dreamed of the time they went to Earth to destroy it"

She braved to look at him. He sat there with gritted teeth and looking at her in displeasure.

"And the other?" he questioned her further.

"I dreamed of what could have happened had you won the war on Earth"

He raised his eyebrows at that. "And what exactly caused your terror?"

"One of your aliens killed me while I..." she stopped, suddenly recalling the same boy she had seen in both dreams. _Arik_. She looked down at the fur covers bewildered. That had not been a coincidence. She remembered his beautiful eyes and raven hair, and knew just who possessed the same features.

"While what?" his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"While I was trying to escape" she instantly lied.

Her hesitation did not go unnoticed.

"Don't lie to me, Barbara" he warned.

"The creature shot me while I was trying to protect some people around me" the half-truth spilled from her lips before she even realized she had concocted it.

He stood and walked toward the pillars at the end of the room. He looked out and saw the high tower of Idunn's temple beyond the palace. In a few hours he would be crossing their gates, and leaving Barbara there.

"You are to go into the tutelage of the sorcerers whose magic was responsible for your transformation" he said, turning away from the columns "you will remain there until you learn to control your abilities"

"You're sending me away?!" she cried out distraught, bringing herself to a sitting position.

"No, little one" he said smiling at her reaction "you are simply no longer safe within the palace. Once your nightmares cease, you will return to me at the end of each day"

He came and sat at the edge of the bed, taking her face in his hands.

"So learn quickly, for the thought of just one night without you tests the limits of my endurance"

They spent many hours in the solitude of the healing room, their final moments together before she was locked away in a golden tower, nights spent in the company of priests and sorcerers, while he simply waited for the feel of having her in his arms once more. He traced every inch of her body with his lips, his hands memorizing every curve, every swell, until the warmth of her skin and the fragrance of her hair became engraved in his mind. They were spent close to the point of exhaustion, and even then, it was not enough to carry them through the nights they would spend apart.

Afternoon was giving way to evening when on horseback, they entered the sprawling compound located on the outskirts of the southern entrance to the city, where the river Urd flowed at its widest point before running its course through the middle of Asgard, under the palace, and finally into the sea. There, surrounded by vast, ethereal and quiet gardens, rose the tower of the temple of Idunn, residence to the priests and sorcerers who brought to the people of Asgard the gifts and blessings of she who made her home at the sacred springs that were the source of the river Urd, deep inside the dark forests behind the mountains.

Barbara shed her glamorous, queenly attire and exchanged it for the immaculate white robes worn by the priestesses who resided within. Fulla stayed with her, the only person allowed to see her beside the king who came daily each evening. Loki and Barbara walked the gardens at each sunset, each departure more difficult than the last. Every night she lay aching, longing for him while he stood on a balcony high above the palace, looking out towards the golden edifice at the southern entrance to the city. Loki imagined Barbara within its walls facing her nightmares alone, being forced to try to reach that part within herself that gained control over what currently controlled her.

"How is she?" Frigga asked as she came to stand next to him on the tenth night since her departure.

"She is exhausted, mother" he replied angrily "I swear, if this continues on for much longer, I will flay every single one of those sorcerers"

"Don't be hasty, my son. Don't forget how long it took you to master your magic. After you turned Odin's ravens into chickens, it was three months before you were even allowed to venture outside of the temple. So far, she has yet to destroy it. That in itself, shows that she is having success" she said, linking her arm with his.

"What do the people know about this?" he asked.

"All they know is that she was summoned to the temple to receive blessings. As for the destruction to your chambers and hers, new private parlors and gardens have been commissioned by the new queen"

Loki laughed at the absurdity before his face turned serious once more.

"She must return before I set off for Jotunheim. I will not have her anywhere other than the palace when I am worlds away"

Frigga nodded. "Has Surtur shown signs of gathering his forces once more?"

"Yes. It will not be long before he finds a way to bypass his confinements again and leaves Muspelheim"

"Don't lose faith, Loki. She will return by then, I know it" she reassured him.

Three weeks after her arrival at the temple, the nightmares ceased. After twenty long days spent in endless failures, Barbara had finally gone one entire night without shaking the temple to its foundations. It had been three endless weeks of trials, being taught to summon her abilities on command, only to fail at her own attempts. She had been asked time and time again to move objects, to stop the flow of water, to cease the burning of the fire. She had cried in frustration when she could not, only to be comforted by Fulla when retreating to her chamber. She could feel her strength beginning to dwindle, and it took every iota of willpower in her not to break down when spending those short, precious moments at the end of each day with Loki, though she knew he could see the fatigue that was beginning to overcome her. She became lost in his embrace, standing in the quiet gardens while the sun set over the edge of the sea.

Before retreating to her room, she attended the daily vespertine rituals, listening to the priests chant their incantations, asking for goodwill, victory and prosperity to fall upon the Realm Eternal as they stood around the central fire of the pinnacle. It was during one of these nights, as Fulla helped prepare her for sleep, when the words of one of the ancient chants finally stirred something within her.

_She for whom the golden apples bloomed  
Was lifted the curse of pain and somber gloom  
To lift the veil of death from she who fell  
'Neath the orchards 'round her sacred well  
Bringing forth the fruits of seeded womb  
To shatter the shackles of frigid tomb  
Now she, below the flowering bud, awaits  
Haunted, dark forests guarding o'er her gates  
Adorned in silk and golden wreath she lies  
She sits alas, beneath starry skies_

In the still of the night, she sat at the balcony of her room and placed a leather-bound book in front of her. There, clothed in immaculate white linen, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap, she closed her eyes and let the silence around her envelop her into a cocoon of nothingness, where only she and the sound of her breathing existed. Then, suspended in that void, where there were no words, no thoughts, no feelings tugging at her conscious, she reached that part deep within her mind that up to then, had gone untouched. She opened her eyes, and had she been able to see her reflection, she would have marveled at their amber glow, as golden as the apples that had taken her from her status as a mortal and placed her in the ranks of the long-living.

Then, at her will, the book slid across the floor, and Barbara smiled.

That night, she dreamt of crystalline springs, golden apple trees in full bloom, and the same little boy Arik running through the gardens of the palace, his laughter carried in the wind. There were no screams echoing in the night, no trembling of the walls, no quaking of the columns. For the first time in three weeks, she slept through the night, subconsciously wrapping her arms around her, wishing husband's were the ones that encircled her.

* * *

"Your powers are part of who you are, my queen. To master them, you must let them in. You and your gift must become one"

The voice of Heira, High Priestess of Idunn, reached Barbara's ears as she stared into the flames rising from the black stones in the central fire. She could feel the ringing in her ears, the tingle in her fingertips she had just discovered the night before. If Heira could see her, she would have noticed that out of the blackness of her pupils, flowed streams of bright gold that engulfed her irises.

"Reach into the confines of your mind, and summon it to you. Only then, will you be master of your own existence" the priestess said as she walked behind her queen that was now her student.

Suddenly, out of the flames, rose the gigantic and terrifying figure of a fire demon. It rose to the high roof, before it roared and turned its fiery eyes upon the raven-haired beauty that stood in front of the fire. With a wave of Heira's hand, the fire demon rushed down towards Barbara, just as she raised her head and looked straight into its flaming gaze. The demonic illusion instantly receded back into the fire, dissipating into the flames that rose from the stones in the central fire, shattering Heira's magic and sending the High Priestess reeling to the floor.

Heira looked up at Barbara with satisfaction and reverence. The High Priestess of Idunn stood and walked towards her, then knelt at her feet as she became lost in her shining eyes.

"My queen is powerful and mighty" she whispered in awe as she bowed her head.

Barbara stared at the priestess and smiled, then bolted from the tower, descending the steps as fast as her legs allowed, and reached the main hall. She found Fulla on the gardens, and ran to take her handmaiden's hand.

"Take me to the palace. Now!" she panted.

Soon, they were galloping out of the main gates and through the crowded streets of the city. When they crossed the courtyard of the palace, Barbara jumped off the horse and ran inside, in the direction of the throne room.

"My queen, the king is currently in his chambers" one of the guards informed her as she reached the closed gates of the throne room.

In a moment, she had reached the top floors, the private areas of the palace where she almost flew down the hall toward the massive doors at the end. Guards instantly opened them, and she ran inside.

* * *

Loki looked back from the balcony as the doors to his newly-rebuilt chambers suddenly opened. His eyes widened and a smile formed upon his lips when he noticed the raven haired beauty clothed in white robes rushing towards him. He ran to her and they were reunited in the middle of the massive room, arms instantly gathering the other in an all-enveloping embrace as their lips collided in a devouring kiss.

"You left the temple!" he half questioned and half scolded her.

"I did it! I can control it!" she exclaimed against his lips as he picked her up in his arms.

They landed with a thud upon the bed, hands furiously tearing, pulling, ripping and yanking at clothing. White priestly robes soon became shreds of linen as it was torn off her body in pieces. Black leather and green silk landed around the bed, and in a moment, a tangle of limbs moved in harmony, moans and groans resounding around the chamber.

"Mmm... I missed you too" she whimpered as he took her hungrily, his hands roaming over the silken flesh that his touch had desperately yearned for.

He crashed her lips with his as he quickly brought them over the edge, her legs locked tight around his waist as he spilled into her, their exclamations of completion muffled by their bruising kiss. Then he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and trembling as he lay his head on the valley of her breasts.

"I ached for you, each night spent in unbearable torture" he panted a few moments later. He rolled on his side and raised his head, looking down at the blissful look upon her face.

"We both faced the same predicament" she breathed, kissing his lips "that is, until I fell asleep and then woke up screaming"

He nearly cringed at her last words. "How did you come to control it?"

"I don't know" she answered truthfully "last night, it just happened"

Loki smiled, recalling his own similar experience. She raised herself to a sitting position, and fixed her gaze upon a book on one of his many shelves. He watched with curiosity and a small amount of apprehension as her eyes changed, then the book flew off the wall and into her waiting hand.

"Dark Powers of the Nether Realms" she read the title aloud, handing the book to him.

"Flaunting, are we?" he teased "restrain your enthusiasm, or you may end up summoning the entire shelf to you, not just the book"

"Practice makes perfect" she said, taking the book again and sending it flying back across the room and onto its original place on the shelf.

"Who is this magnificent creature that now lays before me?" he asked in a soft voice, looking into her eyes as they reverted back to their original chestnut brown.

"I am what you make of me" she replied, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down onto her as she laid back on the bed.

* * *

The next morning the priests and sorcerers came to the palace, and filed reverently into the throne room. Dressed in royal blue, the long train of her gown trailing behind her as she stood on the steps, they all looked upon Barbara with wonder. Now they all knew that she was capable of not only affecting substance and the elements, but she had blocked and dissipated Heira's flow of magic.

Loki listened with intense interest as the priests spoke, informing him that her gift was one that was rarely ever bestowed, her powers capable of causing unfathomable desolation and death if unleashed and used for evil. As such, knowledge of her great power must be kept from those outside of the immediate royal circle. The queen was told that it would take many months of daily tutelage before she was fully able to master her gift.

Barbara spent her day with Heira and Frigga on the fourth floor of the library, learning the history and legends of those select few who had been granted her gift in aeons past.

She returned to the palace late in the afternoon. Her chambers now stood on another wing, with a large terrace that offered a magnificent view of the western point of the ocean that met the mouth of a river which ran from the mountains. Large fields of rich green grass stretched from the reflecting pools beneath to one of the palace's many gates. She missed the glorious gardens adjacent to the rooms she once occupied, the scent of flowers carried in the soft breeze and bathing her chambers with fragrance. It would be some time before the west wing was restored, allowing her to return to the chambers she had come to love.

She was informed that Loki was with the legionnaires, and would not return till night had fallen. After taking the evening meal with Frigga, Barbara retreated to her rooms, dismissing her attendants and asking for solitude. Once alone, she sat at the large vanity. She ran her fingers through her long onyx curls, and reflected on the person she now was. No longer a mortal, no longer human, no longer a mere subject and a captive. She was an Aesir, she was a queen, and she was powerful.

She was lost in her thoughts, her gaze fixed on the rich wood, that she did not notice the walls adjacent to the terrace begin to cover with frost. The thin layer of ice crept over the surface, and reached the floor, snaking its way to the plush stool upon which she sat. Three beings, veiled from view, climbed up the terrace, crossed into the privacy of her quarters and made their way to the queen who sat pensive on her vanity.

A massive, invisible hand suddenly reached from behind and clamped down on her mouth, stifling any scream she might have elicited. Before Barbara had any time to react or summon her newfound abilities to defend herself from the intruders, she was roughly brought down to the floor. Then, there was darkness.

In an instant, the queen of Asgard had vanished from the palace; a single, delicate pearl comb lying on the floor and an evil presence lingering behind the only signs that she had ever been there.

End of Chapter 47

* * *

_**Guest and Fan:**__** You are more than welcome, sweetie! :-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Wow, que coincidencia! No te preocupes, puedes decir las palabras, no creo que sean groseras para mi porque las que dice mi tio no me ofenden. Me gusta aprender los barbarismos que utilizan la gente de otros paises. Me alegra mucho que hayas gozado el ultimo capitulo. Que bueno que te fijaste que Loki decidio tomar el camino que el no quiere tomar. Pero cuando su mujer de repente aparece con poderes que son muy grandes, y aparte de eso ella se da cuenta de lo que es capaz, no hay nada mas que el pueda hacer, a no ser que un dia ella termine matando a los dos jajajaja. En cuanto al rey de Jotunheim, ya veras! ;-)**_

_**Guest:**__** K S Rundberg, I gather? Lol I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! Funny you mentioned Sleipnir, I was thinking about that when I added the bit of the horse into it. I'm glad you understood and appreciated the emotional development going on with our characters, and I hope the final destination for them will be to your approval! I googled Tromsoe, and WOW! What a beautiful city! Norway is truly an enchanting place! P.S. I hope your technical issues are resolved son! :-)**_

_**Lisa F:**__** Thank you so much for your thoughtful review, Lisa! Loki is definitely beginning to lose his control over Barbara, and I'm glad that I managed to surprise you!**_

_**Kat:**__** Loki definitely has plans for Barbara, especially now that he knows what she can be capable of. The way he tries to manipulate events and circumstances to keep control is one of the reasons I find him fascinating. Thanks for your thoughtful compliments, as always hun! Nope, YOU are fantastic!**_

_**A fan:**__** Aww, thank you! I really laughed at the little fangirl moment you had there. Asdfghjkl;;lkjhgfdsa is right when it comes sexy Loki! LOL**_


	49. Chapter 48

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I hope you enjoy the following chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! -)_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 48

* * *

Loki stood watching the bustling of work below from the railing at the top of the stairs. He and the legionnaires stood deep within the bowels of the palace, below the weapons vault. Here, a large cavernous enclosure, with no way to leave besides the entrance at which he stood, was the area where the famous craftsmen dwarves of Nidavellir were being kept. They worked night and day, forging the strongest weapons ever conceived in the Nine Realms, capable of sustaining the blows of the most powerful fire demons, and deadly enough to mortally wound them. It had been a few months since he had struck a bargain with their king Hreidmar, and now they had enough weapons to arm his hundreds of thousands of warriors. The Asgardian army was now not only unfathomable numerous and mighty, it was invincible.

He watched as Dvalin knelt at his feet and presented him with one of the many spears forged by the skilled metal workers under his command. Loki took the weapon from the hands of the very same dwarf who forged the Odinspear aeons ago. He felt the power pulsating through the shiny weapon. A single blast was strong enough to make a fire demon writhe in unthinkable agony, and strong enough to destroy a frost giant. Its long, pointy blade was sharper than any known edge weapon.

"It cannot slice through Scabrite, my great king, but it will deliver a deadly blow should the one wielding it find the weak spots in between their armor plates" Dvalin said proudly, gazing up at Loki.

"Excellent" Loki purred, twirling it in his free hand that did not hold his Odinspear. No other staff would ever come close to the power of his spear of kingship, but he could not help but marvel at the ones his warriors would soon hold as they marched against Surtur.

"The Scabrite cage?" he asked the dwarf at his feet.

"Complete, my lord. All you need is to say the incanta..." Dvalin was cut off when the thundering sound of footsteps approaching at full speed resounded down the hall towards them.

"My liege" a royal guard panted as he came to stand at the doors. He was followed by at least twenty more. "The queen. She has been taken. A frost giant remained behind and..."

"No..."

Loki did not wait to hear the rest. He froze as his blood ran cold and his eyes widened in horror. In an instant he disappeared and re-emerged at the doors to her chambers. The entire palace was teeming with royal guards running through the corridors and searching for any other threats, servants were in an uproar, while Fulla and Barbara's attendants remained at the doors, crying and trembling.

Barbara's chambers were full of royal guards, and in the middle four kept a bone-breaking hold on a frost giant's arms. He was kneeling in the middle of the room, his red crimson eyes deadly, though his gaze was so calm, it was unsettling. The instant Loki appeared at the doors, the frost giant smiled and spoke.

"You know the terms, King of Asgard. Should you wish to see your queen again, deliver what was promised by the next crepuscular light. Or the same fate bestowed upon he whom you've wronged, shall also be your own. She will bleed before you, slowly, her agonizing cries of pain being the last thing you hear from her lips before he sends your queen to Hel's gates"

Loki snarled as he lifted the Odinspear and aimed it at the Jotun. A beam of power shot out from it, and the frost giant exploded into nothingness, a million sparks flying out and dissipating. He stopped breathing as a crushing weight suddenly dropped into his chest, and he walked like a man mortally wounded into the chambers that were now void of the presence he cherished with every fiber of his being.

His gaze was lowered to the floor as he felt his eyes moisten. His hands grew cold and clammy, and the spear threatened to fall out of his hands as they both trembled with fury and terror. As his eyes swept the intricate carvings of the floor, and his mind registered the fact that she was gone, a small shiny object caught his attention. His knees grew weak and he fell on them, the guards immediately stepping closer to aid their king.

"Leave me" he growled, and placed his left hand on the floor as he reached for the small object with his right. He turned it over several times, a tear trickling down his flushed cheek as he observed the delicate pearl comb that had fallen out of her hair as she was being taken away. He brought it to his lips and closed his eyes shut as he inhaled the delicious scent of her hair that lingered in the comb. Had she struggled? Had she tried to use her new powers, only to be brought down before she had been able to summon them? Had she tried to scream in fear and horror as she beheld the monsters that surrounded her? Had she been hurt? At that last thought, his blood went from frozen to the boiling point.

_"She will bleed before you, slowly, her agonizing cries of pain being the last thing you hear from her lips..."_

Loki's eyes flew open and his teeth clenched, every muscle in his body shaking with blinding rage. His hands balled into fists as he threw his head back and roared, every column and wall of the palace rumbling with his cry of despair.

* * *

Cold.

Freezing cold.

The chill in her bones was the first thing that registered in her mind when her eyes fluttered open. She groaned deep in her throat as the next thing she felt was a throbbing ache on the right side of her head that pulsated and traveled to her left temple. She raised her head and sat, realizing that she couldn't feel her jaw, if from chill or the pain in her head, she did not know. It was hard to breathe, the air so cold it pierced her lungs when she tried to inhale.

"Welcome to Jotunheim, Queen of Asgard" a deep, raspy voice said behind her.

She painfully turned her head towards the sound, looking at the gigantic figure that sat on a rock with his hands folded between his knees. She let out a breath and struggled to find her own voice.

"Jotunheim?" her eyes were now wide open "frost giants!"

"Ah, the queen is also afraid of the horrifying monsters of legend" the man laughed "how ironic. You fear the very same kind that you lay underneath and next to every night"

"Who are you?" she rasped, her voice hoarse "why did you bring me here?"

"You are here to bring about the judgment destined for those who have done great wrong" the figure spoke, his voice booming off the walls and causing the pain in her head to throb even harder. "I am Skurge, King of Jotunheim. You were brought here at my command"

Barbara looked around her. She was sitting on the frozen, rocky floor at the entrance to a crevice carved into a large rock. A strong wind blew small flakes of snow that clung to her skin. The sky was dark, the sun a tiny speck of yellow far in the horizon, almost veiled by the snowflakes that flew in all directions. Behind the large man rose a massive palace that was half destroyed. Beyond her, lay a vast open valley. She realized the palace was at the entrance to the ruins of what must have once been a great city.

"You were in the palace" she said, bringing her gaze back towards Skurge "I remember you. You went to Asgard to seek an alliance. Loki will kill you for betraying him" she finished with all the venom she could master.

Skurge rose and grabbed Barbara by the throat, bringing her to her feet. His eyes bore into hers as he bent down, inches from her face.

"Loki will die, and I will have my revenge. I will smile and enjoy seeing him break as he loses everything he holds dear. He will suffer, just as he made me suffer!"

He let her go, and she fell back onto the icy floor, wheezing and coughing as she struggled to bring air into her strained lungs.

"What has he done to you?" she panted.

"You really do not know the secrets and sins your husband tries so desperately to keep buried, do you, queen of Asgard?" Skurge laughed darkly "how does it feel to learn your precious Loki set out to exterminate the very race to which he belongs? To destroy the realm of his birth?"

"What?" she whispered.

"A lonely, illegitimate offspring discarded, deemed unfit to be called a son of the great Laufey. Found by Odin and raised as an Asgardian prince. Discovered the truth, realized he was a monster and in turn brought death upon his own kind" he looked straight into her eyes, and watched for her reaction.

He was not disappointed. He could see the color drain from her face as her mouth hung open.

"You're lying" she spat a moment later.

"Am I?" he replied "then why do you think he set out to annihilate them?"

"Is that why you're doing this? Because he tried to destroy Jotunheim? You're not even one of them"

Skurge laughed, a deep, dry sound that boomed out of his throat. Her naiveté and ignorance were absolutely riveting.

"But I am one of them. Just like your husband, I am the product of war. Loki was taken from here, while an Asgardian soldier left me in the womb of my frost giant mother. For a race that deem Jotuns as monsters, they sure do not hesitate to enjoy the spoils of war, no matter the race they conquer"

Barbara simply stared in disbelief at the gigantic man as he continued.

"I was raised here, scraping a living with the rest of my mother's kind while Loki enjoyed the life of a prince. I spent centuries imagining what it would be like to live in the realm of the father that never even knew had begotten me. I became a warrior, and left this barren rock. I was allowed into Asgard on the grounds of my Aesir parentage and joined the army. They scorned me, yet they used me for my strength. In the end, my fellow warriors shunned me, and I was ridiculed by Thor and Loki for having Jotun blood. Yet Asgard provided me with a purpose, a reason to live and a cause to fight for. My great love. And he took her from me!"

She jumped back as his expression changed to one of fury, his nostrils blaring as his fisted hand slammed into the rock beside him.

"He betrayed me! He lied and led me to doubt her love for me, clouding my judgment and weakening my forces! He and his brother deceived me, I lost my army, and she bled to death in my arms. My Amora..." his voice trailed off. His eyes were distant, and he looked down at his outstretched arms as if imagining he once again cradled the dead body of his beloved. Barbara watched speechless as sobs rocked his massive shoulders. Then he looked up at her. He reached out and slowly took a lock of her hair into his large hand, watching it curl around his fingers.

"A kingdom for a kingdom, a life for a life, a love for a love" he said quietly "it is fair payment"

He suddenly stood to full height, towering above her. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the rocky crevice.

"Enjoy your royal accommodations, queen of Asgard" he mocked as thick, ice bars formed at the entrance and turned the small crevice into a cell. Barbara fell on her hands and knees, and instantly recoiled to the far end, curling herself into a tight ball, and watched as her captor began to walk away.

"Just kill her already and send her body in pieces back to Asgard" she heard another, foreign voice say "what we want is to send those two pretentious snobs straight to Hel so we can have what's rightfully ours"

"Not yet" she heard Skurge reply "I need to see the look on his face as I pierce her heart. Thor is all yours"

She did not feel the trail of tears that ran down her cold cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly around her bent knees. She was shaken to her very core, and she was frightened. Every muscle in her body ached, her body shivering from the freezing cold and the fear that rattled her bones. She could see frost giants walking past her cell, some even stopping to look at the hostage. She gasped when she noticed their crimson eyes, and the malevolent smile upon their lips.

_"Ah, the queen is also afraid of the horrifying monsters of legend... how ironic. You fear the very same kind that you lay underneath and next to every night"_

"_You really do not know the sins your husband tries so desperately to keep buried, do you? ... How does it feel to know your precious Loki set out to exterminate the very race to which he belongs? To destroy the realm of his birth? ... A lonely, illegitimate offspring discarded, deemed unfit to be called a son of the great Laufey. Found by Odin and raised as an Asgardian prince. Discovered the truth, realized he was a monster and in return he brought death upon his own kind"_

It all made sense now. The last piece of the puzzle had finally fallen into place, and she could finally understand Thor's cryptic words.

"_...Events occurred that turned his heart dark... Loki discovered a terrible truth about himself... He sought to annihilate an entire race..."_

The truth had been in front of her all along.

Loki was a Jotun. He had grown up under the false impression that he was the son of Odin, blood brother of Thor. And he had discovered the truth. Barbara was filled with the deepest sadness she had ever known at the immensity of the pain carried by the man she loved. He had been lied to, and in a sense, betrayed by the man he called father. Everything he had ever known had been a lie. Everything he ever was, had been a lie.

_"A kingdom for a kingdom, a life for a life, a love for a love... it is fair payment"_

Barbara dried her tears. She set her eyes upon the creatures that inhabited this forsaken realm. She had been kidnapped, and Skurge intended her to use her as bait. He and his hordes of frost giants intended to kill her, kill Loki, kill Thor and take Asgard. Fear gave way to fury as she felt her hands tingle. Her eyes began to change to gold, but she quickly collected her bearings. It was not yet time. Loki would come, and when he and his armies descended upon Jotunheim, Skurge and his frost giants would pay.

* * *

On a lonely, deserted Southwestern street in a small town of New Mexico, two figures suddenly emerged, cloaked by the cover of night. They stood in front of a large, circular structure, its walls made entirely out of glass, leaving everything inside visible to any who passed. Inside, the banished God of Thunder and his lady love sat curled on a couch, their laughter and conversation muffled by the thick glass. They held cups containing a steaming substance, and they took sips as they talked. Then Jane Foster screamed as a tall figure suddenly stood in the middle of the room, dropping her cup of tea as she and Thor jumped to their feet, and she ran to stand behind him.

"Hello, brother" Loki said as he focused his eyes on Jane.

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Thor spoke, looking back at Jane as he noticed his brother's eyes on her.

"You're returning to Asgard" Loki stated matter-of-factly "the realm faces an overwhelming threat"

"Do not come here with your lies, brother" Thor warned "you no longer hold the talent to beguile me"

"Thor?" a soft, feminine voice was heard behind Loki. Thor's eyes widened as he saw his mother step from the shadows and come towards him.

"Mother?!" he called out, as he engulfed her in his arms.

"My son!" Frigga cried, throwing her arms around him "at last my eyes behold you again!"

She placed her hands on either side of his face and let her eyes feast on the sight of her firstborn. Then she remembered the circumstances that brought about the reunion that she had dreamed about for so long, and her smile faltered.

"Your brother speaks the truth, Thor" she said in a sad voice "Asgard is in danger again. Skurge has taken Barbara and threatens to kill her and attack if Loki does not give them the casket. Let not the rancor of past feuds keep you from defending our home. Your home. You're coming back to us"

"You took Barbara to Asgard" Thor said, turning to his brother. For the first time, he noticed the sag of his shoulders, the anguish in his eyes and the fury raging behind them. Loki glanced at Thor, then turned his gaze back on Jane Foster, who was now being wrapped in Frigga's welcoming arms.

"What would you do if she was taken from you?" he asked with a deep growl.

"Loki, you cannot think of..."

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" Loki barked.

Thor looked back at his Jane, though he already knew the answer to his brother's question.

"I would not rest, nor would I pardon any enemy life until she was safely back in my arms"

Loki looked back at his brother, and for the very first time in what seemed an eternity, they shared a smile.

* * *

"He will come... he will come..."

Barbara whispered to herself as she sat shivering, her face buried between her knees, her arms wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was frozen in chunks, falling heavily around her. The silk of her royal blue gown did nothing to protect her from the cold, her bosom and arms exposed to the elements. She could feel herself beginning to breathe slower, her fingers were numb, and she could barely feel her feet. She began to wonder how long she would be able to hold out. Then she raised her head.

Ragnar.

She knew the gatekeeper could see her. If she was able to make her way to an open area...

Finding the strength in her frigid limbs, she crawled to the bars, each movement painful. She closed her eyes and reached for that place in her mind she had just recently discovered, and in an instant, the icicles shattered. The fierce, cold wind blew into the rocky cleft, and she forced herself to crawl out. She stood slowly and began to limp away from the devastated citadel.

The feeling of the ground trembling underneath her made her stop and turn. She gasped when she saw a large group of frost giants running out of the city and towards her, icy blades growing out of their hands.

"Ragnar!" she called out. Then she ran...

Straight into the hands of Malekith.

"Going somewhere, your majesty?" he said, grabbing on to her arm as Skurge walked out onto the scene. Barbara could only stare in shock at the elf. Half of his face was the color of charcoal, and his long, white hair blew wildly in the fierce wind.

"I told you to kill her" Malekith hissed, bringing Barbara to her knees "what if she had escaped and made her way back to Asgard, you fool?"

"Would it have truly made a difference?" Skurge replied nonchalantly as he grabbed Barbara by her free arm and yanked her out of Malekith's grasp "he would have still come in time for Surtur's arrival"

"What if he doesn't bring Thor?" the fallen Dark Elf king challenged, bringing his face closer to Skurge's.

"Then he knows he comes to collect a body, not to exchange a ransom" he responded, looking at Barbara.

"You really think Surtur cares about your little grudge with Loki?" Malekith retorted "you know the terms. The Eternal flame in exchange for Asgard and my realm. I will not let your pathetic little lover's quarrel get in the way of reclaiming what's mine. I've groveled to that demon enough!"

Barbara kept her gaze lowered, feeling her powers threatening to emerge if she did not control the surge of emotions that coursed through her. The grip on her arm threatened to break her bone, she was slowly freezing to death, and her time of death was being argued over by two foreign creatures.

Just then, the sky lit up and a twister of wind and colors broke the darkness of the sky and touched the ground. Tears stung her eyes as she felt a sea of relief wash over her. When the dust settled, Barbara and the two foes-turned-allies watched as Loki stood, dressed in full armor and holding the Odinspear. She let out a gasp when she noticed that in front of Loki, a figure kneeled. His hands were bound to a heavy, wide log placed on his shoulders. His head was lowered, and though she could not see his face, his blond hair, red cape and silver armor told her exactly who he was.

It was Thor.

End of Chapter 48

* * *

_**K S Rundberg:**__** Oh yeah, this is definitely a game! I love adding many small aspects and twists that eventually come together and create this big boom of chaos ;-) I hope this chapter met your expectations! Oh yes, Washington DC is awesome! Yup, the president lives here, and there are tons upon tons of places to see. You are most welcome! I should be the one thanking you for taking the time to read it! I'm glad you got that macbook fixed! =)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Los de Jotunheim ya se van a dar cuenta del gran error que han cometido, especialmente ese loco de Skurge. Y Loki combinado con los poderes de Barbara es definitivamente peligroso. Buena suerte con los examenes! A estudiar se a dicho, chica! **_

_**Guest:**__** I'm so sorry for your feels! ;-) But cliffhangers are what I love best! Lol... hope you liked this one! Thanks for the compliments!**_

_**A fan:**__** Hehehehehehe... yup, time to raise some hellllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll up in hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Kat:**__** Thank you so much once again, hun! As for Arik, all I can say is that it will be revealed soon. Give my thanks to Martin, and I cannot believe he actually called your reading material 'corny garbage'. Hahahahahahahah... MEN! Can't live with them, can't live without them! LOL I'm glad he's also enjoying the story! I wonder, what is on your nightstand to cause him to deem your books as such?**_


	50. Chapter 49

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_My most sincere apologies for the delay in posting the new chapter. I had aimed to finish it by Sunday, but I had a job deadline to meet on Monday. Being a teacher, though richly rewarding, is no easy work. I had to submit the mid-year reports and portfolios for all 20 of my students, thus eliminating all chance to sit down and write. But alas, here it is: The climax of our story, the crescendo of our tale. Hope you enjoy!_**

Game of Shadows

Chapter 49

* * *

There she was.

Loki's eyes instantly settled on the woman kneeling at Skurge's feet. The woman who had ultimately launched the greatest army ever assembled in the Nine Realms. The woman who had brought the wrath of an angry god to Jotunheim once more. The woman who would bring about the final destruction of his enemies.

His woman.

It took every iota of strength and self-control in him not to unleash his fury immediately upon seeing her. He could see the frigid, ashen look where her cheeks had once been rosy and dewy. Her lips, once luscious and pink, were now pallid. Her once olive skin was now pale and clammy. The bouncy, shiny curls of her midnight black hair now lay limp, chunks of frozen black that fell around her shoulders. Only the royal blue of her dress stood out against the haggard appearance of his queen, and the gloomy landscape upon which she knelt. She was looking at him, pleading, the gold in her eyes proof of the agony that was consuming her... and the boiling rage that was threatening to spill over.

Loki's eyes narrowed. He forced himself to breathe as his hand tightened around the spear. _Soon_, he thought, _soon_, as he looked her straight in the eye. Her gaze locked with his and a corner of their lips quirked upwards just slightly. The message had been received.

The blond god kneeling at Loki's feet braved to steal a glance from under his downturned position. He saw the woman he had seen last boarding a human aircraft, rescued from his brother's grasp. The way she looked up at Loki, and the way her eyes shined brightly told him that the Barbara he had encountered on Earth was not the same Barbara that was now before him.

"Here you have him" Loki said, grabbing a handful of Thor's golden hair and bringing his face upwards "as per our agreement. Now unhand her"

"Ah, so it required the taking of your little whore in order for you to deliver what we agreed on" Malekith first spoke.

Loki fixed his eyes on Malekith. So the dark elf king had joined with Skurge. He allowed himself to chuckle deep in his throat as he realized that both the elf and Skurge had obviously groveled before Surtur in exchange for his defeat.

"Thor?" he replied in a mocking tone "I would have relinquished him to you, had you not so willingly offered your throne to me"

Malekith advanced, but Skurge stopped him with an arm to his chest. Loki smiled malevolently at the fallen king of Svartalfheim before turning to Skurge once again.

"Honor our bargain, and let no blood spill today... besides his" he said, nudging his head at Thor.

"Do not think me a fool" Skurge growled "there is one more term you have yet to deliver on". He tightened his grip on Barbara's arm, threatening to rip it off her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain, and Loki almost visibly flinched.

"Ah, yes, the casket" he quipped, keeping his voice eerily calm "once we have made the exchange, I will deliver it into your hands"

"You deliver nothing but empty promises!" Malekith's shrill voice came through once again.

Skurge regarded Loki, then he yanked Barbara in front of him and reached behind him. He retrieved his double-bladed axe and laid it at the back of her neck.

"Deliver the casket along with your brother, or her head will roll!" Skurge roared. The weight of the weapon upon the nape of her neck caused Barbara to cry out. Loki took a step forward, then stopped in his tracks when he noticed Barbara turn her head towards him. From under the weight of the blade, her lips silently formed a single word:

_"Now..."_

What happened next was all a blur.

Skurge's axe flew out of his hand and straight towards Malekith, who averted it by a breath, causing it to become encrusted on a rock behind him. Loki brought his spear down, cutting the bonds that held Thor's wrists bound, and the heavy log fell off his shoulders. The second his hands were free, the God of Thunder reached behind him and under his cape. Skurge had no time to react as he went flying backwards, having been struck by Mjolnir that had gone flying out of Thor's hand.

"Ragnar, open the doors!" Loki yelled as he ran towards Barbara who lay on the ground.

Malekith lunged for Barbara at the same time as Loki shot a beam of power from his spear, sending the elf crashing against a rock.

Loki reached her in an instant, just as Skurge rose, and let out a yell as he yanked his axe from the rock it was embedded in. Thor flew towards him and the two began to fight as throngs of frost giants came rushing out of the city and ran towards the scene. Malekith rose, and with a growl of rage, dissipated into mist and disappeared from the scene.

"They will suffer for this" Loki promised into her ear as he enveloped her in his arms. Suddenly, the skies lit up, hundreds of thousands of soldiers coming to stand on the vast valley in front of the ruined city. Three more portals opened, and the armies of Vanehim, Alfheim and Svartalfheim stood with the Asgardian warriors.

"Kill them all" she hissed when she pulled back and looked into his eyes. A wicked smile graced his lips as he marveled at the way her eyes burned bright and he kissed her, long and hard. They were pulled apart when a large, new portal opened, illuminating the dark landscape with blinding red light. The moment the doors opened, the terrifying armies of Surtur's demons came rushing out, roaring as they landed on the icy surface. They instantly charged the armies assembled on the plain as the frost giants came close to reaching Loki and Barbara, who stood between them and his legions.

The frost giants advanced towards them. She whipped her head around as the Jotun warriors were about to descend upon them. In an instant, the ground beneath them began to quake, the floor cracking and opening beneath them, swallowing them as they fell into a deep trench.

Thor and Skurge stumbled, falling backwards as the ground trembled and collapsed beneath them. With a swing of his hammer, he took off, just as Skurge fell into the gorge with a mighty bellow. Thor landed where Loki and Barbara stood, and his eyes instantly settled on her.

"You must take her away from here!" he yelled at his brother over the deafening sounds of battle. It took only a single look into her golden eyes to know the powers she now possessed. Loki watched the mayhem unfolding before him before he looked back at Barbara, who was walking around him to face the battle raging in front of them. A terrifying thought then entered his mind:

The Nine Realms were now at war.

Malekith and Surtur emerged from the portal, their eyes instantly settling on Thor, Loki and Barbara as they stood between Loki's armies and the frost giants that continued to emerge from the city. Barbara watched dumbfounded as the elf and demon kings advanced. Surtur grew to an immense size and raised his sword Twilight, then brought it down with all his might, colliding with the unbreakable force of Thor's hammer. A large blast of light shot out from the impact, sending them all reeling and landing on the rocky surface.

Thor and Surtur engaged in battle as Loki and Barbara rose. She fixed her eyes upon the battling armies and felt the surge of her powers rising within her. She fought the numbness that was creeping into every muscle and cell of her body. The blaring sounds of battle were beginning to be no more than a distant echo.

"Kill them all" Loki whispered the same words she had said to him back into her ear.

Then everything descended into chaos.

Malekith took a spear from a fallen Asgardian warrior and came upon Loki. Upon seeing their king once again, the Dark Elves turned on the Aesir warriors and began to fight against them. The legions of Vanaheim and Alfheim were being overwhelmed by Surtur's forces as they did not carry the powerful new weapons that were carried by the Asgardian army. Frost giants had found a way around the open precipice and had now joined the battle. The vast, open plain began to be covered by the bodies of Aesir, Vanir, light elves, dark elves, frost giants and fire demons alike.

The last thread of self-awareness was severed from her mind as Loki and Malekith fought fiercely. Again and again their spears collided, bursts of power were being shot from their weapons, and already two of Loki's daggers were lodged in Malekith's arm and shoulder. Thor was thrown, landing on the other side of the open abyss, but quickly recuperated and sent Mjolnir flying against Surtur as the latter leaped the open ground to reach Thor. It did little to deter the fire demon, and Thor managed to roll away from under him as Surtur brought his sword down once again.

The ground began to shake again as Barbara looked towards the battle. She fixed her eyes on the frost giants and the large ice swords with which they cut down their enemies. Suddenly, Jotuns fell to the ground, writhing in pain as their icy blades broke off their arms and flew through the air. A new cry of agony rose from the battlefield, as fire demons roared when the ice swords became lodged in the parts of their bodies not protected by their Scabrite armor. Asgardians then brought them down, sending beams of power from their spears into the vulnerable areas between their armor plates.

The quaking increased, large boulders breaking off from the rocky peaks that surrounded the valley, and falling upon the warring legions. The remaining walls of the ruined city began collapsing, and the ground began to break apart, swallowing large hordes of warriors and creating deep faults in the ground. Jotunheim was once again being destroyed.

Then, it all stopped, as an icy dagger flew through the air and pierced her right shoulder. She screamed out in pain, falling onto her knees as Skurge climbed out from the precipice and made his way towards her. Loki turned when she cried out, and began to run towards her upon seeing Skurge pick her up and throw her over his shoulders. Malekith took the chance to deliver a powerful blow, knocking Loki to the ground. Skurge smiled at the fallen Loki and put his fingers to his forehead, then extended his hand out in a mock salute, then began to climb a high, jagged rock wall towards the still open portal.

"NOOOOOO!" Loki screamed, quickly grabbing his spear and blocking Malekith as he came down upon him, the blade directed at his heart. With a mighty kick, he sent Malekith flying and landing on his back. Enraged, he sent a powerful blast of the Odinspear into Malekith's chest as he quickly moved to rise. The Dark Elf king yelled out in agony, a large open wound on his chest cavity spurting blood. He staggered backwards, clutching his gushing chest as Loki raised his spear once again.

"You lost, bastard son of Laufey" he wheezed, his laugh no more than a choking cough as he spit up blood "she'll die, and you will die, on the barren rock where you should have perished millennia ago"

The blast from the Odinspear hit him on the chest again, and Malekith, the fallen Dark Elf King, fell into the abyss, never to emerge again. The dark elves cried out in rage upon seeing Malekith fall, and sounded the retreat, running away from the battle and vanishing into their dark realm.

In an instant, Loki teleported to the top of the rock that Skurge was about to reach, and stood upon the summit as the Executioner leaped and landed, causing the ground to tremble.

Upon seeing Loki, Skurge immediately dropped a half-unconscious Barbara on the ground, and pulled a large dagger out of his armor. He was unable to drive it home into Barbara's back as Loki's daggers had been quicker. He took a step back, his hand instantly going to his underside, where two blades where embedded deep into his ribcage, right above his armor. With wide eyes, he looked up at Loki, before collapsing and falling onto his back.

Through the haze of excruciating pain and wooziness, Barbara managed to raise herself to a sitting position. Loki knelt beside her, and she collapsed onto his chest. Blood oozed from the open wound on her shoulder, which instantly began to coagulate in the frigid temperature. The sounds of battle below were faint, and she scanned the throngs of warriors still engaged in combat, before her eyes settled on Surtur and Thor battling at the gates of the now fully destroyed city. Thor seemed to begin to succumb under Surtur's immense might.

"No" she heard Loki say as she tried to summon her powers again. He picked her up and was about to abandon the battle and teleport them both back to Asgard, when a sudden sound made him stop. Skurge was back on his feet, axe in hand. His eyes were wild and he trembled with rage.

"You're not leaving unless you're taking her to Hel's gates yourself" he growled.

Loki gently placed a wounded Barbara on the ground, before turning to face Skurge with a wide smile on his face.

"Perhaps I shall take you there instead, and watch as you greet your woman where she now abides"

Skurge yelled out in anger as he blocked a blast from Loki's spear with his axe. Loki attacked, and Skurge advanced, releasing all his centuries of pent up rage and hatred against the God of Mischief who had deceived him and caused him to lose everything he held dear. He fought to avenge his lost love, while the other fought to protect his that lay wounded behind him.

Barbara watched helplessly as Loki was brought down again and again by the gigantic man's powerful blows. Though wounded and weakened, Skurge was still mighty and powerful. Barbara knelt on shaky knees, supporting herself on the rocks, and fixed her eyes on Skurge. She began to summon her powers, when a loud roar behind her caused her to turn and gasp in astonishment.

Thor was down. Mjolnir lay discarded far from his hands. Surtur roared with victory as he watched his enemy lay defenseless under him. She looked behind her and saw Skurge fall to one knee with one of Loki's blows, then she turned back and set her gaze on Mjolnir as she gathered every bit of strength left in her. Her eyes changed to gold, but Mjolnir remained unmoving.

Desperate, she tried to make Mjolnir lift off the ground to deliver a blow to Surtur, but it was futile. The demon king raised his sword to deliver the killer blow, when suddenly, it flew out of his hands and became embedded into the icy ground. Thor then summoned Mjolnir and sent Surtur reeling, crashing against a rock.

The large demon raised himself on his hands and looked at Barbara on top of the cliff. He chuckled, and his sword became dislodged, but instead of flying back towards the hand of its wielder, it flew towards her.

Thor could only watch as the deadly blade made for Barbara, then it stopped in midair only inches from her chest. She let out a feral growl and smiled as the sword once again changed course, flipping backwards, and in a blink, whizzed through the air and buried itself to the hilt in Surtur's neck. The demon stumbled, holding his pierced neck and fell. Thor finished him by bringing down his hammer into Surtur's impaled form.

The fire demons bellowed upon seeing their king fall, and rushed towards Thor, who pulled Surtur's legendary sword from the dead demon's neck. He took to the sky, and landed on top of the rock where the final confrontation was taking place. The Asgardian army overwhelmed the now defeated fire demons as they retreated towards the open portal and cut down the dwindling frost giants.

He dropped his hammer and Surtur's sword on the ground then knelt beside Barbara, and helped her rest against a rock when she almost keeled over.

"You possess the courage of a hundred warriors" he said as he looked over the deep, bleeding wound on her shoulder. He turned his head and watched Loki fight Skurge to the edge of the cliff, each blow weakening the giant. He moved to enter the fight, but decided to withhold. Victory over Skurge belonged solely to his brother, and that decision, though thoughtful and full of sentiment as it was, was one he would live to regret.

Barbara watched dizzy at Thor's feet as Loki brought Skurge down to his knees. As the Executioner swung his axe and missed, Loki brought the spear down, stabbing Skurge right through his armor, and piercing his heart. She let out a breath as Skurge slumped, and lowered his head. They had won.

Loki wrung the blade from his chest, the tip of the Odinspear dripping with ruby red blood. The Executioner wheezed and gasped, then slowly raised his head and set his eyes on Barbara.

"Amora..." he whispered "forgive me..."

Loki swung, delivering the final blow to send Skurge over the edge...

Then time seemed to stop.

Barbara's eyes widened in horror and her mouth opened in a scream at the same time that Thor rushed forward. As Loki's spear came whizzing towards him, Skurge placed his last bid for revenge. Barbara watched in a daze as Skurge grabbed onto the spear with both hands, then smiled before plunging off the cliff, taking Loki with him into the closing portal below.

"LOKI!" her anguished cry echoed through the plain as she felt herself lunge towards the edge. Thor reached it first, and almost went over himself as he tried to take hold of his brother's cape, but came only within a breath of reaching him.

"Nooooooooooo!" he screamed helplessly as his hand clasped at nothing, and watched with horrified eyes as his brother disappeared into a void for a second time. The sound of her terrified cry caused him to turn his head, and his arm took hold of Barbara just as she threw herself over the edge of the cliff.

"Nooooooooo! Let me go! Loki! Please! Do something! Loki!" she screamed, her voice a pitiful, loud shrill that escaped her tightening throat as she fought against Thor's hold and tried to push herself over the cliff. She let out a cry of anguish, her heart shattering into a million pieces as she watched the portal close, leaving only jagged rock, and an open precipice.

Suddenly, everything around them collapsed as maddening grief overtook her. Huge rocks broke off the peaks and buried hundreds of men, smiting them. The ground shook violently, opening and swallowing soldiers, Asgardian, Vanir, light elves and frost giant alike. The countless numbers of dead bodies that riddled the landscape fell into graves that were to be deep within the entrails of Jotunheim's rocky layers. The wind gusted at unbearable speeds, bringing rocks and dislodging large icicles off the rocky walls, crushing and spearing the men trapped in the valley below.

"Restrain your powers, Barbara!" Thor pleaded over the loud whistling of the wind, but she did not hear him. Her eyes were fixed on the precipice below where an open portal had just been. There were no tears falling from her golden irises. She saw nothing, she heard nothing, she felt nothing, only the black hole that was carving itself into her heart.

"Kill them all... kill them all... kill them all" her lips whispered. Thor looked down at the men being crushed or impaled to death below. His hold on her almost loosened as the cliff upon which they stood began to shake, a deep rumble rising from deep within the ground. The large planet of Jotunheim was imploding, tearing itself apart, and both he and Barbara were going to perish, along with the remainder of the army if they remained a moment longer.

"Gatekeeper! Open the bifrost!" he yelled, hoping his voice reached the ears of Ragnar over the howling of the whipping wind. The sky began to light up, and Thor wrapped his arm tighter around Barbara, just as they and the surviving legions of Asgard's mighty army were pulled out of Jotunheim and back into the safety of Asgard.

The warriors of Alfheim and Vanaheim followed, each returning to their home planet. The native race who remained behind watched helplessly as they were left alone to face their doom, the last flashes of the retreating armies being the last thing they saw as the icy planet caved in, its core ripping apart, and leaving only massive fragments of icy rock floating in the vastness of space.

Jotunheim was no more.

And the King of Asgard was lost to the cosmos once again.

End of Chapter 49

* * *

_**Landon:**__** You're back! I'm glad you returned safely. I missed you! I've been ok, though extremely busy. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters you missed, and yes, it feels like it's been quite a while. Did you have a good time at your friend's wedding? I hope you had a great trip! Till next time.**_

_**Kat:**__** Thank you so much for your compliments on the story and on my person as well. Give his right arm? I highly doubt there is a guy out there willing to sacrifice a limb LOL As to your question, I am currently single, but I keep the faith that the day will arrive when I will come face to face with the man God made just for me! I'm glad that you found yours! :-) **_

_**K S Rundberg:**__** Oh no! Get your work done girl! Lol Yay, I surprised you! Supermegafoxyawesomehot? Can I steal that word, I'm going to add it to my vocabulary. I love it! Stay warm and cozy! It feels like Jotunheim here too! The temperature barely rises above the freezing point lately. Can't wait for spring!**_

_**A fan:**__** You're dying to knowwww? Well, here it issssssssssss... hope you like it! ;-)**_

_**Vermilion:**__** Que linda eres! A pesar de estar ocupadisima con tus examenes, encuentras el tiempo para leer los nuevos capitulos! Cuentame, como te fue con los examenes?**_

_**Chris W:**__** Thank you so much! Another reader told you of the story? How grand to hear that Game of Shadows is being shared. I'm not savvy when it comes to comics and mythology but I've done extensive research into them so I could include both aspects into the story. I'm happy that they are to your liking. It is nice to see Marvel comic fans give the thumbs up and appreciate the effort! And thank you for the compliment!**_


	51. Chapter 50

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_OH MY GOD OF MISCHIEF! 37 reviews since the last update! You guys are unbelievable, amazing, and I love every single of you! Yes, even the ones who simply read, I love you too! Just the fact that you are there, silently enjoying the story is enough for me! But wow, I am dumbfounded by the reactions the last chapter elicited! I had hinted at Loki falling on previous chapters, but reading all your reactions and surprise was thrilling, even though I feel really bad for making a lot of you sad. Hopefully I will be able to make it up to you in some way. Game of Shadows is drawing to a close. The next update after this one will be the final installment, and then... well, you'll see ;-) _**

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the amazing feedback! What have I done to have such awesome readers as you all?!**_

Game of Shadows

Chapter 50

* * *

The portal of the open bifrost gleamed in a flash of rainbow colors as Thor emerged into the observatory. In his arms writhed a raving Barbara, screaming and kicking as she tried to escape his grasp. Throngs of soldiers were streaming out of the portal, instantly exiting and marching down the Rainbow Bridge towards the city. The citizens were assembled all the way to the gates of the palace, expecting Loki's return, ready to celebrate the defeat of Surtur and the final subjugation of the Jotun race. They were waiting to see their king holding Surtur's Twilight sword aloft, triumphantly galloping on his black stallion, their clamoring cries of joy resounding in the air. But that was not to be.

King Loki had not returned.

Ragnar watched with a heavy heart as his queen went mad with grief before him, struggling against Prince Thor's hold as the last of the soldiers finally emerged. Thor set her down, trying to reassure her, but the second his grip loosened, she made a dash for the still open portal, screaming Loki's name. Ragnar immediately pulled his large, magical sword from the platform, and the bifrost closed. Thor once again saved her from certain death as she went over the edge, and she remained dangling over the vast expanse of space. He was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu, realizing that Barbara dangled over the same place Loki had the first time he fell.

Thor pulled her back onto the observatory and she finally broke down, collapsing onto the floor as she realized there was no going back and Loki was truly lost. Her screams echoed in the domed structure, incoherent cries of anguish that were wrung from her throat at the excruciating pain in her chest that was so great, it was physical. She clutched her stomach, feeling it twist into a million knots before everything around her began to spin. Then everything went black, and she lost consciousness.

"Boden is waiting for her, King Thor" he said reverently as Thor moved to pick her up. The blond god stopped and looked at the gatekeeper upon hearing his last words.

"Do not hasten to address me with such title" he said to the gatekeeper, a hard, somber look in his eyes.

He gently placed Barbara over his shoulder, and flew with her straight back to the palace. He entered through the open walls of the healing room's furthest chamber, where Boden was waiting for his queen, whom he knew had arrived wounded. The chief healer's eyes went wide upon seeing Thor enter.

"Prince Thor!" he exclaimed with surprise, then his eyes fell on the woman over his shoulders. The blond god unhanded her into the healer's arms, who set her down on the bed that was ready in the center of the room. Blood now flowed freely, and the skin of her neck, shoulder and arms was tainted with fresh blood. The blue of her gown was now a deep shade of purple, almost black as it mixed with scarlet red.

Boden placed a hand over the deep stab wound, and whispered the words to summon his healing magic. His hand began to glow, the shimmering current flowing form his hands and into the wounded area.

"She has bled profusely" he spoke, looking up at Thor "had you tarried in your arrival, she would have been lost to us"

The doors to the room suddenly opened and Frigga walked in, heading straight for her eldest.

"Loki?" she asked, her eyes two pool of tears, and her voice full of hope and denial. What the guards had said was not true, could not be true.

Thor simply shook his head, his own eyes beginning to moisten as it all began to sink in: He was back in Asgard, he and his brother had once again fought side by side, Loki was once again lost to them, and the woman his brother loved had almost died with him. Frigga let out a wail of sorrow, and cried helplessly into her eldest son's arms. His large, broad shoulders shook with his own sobs.

The enemies had been defeated, yet Asgard had lost.

* * *

She let out a groan as her eyes opened slowly, the pain in her shoulder stabbing at her like the cold blade that had inflicted the sealing wound. She was dizzy, and the golden walls were nothing but a spinning blur, the sound of voices around her a distant murmur, muddled and hazy.

"_Barbara_" she then heard his voice in her ear, loud and clear.

Loki.

She sat up, wide and wild eyed, looking around her. For him. Then she collapsed back onto the bed, tears spilling from her eyes in an unstoppable flood. He was not there.

"I'm so sorry, my dearest" she heard Frigga's voice next to her. Barbara covered her face with her hands, her violent sobs causing a sharp pain on her injured shoulder, but the sinking ache in her chest was much, much, much more painful. She felt herself being engulfed by Frigga's arms, and she instantly encircled hers around the woman who had become the only mother she had ever known. Together, they both cried while Boden stood by.

"He will return" Thor's voice spoke from the columns that faced the city. He had mourned his brother once, and his brother had come back. He looked out towards the shimmering line of the Rainbow Bridge, and remembered that fateful night when Loki had been lost the first time. He looked down at his hand that held Mjolnir, and was filled with dread. His brother's return had been marked with madness and destruction. What would his second coming bring?

"I mourned him once. I will not mourn him again" he said somberly before turning to face the two grieving women "I will find him, whatever it takes"

He looked at his mother, who could only look at him with pleading eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held a shattered Barbara. Then he exited the healing room, walking past the main healing hall filled to capacity with wounded warriors. Frigga watched her eldest son go, and was overwhelmed with a new sadness. If Odin had been unable to find Loki after his first fall from the bifrost, what could Thor do? Would Loki return simply for Barbara? Would he return to once again lay claim to the throne?

Would he return at all?

* * *

Days went by, all in the same shade of gloomy grey. In Barbara's eyes the sun did not shine, the stars did not sparkle, the flowers did not bloom, the birds did not sing, the breeze did not blow. Outside of her chambers, life went on. Asgard mourned the loss of their young king. The Odinspear had been lost with him, and so the throne passed on to the next in lineage. Odin's oldest son Thor, the original heir to the throne, was now King of Asgard. It was a burden now, and not a privilege for the God of Thunder. His face did not smile when he was proclaimed all-sovereign ruler of the Realm Eternal. He did not kneel at the bottom of the steps to the throne as he had done the first time, an arrogant and conceited prince. His head was lowered as the High Chancellor placed his hand on his shoulder, and had he not been faced with the million gazes that were fixed on him, he would have wept. He grieved for his father, for Loki, for Jane who remained on Earth, for his mother who was once again in mourning, for his brother's wife who now stood on the steps as a widow.

A widow.

The words had been seared into her mind the second she realized that all of Asgard regarded her as such. She had been filled with fury and rage at the thought. She was not a widow. Yet she stood on the bottom step next to Frigga clothed in black silk. Her knees shook and her eyes burned as she watched Thor kneel in front of the High Chancellor, and remembered the day when she had knelt in the same place. She had been clothed in her husband's colors, a vision in emerald green. She had knelt mesmerized, breathless as she looked up at Loki who stood in front of his throne on the day of their marriage. He had proclaimed her Queen of Asgard, bestowing upon her the honor of standing on the top step, millions of subjects below in awe of she who was the king's beloved.

She fought back the tears that stung her eyes as she heard Thor swear his oath of loyalty and kingship. She looked down to the floor, and for a moment she was lost in the bliss of times past.

_Her eyes were lowered, raven locks falling around her shoulders, hands gently folded in front of her. Then she slowly raised her eyes to him when he began to speak the oaths._

_"Sigyn, my bride, dearest to my heart. As your father proved his loyalty to me on the field of battle, so has his progeny sworn hers on this day. As you vowed your fidelity and devotion to me, do you also swear to extend those virtues to the subjects of all realms under my rule?"_

_"I swear" her voice, though soft, resounded loud and clear through the chamber..._

_"And as queen consort, do you swear to stand beside me, your husband and king, unquestioning of my judgment in all decisions executed by my command?"_

_"I swear." _

_"And do you swear to fulfill all duties required of your position, prominently that of ensuring the continuation of the dynasty of the house of Odin, in the bearing of an heir to continue its claim upon the throne?"_

_"I swear"_

_"Then on this day I, Loki son of Odin, proclaim you Queen of Asgard..."_

He had loved her, she realized that now. Somewhere along the line, in between her arrival and his fall, he had managed to bring her into his damaged and dark heart. Though he had used her, possessed her, taken away her will and made her queen for the purpose of pleasing the populace and cementing his position as king, he had ultimately bound her to him to secure her place beside him. He had stripped away her mortality, taking her life in the process and tossing her into the cold arms of death. But she had come back to life, no longer a frail, weak mortal, but as one who now stood next to those her once fellow mortals considered gods. She had been given an immense power, and in such, he had taken away her fear and her weakness. She would live, perhaps not forever, but for many ages ahead. Ages in which she feared he would not be standing beside her.

Without him, she was lost.

He had become the reason for her existence, the center of her world. Her entire life had revolved around him. She had not realized that she had relinquished her life entirely to him, just as she had surrendered her soul along with her body. She had imagined centuries, and millenniums of life in Asgard, while she went through the notions of queenship as he continued to sit upon the throne. She now laughed at her foolish, childish fantasy. He was the God of Mischief, and to think of life with he whose talent was to orchestrate chaos as one filled with domestic bliss was hilariously absurd. She was living, breathing and agonizing for the same reasons he had earned his malicious titles. He had been the one who had brought destruction and death to her home planet, he was renown through the universe as a dark god, the God of Lies, who never hesitated to strike, to take life, to destroy, to maim, to abduct. Entire races considered him an enemy, powerful beings saw him as a foe. Yet now she knew that many of those that the universe classified as 'villains', were simply damaged souls forged from the depths of pain and despair.

The same pain and despair that was now consuming her.

She found refuge in the peaceful halls of Idunn's temple, losing herself to the tutelage of her priests. She labored tirelessly to master her abilities, finding new powers within herself that told her there was still strength left in her, the will to carry on despite losing the very reason to live. Heira was always there, standing beside her as she treaded on the path of self-discovery even as she slowly descended into madness.

She would return to the palace every night, and spend her nights weeping, screaming her agony into the pillows while she lay on the very same bed in which he took her many a night. She had taken up residence in his chambers, surrounded by everything that was his. He was in every piece of furniture, every divan, every table, every chair, every book and every paper that still lay upon his large desk, inscribed with his penmanship. His scent lingered in the garments that still hung in his cavernous wardrobe closet, and she would sit for nights on end against the wall, observing every stitch, every line of leather and green silk, while her hands ran against the material. She remembered the first time she had removed his golden armor, throwing her hands up in exasperation at its intricate workings. Her tears now mixed with the bitter laughter that escaped from her throat at the memories.

It felt like it had been only a night ago when she had entered his chambers for the very first time since being taken away from Earth. Her knees had shaken, her hands trembled and her breathing had been labored as she had slowly made her way to the balcony, and gazed upon the city of Asgard for the very first time.

_The magnificent city opened up to her as she grasped the stone railing. She could make out its many grand buildings below as a million lights filled her vision. The sky was clustered with stars and she could see the silhouettes of planets. Beyond the city, an ocean roared, divided by a bridge that sparkled with rainbow lights. She was so caught up in the beauty unfolding before her that she did not notice the man approaching her, coming to a stop behind her as he watched her take in the beauty of the realm that was his. _

_Suddenly, an arm snaked around her middle and she was pulled against a firm body as a voice she thought she would never hear again whispered in her ear:_

_"Welcome to Asgard"_

_Barbara froze. Her breathing stopped as she felt him bury his nose in the crook of her neck and inhale. Her knees became weak when he ran open lips upon the delicate skin of her neck._

_"Why did you bring me here?" she whispered._

_"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered darkly into her skin "because I own you"_

_She turned in his embrace and for the first time since she had said farewell through a thick layer of glass, she looked into his eyes. She almost went mad with need as she gazed upon him again. _

_"You're king"_

_"Yes"_

_"How?"_

_He smiled. That same, mischievous smile she had seen when there was something else than what met the eye. Instead of answering, he pulled her against him and tilted her chin up. He studied her every feature, lingering at her two plump, rosy lips. They were slightly parted..._ _he entangled his hand in her hair as his lips came crashing down upon hers. She whimpered at the force with which he claimed her mouth. His kiss was desperate and bruising, like a ravenous wolf devouring his prey._..

She ached for him. Every inch of her skin screamed for his touch. She would awaken every night, the feel of his fingertips running up her thigh, his knuckles brushing against the line of her cheek. He took her in her dreams, hungrily, ravishing her, eliciting loud moans and cries of ecstasy from her lips that resounded in the emptiness of the large chamber. Yet she opened her eyes to an empty bed. His arms were not around her, his nose was not buried in the crook of her neck, his legs were not entangled with hers.

She was alone.

Frigga worried for her, begging her to leave Loki's chambers, to walk the gardens, to ride on the fields behind the palace, to attend feasts, to go to the amphitheater, to simply take sustenance. Each mealtime the silver trays returned untouched, save for the small portions of fruit she was able to take. Food sickened her, the mere sight and smell of sweet meats and cheese twisting her stomach into a million knots. Once, at the constant nudging from Fulla, she had taken a bite of cheese, only to gag in disgust and retch into a basin.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months. She had read every book on the large shelves that lined his chambers, even though she did not understand any of them. They were all about magic, powers to be found in all known worlds, the rumored gifts and powers of distant realms and races not yet reached. Formulas, spells, enchantments, incantations, ways to master the art of sorcery. Had they all been written in a foreign language it would have been no different, it was all undecipherable to her. Yet reading about the powers he possessed, the gifts he exercised and the arts he had mastered was a way to have him near. He was magical, not simply able to conjure up magic.

After three months, sleep had abandoned her. She no longer dreamed of him, except in the fantasies and memories that invaded her mind as she lay awake throughout the night. Imagination and recollection became one and the same. What had transpired and what could have, should have, would have come to pass became muddled, a blurry mixture of words, places and actions she no longer distinguished from past and an impossible future.

She stood one evening on the ethereal gardens of Idunn's temple, on the same spot where she and Loki had said farewell every sunset while she clung to him, refusing to let him go during the three weeks she spent secluded in the safety of the high tower. Beyond her rose the mountains behind the city, tall peaks that seemed menacing, threatening, taunting her.

She did not hear Heira approach her. It was not when she came next to her, and turned around to stand facing the opposite direction that she looked at the High Priestess. In her fair, beautiful face she saw a gentleness she had never seen, a sparkle in her turquoise blue eyes as she looked into her brown. She had the hint of a smile, reassuring and hopeful.

"The king's legacy shall not die" she whispered "he is only lost, not gone from you"

Barbara's brow furrowed at her words, then looked down as Heira's hand reached out and touched her middle. She raised her eyes again, wide with amazement and looked at Heira dead in the eye, who in return only nodded.

"For what lies beyond you, you must accept this gift" the priestess said as she took Barbara's hand. A moment later, with Heira's gift and instructions engraved in her mind, she rode through the gates of the palace and made for her previous chambers.

It was night when she rose from the tub, and Fulla wrapped her in a long robe. After letting her attendants pamper every inch of her body, she dismissed them, leaving only Fulla to accompany her in the room. Then she asked her most trusted companion and handmaiden to retrieve from the wardrobe the golden box Frigga had given her upon her return from her honeymoon. Fulla gasped in surprise at the request, and with sadness and understanding retrieved the item requested.

Barbara stood as the handmaiden emerged with the gift the queen mother had given her. She untied the straps of her robe, and shed the Asgardian silk that wrapped her gently. She unclasped the latch of the intricate golden box, and lifted the lid, revealing the red dress and black stiletto heels she had worn on the night of her abduction from Earth.

Fulla wept openly as she helped her mistress into the small, foreign garment. She pulled up the zipper and stood to the side, folding her hands in front of her lips as she felt the grief of loss before she was even gone. Barbara slipped on the black, velvet pumps onto her small feet, then asked Fulla to cover her in a black cloak.

Quietly, they slipped through the empty halls of the palace and reached the stables. There, Barbara and her handmaiden said their farewells. Fulla kissed the hands of the queen she had come to love and adore, and Barbara engulfed her in the tightest of embraces. Then, in a flash of black against the gold of the steed's fur, Barbara exited the royal palace and rode the length of the Rainbow Bridge.

Ragnar was already standing at the platform, his sword clutched in his hand as he watched his queen dismount and remove her cloak. A small smile grazed his lips as he saw her once again dressed in the same garments she had worn when he brought her into the arms of his king, an unconscious human dressed in red, carried in Loki's arms as he took her to the healing room.

Barbara placed her cloak over her horse's back, then nuzzled the golden steed, a gift from her husband. She chuckled as she realized she had given him the same name of Surtur's powerful and mystical sword. With a gentle pat to his rump, she sent Twilight galloping back towards the city, and the haven of the royal stables. Then she stepped off the Rainbow Bridge and entered the observatory.

"My queen requests the use of the bifrost" Ragnar's voice resounded in the dome of the observatory Loki had reconstructed. Barbara walked towards the open doors that led to the rest of the vast universe, and let out a breath.

"Take me back, Ragnar"

"Where to, my queen?"

"Back to where it all began" she said, facing the void.

Ragnar raised his sword, sheathing it into the platform. Sparks of light began to fill the dome, the large panels of the base gearing into action.

"He will find you" the gatekeeper said. Barbara simply looked back, and smiled at the gatekeeper.

The portal opened, and Barbara lifted her chin and braced herself. She closed her eyes, and in her mind, she saw the million lights of the city she was leaving behind, the glimmering sparkle of the massive palace rising towards the heavens, the beauty of the gardens behind her chambers, the crashing of the waves against the jagged rocks of the shore, the gentle loving smile on Frigga's face. She heard the raucous laughter of Thor, the gentle voice of Fulla, the spirited neighing of Twilight, the specific instructions given by Heira, the deep, melodious sound of Loki's voice whispering in her ear.

_"Barbara"_

Then, she was lost to Asgard, and falling into the world of her birth. She was returning to the realm she no longer belonged to, back to the planet that would now see her as a foreigner, an alien creature. She was returning to the place where she had walked, breathed, laughed, cried, loved and lost once upon a time. Living an ordinary mortal life, oblivious to the greatness she was capable of achieving, before her human life had been disrupted and taken over by an ancient, powerful, mysterious, mesmerizing god. Back to her beginnings.

To Earth.

End of Chapter 50

* * *

_**Landon:**__** My darling, I am astounded. I had tears in my eyes on the train while I was on my way to work after reading your message. I was filled with an overwhelming sense of wonder at such beautiful words. Is that truly how you feel? What an unbelievably, beautiful poem. You have truly captured my imagination and enraptured me with such alluring words. Cariño, I think about you as well in my comings and goings throughout the day, imagining you somewhere in the shiny streets of London, lost in the bustle and hustle of such a magnificent city. I wrote you something as well, in a hope to relay my feelings on this side of the ocean that keeps us apart:**_  
_**To fly on the wind, to swiftly flee**_  
_**From Atlantic to English sea**_  
_**For his words fill my spirit with a strange, sweet sigh**_  
_**In the night there is music in my mind**_  
_**An obscure, nightly illusion that fills me with longing**_  
_**An unfinished, unbegun dream that ends at morning**_  
_**Capricious fancy, slowly unsealed**_  
_**Under the penumbra of dreams concealed**_

_**Eliana123:**__** Hey girl, I'm replying to your review here since my PM system is acting up. The Lord in heaven bless thee, my dear, what an unbelievable review. I am absolutely head over heels, hopelessly in love with your beautiful mind. You connect the dots, emphasize plot points, dissect twists, catch hints, decipher little tidbits and dig deep in order to bring your words forth. BEAUTIFUL! Absolutely beautiful! I love your ocean and sand metaphor, you hit the nail dead on the head. That's all I'm going to say about that before I say something revealing about upcoming events in the story. Your feelings and inklings have always been extremely close, you have me sweating, hoping I'll be able to surprise you and throw you a curve ball before you go 'HA! I KNEW IT!" ;-) And yes, what is it with Loki and black holes? Hmm... reminds me of a hilarious interview they did with Tom Hiddleston. "Was the hole moist?" LMAO I literally laughed out loud at your Bad Girls Club reference. You know, my friends used to try to convince to audition for it. I was a wild one till my late-twenties, when life suddenly slapped me in the face, which I'm actually really glad for now. Sudden tragedy forced me to finally get my act together. But had I actually done it, I would have ended up in jail my first night in the house, I have zero tolerance for bullshit. I stopped watching after season 5, I fell in love with Lea. My gosh, are those girls crazy!**_

_**Vermilion:**__** Que bueno que te gusto! Wow, estas aprendiendo aleman? Impressive! Es un gusto escribir para Uds, por eso lo hago, para traerles un momento de fantasia y alegria! Muchas gracias por tu inmenso apoyo, es un gusto grandisimo tenerte como lector! Me alegra mucho que te fue muy bien en tus examenes, y que lograste pasar el de matematica! Sigue dandole duro como dicen en El Salvador (espero que no sea una frase grosera en Venezuela, si es ese el caso... perdon!) Hasta el proximo (ultimo) capitulo!**_

_**Guest:**__** Awww... come here boo! Let me give you a hug! Thank you hunni!**_

_**Kat:**__** Look at you, taking advantage of an empty house to get your GOS fix! LOL I actually cried writing the part where Loki fell, but hey, I cried the first time I watched Thor and saw him fall too. He's such a heartbreaking little nugget! LOL Oh wow, me publish something? I don't know... I guess deep inside I have a lot of fear and apprehension of putting myself 'out there', especially when there is so many great authors who are writing amazing sagas and series. It took a lot of convincing from my best friend to even consider posting Game of Shadows on the internet. But thank you so, so much for such encouraging words! I am already brewing a plotline for an original story with all original characters, so let's hope one day it comes to fruition! And yes, everything has its own place and time, but hope is strong! :-)**_

_**A fan**__**: Rest your head on my shoulder, dearest, and let it out! Nope it wasn't the last chapter, but the next one will. Here's a tissue sweetie, it'll be ok ;-)**_

_**K S Rundberg**__**: Sorry luv, but it had to happen! Believe me, there is a reason for it. Writing it was really hard though! Well, the children in my class are Kindergarteners, so I doubt they know much about Harry Potter, but I'm definitely going to use that word and see if they're able to say it! Should make for a hilarious time! Lol My goodness, are you sure you're not actually in Jotunheim! -10C... brrrr! Stay warm and cozy, dear!**_

_**DMMD:**__** Thank you so much, darling! =)**_


	52. Epilogue

*****WARNING*** The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

Game of Shadows

Epilogue

* * *

The security guard hit the floor, his leg broken and twisted by an invisible force.

Around him lay the unconscious forms of dozens of other guards. He writhed in pain, his hands instantly going for the injured area as he screamed out in agony. His gun and walkie-talkie were in broken pieces around him.

The clicking sound of high heels on the marble floor echoed and reverberated off the reinforced walls of the bank vault. Security cameras and lights shattered into a thousand pieces as the figure clad in a skin-tight leather bodysuit entered the vault. The injured security guard looked up at a pair of lace-up black boots. The intruder lifted a foot and dug her metal spike heel into his back, eliciting a scream of pain.

"The security code" her velvety voice floated down towards him in the darkness.

"542A-69XY-3258-VO16" he managed to groan out, then she retrieved her foot and moved away.

He watched helplessly as the intruder walked towards the reinforced vault. The sophisticated security keypad blinked in front of the round door. In the dim light that streamed from the hall, he saw her. Her boots ended at her knees, the leather of her bodysuit covering only her upper thighs. A corset lined with metal constricted her middle. The low cleavage left much of her ample bosom exposed, and long black gloves covered her hands, thus leaving no fingerprints to trace. Her long raven curls cascaded down her back. Her face remained veiled in shadow.

The keypad beeped as she entered the digits, then there was a soft hiss as the locks slid out of place. The handles of the wheeled latch began to spin on their own, until a loud click was heard. The massive, heavy door opened on its own, revealing the contents kept within. She smiled wide and entered the large vault.

The injured security guard dragged himself out of the chamber to the long hall. The one hundred yards to the gated stairs that led to the first entrance on the tenth floor was long and painful. He was about to reach it and sound the alarm when he noticed with dismay that the security panel was blown out, sparks flashing out of the scorched steel box, different colored cables torn out.

He had reached the top step that led to the entrance when he suddenly froze, hearing her clicking footsteps as she ascended. She ignored him as she walked past him, dragging a large black velvet bag behind her. His mouth dropped when he saw her jump, bag in hand, and land crouched on the sill of the broken windows high atop the cathedral walls where she had entered.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

The guard saw her turn. Her hair blew in the wind, and he gasped at the unnatural golden eyes that looked back at him. He felt himself become lost in their glow, drowning in two pools of raging fire.

Then she turned back around, and jumped out of the open window, ten stories high above the ground.

* * *

Jane Salazar-Grey emerged out of the closet into the master bedroom, adjusting the straps of her black satin nightgown. Its hem teased her mid-thigh, and she walked barefoot on the plush rug as she picked up discarded stuffed animals and placed them in the chest where they belonged. She ran her fingers through her still wet hair, then checked the small sound monitor on the nightstand before heading downstairs.

_"One step closer..."_

The words of Christina Perri's famous song floated in the air as she reached the bottom step. She had laughed at the ridiculousness of the movie that made the song so popular, but Perri's breakthrough ballad had struck a chord in her. She walked down the hall to the large kitchen of her home. She turned on the second sound monitor she always kept on the counter and put it to her ear. There was no sound coming from the other end. She adjusted the volume of the iPod connected to the BOSE system. She put away the high chair.

_"I have died everyday  
Waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

She placed away the dry dishes into their place on the cabinet. Then she poured herself a glass of Chardonnay. Taking a sip, she walked to the breakfast table where the architectural and security layouts of her next target were laid out: The vaults inside the headquarters of Bank of America in Charlotte, North Carolina. Placing her glass on the table, she bent down and studied the security systems installed inside the facility.

Her last hit had provided a large bounty: $3.5 million, which were now stashed in the secret, secure room under the toolshed, along with the rest of the loot she had collected over time. So far, she had robbed seven banks and four jewelry stores, and had become known in the news as "The Phoenix", the name given to her by the only security guard who had seen her face. She had kicked herself upon seeing the guard on national television, supported by crutches and a big cast on his leg, speaking of the female bank robber he had seen dressed all in leather and with golden eyes. TV stations had deemed him crazy, claiming that it was impossible for one single person to rob a bank. Others took his story as proof of dangerous mutants living on Earth.

She was not a mutant. She was a human turned Asgardian who possessed a rare gift. Taking her glass of wine, she listened to the beginning lines of Evanescence's "My Immortal". She walked to the sliding door that led to the balcony overlooking the Potomac River and opened it. She walked out and stood at the railing.

_"Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..."_

The full moon high above painted a wide line over the dark water, and she instantly remembered how the Rainbow Bridge divided the roaring Asgardian ocean in two. She missed Asgard. She missed the placid afternoons spent in Frigga's private parlors, the fawning of Fulla and her attendants, the celestial etherealness of the palace, the royal guards that lined the halls, always at the ready. She missed the way the golden walls shined in the afternoon sun, she missed the unfathomable grandness of the throne room, she missed the cool breeze that blew in from the balcony caressing her skin while she slept, covered in silken sheets, his arm wrapped possessively around her.

She missed him with every fiber of her being.

It had been a year and a half since she landed on the barren desert of New Mexico. As soon as the colors of the bifrost disappeared in the atmosphere, she had said the magic incantation Heira had made her memorize, and she was instantly veiled from the all-seeing gaze of Ragnar. Unable to be located by the gatekeeper, she was now truly lost to the realm that had become her home. She had returned to Earth, carrying a secret within her, and the hope that he was soon to find her.

She no longer went by the name of Barbara Contreras. She was no longer Queen Sigyn. These days she called herself Jane Salazar-Grey, the name of a deceased woman from New Mexico. Using her telekinetic powers, she had robbed a small, local bank in the dark of night and began a new life. Now she had gone from a small home in Dallas, Texas to a sprawling estate on the shores of the Potomac River, on the outskirts of Washington, DC. The same city where she had first come face to face with her destiny.

She had learned all there was to know about the woman she used to be. She had cried when she learned her parents had died when she was only an infant, leaving her in the care of her uncle Rafael. Barbara had grown on the arid plains of Tucson, Arizona, and had left home upon being accepted at MIT. She graduated with honors with a degree in Astronomy. As a young adult she had struggled to find her place in the world, working as an executive assistant for the Director of the Laboratory of Astrophysics at NASA. Tragedy visited her once again when her uncle Rafael was gunned down in cold blood for the money he carried in his wallet. She had been found by the Russian Ambassador as he sought to convince Tony Stark to bring fusion technology back to Russia. Barbara had then drowned herself in her research, learning all there was to know about Stark's arc reactor. Her life had finally changed for the better. Until one day, a portal opened inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, bringing to Earth an alien god with a glorious purpose and plans of conquest.

The rest, as they say, was history.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along..."_

She wiped a tear. There was so much he did not know. She longed to tell him of the depths of despair she had fallen to before the slightest flicker of hope dared to burn again in her broken heart. She longed to take him in her arms, to comfort him, to reassure him that she was still there, and would always be in the thousands of year ahead. To make him forget the pain that consumed him, and settle into the warmth of her embrace, relishing in the feel of their bodies entangled as one entity. Both hurt, both wounded, both lost, both found. Both dark, obscure, corrupt, sinister, dangerous.

She downed the rest of her Chardonnay as the song ended, the last on her playlist. Now left in the silence of the night, she let out the long breath she did not know she had been holding. She had waited a year and a half, and he had not yet come. Every night she lay on her large bed, imagining that she would awaken in the middle of the night to the feel of his arms wrapping around her, the melody of his voice as he whispered her name in her ear. But it was not to be. Perhaps he had really perished. Or maybe he had survived but still remained lost to the unforgiving recesses of space, lost in the darkness of his own mind. Perhaps he wished to stay away, watching her from a distance across vast galaxies, while he engineered another master plan to take control of some unknown world. What new evil was brewing in his mind once again, and which race was next to feel the burn of his wrath?

She turned and re-entered the kitchen, placing her empty glass on the sink before returning and closing the sliding door. As she raised her eyes to turn the lock, she looked into the reflection of the kitchen on the glass.

Then she screamed.

* * *

He materialized in the center of the living room, down on bended knee as the glow around him faded. He rose and looked around, searching for the woman he had finally managed to locate. He took in the luxurious furnishing, the exquisitely framed paintings on the walls. The sound of a human song drifted into his hearing.

_"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away  
All the sanity in me..."_

He moved towards the sound with quiet, stealthy footsteps. He walked the length of a corridor and upon entering the kitchen, realized the music was coming from a mechanical device. He saw the large sheets of paper with intricate drawings of what seemed an edifice inscribed upon them. Then he looked towards the glass doors and saw her. Barbara. Her hair blew gently in the night breeze as she looked out onto the river behind the home. He saw her reach up and wipe a tear away. Did she mourn for him? Was she remembering times past, days in which everything was as it should be? As it will be again?

He stood watching her, his eyes drinking in the curve of her hips, the concave contour of her waist, her long, feminine legs. He breathed deep, every cell in his body screaming at him to reach her and devour every inch of her flesh with his lips, his hands once again becoming reacquainted with the warmth of her skin. He had fought, schemed, battled, lied and crawled his way through the darkness back to her. Now it was time to claim his prize.

He saw her enter once again, oblivious to his veiled presence. He sensed the same pulse of magic emanating from her, and smiled realizing she was veiled from the view of Ragnar. How had his Barbara come to achieve such a feat of sorcery? His emerald gaze followed her as she placed a glass away in a steel basin, then returned to close the sliding door.

He flicked his wrist and the spell that veiled him from her view dissipated. He saw her raise her eyes and look at his reflection on the glass.

Then she screamed.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the room and looking straight at her, was Loki. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked back into his reflection on the glass. She did not dare turn around, fearing that the specter her grieving mind had obviously conjured would disappear, and she would look once again into empty glass.

"Barbara"

At the sound of his voice, she turned, and he was there. His eyes sparkled with the same glint of mischief she loved. His chest rose and fell with his breathing, the sound of his inhales and exhales reaching her ears in the dead still of the house. His lips curled into a smile.

"Is it really you?" she whispered unbelieving, tears spilling from her eyes and streaming unrestrained down her cheeks.

He walked towards her, stopping in front of her. His eyes burned into hers as a hand reached out and wiped the wetness on her cheek.

"Does this feel like the unfeeling touch of a mere illusion?" he asked.

She stopped breathing as the familiar, cool touch of his hand caressed her skin. Then she looked at him with wide eyes, and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around him as she sobbed into his chest.

He stood still for a moment, relishing the feel of her body against his once again. Then he finally allowed himself to believe that she was real, that he had finally been reunited with the woman that had haunted him as he wandered through the forsaken corners of the universe, the wife he had left behind. His arms encircled her tight and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her fragrance.

They stood like this, neither moving, safe for the trembling of her shoulders as she sobbed away her year and a half of torment and agony; her tears washing away the pain and anguish of separation that had consumed them both. A single tear fell from his closed eyelid, shimmering like liquid crystal against the paleness of his cheek.

They pulled back and gazed into the face of the other. Then their lips crushed together in an all-consuming kiss, mad with desire. He advanced until her back came into contact with the table. Her hands roamed hungrily, making quick work of the strappings of metal and leather of his garb, then reached for the bindings of his breeches. His hand quickly swept over the table, knocking down papers, notepads and pens onto the floor. Hastily, he scooped her up and placed her upon it, his hands instantly hiking her short nightgown up to her waist.

She gasped as her small, lacy panties were ripped from her quickly, and replaced by his fingers. They snaked their way to part her folds, and he smiled into her throat upon finding her already hot and wet with need. He quickly removed his hand and took hold of her waist, positioning himself between her legs.

She winced when he suddenly slammed into her, letting out of yelp at being stretched after having gone untouched for so long. She panted and held on to his arms for anchor as he furiously thrusted into her. He whispered incoherent words into her ear as he satisfied his famish for her, the feel of her silken walls tight around him quenching the maddening desire he had suffered in her absence.

It was over quickly. Their separation had been too long, the need too great, the hunger too ravenous. He groaned her name into her neck as he pressed her against him, becoming undone. They remained in that position, holding onto one another as their breathing slowly normalized.

"You're mine" he whispered as he looked down at her, his hands becoming tangled in her hair. A thousand armies couldn't keep him from this, from her.

"Always" she replied back, claiming his lips with her own.

* * *

His hands followed where the straps of the nightgown fell, past her collarbone, down her shoulders, down to her waist. The satin pooled at her feet, leaving her body now completely exposed to him. They had made their way upstairs, to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Now they stood in front of the large bed, in the dim light of the lamp on her nightstand.

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Loki admired her naked form, noticing that her already ample breasts were now fuller, her hips were now rounder. He cupped the large mounds, feeling their soft perkiness, each nipple taunt. She covered his hands with hers, wondering if he had noticed the change in her body. If he had, he did not look displeased.

He rose himself up to bring a nipple into his mouth, when the soft sound of a whimper caused him to halt. He looked at her, and noticed she had her eyes fixed on something behind him. A dagger instantly formed in his hand, and grabbing on to her waist, flipped her onto her back. He was now protectively crouched above her, ready to strike. The dagger never left his hand. There was nothing behind them. Then the sound came again, a soft, gentle whine, infantile in nature.

His brow furrowed when he noticed the small device on the nightstand. The sound was coming from it, but it seemed as if the noise was projected from another location. Confused, he looked around the room and noticed the rocking chair in a corner, the chest filled with plush creatures that were obviously made for children, the empty cradle on the other side of the bed.

Loki looked down at Barbara, and was taken aback by the gentle smile on her face as she observed his confusion. Then the whimpers coming from the device turned into soft cries, intensifying in volume and urgency.

"Come with me" she said softly, rising from the bed. Saying nothing, he watched her inquisitively as she donned her nightgown once again, then took his hand and guided him out of the bedroom. She took him to another door down the hall, and opened it. The cries were now loud wails coming from within.

He remained at the door, bewildered. He watched as Barbara entered and walked immediately to a crib in the middle of the room. She scooped up the crying toddler in her arms and cradled him. She soothed him with gentle coos, whispering words of love and comfort, rubbing his small back as he cried on her shoulder. His loud cries slowly turned to whimpers, his whimpers into sobs, and finally, into content babbles.

"His name is Arik Lokison" she said, looking back at him. Loki only looked dumbfounded at the small bundle in her arms. Lokison. His son.

"What of the potion?" he inquired in a tone that was half shocked, half accusatory.

"It was the apples" she explained "they increase fertility even as they decrease mortality. The potion was rendered ineffective"

At the sound of Loki's voice, the child raised his head and looked at his father for the very first time. Loki locked emerald eyes with his son's mirror jade gaze. He did not realize he had entered the room until he came to stand in front of Arik. Transfixed, he raised his hand to touch him, when the child took hold of one his fingers with a chubby hand, watching with immense interest the intricate, shiny quality of his armguard.

Loki observed his son's raven black hair, his high elegant forehead, the green of his eyes, the mischievous smile on his lips, all a reflection of his own. Yet he could still see Barbara in him, in the smooth olive complexion of his skin, the piercing gaze that looked back at him.

"He's your heir"

He looked at her upon hearing her words. The look in her eyes was set, and he saw determination and purpose in them. Loki let go of his son's hand and walked to stand in front of the window, looking out at the river beyond. Barbara placed a now sleepy Arik back in his crib, covering him with a blanket.

"Of which realm?" Loki asked darkly "what throne is he to inherit when I stand King of Asgard no longer?"

"Then get it back" she spat with vehemence, coming to stand behind him.

He turned, a wicked smile on his lips. Her stance was determined, bold, ready.

"The Odinspear?" she asked before he had a chance to respond.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. He had expected to find a demure Barbara, pretending to live a common human life. Pretending to be something she was not. Instead he found her waiting for him, ready for the opportunity when together, they would set out to reclaim what was theirs. She could almost pass for a warrior. He would tell her of the plans he had already set in motion, the events that were soon to unfold, but decided to test her a little longer.

"What of it?" he teased "what if I don't have it? How is my claim to the throne to be proved valid?"

"My son is the son of a king!" she answered angrily "don't tell me you don't already have some plan brewing in that scheming mind of yours! For all I know, you already have some army assembled, just waiting for you so they can strike!"

"And what interest is that to you? You seem rather pleased with your life here among these mortals"

"We had everything!" now she was growling with rage "I am a queen! I will not stand any less! My son will see his father sitting on the throne of the greatest realm in the universe! Arik was born to be a king! As you were"

He smiled. Then his right hand began to glow. The Odinspear materialized, and he held it out for her to see. Her lips curved upwards in fiendish delight.

"War is coming" he said, a glint in his eyes "prepare yourself, my love. For we shall soon taste the delights we once enjoyed"

This time, she did not walk willingly into the darkness.

She became a part of it.

"This isn't mischief" she said as he caressed her cheek "nor is it madness"

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking at her with proud satisfaction. She was now one and the same with him, two lost creatures in the dark.

Her eyes flashed gold.

"This is mayhem"

End of Game of Shadows

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_We have reached the end of Game of Shadows. However, I am so glad to announce that this will not be the end of Loki and Barbara. By mid-march, I will begin the sequel, which will be titled "Of Madness and Mayhem". You guys can already guess what's going to happen in it ;-) Barbara as a villain, I can't wait to have fun with that!_**

_**I actually have tears in my eyes as I type this. This marks the end of an unbelievable journey. Writing this story has been an amazingly liberating and thrilling experience. Thank you so, SO much for being on this adventure with me. As **__**KeeperoftheNine**__** said to me in a private message, this is like the end of an era. As excited as I am to begin writing the new adventures Loki and Barbara will embark on, I am extremely saddened to see this come to an end. My deepest and most sincere gratitude for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I love this story with all my heart, and I hope all of you enjoyed my small story-telling effort. **_

_**In case any of you are still wondering about Arik, the reason he was featured prominently in Barbara's nightmares was because she already carried him. **__**DoctorLokiLove**__**, I gave you what you wanted: Arik was conceived during the honeymoon! ;-) As for what happened with Loki during the time he was gone, that will be revealed in the sequel.**_

_**Within the next week, I will post a preview to "Of Madness and Mayhem" as another chapter to GoS, so keep a sharp eye for it! I really hope you also come with me on this new journey. Until then, my beautiful readers! This is not goodbye, but a see you later!**_

_**Eliana123**__**, here is the playlist of the songs you wanted that inspired me as I wrote the story:**_

_**-"E.T. (Extraterrestrial)" by Katy Perry**_

_**-"Without You Here" by The GooGoo Dolls**_

_**-"Afterglow" by INXS**_

_**-"Vermilion Pt.2" by Slipknot**_

_**-"Remember Me" by Josh Groban**_

_**-"Undisclosed Desires" by Muse**_

_**-"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**_

_**-"My Immortal" by Evanescence**_

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Vermilion**__**: Entendiste bien el author's note! Mi proxima obra sera una continuacion! En El Salvador le dicen pajillas a las straws. Cuales son las otras maneras que les dicen en Latinoamerica? Nos vemos hasta el preview para la proxima historia! Gracias por ser un lector fiel, y espero que el final haya sido satisfactorio!**_

_**Guest**__**: He wasn't waiting her here, but he came to Earth looking for her! ;-)**_

_**Kat**__**: Grieve no longer, my friend. Our two lovebirds are reunited! ;-) Thank you so much for your constant pour of compliments, they are always a great source of encouragement. You read GoS instead of books? Awesome! Can't wait to read what you think of the finale!**_

_**K S Rundberg**__**: Don't cry darling, see? Everything turned out great in the end! Let me give you a hug! Till the preview!**_


	53. Preview for 'Of Madness and Mayhem'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_As promised, here is the preview for Of Madness and Mayhem , the sequel to Game of Shadows. The prologue for the new story will be posted on March 16_****_th_****_. That means I will spend the next three weeks pouring over Marvel comics, doing more research on Norse mythology, and setting the plotline for the sequel. I hope you join me on the next journey, and I pray it will be just as satisfying as, if not more than, Game of Shadows. My most heartfelt thanks for the responses I received for the Epilogue! I am so saddened as I reach over and click on the button that says "mark story as complete". Well, here is to new beginnings!_**

_**Till the 16**__**th**__**!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Preview

* * *

"Unite myself with you? Why should I?" her soft voice caressed his ears "I owe Asgard nothing"

"Then let not Asgard be the reason for your alliance" he replied, his eyes glinting as he looked up at one of the most beautiful women in the universe. Her gaze alone had brought other gods to their knees, the mere sight of her beauty enough to bring the strongest man's resistance to naught.

"But I do desire something that belongs to Asgard" she said, her hips swaying as she descended the steps "and what I desire is you. Even as a foolish young prince, you captured my heart when you fled from my bed and deceived me, Asgardian. Swear your eternal allegiance here and now, and nothing will save our greatest enemies from bleakest defeat"

He looked into her eyes, her eyelids heavy as her lashes lowered in obvious seduction. Taking her hand in his, he brushed his lips against her knuckles, sending shivers up her spine.

"You have" he whispered against her skin, "my eternal allegiance"

Standing veiled from high atop one of the tower windows, he watched as his double kissed the hand of she who would bring his plans to fruition. He smiled.

* * *

She placed a well-placed kick with the spike heel of her boot into the S.H.I.E.L.D agent's jugular. Blood spurted, coating the broken glass of the shelves that lined the ancient facility. She whipped around and with another kick, sent him flying across the floor. He weakly clutched his throat as his eyes glazed over, life slowly draining out of him.

"Should have sent the MI6" she half-sung as she looked around at the dead bodies of the Yeomen Warders and S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the floor.

Barbara picked up the black velvet bag that now lay discarded. The bulletproof, thick glass of the jewelry shelves broke as she walked past each, punching them repeatedly, shards of glass raining upon the precious items enclosed. Her gloved hands picked up the antique jewel pieces, ornate and majestic royal treasures riddled with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and pearls. Then she suddenly stopped as she sensed the presence behind her.

"Mmm... that's more like it" she purred, and turned to face the two barrels of the guns clutched in the hands of the Black Widow. The two women stared at each other, then Natasha raised her guns higher, and now pointed them straight into Barbara's face.

"I got her" she said, obviously into an earpiece.

* * *

Thor and Tony Stark entered through the doors of the underground base, fifty feet of concrete and reinforced steel buried under the Earth's surface.

"So you're telling me the same chick Pointbreak's little bro kidnapped and used her to sabotage my tower is now some crazy, deranged, sexy creature of the night, Catwoman-like fiend robbing banks and jewelry and shit? That's hot"

Thor stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed as he looked at Stark, obviously uncomprehending the short man's many references. Nick Fury's voice suddenly booming in the control room instantly gathered everyone's attention.

"Could you please tell me what the hell happened to the Barbara Contreras we rescued? She now has powers unknown to any human and racking up a nice list of crimes to her new name. 15 counts of theft, 20 counts of vandalism and destruction of private property, 49 counts of homicide. She deliberately killed 11 of my agents, and injured one of my top fighters. "

Everyone looked at Natasha Romanoff, who sat in front of a computer monitor. The gash above her left brow was caked with blood, the bruise to her cheek blue and swollen, her bottom lip busted, and she had her right arm in a sling. Her bodysuit was torn, and she rested her weight on her right foot to prevent further injury to her left knee.

"Please tell me you got that on surveillance feed. Sorry Tash, nothing personal. I just want to see you getting your ass handed to you by another girl" Tony laughed, unable to contain the giggles that escaped him. Natasha fixed him with a threatening glare.

"Where is she?" Thor asked Fury, in a somber tone that showed his lack of amusement at the situation.

Fury nodded to one of the agents at the computer stations, and the large glass panels on the walls lit up, showing the live footage of a woman sitting on the floor inside a glass cell, surrounded by walls of thick, armored steel that kept her view hidden from what transpired around her. At the sight of her, Natasha Romanoff groaned. Agent Barton stood to the side, quiet and pensive as he looked at the woman Loki had used during his visit to Earth. Barbara had her head resting back against the glass, her knees up to her chest and her arms hugging her ankles.

"Oh my sweet goddess" Tony Stark's voice broke the silence "I would have wifed her too. Goddamn, your brother sure has good taste in women, I give him that one"

Thor ignored him, as did Nick Fury, who kept his eye on the blond god.

"Where is he?" Fury asked "if she's not a human any longer, and you're certain he has left the planet, then why is she here? And where has he gone?"

"I do not know. Loki's sight is no longer set upon this world. His interest in Earth ends with her. There is no telling the schemes he may have concocted now. How did you come upon her?"

"She let herself be found" Fury informed him.

"She's a weapon. She's one hell of a powerful weapon" Stark said, realization dawning on him "Bastard. I knew he wasn't all flowers and chocolates and love songs. He's still using her, just like the first time"

At his words, everyone looked at one another. Thor advanced, and came to stand directly in front of Director Fury. Tony Stark, once again, had solved the puzzle.

"I must take her back to Asgard immediately. Her powers cannot be matched. She laid waste to an entire realm, much larger than your own. She may have stayed behind to execute Loki's vengeance upon Earth for his defeat. She cannot remain in your world, she is no longer part of it. Release her to me at once"

"Before you take her, can you put me in there for a few minutes, cameras off? I'm sure her angry Norse god husband won't mind. Oh, and give her a whip" Stark, quipped, looking expectantly at all in the room.

Fury whipped his head to look at Stark, a look of disbelief and annoyance clear in his single, brown eye.

"What happened to her?" Agent Barton whispered sadly as if to himself, his gaze still fixed on the image of the woman he had rescued from Loki's grasp three years prior.

"Loki happened to her" Thor answered him, the grievance in his voice matching that of the master archer. Fury signaled once again, and the steel panels surrounding the cell slid away, revealing to the prisoner the control room that was directly in front of the enclosure, and everyone in it.

At the sight of Thor, Barbara jumped to her feet and ran to the other side of the glass, slamming her palms against it. The entire cell shook with the force exerted by her hands. Her eyes were set upon Thor, pleading and pitiful, two large pools of tears forming in them.

"Thor... Arik... please... help me... my son..." she begged as she looked terrified.

"Who's Arik?" Stark asked, bewildered.

"Did she say 'my son'?" Natasha turned to Thor.

Said god simply stood there, transfixed, his blood running cold.

* * *

The two armies met at the gate of Vili, the same but divided. Both wearing the same colors and wielding the same weapons. At the head of each stood two kings, blood brothers that had both been born to rule, both the offspring of two powerful rulers. At the head of the legions that stood in front of the palace stood one with a feathered helmet and red cape blowing in the wind as he sat on his white horse. At the front lines of the armies that had entered through the gates to Asgard was the other, clothed in black leather and green cape, a majestic horned helmet on top of his head, and the Odinspear clutched possessively in his hand as he sat on his black stallion. Half of the Asgardian legions loyal to Thor Odinson stood behind him, Sif and Volstagg, while the legionnaires and the other half of Asgard's army stood behind Loki. The silence was sepulchral, the neighing of the horses and the roar of the ocean the only sounds heard over the stillness. Thor raised his head, and noticed a lone figure standing on top of the massive golden gate, pleats of black leather blowing behind her. He lowered his eyes and set them on his brother once again.

Civil war had come to Asgard.

* * *

Her golden eyes were fixed on the edifices below as she stood on top of the dark mountain. Behind her lay the dead bodies of Queen Karnilla's demons, maimed and mutilated, numbering in the thousands, from the summit of the mountain to the edge of the dark forest. She ignored the exhaustion in her bones, the fatigue in her muscles as she looked up at the darkening sky, then brought her fiery gaze down upon the majestic city of Nornheim.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" she teased, as she observed the high towers of Karnilla's castle collapse and fall onto the gardens below. The cries of horror and desperation were carried to her ears in the breeze, as the skies began to rain death upon the province of Nornheim. Hundreds of arrows flew in the air towards her, stopping within feet from their target, then returning to their senders.

"I will not be deceived!" Barbara roared, leaping from the summit and landing on her feet on a cliff halfway down the mountain. She remembered the lines she had read on a human text, and the corners of her lips turned upwards in an evil smile. She raised her arms, the ground beginning to quake beneath the foundations of the city.

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned. Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned..."_

* * *

Loki was thrown against thewalls of the healing room, his back hitting the golden surface before landing on his stomach onto the hard floor. Thor hauled him up to his feet, and slammed him against one of the columns, the sheer impact of his body shattering pieces of marble off the pillars.

"Be gone from this place, Loki!" he roared into his face "you will no longer cause pain upon the innocent! You used her and you betrayed her! Do your scheming and treachery know no bounds?! She gave you everything, and you repay her with falsehood and malice of the worst kind!"

"I saved her life!" Loki yelled back "and my son's!"

"And yet she lies here dying" Thor answered bitterly, slamming Loki against the marble column again.

"Does she?" Loki whispered in return, as he lowered his eyes to his hands. Thor followed his gaze and instantly stood back, eyes wide and mouth agape at what he was witnessing. Then he raised his eyes back to his brother's. There was only a deep sadness, a final resignation in their jade depths.

"Loki" he breathed "what have you done?"

End of Preview

* * *

**RESPONSES TO GUEST REVIEWS:**

_**Vermilion:**__** Muchisimas gracias, querida! Gracias por tu inmovible apoyo y tus lindos comentarios sobre la historia! Me alegra mucho que te guste el prospecto de Barbara y Loki unidos como villanos, hacienda de las suyas por todo el universe! Que te parecio el preview?**_  
_**Es muy interesante como una cosa se puede decir en tantas differentes maneras por toda Latinoamerica! De verdad si que somos muy coloridos y creativos! ;-)**_

_**Kat:**__** I love you girl! Thank you for your amazing support for GOS! Your comments always brought me great joy and encouragement. Your intelligent insights were always appreciated and respected, you are truly a profound reader! I can't wait to see what you think of the sequel!**_

_**Lisa F:**__** Thank you so much! See you for the next journey!**_

_**A fan:**__** Yesssssssssss thank you babeeeeeeee, glad you like itttttttt! And yesssssssssss Barbara is now one bad girllllllllllllll ;-)**_

_**Guest (1):**__** Thank you! I'm glad you appreciated my effort at trying to write a story that doesn't follow clichés. **_

_**Guest (Dee):**__** Awwww, you're so sweet! Thank you darling! :-)**_


	54. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: ****_Hello, my dear readers! For those of you who are interested in reading the sequel to _****_Game of Shadows_****_ but do not follow me as an author, this short note is to let you know that _****_Of Madness and Mayhem_****_ has now begun! A link to the new story can be found on my profile page. I hope you enjoy! See you all there!_**

**_-Ericka_**


End file.
